


The Saga of Darren Crepsley - Book 1 - Bad Moon Rising

by Skeptykall, xkingofgamesx



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 140,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeptykall/pseuds/Skeptykall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkingofgamesx/pseuds/xkingofgamesx
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley/Darren Shan/Steve Leonard, Vancha March/Kurda Smahlt, Vancha March/Kurda Smahlt/Gannen Harst
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. THE SAGA OF DARREN CREPSLEY - - BAD MOON RISING

**The Saga of Darren Crepsley**

**Book One: Bad Moon Rising**

**PROLOGUE**

THE WORLD HAD CHANGED in recent years. Destiny had thrust a war into my path and only by the skin of our teeth and by the luck of the Vampires were we able to avoid it coming to cataclysmic blows. 

Because that is what I am. My name is Darren Shan. I am a half-Vampire and for the last fifteen years, I have been travelling at the side of my mentor, Larten Crepsley, the Vampire that blooded me- or turned me into a Vampire. Though, of course, I just call him Mr Crepsley more often than not. 

My story started as many do- children doing something that they shouldn't be. I had joined my best friend Steve Leonard at a performance called Cirque du Freak- a freak show that was passing through my town. It was there that I first met Mr Crepsley and his performing spider- Madam Octa. With the use of a flute, he had commanded the spider to perform amazing tricks- even spinning a web in his mouth! I had become transfixed- _obsessed_. I had hung back after the show, even though Steve had told me to go ahead of him and that is when I learned that Mr Crepsley was a Vampire and Steve wanted to be one as well. 

Mr Crepsley refused to turn Steve into a Vampire and said that he had bad blood that tasted of evil. Steve vowed revenge, but it gave me what I needed to obtain Madam Octa for myself- blackmail. 

I stole the spider from Mr Crepsley and learned how to control her with the flute, but in a freak accident, the highly venomous spider attacked and poisoned Steve. 

It was then that I returned to the Cirque, to Mr Crepsley and asked him to save Steve's life. He agreed to do so, but only if I agreed to become his assistant... and to become a Vampire. 

I only became a half-Vampire- still able to walk in the sun, which was useful to Mr Crepsley. But I did have to begin drinking blood- something I fought against for a very long time before finally coming to terms with it. 

I also became aware of a prophecy, one set in place by a cosmic meddler by the name of Mr Tiny, or Desmond Tiny. It was said that there would be a war between the Vampires and the Vampaneze- a clan of Vampires that had broken away from the main Vampire clan due to their need to kill those they fed from, because you see, Vampires do not actually kill the people they feed from. It is not like the twisted horror stories that you may have heard as a child. Vampires only take what they need from humans after they have been knocked unconscious by a gas that Vampires breathe. Often times a human will have no recollection whatsoever of their encounter, only a tiny, almost unnoticeable scar. 

The Vampaneze, however, they do kill their victims. They find it shameful to leave a human alive once they have been fed from. A Vampaneze will drain a human of all their blood- and their spirit. It is for this reason that the clans cannot coexist. 

Mr Tiny's prophecy said that the truce that stood between the clans would crumble at the emergence of the Lord of the Vampaneze and that he would be the downfall of all Vampires unless he was stopped by three hunters of the Vampire clan. 

I was one of those hunters. Myself along with Mr Crepsley and one if the other Vampire Princes by the name of Vancha March. I had become a Prince among the Vampires, myself, when I had exposed a coup set forth by a traitor among the clan named Kudra Smahlt. He had been in league with the Vampaneze and had meant to assassinate the other princes and give the Vampaneze access to a powerful artefact called the Stone of Blood. Every blooded Vampire had placed their blood inside the stone and it could be used to track them. In the hands of the Vampaneze, it would allow them to methodically hunt down and kill every last Vampire. 

While that sounds terrible, and Kurda was put to death for his transgressions, it is not as simple as that. Kurda had intended this to stop the war before it started, to give the Vampires a chance to surrender to the Vampaneze so that some of our people might survive. I do not condone what he did, but he was not evil at heart. 

I myself had been sentenced to die because I had failed my Trials of Initiation, deadly tasks to prove myself worthy to live among the Vampires. The consequence of failing these tasks is to be strapped into a cage and dropped into a pit of stakes- repeatedly. It was only when Kurda had attempted to help me escape from the stronghold of the Vampires, Vampire Mountain, that I discovered his plot. 

Because I had spared them the fate of Kurda's Vampaneze and helped them to fight against the threat, the Vampires made me a prince- so that my rank among them negated my death sentence. 

Together with the other hunters, as well as Harkat Mulds, we began our quest to hunt down the Lord of the Vampaneze. The prophecy had said that no other Vampires could join us on our quest, but Harkat was no Vampire! He was a Little Person, a creation of Mr Tiny. Little People are the souls of ghosts, people who have died but their spirits remained trapped, earthbound after death. Mr Tiny would negotiate deals with these spirits and craft them bodies- horrifically disfigured bodies made from the flesh of the dead, to allow them to live once more. Harkat has no recollection of who he was in his life before, but he has proven to be an invaluable ally and one of my dearest friends. 

Our hunt for the Lord of the Vampaneze lead us to the town where Mr Crepsley was born- though it was not the first time I had travelled there. We- Myself, Crepsley and my friend from the Cirque, a snake boy by the name of Erva Von, had previously spent quite some time there in pursuit of a crazed Vampaneze by the name of Murlough, whom Mr Crepsley wound up killing to end his murderous rampage. This time, however, the city was entrenched with murderous Vampaneze and the Vampaneze Lord himself! 

I had been set upon by a Vampaneze with hooked hands- I was a goner! But I was rescued by none other than my old friend, Steve Leonard. He told me all about his life since that fateful night at the Cirque du Freak. He had been determined to hate both me and Mr Crepsley for him not becoming a Vampire and for being told that he had bad blood inside him. He became a Vampire hunter- but he was quick to discover the difference between Vampires and the Vampaneze and had made it his life's duty to hunt the Vampaneze down and to prove that he was good. 

If only it were that simple. 

The next days were chaos. We went in search of the Vampaneze lord with Steve and my ex-girlfriend named Debbie at our sides. It became clear when we found him, however, that we had been double-crossed. It was a trap. A trap laid out by Steve, _who was a Vampaneze!_

We made it out of the initial battle with Steve and a vampet as collateral- a vampet is a human who the Vampaneze had convinced to fight for them in the War of Scars. He had thought ahead of us in this matter too, however, and our hideout was soon surrounded by an entire police squadron. Vancha managed to escape with a hostage named Alice Burgess, the chief of the police force. But Mr Crepsley was injured and he, Harkat and me were arrested and thrown into interrogation. 

We managed to escape, but had to flee from an angry, murderous mob! The only thing that was missing to make it a picture-perfect stereotype were the torches and pitchforks- though they did have plenty of guns. 

When we escaped it was time, once again, to face the Vampaneze lord deep under the city in a special chamber that was designed for just this battle- the Cavern of Retribution.

It was a cavern with a high ceiling and smooth walls in the shape of an oval with a platform on pillars at the far end. The rest of the room, however, was a pit - which was filled with steel-tipped stakes two or three meters tall. 

Now, I feel inclined to remind you that as Vampires, none of us are particularly fond of stakes. 

And to make matters worse- the entire pit was set on fire. 

On the platform, high above the flames and spikes, where the Lord of the Vampaneze, his guardian, Gannen Harst- Vancha's brother, and Steve Leonard. Mr Crepsley had volunteered himself for this fight, knowing that neither Vancha or myself would be able to remain objective, due to our relationships with the Lord's personal guard. The battle was epic- we watched as Mr Crepsley threw the Lord of the Vampaneze over the railing and into the pit. Things looked to the worse after that, however. 

My mentor was left dangling from the platform by a chain that was wrapped around Steve. Gannen said that if we let Steve live then the hunters would be able to walk away- all except Mr Crepsley. 

He was about to accept the offer too! That is until Steve had to boast. 

He had said that Crepsley would die as a traitor, with spikes to his back and had not even managed to actually kill the Lord of the Vampaneze. Because Steve had been the Lord all along.

My mentor knew that he had been tricked and managed to swing himself to a rope that dangled from the platform. Gannen had attempted to cut the rope and send Crepsley plummeting to his death but was stopped in his tracks by a well-aimed shuriken thrown by his brother down below, which lodged itself in the centre of the Vampaneze's forehead. As Gannon fell over the railing he knocked into Steve who was already hanging precariously- sending both of them to their deaths. 

At the death of their Lord, the Vampaneze scattered and we were left to lick our wounds- the prophecy defeated. 

Since that time I have been stuck in the Hall of Princes in Vampire Mountain. Retelling the story of Steve's downfall until my throat is hoarse and returning to my study of the ways of the Vampire. 

Life has settled. Peace has been restored. And we all lived happily ever after. 

Great ending for a story, right? 

Unfortunately, this isn't a fairy tale and things do not tend to get wrapped up so neatly in real life. 

If only we had known what other disasters lay in wait for us.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I SAT AT THE HEAD OF THE HALL OF PRINCES, my elbow resting on the arm of my seat and head in my palm. I stared blankly as the generals filled the princes in on their journey. I'd be lying if I said I caught a word of what they were saying. After the War of Scars, things had become _dreadfully_ mundane. 

Mr Crepsley, as always, stood just to the side of me, poised and proper. I could feel myself smirking as I watched him; he was just as bored as I was, I could tell. I'm sure especially with me giving him no reason to argue my ruling. I kept stealing glances at my mentor throughout the night, finding the task of being Vampire Prince positively dreadful with nothing interesting going on.

As the last of the generals set out and the room had begun to clear, I slumped in my chair and groaned. "Are we done? Is that enough? Is it morning yet? Shame I'm still a half-Vampire or I might honestly subject myself to the sun."

The only one who chuckled was Arrow. I could feel Mika's scowl from here. They must be bored, too, after all the excitement of the war. "Take your leave, young prince. We can take it from here," Arrow's gruff voice sounded, and I shot a grin to Mr Crepsley. 

"Great. I'm out of here," I said, tugging myself out of my seat and walking up to the Vampire who blooded me.

It was easy to see the relief on the older Vampire's face as I approached him. They were subtle cues, but ones which I could recognize easily after so many years at his side- the slightest upward tick at the corner of his mouth that hinted at a smile and the way that his shoulders dipped slightly as he relaxed. He fell into step beside me as we exited the Hall of Princes and mused once we were out of earshot of the others, "I was quite nearly ready to take up sunbathing myself. That was preposterously dull. You would think denizens of the night would have more thrilling reports."

I chuckled, shoving my hands into my pockets as we walked and feeling far more at ease than I did in the stuffy Hall of Princes. "All things considered, I suppose we should be grateful there's nothing interesting going on," I said, then looked up to him with a wide grin, knowing the cantankerous old Vampire would agree, "But it almost makes you miss the excitement." 

At the statement, a rare wide grin split across Crepsley's face though he quickly let his stoic features slide back into place as he replied slyly, "Almost, sire." 

The walk through Vampire Mountain was pleasant, the halls were peaceful- at least, as peaceful as they could be while full of Vampires! Soon we found ourselves in The Hall of Khledon Lurt, taking in a meal of hard bread and bat broth. The older Vampire had quieted as he ate, though finally he cleared his throat and said, "Darren, I have been thinking that it may be good to take in the countryside. We are both restless here and it seems that a change of scenery may be invigorating. If we carry on like this, I fear that I may lose my mind."

I looked up from my broth as Mr Crepsley spoke. I still wasn't the biggest fan of the meal, so I took the opportunity to push the bowl aside and focus my attention on the Vampire across from me. "You're not the only one," I sighed, but the more I thought about it, the nicer it seemed to get out on a bit of an adventure outside the rock tunnels of Vampire Mountain. I couldn't hide my smile as I asked, "But what about my responsibilities? That only leaves two princes here - and who knows where Vancha has gone off to!" 

The older Vampire sat back and replied with a grin, "Perhaps you are right, Darren. The whole of the Vampire world will surely crumble without your wise and magnanimous hand to guide them for the coming months. How could I be so foolish?"

Rolling my eyes, I tossed the remaining corner of my bread at the Vampire and grumbled, "Very funny." I could feel myself smiling, though, and I turned my attention back to Mr Crepsley. It was good to see him back with humour (and attitude!) after everything that happened. It felt like a lifetime ago, and after being so close to losing him, I wasn't willing to leave his side again. 

"When - and where - do we go?" I asked, straightening up. Preparing myself for his reply, I added, "Wherever the wind takes us?" 

Larten had caught the bread with his lightning-quick reflexes, biting off a chunk of it as I spoke and proceeding to drop it to the table once I had finished. With a barking laugh, he replied, "I would like to go quite literally anywhere other than being stuck in these halls with pungent Vampires. What say you? We could propose it to the other princes and leave before the week is out. We can plan to be back before the winter hits."

As always, I was somewhat amazed by Mr Crepsley's speed, though I knew I shouldn't be being surrounded by Vampires who could move like he did, or in some cases faster. I grinned at him and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. I don't see Mika or Arrow having any problems with it. We all know I've been pretty useless, all things considered." 

"I have known that since the moment you were blooded, sire," Crepsley replied with another grin, obviously pleased that I had gone along with his plan. He went on to add, "And personally, I believe they will be relieved to have their cub prince out from underfoot for a while." 

"And stealing Madam Octa has left me stuck with you for far too long," I grumbled back, pushing to stand from my seat now that my bat broth had gone cold and my bread on Crepsley's side of the table. "I suppose we should get our affairs in order and set off, then!" I said firmly, not wanting to listen to any more of his jibes knowing that I'd be hearing them non-stop once we left. 

It was several long and arduous days of both convincing the other princes that we should be able to take our proposed trip as well as tying up all of our loose ends, but as dawn approached the day we were preparing to leave and we were settling ourselves in for one more day's sleep before hitting the road, we had the blessing of the Vampire princes and everything we needed prepared for the journey. Crepsley was in my cell which I had kept through all these years for when I was not staying within the Hall of Princes. The older Vampire was double checking my packing before retiring and asked with a chipper and almost excited tone in his voice, "Everything looks in order to me, but are you sure you have not forgotten anything of importance?"

I'd been sitting on my hammock with my feet on the floor while Mr Crepsley rifled through my bag, but stood as he turned to me and spoke. It was nice to see some warmth and excitement in his eyes - he didn't like being stuck in Vampire Mountain any more than I did. "I don't think so. I have my journal in there and I'll pack up my hammock when night falls… You _sure_ you don't want me to bring one for you?" I asked with a grin, knowing his reply already. 

"No, I think not," he replied immediately, just as I had guessed he would. Mr Crepsley hated hammocks and if he did not have the opportunity to sleep in a coffin, he would rather sleep on the hard ground. The Vampire stood, placing my bag next to the door and approached me, reaching out a hand to pat at my already ruffled hair as he added, "I will make due. Thank you for attempting to accommodate me, however. It is kind, regardless."

I couldn't help the embarrassed blush that crossed my cheeks in response to the ruffle and the compliment. There had been more of that than I was willing to admit lately, and I brushed him off and shook my hair back into place, grown out since my close call through the trials. "Don't worry about it," I replied, keeping my eyes on our feet for a moment while the blush faded and looked back up to him with a grin. "When night falls, our adventure begins!" 

"Indeed it does," Crepsley replied amusedly as he let his hand fall back to his side and began to turn. He lifted one hand in a wave and said, "You know where to find me at sunset, little prince."

"Sure thing," I replied quietly, my blush coming back full-force once Crepsley's back was turned. I watched him depart, finding myself bewildered at the strange feeling in my chest as I sat back down on my hammock, staring at the empty doorway. Before long I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep, and soon I was sitting on the floor next to my bag, journal in hand. 

By the time I finished writing, hours had passed but it was still hours until nightfall when it would be safe for us to leave. I flexed my fingers on my closed journal, a sickish but warm feeling in the pit of my stomach that I think I understood. 

I shoved the journal into my bag - my hammock, too - and let my feet carry me to the older Vampire's cell before my brain got in the way. I was moving on instinct and couldn't let logic stop me now, but I was vaguely thankful for the quiet that daytime brought to the mountain. 

Stepping into Mr Crepsley's cell, I tapped my knuckles on the stone doorway and quietly called out his name. Receiving no response, I knew he was asleep. Letting out a shaky breath, and my body seeming to move of its own accord, I walked over to the coffin and pushed open the lid. It was near black in the cell, but with my enhanced eyesight, I could see Larten fairly well. His face looked relaxed, at ease from sleep and the knowledge that at nightfall we would be taking our leave. I was unsurprised his cloak and shirt had been removed, folded neatly somewhere in the room I was sure, and though I'd seen him bare-chested before, I was blushing again. Scarred and rugged, leaner than myself and paler too, but fit. 

Before I could stop myself and turn to run, I climbed into the coffin with him, just enough room for us both, and rested my head on his chest to feel him breathe and hear his heartbeat. 

Almost as soon as I had pressed against him the Vampire shifted- though he did not wake up. Instead, he wrapped his arms firmly around my frame and buried his face into my hair, breathing deeply and contentedly. 

I let out a sigh of relief, letting my arm wrap around his waist and cuddling closer. The warmth of him was comforting, and while I didn't know what would happen when he awoke, it didn't matter just then. While I didn't fall fully asleep, I was able to doze in the arms of the older Vampire. Even the coffin felt comfortable. 

Through the day Larten shifted several more times, though through each one he did not release his grip on me, rather, he became more entangled. His face dipped down to the crook of my neck where his warm and even breath began to fall on my collar and his legs wound themselves around mine. It was not until just an hour or so shy of sunset that the Vampire truly stirred. 

He did not pull back or push me away as I might have expected him to, but rather he asked in a soft and still sleepy voice, "I thought you hated coffins?"

Despite the fact that Mr Crepsley didn't move away, or really seem too perturbed by my presence and closeness to him, I could feel my heart rate quicken in nervousness and the warm, twisty feeling returned to my insides as I thought about how to reply. After a too-long few seconds of silence, I replied just as softly, "They're not so bad like this. With you." 

Mr Crepsley hummed delicately in response to my reply, a smile playing about his lips as he pulled back just slightly to look down at me and mused, "It has been quite some time since I have shared a coffin with anyone. It was a pleasant surprise to wake up to." He shifted one hand from my back to instead brush my hair out of my face with his index finger and asked, "While I am not complaining in the slightest, I am curious as to why you decided to crawl into my coffin. Did you have a nightmare?"

Raising my eyes to look up at Mr Crepsley, my cheeks on fire, I shook my head in response. While I had come to know what it was I was feeling, what I had been feeling for quite some time, I hadn't used the words in my journal and wasn't sure I could say them now. Everything was telling me this was okay, but I couldn't help but be scared that if I said it I'd ruin everything between us. 

"No nightmare," I said finally, looking back down at his chest and keeping my eyes trained on the steady rise and fall. "I couldn't sleep. I just… I wanted to be here next to you. And there's no way you'd join me in the hammock," I added the joke with an awkward and nervous laugh. 

"I would surely send the both of us tumbling to the ground were I to try climbing into that death trap," Crepsley agreed with a chuckle as his hand found it's way back around me. The Vampire let out a soft and content sigh as he added, "You are welcome to lay with me, Darren. There is still some time before nightfall. You should try to sleep, sire."

"Yeah," I replied quietly. I found my grip tightening on the Vampire as I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and forced my eyes closed. I took in the scent of him - my senses, while not as good as his own, were vastly improved from when I was human. I wasn't sure I could describe it, earthy and coppery, and familiar. The man I'd spent most of my life standing beside and was technically a part of me. 

He was right. I should try to sleep, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to. As I breathed him in, my lips brushed his skin, my heart hammering in my chest. 

Mr Crepsley had let his eyes close once again and had begun to drift off, but I felt him shift to look down at me when my lips pressed against him. He was quiet for a few agonizing moments that felt like they stretched on for years. Finally, he spoke in a voice that was both calm and curious, "Darren… I feel as though a conversation might be warranted here. It appears that sleep is far from your mind."

At first, I could only nod. The words were caught in my throat and I was fairly sure I was shaking. I was aware of how small my voice sounded when I finally spoke, not moving from the 'safety' of hiding in the crook of his neck. "You mean a lot to me, Mr Crepsley." 

After another few moments in which Mr Crepsley was digesting my words and all of the connotations between them the Vampire replied lovingly, "You mean an extraordinary amount to me as well, Darren. Perhaps more than any of our other brethren ever have."

Lifting my head curiously - not enough to see his face, but enough so I could if I wanted to - I added, knowing there was no going back now, "I don't want to ruin this because of what I'm feeling." 

The response that I got from the words was not what I had expected- the Vampire chuckled at me. It was lighthearted and full of mirth, not one of the sarcastic or condescending laughs that tended to pass from his lips. He shifted once more, this time moving his hand to take one of mine, pressing our fingertips together much as he had the night he had blooded me and he said, "You are a part of me, Darren. Nothing could ever destroy the bond that we have between us. I feel that you likely could have chosen better, but you cannot be faulted for the way your heart guides you."

Despite my surprise, I lifted myself up slightly, enough to be able to look at him properly now through the darkness, feeling our fingers together and remembering vividly that first night. Until death, his blood would run through my veins, and mine in his. But I was still confused and admittedly a little concerned. 

Still worried that somehow I'd take this too far, I forced myself to ask, "But Vampires only mate for a few years at a time. What happens then, if… I don't know, if you change your mind?" 

"If you should decide to take me as a mate and at the end of our mating period either of us decides against another for any reason then we would dissolve the romantic ties and we would resume our relationship outside of it," he replied simply. Giving a shrug he continued, "Many Vampires take a mate for only one period and they decide that it was a sufficient experience. Regardless of if we were to continue on with it or not, you are still my assistant, I am your mentor and you are my prince. None of those things will change."

I could feel myself relax as Mr Crepsley spoke, my heart calming significantly in my chest, and I shifted my hand to entwine our fingers together and rested them on his chest. But we weren't entirely out of the woods yet. "What do you want, Mr Crepsley?" I asked gingerly, maybe a bit hopefully. Knowing he didn't often like to discuss feelings, I figured now was my only shot to get a thorough answer out of the grump. "What do _you_ feel?" 

Mr Crepsley sighed once again, this time the sound was full of thought, even as he began to trace his thumb along the back of my hand. After a brief but tense silence, he said, "I would like to dedicate myself to you. In many ways, I am already dedicated to you. My life and my loyalty is yours. I would gladly die for you without a moment of hesitation. But I would like to now live for you, rather than simply be prepared to die for you."

The sentiment was like nothing anybody had said to me before. To be quite honest, I wasn't surprised that if it would come from anyone, it would be Larten Crepsley - I mirrored those feelings just as strongly. 

I've always been an emotional person, and while I didn't cry when I thought he had died, I felt like I could now. I didn't want to sour this, though, and I knew we were nearing nightfall. I had to be sure I was right. "Kiss me."

There was one more brief moment of hesitation, but the feeling in the air was not doubt- it was a mutual nervousness. It lasted only a beat, however, and then the Vampire moved. His actions were calm and deliberate, his hand untangling from mine and instead moving to cup my jaw as he dipped down. His lips tentatively brushed against mine, as if testing waters before he pressed forward to seal our lips in a proper but incredibly gentle kiss. It was sweet, soft and lingering. Larten did not move to deepen it, rather he kept the action chaste and almost timid before pulling back enough to look at me with curiosity and the smallest hints of concern in his eyes. 

The heat returned to my cheeks full-force as he kissed me so sweetly. I found myself responding in kind, though a bit more restrained - I'd only ever kissed Debbie before now, and it was sloppy. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself. I looked up at him as he pulled away and leaned into his hand that still rested at my jaw. I felt both breathless and weightless - I wanted more. "Do it again," I muttered. 

The request was met with another chuckle that held the ghost of relief about it. Not only did it seem to relieve him, but encourage him greatly. This time when Larten kissed me it was more heated, his hand shifting to entwine in my hair as he pulled me closer to him. His tongue teased about my lips, seeking entrance in an attempt to deepen the kiss further- a kiss that I couldn't have known that the full Vampire had wanted just as long as I had. 

I didn't know much, but I knew enough to part my lips for him as I pressed my hands to Mr Crepsley's chest, feeling the warmth and closeness of him. My own motions were a bit clumsy as I kissed him back, I could tell, but now knowing what I did I was full of the need for this. For him. 

Even still, everything about the kiss was softer and sweeter than I expected it to be, even with my desperation and his, I was now sure, to match. The feeling of his tongue against my own was spectacular and brought a small moan to my lips. 

Mr Crepsley smiled into the kiss at the sound of the moan that had left me, obviously feeling rather proud of himself at that moment. He deepened the kiss further, as if savouring the very taste of me. When he pulled back once more it was with a playful nip to my lower lip and a mischievous smirk playing about his lips. He raised a single brow and asked smugly, "Was that more to your satisfaction, sire?"

I was a bit stunned when he pulled back, but that damn look on his face and the tone of his voice brought me back to reality, and brought relief coursing through me. Everything was the same - just more. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove, glad he hadn't called me out on my inexperience. "You know it was, old man," I replied, then grinned up at him in return. We were in no hurry, but I knew I wanted to kiss him again, wanted to do something about how warm and tingly I felt. 

It was apparent that the older and more experienced Vampire was in no such rush and kept his own desires in check as he grinned down at me in turn. He resumed carding his fingers through my hair lazily and asked, "How long?" After a moment he added in explanation, "How long would you like our mating agreement to be for? You must understand that the agreement is for better or worse, so you may want to choose a shorter trial period, lest you tire of me quickly."

Raising a brow, I gave a bit of a scoff in reply. I knew generally Vampires mated for ten or fifteen years, but I'd known Mr Crepsley most of my life. "You could get tired of me, too, you know," I said, brushing my fingers along the scars on his chest and dropping my eyes to look at them. "I've always been with you for better or worse, Mr Crepsley. That won't change now. We should do fifteen, if you want, and we can reassess when the period is done." 

Mr Crepsley scoffed lightly and mused, "I have not tired of you yet, I highly doubt that I will at any point in the foreseeable future." He then looked down at me with a kind smile and added, "I am with you as well, Darren. For better or worse. Fifteen years is agreeable to me for our agreement. We will reassess things then, but from this day, until that one- I am yours completely. In every way I can possibly dedicate myself to you."

I lifted my eyes back up to Mr Crepsley's, then. The honesty and warmth in his voice seemed to hit me right in the chest. Before I could change my mind and stop myself, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, knocking us both over in the coffin, which rattled slightly from the movement. It was stable enough, and I was too overwhelmed with emotion to care anyway. 

The movement was met with another chuckle against my lips as I pinned the Vampire on his back, kissing him soundly. Mr Crepsley's hands settled on my waist and he let me kiss him however I liked, matching each movement with expert grace. One of his hands slid beneath my shirt, his extremely strong nails lightly trailing along my back as his other hand began to prompt my hip downward, causing just the slightest bit of friction between us.

The feeling of Mr Crepsley's nails on my skin caused that shiver to run down my spine, the friction pulled a startled gasp from my lips at the feeling it inspired in the pit of my stomach. I only broke the kiss for a second, however, before my mouth was back on the older Vampire's and I was slipping my tongue into his mouth. 

It was obvious he had a much better idea of what he was doing than I did, and I tried to follow direction as best I could, but at the same time, I felt like I was overheating and I wanted that feeling to return. I rolled my hips curiously, pretty aware of what was happening (I'd done enough reading and experimenting on my own to have a pretty good idea), and instead of a gasp this time the movement brought forth a moan into Crepsley's mouth and had me blushing furiously. 

Mr Crepsley's breathing began to grow more laboured as I kissed and moved against him. The smallest sound of a nearly whimpering moan left him as our hips connected again. I had done enough of my own experimentation to be able to know exactly what was happening to the older Vampire's body as well. He must have recognized it also, judging by the slight blush that tinted his cheeks. He did not seem overly embarrassed, however, and continued to move expertly, every movement seeming deliberate and thought out. 

Suddenly the Vampire sat up in the coffin, drawing me close to his chest as he dipped down to begin tracing the hollow of my throat with his lips and tongue. The attention was trailed along my jaw and finally up to the lobe of my ear which Mr Crepsley gave a playful nip as he mused, "It is quite nearly sunset, sire. We are meant to be on the road soon."

The sudden shift had me gasping again, but I let Crepsley do what he liked, my arms still around his shoulders and letting my head fall back to give him room, my own breathing becoming ragged. In response to the comment, as well as the nip to my earlobe, I whined. "We don't even have a destination in mind," I replied, "Are we in that much of a rush?"

The question earned me another smug chuckle and Mr Crepsley pulled back a bit to look at me in the face and mused, "We may not have a destination, but I am a Vampire of my word. I had committed to being on the road by sunset. Do you intend to make a liar of me? And also, are _you_ in such a rush? We have been mated for under half an hour, my liege. We have the next fifteen years to explore one another."

I felt my blush deepen as Mr Crepsley looked at me and I gave him a bit of a shrug, dropping my arms from his shoulders to rest my hands on his chest again. He was right; we had ages ahead of us, and though I was sure I was ready after waiting so long, I hadn't stopped to consider if _he_ was, and I suddenly felt a bit ashamed of myself. "No, I'm not in a rush," I replied, "Sorry. I got ahead of myself."

At my apology the Vampire gave a chuckle, pressing forward to kiss me again- light and playfully. When he pulled back he brought one hand back up to trace the line of my jaw and replied with a grin, "You need not apologize, Darren. I was only giving you a hard time."

I tilted my head into his hand and nodded, looking up at him. His features were still gentle and warm, despite the teasing. I couldn't help but smile, too, even as I replied, "I don't want to push you, though. We can wait. You're right, nightfall isn't far and I'd like to be trapped in this mountain for as little time as possible."

"You could not push me around, even if you tried," he replied with a grin. He then pushed forward, biting once again at my neck before asking amusedly, "I think we should take a trip to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl to cool you off a bit."

I shivered at the suggestion - even now there were few things as awful as the frigid waterfalls of the mountain. I missed hot showers. "That sounds like a terrible idea," I retorted, grazing my nails down Mr Crepsley's chest. "You're the one doing all the biting, anyway. I think it might be _you_ that needs to cool down!" 

"Of course I am biting," he chuckled. The older Vampire pulled back and deadpanned at me, reaching up to hold my shoulders in his large hands. He raised a brow and asked with all seriousness, "Darren, you are aware that I am, in fact, a Vampire, yes?"

I rolled my eyes in response, looking at Mr Crepsley as I sat comfortably in his lap, wondering what he was up to. "Yeah, and so am I."

Mr Crepsley shrugged at my response and replied with a laugh, "Kind of."

His response made me scoff, and I gave him a shove against the chest to push him back down into the coffin. "Half way," I replied, and added proudly, "and I'm a prince." Ducking down, it was my turn to bite I figured, and using his movements as a reference, I began nipping at Mr Crepsley's throat. 

The larger man dropped back, even though I had not shoved him all that hard. He could have resisted if he had wanted, but he submitted to it, letting his head drop against the padding of the casket. As I kissed at his neck I could hear the soft sounds of pleasure he was making, quite nearly a rumbling purr in his chest. He didn't try to stop me in the slightest, instead tilting his head back to expose his neck to me as his hands continued their wandering. As I teased his skin with my teeth he responded tenderly, "As good a prince as there has ever been."

I couldn't help the swell of pride in response to the faintly spoken compliment. I let my own hands wander along the Vampire's chest as I kissed and bit at him, quickly feeling that warmth and desire returning. 

As I kissed at him I heard an honest moan leave the Vampire's lips. His hands slipped once again beneath my shirt, though this time they did not simply settle on my skin, but instead continued upward to pull the tunic I wore over my head to leave me similarly bare. He tossed the fabric to the floor without a second thought and turned his attention to my body, letting nimble but deceptively strong fingers roam over my scarred and goosebumped skin with feather-light touches. 

It was my turn to moan, my nails digging into Crepsley's hip just slightly. I slid to the dip in his neck just above his collar bone and continued to kiss at his skin. 

The Vampire beneath me gave an incredibly soft hiss at the feeling of my fingers digging into him. It was certainly not a displeased sound and it caused him to grip me tightly. In a swift and sudden motion, he flipped our positions, pinning me beneath him in his coffin. He looked down at me with a look in his eyes that was somehow both soft as well as predatory and possessive. As he ducked down to trail bites and kisses along my chest and began to move steadily lower it became quite clear that we would not be on the road by sunset. 

He paused as his lips pressed just beneath my navel and looked up at me to ask with an almost boyish charm, "Are you quite certain that this is alright, Darren?"

I couldn't take my eyes from the Vampire as he slid down my body and I had begun to pant the moment he flipped us over. He was strong and fast, and. I could feel it with each touch although he was being fairly gentle. I released my lower lip which had become caught between my teeth and gave a nod, but confirmed verbally for him, "Yes. Don't stop." 

He nodded back at me before lowering his eyes back down to my body. Mr Crepsley shifted his weight onto his elbows and began unfastening the button on the trousers I wore and then slipped them off of my hips, his lips pressing against every newly revealed inch of skin until I lay bare before him. For all of his previous confidence, it was easy to see the blush on his cheeks now as he took in the sight of me. In true Vampire form, he did not shy away, not letting nerves or embarrassment get the best of him. With another glance upward to catch my eyes, he wrapped one hand around me and gave the head of my cock an experimental lick.

As Mr Crepsley looked at me, naked beneath him, I felt more vulnerable now than I did when my clothing had been singed off by flames from my trials. I've never had reason to be nervous before now, or self-conscious of my body, but under the Vampire's far more experienced gaze I could feel my whole body become warm. It helped to see he was a bit nervous, too. 

When his tongue grazed the tip of my cock, it was like I was back in those flames - but in the best way possible. I couldn't describe the sound I made, nor the feeling the careful and exploratory touch instilled in me, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. 

Mr Crepsley watched me, almost transfixed as he lowered his head further to take me properly in his mouth. The Vampire's tongue slipped along the underside of my shaft as he applied just the slightest amount of suction and began to find a steady rhythm with both his mouth and his hand. I could swear that if his mouth was not full he would be smirking smugly up at me as he moved.

The next sound that left my lips was an honest moan, and I raised one of my hands up to cover my mouth. With sunset fast approaching, the mountain would be buzzing with activity soon enough. I kept my eyes on Mr Crepsley, mesmerized by each movement and I couldn't help but roll my hips up into his mouth. 

At the upward thrust of my hips the Vampire gave a legitimate chuckle but took it in stride, shifting his hand to be able to take me deeper in his mouth. Every movement that Mr Crepsley ever made was graceful and skilled and this was no exception. He moved as if he had a breadth of practice in performing this particular act, creating incredible sensations with his tongue and touch. 

And then, quite suddenly, he pulled away. He brought his unoccupied hand up to his mouth and bit off the sharpened claw-like points of the nails on his index and middle finger to make the nails blunt. When the task was done he put both of the fingers in his mouth for a few moments before he dipped back down, taking me into his mouth once again as he moved his other hand to begin teasing at my entrance with the now harmless fingers.

Despite the fact that I had my hand covering my mouth, I was only getting louder. He moved expertly, not that I should have been surprised about that fact. Until today Mr Crepsley's sexuality had never been a consideration, really. I hadn't given it much thought beyond Arra. 

At first, I was confused when he bit down his nails, but it became quickly clear to me what he was intending. As he began to tease me with his fingers, taking me fully into his mouth and along his tongue, I couldn't help but let my head fall back and another loud moan to surpass my hand - a moan that sounded a lot like the Vampire's first name. 

As his name fell from my lips the older man moaned lightly around my cock and pressed one of his digits inside me. He moved slowly, giving me plenty of time to adjust to the sensation but simultaneously doubled his efforts with his mouth.

 _"Larten!"_ I gasped as the first finger breached my entrance. It provided a strange pressure that almost twinged on painful, but it faded quickly and was overtaken by the pleasure both it and the efforts with his mouth on my cock brought forth. I knew I wouldn't last much longer like this, and the only way I could think to warn him was to drop my free hand, clutching his messy locks of red hair in my hand. I was careful not to pull too hard - even with my half-Vampire strength I could tug the fistful out by the roots, and I didn't want to think about how he might react with his mouth around me like it was. 

As it stood, he did not seem to mind the gentle tug to the crop of hair. In fact, it brought another soft moan to his lips and prompted him to insert his second finger into me. He moved his fingers in a way that felt as if it was stretching me from the inside. He began to press them deep into me before withdrawing almost entirely, only to push forward as far as he could again. 

Each movement and each feeling had me less in control of my own movements and the sounds I was making. The only thing I could think about was the curious and incredible new feelings each of Mr Crepsley's actions instilled in me. However, though I knew it was coming, my orgasm peaked suddenly. I came with an unrestrained shout of the Vampire's name, my back arching and hips thrusting up into his hand and mouth, my own nails scraping his scalp. 

It was like nothing I'd experienced on my own. It was far more intense and seemed to come from the whole of my body, leaving me quivering beneath Crepsley's touch. 

When I rolled my hips upward, burying myself completely in the Vampire's mouth he relaxed his jaw and took the whole of my climax in stride, swallowing thickly around my length. He did not relent the movement of his fingers as it washed over me, not slowing his movements until I had come down. When the initial rush was over Mr Crepsley gently slid his fingers out of me and drew back his head- though he did take the time to lick all remaining traces of my cum off of me before he began to crawl along the length of my body to press a soft kiss against my lips.

Though his kiss was soft, I returned it feverishly, wrapping my arms again around his muscular shoulders and tasting myself in his mouth. It was strangely arousing, knowing he'd pleasured me so thoroughly and being able to taste it on him. I hooked one of my legs around his own, bringing our hips together and silently resenting the fabric of his own pants that separated us. 

Mr Crepsley moaned faintly as my hips came to meet his, the friction causing the Vampire to shiver slightly. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth for a few brief moments before pulling back to look at me as he said, "We do not have to do anything else, should you not want to, Darren. We have all the time in the world and I am content to have the experience we already have had. I do not need anything for myself tonight if you wish to wait." 

I whined when Mr Crepsley pulled away, but I opened my eyes to look up at him curiously, reminding myself he wasn't slowing down because he didn't want to do this, but because he was being respectful. It brought a smile to my lips, but I felt it turn into a bit of a smirk as I gave another mischievous roll of my hips, feeling that he was quite hard as well. "I don't want to stop," I said. "I want more, if you do, too." 

The words brought a wide grin to the Vampire's face and he moved quickly, the motions becoming a bit of a blur as he stuffed my pants the rest of the way off of my body and threw them to the floor and similarly riddled himself of his own trousers. He positioned himself between my knees and brought his hand back up to his mouth to coat his fingers again with his saliva which also possessed healing capabilities which he proceeded to coat my entrance with. As he did he gazed down at me, his eyes taking over my frame hungrily as he said, "You are beautiful, Darren Shan."

I blushed as Mr Crepsley looked over my body like that, both with admiration and a possessiveness I'd not seen in him before tonight. It made me feel special and wanted in a way I hadn't felt before. I wasn't sure what to say in response to the compliment, so instead, I took in his frame as well, my eyes settling between his legs. My blush deepened and I brought my lip between my teeth, suddenly quite nervous. 

His gaze seemed to follow mine and the Vampire gave a chuckle as he said, "You need not be nervous. I will be gentle and if at any time you want to stop, all you need do is to say so. It does not matter how far in we are if you need me to, I will stop."

I lifted my eyes back up to Mr Crepsley's face, and I didn't doubt for a second that he would stop if I wanted to. But I definitely wasn't going to let nerves get the best of me. "Okay. I'm ready, then."

The Vampire nodded lightly and lined himself up with my entrance. One of his hands rested on my hip and he used the other to guide himself into me slowly, pausing frequently to allow me to adjust to his girth. Every motion caused his breathing to become more laboured, the restraint he was showing quite clear on his nearly strained features.

As he pushed inside of me, the first thing I felt was a similar pressure to before, but more intense and bordering on painful. My hand shot down to his that rested on my hip and I gripped it tightly, taking deep breaths. His healing saliva was quick working, though, and before long my body adjusted to accommodate him. I gave my hips a cautious roll to encourage Crepsley to keep moving, letting out a shaky moan.

He understood my cues perfectly, pausing at the touch to his hand but beginning to slowly rock against me when I urged him to. His motions were gentle, though he shifted his hand to settle on my other hip, his grip on both quite hard as if he was using it to keep himself steady. He let out a shaking breath as he buried himself completely in me and after a moment began to build his pace now that I had time to get used to the feel of him.

All of the pain had faded and was replaced with intense pleasure. I kept my hand on his, trying to match his motions and my moans becoming more unrestrained as his movements increased in speed. Each of his motions was measured and fluid, stealing the air from my lungs. I didn't know much, but I knew what I wanted; gripping his wrist, I managed to gasp, "Larten - h-harder."

The Vampire let out a pleased growl at my request and proceeded to shift his weight to put both of my legs over his shoulders. He bent forward to kiss me roughly as he began to move his hips with far more power and leverage. 

The quick shift in position and force of his thrusts had me shouting into the passionate and thorough kiss. Each thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through my body, and though I couldn't match his movements perfectly, each time I rolled my hips to meet his it intensified the feeling. 

Mr Crepsley pulled back from the kiss to instead rest his forehead against mine as he kept his pace, his breathing quite ragged now regardless of his endurance for physical activity. He shifted his hips slightly, angling himself to hit a small bundle of nerves deep within me and once he found the perfect position to do so held it firmly in order to do it with repetition.

As Crepsley pressed his forehead to mine, I opened my eyes to meet his, holding his gaze with each thrust. When he shifted his hips and hit that bundle of nerves, I cried out his name and found myself repeating it like a mantra each time he slammed into that overly-sensitive spot and my nails dug into his biceps.

Larten seemed to again be bolstered by the sound of his first name falling from my lips and he increased the speed of his thrusts, though he maintained the same pressure. On either side of me, the Vampire's claws dug into the fabric and padding that covered the inside of his coffin, much of it being torn to shreds by his wickedly sharp fingers. 

With the way this was going, I wasn't sure how much longer I could last with him thrusting into me with such speed and intensity, particularly hitting that spot over and over. Luckily the decision was made for me as I felt my second orgasm approaching. Cries of his name quickly became unintelligible and I was sure I was drawing blood with how hard I was gripping onto him.

The sting of my claws didn't seem to bother him even as sticky sweet blood dripped from the puncture marks I had made, he was unerringly focused on his task. On me. As the orgasm ripped through me with far more force than before, coating our stomachs with my cum the Vampire seemed to lose himself in a bit of a frenzy of movement which lasted a minute or two after my climax. When he came it was with a nearly feral growl, filling me to brimming with his cum. He slowed, his arms and breath shaking as he slowly slid out of me. It was obvious that he was exhausted but he did not collapse on me as he may have wanted to, instead he looked at me with concern in his eyes as he asked, "Are you alright, Darren?"

The last two minutes had practically winded me, and the feeling of being filled was almost indescribable. As he slid out, leaving me feeling hollow but thoroughly satisfied, I nodded slowly. My mouth had become dry, my body oversensitive and quivering as I came down from our mating. 

Meeting his eyes again once I had caught my breath somewhat, the only words I could manage were a breathy, "Holy shit."

The words brought hearty laughter to the Vampire's lips as he finally settled at my side and pulled me close to his chest and began pressing soft kisses to my brow and cheeks. He breathed out a contented sigh and replied tenderly, "My sentiments exactly."

Chuckling weakly, I shifted as Mr Crepsley pulled me close, resting my head on his chest. We were both sweat-slicked but it didn't matter. Wrapping an arm around his waist, I let my nails gently graze his skin along his back and hummed thoughtfully. "So it was good for you, too?" I asked, already knowing the answer considering how he took me as he came, but I wanted to be sure. 

Mr Crepsley nodded, a smile playing at his lips as he replied, "It was wonderful, Darren. Everything that I have hoped that it would be."

I couldn't help the wide and pleased grin that crossed my lips as I hugged Mr Crepsley close, and I also couldn't help the loud yawn that followed. I hadn't slept at all during the day. A bit bashfully, I asked, "We'll probably have to postpone an extra night, won't we?" 

Crepsley chuckled and gave a nod, "I had intended on delaying our departure the moment that you decided to become my mate. One additional day will not be the end of the world."

I nodded, pressing my forehead to Crepsley's chest and taking a moment to breathe him in. "Of course you did," I replied with a chuckle of my own and added, "Do princes usually take mates?" 

Crepsley shrugged, leaning back and pulling me to rest against his chest as he replied, "It is not completely unheard of. It is not _typical_ , by any means. But you will not be breaking any laws or customs by doing so. I am not entirely certain how the others will view my own choice, mating with someone so much younger than I am who is also my assistant and who I serve as a mentor. It may not be received well. However, I am more than willing to deal with those ramifications. The others will adjust to the concept in due time."

Grinning widely, I pulled back enough to be able to look at Mr Crepsley through the darkness. "Just like with blooding me, I suppose. And you know I don't like doing things in the typical fashion… I think it's why Paris decided to make me a prince in the first place!" Shifting back down and yawning again, I added, "I'm not worried. You're well respected and so am I." 

Mr Crepsley chuckled once more as he began to pet my hair tenderly and whispered, "We will be fine. They have at least fifteen years to adjust." He yawned as well and held me a bit closer and added, "Try to get a bit of sleep. We will get some breakfast in a few hour's time. Perhaps take the opportunity to talk to your brethren about your decision to mate with me."

"I will," I replied quietly, snuggling closer as prompted. After being awake all day and struggling through my feelings, then our intense romp in Mr Crepsley's coffin, I was thoroughly exhausted. It took almost no time to fall asleep, warmed by his skin and, while I didn't want to admit it, also by the padding of the coffin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

WE HAD BEEN TRAVELLING FOR JUST OVER A WEEK NOW. It was always easier to get back down the mountain than up it, and I always forgot how much shorter it felt. Of course, we didn't flit until we were well past the bottom, and even after that, we didn't really need to. We had no particular destination in mind, though it always seemed to turn out that we would end up at Evanna's or at the Cirque. 

By now, I was pretty used to destiny taking me wherever I was meant to go. Somehow I'd end up in the right place. 

Travelling with Mr Crepsley after our declarations was no different than it would have been before, and that brought me a huge amount of relief. I was happy to have processed what I was feeling and that Mr Crepsley felt the same way, that he wanted to mate with me, too. 

We had just stopped for the day, not wanting to travel too much farther before dawn. We still had a couple of hours before daylight, and I found myself staring up into the slowly fading stars, wondering how long it would be until I could no longer face the sun. 

The Vampire with whom I was sharing a camp had busied himself with making a stew for our dinner and was currently crouching over the fire to stir it, his blood-red cape trailing on the ground. He looked up from his task, taking note of me looking up at the twinkling night sky and said, "You seem rather pensive, Darren. Would you care to speak of what is troubling you?"

I turned my head from the stars above over to my mentor and companion. The stew - made in his special collapsible pots - smelled delicious. I hummed thoughtfully and came a little closer before asking, "How long until the Vampire blood will take over the human in me? I'm not exactly looking forward to losing out on the daylight." 

Mr Crepsley set the spoon he was using into the pot and sat back on the ground to look up at me and replied honestly, "It will not be much longer. The purge has already begun and I do not imagine that you will see the next spring as a half-Vampire. I believe that shortly after we return to Vampire Mountain we will see you turn."

"Oh," I replied quietly, taking in the information and pulling my knees up to my chest. I didn't regret becoming a Vampire now - I did what I had to do to save Steve's life after my stupid mistakes as a child, and it's made me into the man I am today. Next to Mr Crepsley, too, and all the experiences we shared together. But the loss of sunlight would be sad. I wasn't sure I could 'fight' it like Vancha did. "I thought I could feel a difference, but I wasn't sure. I've gotten a bit stronger and faster, but I just chalked that up to training." 

"You are growing into it," Mr Crepsley replied quietly. "Your strength and speed are just the beginning. You will notice other changes soon enough. Some of them will be unpleasant. But I will be by your side to help you through it."

"Oh no, don't tell me I have to do the purge thing all over again," I groaned, flopping back into the grass. The sky was just starting to lighten, so we'd have to find some cover for Mr Crepsley after we ate. It was a relief he would be with me either way, but I definitely wasn't looking forward to it. 

"Something similar to it," Crepsley replied and then added, "far worse, however." He shifted forward onto his hands and knees, looking down at me with a gentle smile, "It will be over quickly, however. And then you will feel better than you ever have before. You will be stronger and faster. The sight of the moon at night through the eyes of a Vampire is as beautiful as any sunrise. And you will not be quite so fragile anymore."

I raised my brow up at the Vampire looming over me. I knew he was trying to reassure me, but it didn't help very much. "I'm not fragile," I replied and gave him a wide grin before I pressed away from the grass, moving as quickly as I could in an attempt to tackle him. 

Crepsley laughed as I moved to tackle him, he was clearly not surprised but let me take him to the ground anyway. He began rolling with my weight and pinned me beneath him, grinning happily and said, "Perhaps you are not fragile, but perhaps I can rephrase. I will not need to be so delicate with you any longer."

I let out an 'oof' as Mr Crepsley easily flipped us once again and loomed above me. I furrowed my brow, looking up at him a bit confused. "Delicate? When are you  _ delicate  _ with me?" 

The Vampire sighed heavily and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against my forehead before he pulled away and said in a tone that was both exasperated and full of endearment, "Sex, Darren. I was inferring sex."

"Oh!" I replied, sitting up on my elbows slightly and feeling myself blush. "Right. You know, I wouldn't exactly call that delicate," I added with a chuckle, pushing forward to kiss Crepsley's jaw, "But no doubt you've been holding back. Which I suppose is a good thing, but I'm not fragile. You don't have to go easy on me, you know." 

"I have been holding back," Crepsley mused, leaning into my kiss to his jaw. "But there will be many opportunities after you have been fully blooded in which I will not have to. And while the transition itself is less than pleasant, I do promise that you will feel better afterwards."

Settling back into the grass, I hummed gently to consider Mr Crepsley's words. The thought of him not having to hold back made me blush, and I wondered if I could really take more than I did already. In the same breath, I was still concerned about becoming a full Vampire and the difficult changes. 

I gave the Vampire a gentle push by the shoulder, encouraging him to move off of me and sat up. "It's going to be dawn soon. We should eat and find a bit of shelter." 

Mr Crepsley moved out of the way as he was prompted and in a flash was back on his feet, moving toward the fire where our dinner was being prepared. He opened up his rucksack and produced two of his collapsing bowls, one of which he filled for me before handing it over and saying, "We are not in a rush. There is time still before dawn. Enjoy your dinner and then we will break camp."

I took the bowl from the older Vampire and nodded, then set to eating dinner and thinking about what was to come. I knew Mr Crepsley was no stranger to my brooding, so at least I didn't have to add the worry of offending him on top of what was on my mind already.

I tried not to think about humanity these days - there was no going back now, and I wouldn't change anything if I could - but sometimes it crept back in and I was left wondering what things would be like if I were still human. 

My mate left me to my pensive thoughts, eating in similar silence. It wasn't because he was brooding as well, but rather simply making room for me to do so. I could usually carry on as I was for quite some time before the Vampire would begin to give me grief for it. He finished his own meal and set about cleaning everything up to prepare us to move, only interrupting my thoughts when dawn was near enough that we could not delay any longer. He bent down in front of me, pressing a kiss to my cheek and asked with a smile, "Are you ready to come back to me yet?"

I turned my head to look at Mr Crepsley, drawn from my thoughts by the kiss and his tenderly spoken words and gave him a nod. "Yeah, I'm okay now," I said and stood, looking at the Vampire before me and still feeling a bit off, but I knew we couldn't stick around here. Instead, I stepped forward and kissed him, thoroughly. 

It was obvious that Mr Crepsley did not completely believe my assurance, but he did not press the issue, knowing that if it was something that needed to be said that I would tell him. He accepted the kiss with a smile, wrapping one arm around me and lifting me to my feet. When he pulled back, he said, "I recall vaguely there being a cabin not far into these woods. It has only been twenty years or so since I have been there. We could try our luck and if it is no longer standing we could find a cave for the day?"

"A cabin?" I asked and immediately got my hopes up that it would still be there. It actually sounded kind of nice to spend the day in a cabin in the woods with a bit of a fire, rather than some stuffy and hard cave. We might end up sleeping on the floor, anyway, but I was definitely more encouraged by the cabin. "Yeah, let's see if it's still there."

The Vampire nodded and dipped down to press a kiss to the corner of my cheek before prompting me to climb onto his back, my arms around his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist. It did not take him very long to build up the speed needed to properly flit through the forest, winding through trees in the pre-dawn light. At the heightened speed, it only took us about twenty minutes to reach the spot that Mr Crepsley had recalled. He slowed his pace, panting slightly to catch his breath after flitting as he had. The last ten minutes or so we walked, though Larten made no move to actually remove me from his back as we closed in on what was indeed a small cabin tucked into a copse of trees. It had seen better days. There were patches of the roof that looked as though they would definitely leak in a storm, the stairs leading up to the door had been broken long ago. All in all, it was reminiscent of something I might have seen in one of Steve's horror comics all those years ago. 

The sight did not seem to perturb my companion, however. The Vampire looked at the dilapidated building and mused brightly, "I am actually rather surprised it is still here."

"It looks like a good, strong wind would topple it over," I replied, finally hopping down from his back to begin making my way toward the run-down cabin. "Did you used to come here very often?" I asked, stopping just before the broken stairs. 

Mr Crepsley shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed after me and replied, "No, not often. There was one summer that I had spent some time in this area to help a certain disgusting Vampire hunt for mushrooms, but it has been many years."

I scoffed in response, stepping up carefully before the door, being sure to check the wood to make sure it wouldn't break under my weight. Vancha was the Vampire prince that spent most of his time on patrol. He was far more of a traditionalist than most other Vampires - and he tended to indulge in the world's 'natural wonders', though I didn't understand what that meant when we first met. 

Satisfied the flooring would hold my weight, I pushed open the door and looked inside. 

The inside was quite nearly as bleak as the outside was. But it was dry and there were plenty of deep shadows which would serve to protect my mate from the harsh rays of the sun. Mr Crepsley walked in behind me, taking in the sight of it for himself and musing under his breath, his nose wrinkling slightly, "It still  _ smells _ like Vancha in here."

My shoulders slumped and I relaxed when it became clear that this would be a fine enough place to spend the day and that we wouldn't have to turn tail for a nearby cave. Taking off my bag and sword belt, I set them on the dusty coffee table and made my way in. "Stale air mixed with Vancha March," I whined, "Certainly not a good combination."

The flooring creaked as I made my way through the small cabin, just looking it over, and thankfully only finding spiders. I turned to look at Mr Crepsley to make another joke about the wolfish prince when something creaked behind me and I realized my swords were too far from reach. 

Mr Crepsley had followed after me and had joked good-naturedly, "You mean this is not your ideal spot for a romantic getaway, sire?" He had moved as if to grab ahold of me but stopped in his tracks at the creaking noise, one hand inching towards a knife he kept on his belt.

I spun on my heels, but I wasn't quite quick enough for whatever it was in the cabin with us. It moved from behind me overhead, and before I knew what was happening, they were behind me - between me and Mr Crepsley - and had me in their grip, turning us to face my mate. 

The laugh that sounded, and the ruffle to my hair - though he didn't let me go - made it abundantly clear who had accosted us in the cabin, and I relaxed in his grip. "Vancha, you  _ ass! _ " 

Vancha continued to chuckle as he explained himself, "Darren, surely you know better than to leave your weapons out of arm's reach when surveying a hideout? I was going to come in the front door, but I couldn't give up such a good opportunity for a lesson!" 

Mr Crepsley had been prepared to fight off whatever the threat had been but the moment that he had seen the dyed green hair he had relaxed and simply allowed me to be tackled by the other prince. He stepped forward inclining his head in a slight bow as he addressed the other Vampire, "Sire, it is always a pleasure."

"Oh, enough with the formalities, Larten," Vancha laughed, giving my head another pat as he let me go. I was never going to get that smell out of my clothes. "I don't know how many times I have to remind you that we're friends."

The Prince stood with his hands on his hips, grinning at us. He was a bit shorter than Mr Crepsley but wider, his skin tinged pink as it always was and a wide grin on his face. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" I asked. Honestly, I was surprised to see him at all. I thought he might hide himself away for years after killing Gannen. It needed to happen - but I had never seen Vancha so distraught.

"This time of year is perfect for mushroom foraging," Vancha replied with a chuckle, no mind paid to my curiously worried expression, "I heard Larten tell you about it as you were heading up." 

Mr Crepsley sighed and asked, "You are not intending on consuming said mushrooms in the next day or so, are you? I have already done my time being your babysitter while you  _ seek enlightenment.  _ I'd rather not do that again."

Vancha gave a hearty laugh, brushing past us to flop down on the moth-eaten couch, bringing up a poof of dust that settled into his dyed purple furs. "You're safe this time, old friend. I'm actually doing some foraging for Evanna. I figured I'd stop by here and get some for myself," he said, patting the deerskin bag on his hip, "Though I didn't expect to run into you two. I've been on your tails for the last couple hours." 

"Thank goodness," Larten replied with a smile. "I cannot say that I would be looking forward to a repeat of the last time you dragged me along on one of your mushroom adventures, sire." He stepped forward and took up a seat on the other side of the couch beside the Vampire prince, though he did so with far more grace. With a pleasant smile, he asked, "How long do you believe your hunt will keep you in the area?"

"Now  _ that  _ is a memory I won't forget!" Vancha replied, and I made my way instead to sit on the coffee table next to my swords, brushing off the dust with my sleeve beforehand. I remained quiet to let the two catch up. "Not long," the prince hummed, tugging some sort of bug out of his fur and tossing it to the floor. "A night at the most, I'd expect. Aside from the mushrooms, the flowers Evanna wants only bloom during the first light of dawn this time of year. They die quickly after they're harvested and she's given me clear instructions on how to preserve them so they'll last the journey back. And what brings the two of you out here? I've heard no news from the Mountain, so I suspect there's no trouble brewing?"

"We needed to get out," I decided to pitch in, pulling a sour expression. "It was dreadfully boring and the generals have had nothing interesting to report for months. We thought we would tour the countryside for a while."

I was glad that Vancha hadn't heard any news, but in the same breath that meant  _ we  _ had to inform him of the newest development, and I had no idea how he might react. 

Mr Crepsley folded one leg over the other, casting a glance my way that clearly said that we were aligned in our thinking. As I finished speaking Mr Crepsley took over, looking to the rugged prince and said calmly, "Darren and I have entered into a mating agreement and decided to spend some time together outside of the Mountain before the purge finishes turning him completely."

Vancha's eyebrows shot up at that and I found myself blushing, but he was quickly grinning and turning to look at me and Mr Crepsley more fully. "Is that so?" He asked excitedly, "A bit unusual, that's for certain. It has been some time since a prince has taken a mate. Oh the days," he swooned, leaning back into the couch. "Even myself! Though I can't say I'm entirely surprised. It isn't  _ common _ , but the bond between mentor and assistant is undeniable." 

"It's new," I muttered with a nod, fidgeting a bit in my seat and not entirely sure what to make of the prince's response. "Mika and Arrow weren't entirely convinced - there's been no ceremony yet - but they also weren't entirely opposed and they agreed to it when we returned to the Mountain. I think they expect us to be at each other's throats before long!" 

Mr Crepsley seemed somewhat relieved, even if he also seemed unsurprised. Vancha March, while he was the most rugged and nearly animalistic prince, he was also among the kindest, most compassionate and loving Vampires that I had ever met. My mate and mentor smiled warmly at my answer and replied, "We've committed fifteen years, I certainly hope that we can make it through a brief sabbatical without too much trouble." He raised a brow and turned to Vancha to ask, "Who was the last prince to take a mate? Would it have been when Paris was mated to Seba briefly?"

"Paris was mated to Seba?" I asked, surprised by the new information. I figured I probably shouldn't be, but I had a hard time picturing the two old Vampires together. 

Vancha grinned at my reply. "Yes, only for a short tenure. But no, they aren't the most recent. That was hundreds of years ago - about four or five I'd reckon - the most recent was Mika! And oh, did she break the poor man's heart," he swooned again, placing his palm flat on his scarred chest. "That must have been just before you were blooded, Larten, if you don't recall it. He's been a sour arse ever since!" 

"It must have been," Mr Crepsley replied with a shrug, "I was only sure of Paris and Seba due to hearing them  _ reminisce  _ one night when I was young. I had teased Seba for it afterwards and he was not amused. I still have scars from the week that followed." After a moment he added, "It would take a special breed to mate with Mika. I cannot imagine a single Vampire in our clan that would be up for the task these days."

The thought of Seba giving Mr Crepsley hell for his teasing brought a smile to my lips, but I didn't get the chance to speak before the other prince replied with a shrug, "He's gentler than you'd think. And quite the romantic."

"What about you, Vancha? Have you been mated before?" I asked. 

"Paradise, no!" Vancha replied with a wide grin, throwing out his arms and continuing in a way that made me want to gag, "too many want a piece of dear old Vancha, and who would I be to deny them that right?!" 

Larten rolled his eyes with so much force that I was surprised that he did not knock himself out. The prince's antics exasperated him to no end, but he also found them rather endearing- though he would never say that to Vancha's face. In an attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction Mr Crepsley asked, "Have you eaten, sire? We still have some of the supplies that I put into our stew last night that are uncooked. You are welcome to them if you are hungry."

Vancha gave a happy hum and sat up a bit. "That sounds lovely, thank you Larten."

Seeing as the two older Vampires were seated and comfortable, I took it upon myself to rifle through Mr Crepsley's bag to find the uncooked portions and offer them to Vancha. I was still full from earlier, and as much as I wanted Vancha to go find a tree to sleep in for the day to leave me alone with my mate, I couldn't help the feeling that it was no coincidence we ran into the smelly prince. "Why has Evanna sent you foraging for her? Doesn't she usually do all of that herself?" 

Vancha hummed, popping a berry into his mouth before replying, "Usually, but not always. She sends me out almost any time I visit her. I suspect laziness! But it's curious she wouldn't tell me what she needed all this for. I worry this time of mundanity may come to an abrupt end before long."

Vancha mirroring my thought only made the anxiety stronger, and I glanced up silently at Mr Crepsley, quietly questioning his thoughts on the matter. 

Mr Crepsley only brought a hand up to his head to rub his temple wearily, clearly feeling similarly about the situation. He dropped his hand and looked between the two of us and said, "It is likely that there is something brimming with supernatural mischief that will descend upon us in due time. It always does when the three of us are within a hundred leagues of one another. I suggest that we retire and rest while we can, keep up our strength until we know whether or not the universe has decided to toy with us once again."

Vancha nodded in agreement, standing up from the couch and stretching tall. "I second that notion, old friend. I'm due for my daily walk anyhow - tomorrow morning at dawn I will be collecting the Lady's flowers. We can touch base then to decide if our adventures will bring us in different directions or the same," he said, turning to us with a wide smile. "Enjoy your romp, kids," he added and was gone in a flash, the door falling shut behind him.

His last words had me blushing, but I turned to Mr Crepsley. The sun was beginning to pool through a couple of cracked windows, but there was enough darkness for him at the back of the cabin. "So, is there a bedroom that can be trusted, or should we get comfortable on the floor?"

Mr Crepsley sighed at the departing figure of the wolfish prince, merely shaking his head in exasperation before turning to me and replying gently, "There should be a few coffins in the root cellar. If you are opposed to a coffin then we can find the softest bit of floor."

Standing, I gave Mr Crepsley a shrug. "I'd rather the coffin to the floor, even if I still find them a bit morbid," I replied, but instead of heading for the root cellar, I climbed into Crepsley's lap and put my arms around his shoulders, thankful Vancha had taken his leave.

The Vampire grinned at me as I settled in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and stood, supporting my weight with one hand firmly gripping my backside. He began walking through the cabin to a back room and mused, "They feel less morbid as time goes on. And perhaps when you are fully blooded you will find them far more comfortable." When we made it to the back of the cabin Mr Crepsley paused, squatting down without releasing me to open a cellar door which was built into the floor. With caution, he climbed with me down the ladder that was built into the structure, into the damp darkness of the root cellar. He pulled a torch from the pocket of his jacket to illuminate the room, sure enough, there were three coffins situated in the cellar, as well as an abundance of spiders. 

The Vampire whistled to catch the attention of all the creepy crawlies before telepathically commanding them to disperse throughout the rest of the cabin, leaving the cellar more or less spider free. He looked to me and said, which one do you want, Darren?"

While being carried around as I was would have bothered me even just weeks before we had admitted our feelings to one another, the action took on new connotations that made it comforting and sweet. I didn't let Mr Crepsley go as I looked about the cellar. I was glad the spiders were gone - I liked them and none of them seemed dangerous, but I didn't want them crawling on us while we slept.

I pointed to one of the larger coffins at the back. "A bit roomier for both of us, I think."

Mr Crepsley nodded at the choice and walked over to kick the lid open with his boot before setting me down comfortably beside him. He tugged off his cloak but pointedly stashed his knives under the padded headrest inside the coffin, still obviously wary of our situation and not wanting the weapons to be far from him. He kicked off his boots before climbing into the coffin, moving to one side to make room for me to clamber in as well.

Once I was settled next to Crepsley and I found the tiredness of the past night catching up to me, I knew it wouldn’t take much for me to fall asleep. I was glad for his knives to be stashed above our heads, and mentally cursed myself for leaving my swords upstairs. If Vancha knew, he would give me a solid ass-kicking for being so stupid, especially after already catching me unaware.

Wanting to distract from that thought, as well as from the idea that doom could very well be approaching us, my hands fumbled clumsily down to begin untucking the older Vampire’s shirt, my lips finding his own.

Mr Crepsley hummed pleasantly as I kissed him, the distraction apparently working rather well. He shifted his hand along the curve of my spine and let it settle on my backside, gripping me tightly through the fabric of my pants. 

I moaned lightly into Mr Crepsley’s mouth, shifting my hips against him at the prompting of his hands on my rear and hooked one leg around his hip to bring us even closer. It took longer than I wanted to admit to untuck his shirt and begin working away at the buttons, all the while not breaking the kiss.

The Vampire shifted back to lay more flat, pulling me with him but giving me better access to the fabric he wore. He shifted his hand to tangle in my hair as he slipped his tongue into my mouth with a soft moan of his own.

If I thought back on the last few years, I couldn’t imagine that this would be where I would end up - in a coffin with my mentor, rutting against him and trying to remove his shirt as quickly as possible. The thought brought a bit of a smile to my lips as I kissed him, finally undoing the last of the buttons and tugging his shirt open, experimentally dragging my nails down his chest, a bit rougher than I usually might.

Mr Crepsley hissed lightly against my lips at the scratch along his chest. The sound soon turned into a breathy chuckle and he commented lightly, "You are in a mood, sire."

With a grin I pulled from the kiss, looking down at Mr Crepsley with my hands on his chest and gave a roll of my hips. “Is that a bad thing?” I asked, “Vampires don’t really get a honeymoon. I figure this is the closest we’re going to get.” In all honesty, I didn’t want to admit I was worried we may not get the chance again. Though nothing was certain, and it could be years before anything interesting happened, I didn’t want to bank on fate.

He chuckled back at me, pressing forward to catch my lips briefly before replying, "It is not a bad thing at all. Merely an observation." He moved his hands to begin slowly and purposely unbuttoning my shirt as he added, "And technically, if we continue to enter into this arrangement we would, so to speak, renew our vows every decade or so. There are many chances for  _ honeymoons _ open to us."

I sat up just slightly to give him more room and grinned. “Vampires give vows?” I asked, unsurprised it took him far less time to get my shirt off and over the edge of the coffin. Once it was removed, I dipped down to begin kissing at his chest, making my way slowly down. “What would that consist of?” I asked against his skin, “‘I vow to love you until I don’t wanna anymore’?”

Larten laughed loudly at my joke and replied with a shrug, "More or less, however, there is far more pomp and circumstance involved. And it is less 'I vow to love you until I do not want to' and more along the lines of 'I have dedicated and bound my life to yours for as long as the gods and fate choose to bind us together. My life is yours for as long as it is meant to be.'" The Vampire moved a hand to card bis claws through my hair and mused, "It is slightly more poetic that way."

I lifted my eyes from Mr Crepsley's abdomen as he spoke, feeling my body relax and softness crossing my features. It was definitely more poetic that way, and it was a beautiful sentiment, mirroring the words he spoke to me that first night in the Mountain. I gave him a smile, the most charming I had at my disposal and dipped back down to kiss my way toward the waistband of his pants. "You're a big softie, you know that?" I teased, toying at the buttons. 

"I am not," Larten replied with a mock offence, though there was no real bite in the words. As I moved lower along his body he shifted slightly beneath my touch, his eagerness shining through his normal composure.

"Are too," I replied, smirking as I tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his hip and gave it a solid nip. I looked up at him to see his face, take in his expression. 

The look that I received was one full of lust and hunger, the Vampire's eyes were dark as they bore into me, full of desire and possession. The bite to his hip had earned me a small gasp from his lips, the bottom of which was then caught between his teeth for a moment. When he spoke it was nearly breathless as he replied, "Perhaps just a bit."

Seeing that look in his eyes made me feel powerful. That I could instil such lust and want in him, and I was surprised by the strength of my own desire to have him come undone under my touch - and how eager I was to have him repay me for it. 

I tugged down his pants now that they were fully unbuttoned, glancing down at his cock before looking back up to his face, wanting to watch him as I slid my tongue slowly from base to tip along the underside of his shaft. 

Mr Crepsley's breath shuddered at the feeling of my tongue on him, his hips instinctively shifting upward just a fraction of an inch before he caught himself and forced himself to become still once more. He breathed out heavily and commented, "You are nothing short of stunning, Darren."

The compliment brought a wide grin to my lips and only urged me further. Dipping down, I took as much of Crepsley's length into my mouth as I could and gripped him gently in my hand. I was nowhere near as skilled, and I made myself gag almost immediately, but I didn't let that discourage me as I began to bob my head, using everything I knew about what I liked to pleasure my mate. 

Mr Crepsley's head fell back as I took him, causing a light thunking sound as it hit the bottom of the coffin. One of his hands tangled in my hair, though he did not apply any kind of pressure to my head, allowing me to maintain my own pace. 

I moaned around the Vampire's cock, watching him as closely as I could as I began to build up speed and pressure with my motions. I was almost embarrassed by the sloppy sounds my mouth was making against him, but it didn't seem to take away any of the pleasure Mr Crepsley was feeling. As I pleasured him, I gripped the older man's hip tightly in my spare hand, my sharp nails grazing his skin. 

" _ Darren _ ," my name fell from his lips as I gripped him, continuing to work up my pace along his shaft. He managed to keep his hips still but it was clear that it was quite a chore to manage it. The desire to lose himself in the act and to buck widely against me, driving himself deep into my throat was barely masked beneath the surface of his composure. His jaw hung open as he moaned and said, "Charna's guts, that feels wonderful, Darren."

If I could have grinned, I would have. Knowing how desperate he was to thrust into my throat, but not wanting to choke me, I did the best I could to simulate what I could. I released his length with my hand, gripping his thigh and spreading his legs a bit further apart, taking him as deep into my mouth as I could and speeding up further. 

The Vampire moaned loudly, he was typically rather restrained as far as the sounds he made in bed went, but he could not seem to help himself. At my prompting Mr Crepsley shifted one of his legs, propping the foot up on the edge of the coffin. It was evident that his self-control was unravelling with every one of my movements. The slightest cues of his body were easy to pick up, quite nearly as if tapping into another sense beyond those I had known in my life as a human, or even as a half-Vampire so far. It came to a point where I did not even need the cues, instinct told me exactly what the Vampire wanted and the reaction I gained was having him completely succumb to my every touch, whining and moaning as he said my name.

I continued with newfound fervour with my instincts despite the fact that my jaw had begun getting a bit sore. I let my tongue rest along my lower lip and teeth, trailing along his length and tasting him thoroughly as I took him to the back of my throat and then moved almost completely away before repeating my motions, my nails digging roughly into his hip and thigh. 

The Vampire's body had begun to tense, his breathing laboured and I could feel him approaching his climax. That is- until the sound of a creaking floorboard above us caught his attention. He silenced himself and reached down, quickly grabbing my jaw and hissed, "Wait." The Vampire sat up, straining his ears for further sounds. A few moments later there was another soft creaking sound and he extracted himself from me, climbing out of the coffin with lightning-fast speed. I didn't even see him slip his boots back on or grab his knives, though when he was at the ladder both were on his person.

I was out of the coffin almost as fast as he was and followed him to the ladder, listening to the sounds above us. The floor creaked with footsteps, and silently I tapped Mr Crepsley's shoulder and lifted three of my fingers, not wanting to speak. More than anything I was irritated - mostly for the interruption, but also for the fact that my damned swords were upstairs, but I was ready to follow my mate up at his signal. 

Mr Crepsley had looked down and watched the finger signal but quickly shook his head and held up four of his own fingers, gesturing behind us and up to where the outside of the cabin would be. He ducked down, pressing a kiss to my lips and handed me one of his knives before he began to ascend the ladder, pausing at the trap door to listen for just a moment before easing it open. Thankfully the room above was still darkened, having had no windows to speak of. 

The Vampire was able to slip upstairs, pausing only to gesture for me to follow him up once he knows that the coast was clear.

I waited patiently for the gesture out of the line of sight, knowing that if Mr Crepsley got caught in trouble they'd come down after him and the only advantage I'd have would be catching them by surprise. But at the cue I followed him silently up, not bothering to close the cellar door behind me. 

The three were at the front of the cabin and didn't hear us come up, but I knew they'd come to investigate soon. Inhaling deeply, I knew they were human. I held the knife tightly in my hand, prepared to use it immediately. 

Mr Crepsley was a few feet ahead of me, walking silently toward the sounds of our intruders. He peered his head around a corner to try to catch a glimpse of them and immediately had to retreat, the sound of gunfire filling the cabin. One of the bullets had grazed the side of his head, a very close call- I could smell the scent of his blood from where I stood as a tiny amount of it fell from the wound. 

From within the main entrance of the cabin, a voice sounded, jeering at us, "Gonna play cat an' mouse, vamp? We got all day. Why don't ya come out? We opened all the windows ta air out the place. Much nicer with the fresh air and sun comin' in." His cohorts began laughing wildly and Mr Crepsley growled low in his throat as he lifted a hand to wipe away the bit of blood. He looked to me and whispered, "I will distract them. You must get out and find Vancha. Do not hesitate and do not look back."

I almost shouted when the bullet whizzed by Mr Crepsley but kept myself quiet. As far as they knew, there was only one Vampire. As much as I wanted to stay, he was right. "Be careful," I whispered back, going to the window.

I pulled back the curtain, taking a close look to see if the other hunter was out there. Not seeing him, I carefully pushed the window open, making as little sound as possible as I slipped through - I didn't look back at Mr Crepsley, not wanting to waste time. 

My heart hammering in my chest, I crept my way around the side of the building, taking a deep breath to scout for Vancha's scent. As soon as I had it, I took a step to begin running for him. If I had been any faster or a second earlier, I'd have been moving too fast for the lone Vampire hunter outside, but I wasn't. 

I felt the gunshot before I heard the gunfire, sending a shock of pain through my shoulder and down to the tips of my fingers. It wasn't fatal, but the arm was useless. I spun on my heel and raised the knife in my other hand to move toward him as he laughed, aiming to fire once more. 

Unfortunately for him, Vampires had excellent hearing. Vancha was behind him in an instant, the gun twisted out of his hand and his arm around the man's throat, choking him, even as his shoulders quickly reddened. After a few moments the man slumped in Vancha's arms and the prince dropped him to the ground, kicking his side before walking around him. He gestured for me to be quiet, pointing at himself and then at the front door, then pointing at me and to one of the broken open windows. 

I nodded as he took off to the front and made my way against the wall of the cabin, looking through the window. Inside the building, Mr Crepsley had already engaged the hunters. Shots were fired in his direction but the veteran warrior managed to spin out of the way of them with surprising speed, coming up in front of one of the hunters his hand set as if it were a blade which he proceeded to drive directly through the man's chin, lodging it firmly in his brain before he could even so much as react. With a shout he used the now limp body as a projectile, sending it crashing into another human who had been raising a rifle in his direction. 

I remained silent as I watched, preparing to leap through the window at a moment's notice. One of the two still living hunters then turned to Mr Crepsley, but before he could even level his gun, three shurikens soared through a crack in the doorway, one lodging itself in the man's forehead and the other two in his chest just as Vancha practically kicked the door down. 

"I like your style, old friend!" The prince chuckled, always a fan of fighting bare-handed. As the last remaining hunter shoved the body of his companion off of him and made to stand, I climbed my way through the window as quickly as possible but noticed I was clumsy and the action made my vision blur. Looking down at my limp hand, I noticed just how much blood I was losing. 

Mr Crepsley had turned to the hunter just as the shurikens made quick work of him. That left only one remaining hunter which the redheaded Vampire grabbed by the collar and knocked unconscious using the special gas which Vampires possessed to assist with feeding. He had turned back to the other prince with a smile, but whatever compliment he had caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon me- profound worry replacing the mirth as he rushed forward to grab me. He lowered me to the ground, turning to be able to place me in his lap as he examined the wound and asked, "Darren, are you alright? Were you just hit the once?"

I let Mr Crepsley move me as he wanted, not having the strength to really hold myself up anyway. I nodded, looking down at my arm and the clear-through hole in my shoulder and joked, "Not the worst wound I've had."

Vancha crouched down next to us, looking at the bullet hole and tsking lightly. "It's definitely not very good, Darren."

Mr Crepsley was quiet for a few moments as he examined me. He looked up apologetically and said, "The bullet is still inside you, Darren. I will remove it… but it will not be pleasant." He tore a strip of fabric from his shirt- his favourite pink one and proceeded to fold it several times and shoved it into my mouth instructing me to, "Bite." 

He wasted no time in digging at my shoulder with his knife to dig out the bullet.

I bit down hard on the fabric shoved into my mouth immediately, the pain of the knife digging in my flesh made me scream and brought tears to my eyes. The one arm was useless for now, but my other gripped extremely tightly onto the older Vampire as I tried to push the pain out of my mind. 

The few short minutes that it too Larten to find and extract the bullet felt as if they lasted a millennium. But as soon as it was out my mate dropped his knife and sealed his lips over the wound. It was not to drink my blood- on the contrary. Mr Crepsley was thoroughly applying saliva to the bullet hole. Vampiric saliva had amazing healing qualities, meant to aid a Vampire in not being caught having fed on a person. 

When he pulled away he spat my blood which had gone into his mouth onto the floor. He looked up to me and said, "Try to rest for a few moments while your arm settles." He then shifted his attention to Vancha and said, "I am very grateful for your assistance, sire."

"Not a problem at all," the Prince replied, and while I could hear movement, I didn't turn my head to look, instead slumping against Mr Crepsley's chest as his saliva set to work healing my incredibly painful wound. I did hear shuffling, though, and figured he was moving the Vampire hunters. "It's lucky I was around. Darren would be dead as a doornail if I hadn't heard the shots. It's strange, though - I don't have a clue why there would be Vampire hunters out this way. The nearest town is more than a three-days journey away through unrelenting wilderness. I've never seen a human in the area."

"It does seem beyond coincidental," Mr Crepsley agreed quietly. "It is hard to believe that a group of fully armed hunters would happen upon us here. I cannot believe that they would have staked this place out on their own. We should search the bodies and question that one when he wakes up."

"Good plan. The strangest fact is that neither of us heard or smelled him coming," Vancha said, and suddenly there was a gust of air as he fitted out and returned. "This one is only knocked out as well. Finish up with Darren and then set him to rest. I don't think he's going to want to see us question these two."

I knew the connotations, and I groaned as I tried to sit up and turn to the Prince in Mr Crepsley's arms. "I don't think… It will take much to make them talk." 

"It shouldn't," Vancha agreed, his hands on his hips. "But we won't know until we start asking." 

Mr Crepsley nuzzled sweetly against my jaw and proceeded to stand, holding me in his arms as he said, "I am going to put you back in the coffin, Darren. You will need to rest. As soon as night falls we have to move."

I could really only nod as Mr Crepsley lifted me into the air, letting all my weight rest against him. I wanted to complain, to help them find out what exactly was going on, but I didn't have the energy at all and I felt dizzy and lightheaded still, more now from the shock of pain. 

My mate managed to get me back into the makeshift crypt beneath the cabin and laid me down in the coffin we had shared not long ago and proceeded to pick up his cloak and drape it over me like a blanket. He leaned down to kiss me lightly and said, "I will be back shortly. Would you like your lid open or closed? Closed will block out more noise."

I settled into the coffin and let Mr Crepsley practically tuck me in with the cloak. I almost asked him to leave it open - I didn't like the feeling of being stuck in the coffin, it reminded me too much of first being blooded and being buried - but at my mate's closing comment I reconsidered. With a tired sigh, I made myself comfortable, not putting weight on my shoulder and replied, "Closed. Thank you, Mr Crepsley." 

The Vampire chuckled and mused, "I think that you are free to call me Larten at this point, Darren." He reached up to stroke my face gently and straightened himself up. 

"I will be back shortly. Just try to relax," with that he shut the lid on the coffin, plunging me into total darkness. 

Once I could no longer see anything and Mr Crepsley's steps disappeared upstairs, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. My entire arm had gone numb, which I was thankful for as it didn't hurt, and before long not just my vision had gone black, but I fell into a deep sleep. 

-0-0-0-

When I awoke, it was to searing pain in my shoulder and tingling in my fingertips. My eyes snapped open and I knew I needed Larten. I pushed open the coffin with my other hand and climbed clumsily out, my heart pounding. "Mr Crepsley?" I called, glancing at my shoulder as I made for the ladder, which had reddened significantly and had only healed about halfway, just enough to stop the bleeding but not enough to do much else. 

Luckily Larten had left the trap door open, so I did not have to shoulder my way through. As I climbed through to the first floor my mate was making his way to me, having heard my call. He helped me to my feet and took one look at my shoulder with a grimace. He swooped me up once again and called out, "Vancha! Do you have any healing herbs with you? This is infected."

I yelped as Mr Crepsley tugged me up into his arms once again, cringing at the pain it sent through my arm and across my chest. Vancha made his way to join us quickly - he must have been disposing of the bodies of the hunters. He still had blood on his hands when he approached, digging through his deerskin pouch. "Not much I'm afraid, but take this," he said, offering a small bundle to my mentor and examining the wound with a tsk. "Nasty business. Get him comfortable and I will bring back some clean water."

He was gone with a flash. I groaned, turning to Mr Crepsley, "It's just an infection. It should be fine, right?" 

Mr Crepsley glanced from my shoulder up to my face and replied, "Of course it will be alright." He was lying. I knew him well enough to know that it was not the truth. He brought me into the main room of the cabin, the windows had been covered to block the sunlight and the smell of blood hung thickly in the air. He sat down with me and pulled a bottle of blood from inside his jacket, uncorking it with his teeth. "Drink this, Darren. It will help to build up your strength a bit. These herbs will sting when I pack the wound with them."

He brought the herbs Vancha had given him up to his mouth, chewing them thoroughly. His saliva mixed with the herbs he then packed deep into the wound on my shoulder.

I took the bottle of blood with my spare hand, wincing at the sting of the herbs being pressed into the bullet hole and swallowed down the blood. I still didn't enjoy drinking blood, but by now my reservations of it had basically disappeared. I knew it was necessary. I opened my mouth to question Mr Crepsley again, to call out his lie, but Vancha had returned, his skin sizzling. 

"I hope that is the last time I have to go into the sun today," he growled, coming to our sides and handing Mr Crepsley the filled pouch of water before examining my shoulder himself. "The infection is beginning to spread," he sighed, looking up to my mate. "I should have handled the human's myself so you could keep an eye on him. I'm sorry, Larten." 

"Will someone please explain to me  _ honestly  _ what's happening?" I snapped, but the shouting took more energy out of me than I expected. 

Larten sighed heavily and said, "The infection is very near your heart, Darren. It is continuing to spread and your blood is not strong enough to clear out the infection. I fear that there may have been something on that bullet."

The redhead chewed on his lip of a moment and said, "Perhaps there is another way to clear it out though. We could blood you again. I can pull the infected blood into me and replace it in you with stronger fully vampiric blood. We can try to stop before you have fully turned, but I can't guarantee that you would walk away from it with your humanity intact."

I sighed as well. Of course, that was all we could do. Vancha stood and walked away, beginning to examine the weapons. I wanted to hold on to my humanity as long as possible, to be able to face the sun and revel in its warmth without fear of being burned as Vancha could. But if it was already spreading through my blood, did we really have another option? I looked up to Mr Crepsley and asked, "Will it hurt you if you do that?" 

Larten shook his head and replied, "I will be fine, Darren. I may not be feeling the best I ever have in my life, but I will live. My blood is far stronger and will be able to break down the infection quickly. If we do not flush your system clean, you will die."

After only a moment's thought, I nodded. "Okay. I trust you, Mr Crepsley. Do what you need to do," I said, submitting myself to the fact that when this was over, either I would die, or I would become a full Vampire. 

"You were right," Vancha's voice sounded and I turned my head to see him spit onto the floor of the cabin, a bullet between his fingers. "Two of the hunters had poison in their weapons," he said with a growl. "They were smart. They knew how hard we are to kill. Dammit." 

"It will be alright, Vancha. We are aware now, we can be more cautious in the future. The poison explains the headache at least. Here I had been thinking it was just all the light," Larten mused as he picked up my hands, slicing open the tips of my fingers with his nails before doing the same to his own fingertips. He placed his palms against mine and warned, "I trust that you remember that this is not the most comfortable experience. Just breathe, it will be over soon."

Mr Crepsley then pressed the tips of our fingers together which almost immediately created the sensation of blood flowing from my body into his through one hand while his blood surged into me through the other. 

The feeling was just as bizarre as I remembered, and the sick feeling followed just as quickly, making my head spin and making me feel nauseous. I could vaguely hear Vancha speaking, but I couldn't make out the words. Before long I swore I could feel Mr Crepsley's blood taking over, attacking the human blood that was left and making my entire body feel tingly and weak. 

While Mr Crepsley's blood was invading my system, replacing poison with vampirism by blood was simultaneously poisoning him. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine as I was blooded again, his face becoming warm with a fever from the infection. He did not stop until he could feel that the blood flowing into him from me was clear of infection and poison.

It took a few moments for me to come back fully to my senses, but when I did I felt… Different. Invigorated, almost. I took a deep breath and sat up, lifting my hand to caress Mr Crepsley's face gently, still pressing our foreheads together. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly, worried my infected blood had harmed him more than he wanted me to know. 

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and gave a nod. He straightened up a bit and said, "I will be fine, Darren. I simply have not had a fever for nearly two centuries. It will pass." He then looked to the other prince and said, "Come sunset when we leave you will have to flit with Darren. I do not think I could hold him and get up speed."

I sighed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Mr Crepsley's cheek, thankful for my mentor and mate, always risking himself for me. I knew I'd do the same for him if I needed to. 

Vancha nodded, sitting down on the floor near the door. "I can carry our young prince. Perhaps the two of you should join me to Evanna's once night falls. We will need to move quickly, but I think if anyone has more clear answers for us, it will be Lady Evanna."

"What did you find out from the hunters?" I asked. 

The Prince scoffed and spat again onto the floor. "Practically nothing." 

Larten nodded in agreement and leaned back against the wall behind him. As he did he brought my hands up to his mouth to seal the wounds on the tips of my fingers. Once they were closed he said Firefly, "We know that they are not working alone. There are more hunters. And we know that they will keep coming after us. They knew us by name. But we were unable to get much else out of them. They had cyanide capsules hidden in their mouths that they used before we were able to get anything useful from them."

"Charna's guts," I murmured, dropping my hands to my lap and considering the information. It had been a tumultuous day, that's for sure. I sighed and brushed Mr Crepsley's hair back. He was definitely warm. "Vancha, would you mind keeping watch for the rest of the day? I think Mr Crepsley needs rest." 

"Of course, Darren. I'll wake you if anything happens," Vancha nodded, stretching and tugging one of his feet up to his mouth to bite off his toenails. 

Disgusted, I stood and held a hand out to my mate to help him up. "Come on, you should sleep now, too. You're burning up."

When he stood it was with a groan but he managed to make his way to the root cellar. By the time that we made it to the coffin Mr Crepsley practically collapsed into it. He looked up at me and breathed a heavy sigh before saying, "I am sorry if you fully turn so soon. I wanted you to have this summer before it happened."

Shaking my head, I climbed into the coffin next to Mr Crepsley, but I gave him space for if he was too warm. "Don't apologize. I know you did it to save me - at your own expense, no less," I replied, raising my hand to stroke his cheek delicately. "I'll get over it. And if I miss the sun, maybe I can go for a walk with Vancha," I added with a chuckle. 

"I'd rather you not try to fight the sun with Vancha March," Larten replied with a chuckle as he laid his head back. "I do not know if you have gathered this much from your time around Vampires… but the sun hurts, Darren. It hurts so much."

I laughed brightly, moving my hand down to take Mr Crepsley's, lifting it so I could kiss the tips of his fingers affectionately. "I won't walk in the sun, Larten. But you're starting to get delirious. You should sleep." 

The Vampire smiled happily and mused with his words connecting lazily and uncharacteristically, "It's nice when you call me Larten instead of Mr Crepsley. I'm happy with you, Darren. I want to make you happy too."

"You make me very happy," I replied with a chuckle, holding my mate's hand to my chest as I relaxed, watching Mr Crepsley's eyes slip closed. "I've never been so happy, Larten."

The sound of his first name felt strange but nice on my lips. I wasn't sure I'd be able to use it every day, all the time - it just didn't feel proper enough - but for moments like this, and before we were so rudely interrupted, I figured calling the Vampire by his first name was warranted. 

I worried about him as he rested, but with Vancha keeping a close watch upstairs, I allowed myself to doze a bit more as well. I knew I'd need my energy up if Mr Crepsley still wasn't feeling well by twilight. 

Within just a few minutes Mr Crepsley was sleeping, even snoring loudly and completely gone to this world for the next several hours. It was not until just an hour or so before dusk that the Vampire began to stir. When he did wake up he leaned down and pressed a few light kisses to my brow to wake me up as well. Even though we were underground with no measure of light he said with confidence, "It is nearly sundown, Darren."

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at Mr Crepsley sleepily. I was sure I could still smell the sickness in his blood, and I hoped that if he wasn't better by the time we got to Evanna's, she would have something that could help. I leaned forward pressing my own lips to the scar on his cheek. "How do you feel?" 

"I feel quite similar to how I did the morning after I attempted to out drink Harkat," the Vampire commented as he lifted a hand to wipe along his face. He let out a sigh and dipped down to steal my lips briefly before he added, "A good run will do me good. We should get a move on."

Chuckling, I nodded and climbed out of the coffin, holding out a hand to help my mate up. I was sure he didn't need it, that he'd do fine on his own if he could still flit - even if he couldn't carry me - but I wanted to help anyway. 

As if on cue, Vancha stomped his foot on the floor above us and called, "Wakey wakey, kids! We've a long night's journey ahead of us!" 

"Stop that infernal stomping, Vancha. We are up," Crepsley called back before pulling on his cloak and muttering some particularly colourful phrases beneath his breath. He looked up at me and gestured to the ladder as he said, "Go along, sire. I will be right behind you."

Listening to Mr Crepsley curse was always one of my favourite things, and I had a hard time concealing my snickers as I climbed up the ladder - and almost fell right back down when Vancha shoved my sword belt into my hands. "The next time you forget your weapons, I'm going to beat you with them," he chuckled, "Now hurry along. Nightfall is upon us." 

I rolled my eyes and grumbled as I strapped on my belt, stepping out of Mr Crepsley's way to allow him up. 

Once we had all made it into the living area and eaten a meagre breakfast, Mr Crepsley taking a good mouthful of blood with his but forcing the other half of the vial into my hand. It didn't take long for us to gather everything we had taken with us and by the moment that the sun dipped beyond the horizon they were stepping out into the night. 

The next few days, thankfully, went by without incident. We didn't get accosted by any more Vampire hunters, and while Mr Crepsley was the crankiest I'd seen him in quite some time, he was feeling better after a couple of nights. 

Vancha often went scouting ahead, circling back to us to keep an eye out, but we didn't cross paths with anyone. On the fourth night, we neared Evanna's. I could tell as the woods darkened, becoming swampy and mossy around us and the ribbiting of frogs could be heard some distance away.

We knew we weren't meant to enter Evanna's domain until she came out to welcome us, and so we settled on a patch of plush dry grass nearby, knowing she would come to us in time. 

The time seemed to stretch on to a point that even the veteran Vampires were feeling a bit restless. Dozens upon dozens of frogs came hopping out of the pond to surround us, making a circle around us that was always unnerving. When the amphibians stopped croaking and the glen became still we all looked to the entrance of the cave expectantly.

When Vancha stood, I did too, knowing that Lady Evanna deserved a respectful entrance, even at her own home. Fog rolled over the glen, but as the minutes passed I became confused. It didn't seem like Evanna was coming. I turned to Vancha and Mr Crepsley with no small amount of concern. 

Before I could voice my question, Vancha spun on his heel and took a step back, narrowly missing a frog underfoot. Evanna had come from the opposite direction of the fog - the same direction we came in from. I heard the prince release a sigh of relief, and the witch leaned down to scoop up the frog that had nearly been stepped on and depositing it off to the side. 

Reaching up, seemingly an impossible feat for her short stature, she grabbed Vancha by the ear and hauled him down to eye level. "You're late!" she snapped, and Vancha raised his hands defensively. 

"Apologies, Lady. I had to pick up some strays along the way," he said, pointing his thumb in our direction. 

Evanna released him, and he almost springboarded back as she turned to us, a wide and friendly smile on her face. "Ah, Master Shan and dear old Larten," she cooed, caressing both of our cheeks, "Congratulations on your union. I was wondering when that may come to pass." 

Mr Crepsley leaned into the touch just slightly and replied to the sorceress, "Thank you, Lady Evanna. It is a pleasure as always to see you." While he spoke his voice was polite and calm but I had known him long enough to be able to catch that his breath was still slightly more laborious than it should have been and it was clear to me that his colour was still not one hundred per cent back to where it should be, even though this was a vast improvement over the last few days.

While Evanna released my cheek, she kept hers on Mr Crepsley's and brought her other hand up to join the first and tutted. "At least one of you remembers his manners. You're unwell," she said, stepping back and nodding. "We'll get you right as rain in no time. Welcome to my home. Follow me in. And you -" she said, turning on Vancha and making him wince, "Collect me some frogs before you join us. I've a new breed - blue spotted. I'll need them for Darren tomorrow night."

Pouting, Vancha nodded and replied, "Of course, Lady."

Waving her arm in a gesture for Mr Crepsley and me to follow, she made her way along the path. "As tradition, business will wait until tomorrow night. Tonight is for rest and healing." 

Mr Crepsley took my hand as he followed after the witch, careful to lead me where I would steer clear of the frogs along the way. Evanna's home was cosy and comfortable even being built out in the middle of nowhere as it was and fashioned out of a cave. As we stepped into the house proper the Vampire at my side replied to her, "Of course. Business can and will wait. Your hospitality is both incredibly generous as well as exceedingly welcome. I will not try to save face by trying to pretend it has been an easy week of travel. The respite is very much appreciated, Lady Evanna."

Evanna practically purred as Mr Crepsley spoke, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we came into the cave. It was my turn for her to chew me out, and before I knew what was happening she was looming over me. "You will take care to learn some respect, Darren Shan, or I'll send you out with a scar of your own and your tail between your legs. Literally!" 

I didn't doubt it for a second. I immediately bowed my head out of shame. "I'm sorry, Lady Evanna. As always it's a pleasure to see you, and an honour to be welcomed into your home."

Evanna lowered herself back down and sighed, guiding both me and Mr Crepsley to very comfortable cushions by her cauldron, already bubbling over a fire. "You worry because my presence often precedes tragedy. I understand. But kindness is imperative, particularly on a night of recuperation. Make yourselves at home. Larten, I will have a bowl ready for you in just a moment," she said, waddling off to disappear into the back of the cave, probably for ingredients. 

With her back turned, I buried my face in my hands out of embarrassment.

The Vampire beside me and given a respectful thank you in the direction of Evanna's disappearing figure and then ducked down to press a light kiss to my temple before resting his head in my hair and commenting amusedly, "You should tread lightly, my dear. I'd hate for you to become a frog or worse on one of these trips."

I sighed, leaning against Mr Crepsley and nodded. "You and me both," I grumbled, falling silent as we waited for Evanna to return, eager for her to help my mate and mentor feel one hundred per cent again. 

As we waited, Vancha bounded in - with a shocking amount of blue-speckled frogs in his arms, jumping out and bouncing their way through the cave. Noticing my slightly horrified expression he grinned widely. "Think I have enough?" 

Larten lifted his head at the sound of Vancha's approach and let out a laugh at the sight of the Vampire prince. The redhead shook his head and replied, "I doubt it, Vancha. I would imagine you would need at least three times this amount. Perhaps Lady Evanna is in need of a more efficient assistant."

Vancha stuck out his tongue in the direction of Mr Crepsley, making his way into the cave and dropping the frogs gently down on the other side. "Careful, Larten. I may just go get some more to bury you in during the day!" 

I chuckled in response to their exchange and then watched in awe as the frogs all bounded off in the same direction - after Evanna, disappearing behind the curtain. Then again, if she could breed the patterns to arrange a perfect image of Arra Sails, Mr Crepsley's previous mate and one hell of a fighter, I was sure she could do anything. 

Only a moment later she came back out, a handful of dried herbs in her hands which she added to the cauldron. "Vancha, dear, do you have my supplies? And thank you for collecting these, and the frogs."

"Of course, Lady," Vancha replied, taking off the bag on his hip to hand to her. She pulled out a few of the flowers he had collected, depositing them into the cauldron too. 

Once done, she ladled some into a bowl and held out the awful-smelling 'soup' to Mr Crepsley. "This will help."

The redheaded Vampire accepted the concoction, dipping his head politely as he said, "Thank you, Lady." He brought the bowl near his face to smell it and I could have sworn I saw him gag at the pungent aroma. Mr Crepsley steeled himself, however, drinking down the whole of what truly looked and smelled like torture in liquid form. As he brought the bowl back down it was with a shudder.

Evanna laughed, and I looked at her in surprise. She took the bowl from Mr Crepsley and patted his cheek affectionately. "Don't fear of offending me, Larten. It was made to heal you, not to taste good!" 

I chuckled as she lifted the cauldron away with seemingly superhuman strength and ease, waddling away again to grab a tray full of both raw and cooked foods - delicious smelling meats and fruits that took away the horrid odour of the concoction. On the tray as well were three glasses of ale and some bottles of blood. "Now, eat, drink, and be merry. And tell me what has been happening in the world of the Vampires."

Seeing as Vancha had spent most of his time since the war of scars outside of Vampire Mountain it was largely up to Mr Crepsley and me to fill her in on the day to day of the Vampires. There was not much to tell, things had been relatively peaceful up until the last week for them. Crepsley mentioned the attack briefly but said that they could discuss it in further detail tomorrow, seeing as that is what prompted our visit.

Evanna listened attentively as we spoke and ate. The food was delicious, and while I wasn't sure what animal the meat came from, I wasn't about to ask! 

After filling her in on the mundanities of the Vampire world, we ended up just chatting amongst ourselves for the rest of the night, eating and drinking until we were full. I could already tell Mr Crepsley was feeling better, particularly after Evanna prompted him to drink a couple of the bottles of blood she had brought. Later on, as dawn was approaching and Vancha had fallen asleep snoring on the couch, I asked her about the frogs and what she needed them for, and why she said they were for me. 

"You will understand tomorrow evening, Darren," Evanna chuckled, casually petting one of the frogs that had hopped into her rope-wrapped lap. "Though I will tell you this: they make wonderful and extremely helpful secretions. When you leave, I will send you off with a bottle or two," she said, giving Mr Crepsley a wink that made me suspicious. "You best not leave his side, Larten." 

The wink was not missed by the Vampire but he tilted his head to the side slightly, much like a confused wolf cub. At her statement, he said, "I have no intentions of leaving Darren's side, Lady."

She chuckled and shook her head, releasing the frog from her lap and standing. "All will become clear in time. Come, it is almost dawn - and I have a gift for you both."

Exchanging a glance with Mr Crepsley, I stood hesitantly to follow after the sorceress, taking his hand in mine for a source of comfort to help my unease. 

Mr Crepsley followed along curiously, his steps already fat more fluid and less pained and he no longer had a waxy sheen to his skin. He glanced in as many directions as he could taking in the decorations and mused to me, "I've only ever been in the living room before."

I looked up at Mr Crepsley as we walked, equally surprised. She had way more space in the cave than I expected - a seemingly intricate series of tunnels tucked into the hillside of her glen. I was about to reply, but Evanna stopped suddenly before a deep red velvet curtain, stepping aside and smiling at us. 

"I thought you could use this room for the next few nights. It will be converted again once you take your leave, but how could I not put something special together for the two of you to celebrate your mating agreement?" Evanna cooed, drawing back the curtain. 

Inside was a warmly lit room, candles cascading light across each surface. There was a plush rug on the stone floor and a large bed centred against the wall. I blinked a few times, a bit confused. Evanna explained further, "I've enchanted the curtain. It should be soundproof," she winked, "Though if you prefer a coffin I'm sure that can be arranged instead." 

Larten peeked his head inside to take in the room and proceeded to turn to Evanna and say, "Aw. This is the most embarrassing gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Lady."

Evanna's grin widened, which only made me blush furiously and tap the toes of my boots on the ground awkwardly. "A bed  _ does  _ sound nice though. Thank you," I mumbled. 

Chuckling to herself, she gave me and Mr Crepsley both a large bear hug, picking us both up off the ground and smacking a wet kiss to each of our cheeks. "See you this evening, boys," she hummed, turning to walk back through the caves toward the entrance. 

I turned back to Mr Crepsley, a bit confused and not sure what to make of her gift to us. "I don't know how to feel right now, if we're being perfectly honest." 

"Nor do I," the Vampire chuckled back at me as he lead me into the room and drew the curtains. "It is an incredibly presumptuous, invasive but entirely well-meaning gesture. You must understand that with beings such as Evanna and our friend Mr Tall, trivial things such as delicate nature do not often tend to cross their minds. I have always known them to be practical and straightforward, while also having a bit of a sense of humour. She knew that this would be embarrassing, but that does not mean it cannot be enjoyed and appreciated now that she has had her laugh." 

The Vampire removed his cloak, hanging it on a hook set into the wall and turned to me once more, "Likely a more appropriate setting for the honeymoon night that you wanted rather than a used casket in a dark hole in the ground under a dilapidated cabin, surrounded by Vampire hunters."

My blush only deepened as I walked into the room after Mr Crepsley, kicking my shoes off so I wouldn't dirty up the carpet, though I wasn't sure it mattered. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him with a bit of a dopey smile. "I don't think I'll ever begin to understand Lady Evanna. But you're right - I would prefer this to being trapped in a coffin on the edge of death's door!" 

Larten chuckled as he removed his red jacket and vest, placing them neatly to the side, "Many people have tried to understand her. It is a lost cause, truly. I have found that the very best thing to do is to just go with it." He crossed the room to sit down on the bed beside me and mused, "Though I do fear that trapped in a coffin at death's door may be a bit more in the cards for us as a standard practice, Darren."

I grinned up at Mr Crepsley. While it definitely wasn't ideal, he was right. That was just how our lives tended to go. I scooted a bit closer, leaning up to press a kiss to the older Vampire's lips. "You're probably right about that. But, I suppose with Evanna's very strange and equally embarrassing gift, we do get at least one night where we don't have to think about any of that."

"I believe you are right," Crepsley replied against my lips with a bit of mirth in his voice. Clearly, the disgusting medicine had worked wonders very quickly on the Vampire who seemed to be right to his old self again. He pulled away from me only to slip off his now torn tunic which he tossed to land on the pile of more neatly discarded clothing before falling back onto the bed and commenting, "It is so soft. I do not know that I will actually be able to fall asleep on it."

I snorted in reply at the joke, tugging off my own shirt and letting it fall to the floor before climbing on top of the older Vampire, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss at the dip in his chest just beneath his ribs. It was nice to see him coming back to himself - I was worried about him. "I think you'll sleep just fine," I chuckled, "Maybe I can tire you out, though. Just in case." 

Mr Crepsley chuckled as I climbed on him, his hands settling on my hips. It was the first time that we had been in this kind of intimate scenario in decent lighting, having typically resigned ourselves to fumbling about in the dark. But in the flickering candlelight, the Vampire was taking the opportunity to study my every feature, emerald eyes scanning along my frame as he replied back, "I fully believe that it is in your power to tire me out. It would be rude not to take full advantage of Evanna's gift anyway, would it not?"

Grinning against his skin, I replied, "You're right about that." Moving up Mr Crepsley's frame, I planted light kisses all the way up, equally glad that I could see him and really see what I was doing. I travelled all the way up to the crook of his neck where I bit him gently before shifting to bring his earlobe between my teeth. "And we were so rudely interrupted before, weren't we?" I whispered. 

"Very rudely," Mr Crepsley agreed with a nod as he turned his head to expose his jaw and throat to me. As I kissed and bit at the older Vampire his hands slipped from where they were on my hips and instead shifted them to unbutton the waistband of my trousers. 

I gave a playful wiggle of my hips, feeling myself quickly becoming warm. I'd have expected Evanna's gift to have put me off - I can admit that I'm a bit moody sometimes - but the gesture itself was far from my mind as I shifted to take Mr Crepsley's lips in my own, kissing him thoroughly. 

The Vampire responded with gusto to the kiss, deepening it almost instantly, one of his hands moving at incredible speed to the back of my head to pull me in closer to him as his other slipped my trousers off my hips enough to expose me to him. He kissed me passionately, making use of both tongue and teeth as his spare hand wrapped around my length, beginning to slide along my shaft.

I gasped into Mr Crepsley's mouth, finding myself quivering and eager as he touched me and we kissed. I rolled my hips into his hand, wanting nothing more than for him to flip me over and take me. In the same breath, I wanted to make up for earlier - he had been so close - and I was at a standstill with where to go from here. 

Luckily, the Vampire was not so much at a loss. As he touched me he kicked off his boots to the floor and scooted into the centre of the bed, taking me along with him. He stopped his actions just long enough to adjust me, pulling my pants off completely as well as his own before settling me back onto his hips. He brought his hand up to his mouth, coating his palm in saliva before reaching between us to slick his own length with it, which he then pressed against my entrance, his eyes watching me carefully as he did so.

At first, I wasn't sure what it was Mr Crepsley had in mind, but all became clear soon enough. I looked down at him, watching him just as closely and panting hungrily as he pressed inside of me. By now I had adjusted well to him, but there was still the initial pressure that made my back arch. It was like an invasion, but one that quickly sent shocks of pleasure through my body as I sunk down on his length. 

Mr Crepsley moaned as I took the whole of his length into me, a heated blush appearing on his cheeks as he watched me do it. He adjusted his feet to dig his heels into the bedding which allowed him to have some leverage as he began to move his hips upward into me, his hands once again on my hips to guide the motion. It was a slow and gentle pace now, but I knew that it would not remain that way for long.

I let Mr Crepsley guide my movements, trusting him to know both what he wanted and what would make me feel good. Positioned the way we were, with true light thanks to the warm candles, I decided to try something. I put on a bit of a show for the Vampire, arching my back and bringing one of my hands up to slide my fingers into my mouth lewdly as I rolled my hips into each of his motions. I didn't take my eyes off him as I moved, particularly as I took my own cock in my free hand and moaned loudly. 

The actions caused the flush that had tinted Mr Crepsley's cheeks to spread, his eyes not leaving my face for a moment of my incredibly lascivious display. His bottom lip had found its way between his teeth as he watched me, nearly awestruck. The sound of my moan seemed to pull him back into the moment and he increased the speed of his thrusts, pulling me down roughly to meet each movement. 

I cried out as his thrusts increased in speed and roughness, tossing my head back and letting my eyes fall closed as I focused on the intense pleasure. As always I'd wake up sore and tingling, I could tell, but luckily as a soon-to-be full Vampire, it always faded quickly enough. I matched his thrusts with the rhythm of my hand, and without really knowing what I was doing, I leaned back. I gripped Mr Crepsley's knee with my free hand, holding myself up and angling myself more towards him to take my weight off my own knees. When the Vampire tugged me down to slam into me, my eyes snapped open as he hit my prostate with intensity and precision.  _ "Larten!"  _

When I adjusted and he had access to the small bundle of nerves inside me Mr Crepsley became relentless. His thrusts became forceful enough that they were almost- but not quite- painful and his pace was impossibly fast. 

My eyes rolled back as the Vampire took me, and while I continued to cry out his name, I was sure my words became a garbled mess. There was no keeping up with his motions as I pumped my hand along my cock now, but the combination of sensations I knew would finish me quickly. I couldn't last long like this, and I realized it with regret that I knew Larten could likely go most of the day. 

The orgasm hit me like a tidal wave as he hammered into my prostate. My body tensed and I came with a strangled cry, spilling across his chest and on my fingers as I stroked myself through the waves of it, only intensifying the pleasure as I quickly became overly sensitive. 

Only a few moments after my climax Mr Crepsley slowed, which was met with some confusion as he certainly hadn't reached his own climax but it became clear that he was not actually done as he flipped our positions, pinning me beneath him and hooking one of my legs over his shoulder. His pace was not as rough, his hips moving against me in languid rolls as he ducked forward to catch my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, rolling my hips up against his in response, a pace I could actually keep up with. My entire body was tingling and I was tight around his length now. Though he had slowed down considerably, I became lost in the pleasure and the feeling of our bodies together. It seemed like I could hear his heartbeat alongside my own, and this time I could feel my climax building slowly and intricately, spreading like a slow fire through us. 

I broke the kiss to look at him, brown eyes boring into vivid green and our foreheads pressed together. I didn't want to look away - I wanted him to see all of me, see through and inside of me. "I'm yours, Larten," I managed to murmur seemingly on instinct, "I'm yours."

At my words, the Vampire flashed a boyish grin at me and replied between laboured breaths, "And I am yours, Darren." He leaned in to kiss me once more, gently and delicately. He managed to maintain the same gentle pace for more minutes than I could keep track of, but it became clear that his climax was approaching when the rolls of his hips became less fluid, quicker and slightly erratic.

My second climax certainly wasn't far, either. I held Mr Crepsley close, a strange and intense surge of emotions and neediness bubbling through me along with it. My breathing became shuddered once more and my eyes slipped closed, and I lost myself once again in the pleasure and closeness as I came again, this time with little more than a desperate breath of words I didn't actually hear leave my lips. 

As I tightened around the Vampire once more, practically delirious from my orgasm I felt the sensation push Mr Crepsley over the edge as well. A few more well-placed thrusts and he was spilling inside me. The larger man collapsed against my chest, pressing sloppy kisses to my lips and cheeks. He slid out of me slowly with a low moan before burying his face in the crook of my neck and saying, "I love you as well, Darren."

I had slumped into the bed beneath us, my arms too tired to keep their hold around Mr Crepsley's shoulders, and was panting when he spoke. My brow furrowed in confusion, still a bit out of sorts. "Huh?" I asked simply - not that I was displeased to hear the words. "You love me?" 

Larten pulled back a bit from me, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at me with a raised brow, "Of course I do. You seem rather confused at the sentiment, which I will admit is confusing to me, seeing as you just said the same thing eight times consecutively."

The realization brought a deep blush to my cheeks. I looked at Mr Crepsley with embarrassment as I muttered, "I didn't know what I was saying." Just a moment later my eyes widened and I added, placing my hand on his chest in assurance, "But I'm glad. You know, that I said it. I've been at your side so long now - I think I've loved you for a really long time, even if it hasn't always been - I dunno, romantic, like this."

My answer made Mr Crepsley roll his eyes and chuckle, clearly amused that I could manage to accidentally profess my love for him. He reached up to cup my cheek in his hand and said, "I am glad you have said it as well, if you truly feel that way. I have loved you since the moment I blooded you. I may not have always gotten along with you or even appreciated you, but from that moment you have been a part of me and I have loved you. I will love you until I leave this world, and, gods willing, long beyond that. But regardless of what lays beyond this life, I can be content with this life, with you at my side. You are my Paradise."

His words only made my blush deepen. Although I did a lot of writing, I never was the best with words. Mostly my diary was to keep an account of my life, so I wouldn't forget anything. But I didn't need to write it down to remember this moment and what Mr Crepsley said to me. I felt the same, but there was no way I'd be able to put to words the sentiment. 

I swung my arms back around his shoulders, though my body was still sensitive and exhausted, landing on top of him in the large bed and cuddled against his chest. "I love you," was all I could say, this time fully aware of the words I spoke. To lighten the mood, however, I added with a kiss to his collar, "Who knew you were such a sap?" 

The Vampire laughed as I tackled him and pinned him to the bed. His arms wrapped around me, one of them tangled into my hair while the other traced gentle circles along my back. He pressed a kiss to the crown of my head before saying, "You have a way of bringing out the hopeless romantic in me. However, if anyone asks, deny it. I have a reputation to uphold after all."

I chuckled in response and gave a roll of my eyes I wasn't sure he could see. "Fine, your secret is safe with me," I replied, tugging on the edge of the blanket to pull it around us, a bit of a chill setting in as my body settled. As we lay in the candlelight together, my mind went back to the experience we just shared together and I hummed thoughtfully. 

Larten settled into the pillows, yawning widely. He seemed to be rather relaxed and at ease in the soft bed regardless of his complaining that it was too soft not long ago. It only took a few short minutes before he had fallen asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly beneath my cheek as he snored softly. 

I lifted my head slightly to look at Mr Crepsley as he fell asleep, lifting one of my hands to brush my fingertips along the scar on his cheek, given to him many years ago by Evanna herself, and then along the line of his jaw. I'd wanted to ask him about what I was feeling - the strong connection between us and what was happening - but I figured I already knew the answer without confirming it with him. 

I was about to slip away, to blow out the candles to plunge us into darkness, but a small gust of air blew in from beneath the curtain and curled its way across the room, snuffing the fires. Chuckling, I relaxed back down against my mate's chest and fell asleep as well. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

WHEN I AWOKE, it was with a start. I felt a shock of pain on my chest and smelled blood - sitting up sharply I looked down at my chest, concerned that something yesterday morning had torn my skin without me noticing. The sting, and the horrible itching I felt, luckily had nothing to do with the sex. 

Obviously, the itching had started through the day, and I scratched my chest raw as hair poked its way through my skin, clearly growing at a fast rate. I groaned, nudging the Vampire next to me awake and scratching at my arms. "Mr Crepsley, get up. Your stupid blooding worked _way too fast._ "

The Vampire's eyes fluttered open at the sound of my voice and he sat up to look at me. Then the asshole started laughing quite loudly. He lifted his hands to my jaw and said, "You need a shave, my friend. This beard looks like something that Reggie Veggie would sport."

Groaning loudly, I brought my hands up to feel my face, which had indeed become covered in long, rough hair. It was a pretty large beard and was just as itchy as the rest of me. "I think I know what Evanna meant with her frogs!" I exclaimed, "Why wouldn't she have warned me?!" 

Larten shrugged and replied, "All that a warning would have done would be to have made you anxious. And yes, hopefully, the frog secretions she had mentioned will help with the itching." He leaned forward to kiss me, chuckling as my beard scratched at his face. When he pulled back he patted my cheek affectionately and said, "Fetch my knife, Darren. We will get you cleaned up before Vancha gets the opportunity to tease you."

Heaving a sigh I crawled from the bed, blushing as I saw just how hairy I was _everywhere_ , and collected the Vampire's knife. I tugged my pants on quickly and sat back down next to Mr Crepsley on the bed and turned to him. "Thank the gods of the Vampires for small victories," I grumbled, scratching at my arm again. 

Mr Crepsley chuckled and tested the edge of his blade on his thumb. It was wickedly sharp and should do the trick. He quickly went to work cleaning up the perfectly wretched amount of hair I had. He cropped the hair on my head back down into a similar shape as what I had before and cleared off most of the hair on my face, leaving only a bit around my chin and jawline which made me look years older than I had even just the night previous. 

I trusted Mr Crepsley imperatively with the knife around my jaw and throat. Even just having the hair off and shorter helped with the itching and made me feel a lot less heavy. Without asking, I reached forward, tugging the Vampire down by the jaw and slipped one of my fingers into his mouth, slicking it with his saliva so I could rub it over the bloody scratches on my chest. "There we go," I replied with relief, "Thanks. Now we should go check on Evanna and Vancha, and see about those frogs."

When I had unceremoniously shoved my fingers into Larten's mouth his eyes had gone comically wide for a moment but when he saw what my intention had been he began laughing loudly and mused, "You could have simply asked, sire." He then placed a hand on my shoulder to push me back against the bed to be able to lick along the reddened scratches on my chest. It was far more effective, sure. But the Vampire wore an all too smug grin on his face as he did it.

The action only served to make me blush, and even as I grumbled at him I realized I had been doing quite a lot of that lately. I gave the older Vampire a gentle push, crawling out from under him to stand and finish getting dressed. "I could have, but what would be the fun in that?" I asked with a grin. "Come on. I think we've kept them waiting long enough."

Mr Crepsley looked up at me with a pout but then sighed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose you are right." He pushed himself off the bed and set about dressing, pausing for just a moment as he lifted his shirt to muse, "This was fixed… and washed. When did she even get in here to wash the clothes?" 

I blinked and turned back to my mentor, a bit confused myself. I hadn't been paying attention, but my clothing had all been cleaned and mended as well. I shrugged helplessly, "You're always the one telling me Evanna works in mysterious ways. I have no clue, but it was kind of her." 

Larten chuckled under his breath and continued to redress, his clothes looking brand new rather than threadbare and patchy as they had. He settled his hat on top of his head and turned to me, holding open the curtain and musing, "After you, sire."

I slipped beneath the curtain and followed the cave wall way back toward the entrance. I didn't realize yesterday how far back we were. As we neared the front, a shocking sight, and sound, met us. Evanna's cauldron and fire were gone, replaced with a sunken pool of soapy water. Sitting in it, looking like an angry wet cat, was none other than Vancha March as she sudsed up his hair. 

I couldn't restrain the laughter, as hard as I tried - this was definitely the best thing I had seen in years! 

Mr Crepsley followed behind me, a wide grin splitting across his features as he took in the sight. Soon the sound of his laughter mingled with mine and the older Vampire was holding onto my shoulder for support with his other hand pressing against a stitch in his side.

"Yeah, laugh it up!" Vancha snapped at us, clearly unimpressed, but wailed as Evanna dumped a jug of water over his head to rinse out the soaps. I wasn't sure what she was using, but it smelled divine, like a flowery field and fresh rain. Definitely not like wet dog and dried blood, as was the usual for Vancha. 

"Oh, hush, you cranky old prince," Evanna snapped, swatting his head as she finished rinsing him off. Giving him a final pat, she waved him up. "Now go shake yourself dry, you mutt."

Within a flash Vancha was out of the pool, rushing to his furs to wrap them around his waist and grumbling bitterly. 

Mr Crepsley straightened up as Vancha began to dry off but could barely contain himself as he mused at the prince, "I had no idea that you were blond."

"Oh stuff it," Vancha snapped at Larten, casting the most cantankerous look I'd ever seen on the Vampire's face. "I'll drag you back in with me if I have to." 

"Settle down, children," Evanna chuckled, and when I turned back to her the pool was gone, replaced by the solid stone of the cave floor. "We have important matters to discuss." 

Larten chuckled a few more times but managed to actually pull himself together when Evanna spoke. He nodded and lead me back into the main room to sit on a cushion beside him. He held onto my hand at his side but his focus was on the witch before us as he said, "Yes. There is much that we would like to discuss. Very troubling events have occurred and we hope that we may be able to gain some insight or, God's willing, some guidance."

I sat down next to Mr Crepsley while Vancha set to drying himself off with a clean set of furs. She hummed thoughtfully, running a finger along her chin in thought. "Tell me again about your journey here. It worries me - I knew nothing of it."

Mr Crepsley filled her in on our journey from the time that we had left Vampire Mountain up until the point that we reached her glen- sparring only a few intimate details here and there. He attempted to recall any small detail he could, but the fact was that he had no idea if we had been followed or if the hunters had happened to be waiting for us near the cabin, but it was certainly not a random attack, the hunters had known our names and had been prepared to deal with actual Vampires, not the typical wanna-be teenagers who had watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer one too many times and tried to come at us with crosses and holy water. These dudes had meant business.

"I do not like the sound of any of this," Evanna sighed as we finished speaking and filling her in. By now Vancha had joined us, sitting cross-legged next to us. "I've been worried since the end of the War of Scars - events should not have happened as they did. Even Tiny did not expect it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, scooting forward a bit. 

She looked to me, and I didn't like the look in her eyes. "Only one of you was meant to survive the war. The threads of destiny have become frayed - I can't see anything." 

Mr Crepsley lifted a hand to scratch at the scar that ran along his face as he often did when he was pensive or nervous. After a few moments of thought, he said, "I cannot say that I am entirely surprised. The death of Steve Leonard was too clean and simple to have been the climactic ending which Mr Tiny had in mind for the War of Scars. I have been plagued with dreams since our battle until quite recently of falling to my death on those spikes without having killed Steve and without Vancha having made his move against Gannen Harst. Often I have wondered if that was what had been intended, though I am not one to look unkindly upon my good fortune."

"As well you shouldn't," Evanna replied, "but no. While what did happen was not impossible - it was just as bound by the threads of fate as any other - Desmond Tiny often has his fingers entwined, guiding where he can. But the three of you surprised him. Especially Darren and Steve."

"Why?" I asked, not having realized I had nestled myself against Mr Crepsley until I spoke. 

The witch gave me a kind smile. "Desmond takes great pride in being able to control the fates of the Vampires and Vampaneze. Even humans. But you and Steve both held something that was uncontrollable to him. Not even he knows all. In any case - yes, Larten. You were intended to die in the stakes, engulfed by flames."

Mr Crepsley merely nodded, taking the news of his intended demise in stride and attempting to appear unbothered by it as he adjusted his hand to rest on my lower back and said, "Intended to but did not. At this point, our only choice is to live with the consequences of the future we have created with our actions. My confusion and curiosity now lay in why this fate, among all of those that were possible as an outcome, is obscured from your vision. I do not pretend to know much about the workings of time, fate or destiny, but it seems to me that any natural path should be equally open to divination? Does this mean that there are supernatural events at hand?"

"What I don't understand," Vancha pitched in, breaking from his pensive silence, "is why the Vampire hunters wouldn't give us information. It was like torturing a Vampaneze. They wouldn't talk."

Evanna shook her head, looking from Mr Crepsley to Vancha. "There are always supernatural events at hand. And I would not be surprised if Desmond Tiny had his grubby little fingers in it. Larten, pass me that dish on the shelf to your side. The cup as well."

Mr Crepsley took just a moment to locate the requested items before grabbing ahold of the dish and the cup, looking down at them curiously as he stood, walking them over to the sorceress and extending them politely to her, "Here you are, Lady." After just a moment he asked without backing away from her, "Why would Desmond Tiny be interfering with our lives? We have already played his game."

Evanna sighed heavily, setting the dish in the centre between us and holding the cup in her lap. "He is interfering, Larten, because you beat him at his game." 

I didn't like the sound of that. It sent a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "So he's retaliating? Like a child and a sore loser?" 

Evanna looked at me grimly. "Yes. Larten, have a seat." 

Mr Crepsley sat back down next to me with a grim look on his face, clearly not pleased with the news we had been given. He said nothing as the dish was passed to each of us with an instruction to pick one. As I looked into the dish I was both surprised and definitely not surprised to see that it was full to the brim with bones- some of them quite old and others relatively fresh. I didn't ask what manner of creature they belonged to and simply grabbed one at random, unlike Mr Crepsley who had pondered about his own choice for a minute or more before selecting. Vancha seemed quite certain about the one he had chosen. 

All of the bones were dropped into the cup which Evanna extended out and within the blink of an eye there was a small brazier of fire between us, into which the bones were cast. The cave was filled with noise as the bones cracked in the flames which began to shift, creating a technicolour display unlike any I had ever seen. The noise died down after several moments and the witch leaned forward, grabbing the bones directly from the flames and held each up to her eyes to examine closely.

Evanna examined the bones for a long few moments, making my insides twist uncomfortably. The seconds passed by slowly, and finally, she sighed, setting them back into the dish gingerly and giving it a shake to stir them back up again. 

"Even here I can foresee almost nothing. All I know is that there is a tumultuous future ahead of you. Depending on which strands of fate you follow, and how time flows for you, will determine your outcomes - same with how you react to the events that precede you. I cannot tell you more. However, I can say that your fate draws all of us together for the next few weeks. That wherever we travel, we do so together, at least for now." Evanna sighed again, setting the dish of bones aside. "Whatever questions still remain, ask now. I fear my powers of divination from here out will be useless."

Mr Crepsley sighed heavily beside me, quite disappointed in the lack of information that we were able to glean from the Divination. He looked to her and asked, "Do you know what direction our path lies with you at our side?"

"Where would you like to go?" Evanna asked cryptically, but I felt as though she knew, at least this time, where we might end up. "You have a difficult and unclear path ahead of you. I foresee many endings and many more routes. I cannot tell you where to go - I have rules, you know - but your decision now is the first of many."

Vancha scoffed and I turned my attention to him. "You sent me collecting herbs for you. You needed those supplies for something yet you only used one of them to help Larten." 

"It will become clear in time, I hope," Evanna replied simply. 

I considered her words for a long moment. After the War of Scars was won and Steve was killed, we returned immediately to Vampire Mountain. After the celebrations died down, life felt lacklustre. I was disinterested. 

I missed my friends at the Cirque. Nodding, I knew where I wanted to go. "Let's visit the Cirque du Freak." 

Larten turned his head to look at me and said with a sigh, "I had a similar thought if we are being honest. It seems that every time prophecy, destiny and fate are thrown in our path we have to visit the Cirque to begin our journey. I would not feel right beginning on another quest such as this without speaking with Hibernius first.".

"We have some time before sunrise," Evanna nodded. "I expected your visit to last a few nights, but I fear we have no time to waste. If we would like to reach the Cirque in time, we will have to leave now," she said, standing up and clapping her hands together - the room was cleared. "I have weapons for you by the entrance. When you are ready, join me at the edge of the path, and we will make our way."

She turned and left, leaving the three of us to stew in our thoughts. I assumed she knew we needed time to digest. I turned to Mr Crepsley and Vancha, distressed. "I don't like this."

"I do not much enjoy it either," Larten replied as he stood, holding out a hand to help me up. He lifted his shoulders in a defeated shrug and said, "But while we may not like it, it appears that this adventure has been thrust into our path regardless. We will meet it head-on. If Desmond Tiny wants to make a meal of me I am going to make sure he chokes on it."

Vancha chuckled in response to Mr Crepsley's words, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stood as well. "I second that sentiment, old friend. We will face our fates as we have in the past - and we will forge our own destinies whether Tiny likes it or not. If we managed to beat him once, we can do it again." 

I wasn't so sure. I looked at the two older Vampires for a moment, concerned. We weren't meant to survive the War of Scars. Evanna said only one of us was meant to live - that Larten died in a pit of stakes, a nightmare that had troubled me for months that I'd not spoken of - so either myself or Vancha or perhaps Harkat, were meant to live. I was eager to return to the Cirque, but not eager in the slightest to begin this journey. 

Especially itching as I was, quickly becoming a full Vampire. Without words to my companions, I moved over to the weapons. They were new and well crafted, and so I replaced my swords and took a few knives as well. Without waiting, I made for the exit of the cave. 

When the Vampires joined us they were both sporting new weapons- wickedly sharp shuriken and a pair of menacing-looking bowie knives. Mr Crepsley had also stashed away a handful of throwing knives into the inner pockets of his jacket. We gathered in the glen outside of Evanna's cave and after just a moment of making sure we were prepared began our journey, once again heading for the Cirque du Freak.

-0-0-0-

The following week of travelling was one of the worst I'd ever experienced. Evanna's concoction made from the secretions of her new frogs did help a lot with the itching, but it lasted for days. We had to cut my hair at least daily and shave or I'd begin looking like the wolfman. 

On top of that, I was irritable and moody. I snapped at my companions multiple times and went off on my own to sulk even more, being driven crazy by the shift in my mental state as the Vampire blood in me took over what was left of my humanity. When I wasn't shouting, growling, or crying, however, I was tugging Mr Crepsley off into the woods to be alone with him. I'd become insatiable. 

All of this together made our journey take a lot longer than it would have otherwise. Finally, after six nights the itching and neediness had lessened considerably. We were only a night or so - not even - away from the Cirque, but I was holding us up yet again. I sat by the river near our camp, trying to get myself together and wiping tears from my face, not really understanding why I was so upset and hardly remembering what I had just yelled at my mate and mentor about. 

Vancha became tired of my mood swings quick enough. He went on ahead for the Cirque, leaving me with Mr Crepsley and Evanna. He'd seen it all in Vampires before, but he was so young when he became a Vampaneze, then a full Vampire, the prince couldn't relate to what I was going through. I huffed, using a stick to draw lines in the sand by the water. 

I could hear him approaching long before he spoke. Larten was not doing anything to mask the sound of his boots in the tall grass as he made his way over to me after having given me a good hour or so to work through my emotions. When he neared me he sank down to his knees just a foot or so behind me and said cautiously, "Darren, I brought you some lunch."

I took a few moments to steel myself as I heard him approaching, but as I turned to face Mr Crepsley and thank him for the food, the tears came flooding back. "Charna's guts," I mumbled, raising my hand to wipe my face again, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." 

"Oh, I definitely deserved it," Mr Crepsley replied sarcastically. "A thousand apologies for not seeing that you had extended your hand for me to hold. The two and a half hours of yelling was entirely warranted."

I looked up at the Vampire, immediately angry again from his tone. Looking down between us at the food he had brought - fresh berries and cooked deer meat - I sat still and didn't reach for it even though I was hungry. Trying to reign in the ridiculous emotions I was feeling, knowing he was right, I took a few deep breaths. I only ended up feeling worse, and so I turned back to the water and murmured, "You don't have to make me feel worse, you know. I already know it was stupid." 

Mr Crepsley set the dish to the side and closed the gap between us, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in spite of the very real possibility that I might lash out at him for it. He buried his face in my mop of hair and replied, "I know. I should not snap either. I am fully aware that you are going through a lot. The change is not easy and tensions are running high. I ask only that you remember that I am on your side. If I deserve to be yelled at, by all means, yell at me until you are hoarse. Fight me, even. I would prefer the fighting! But let us try to not bicker when it is unjustified?"

Sighing in defeat, I nodded solemnly and leaned back against Mr Crepsley, surprised at how comforted I felt in his arms when not too long ago I was ready to rip his throat out for a completely ridiculous reason. "I'll try to keep my emotions in check, I promise. I just feel so out of control of myself. The sun is already starting to burn me and even though I'm not scratching anymore I can't think straight and I feel like nothing is right. My head is all loopy and I either want to tackle something and kill it or tackle you and do something else."

I turned my head in his arms, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I am sorry, though. I'll try not to do that again, I promise." 

"Thank you," Mr Crepsley replied before reaching over to grab the dish he had brought and set it in my lap. "You should eat. Evanna went on ahead of us, but if we flit from here we can make the Cirque before daybreak. I am fairly confident that you will be able to flit on your own now, so I wanted to give it a practice run. Pun entirely intended."

I chuckled, but my heart wasn't really in it as I reached down, picking up some of the juicy meat between my fingers and popping it into my mouth. I was hungrier than I thought, and before long, all the fruit and meat had been cleared from the plate. 

"Flitting does sound fun," I replied. I'd always wanted to - to humans, I could run imperceptibly fast, but only for a very short time. I couldn't flit like a full Vampire could. Maybe it would help to get some of my pent up energy out. "I think I'm ready to go," I said. "But… would you kiss me first?" I asked, turning to face Mr Crepsley. 

The Vampire smiled widely at the request and leaned in to take my lips in a thorough and passionate kiss, one of his hands tangling in my hair as the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him.

I relaxed even further in my mate's grip, returning the kiss with just as much gusto. I savoured it - knowing that even after screaming at him he would be by my side. Not that he deserved it and not that I didn't need to stop and do better, despite how mixed up I was. But I knew he understood. 

I broke the kiss before long, pulling back to extend a hand and help him to stand. "We should head for the Cirque. And you should teach me to flit."

Mr Crepsley took my hand and stood, even though he did not actually need the assistance. He nodded and said, "We will practice a short distance first just so you can feel it before we head to the Cirque." He looked off in the distance and pointed, "Do you see that tree on the hill up there? There is plenty of space from here to get to flitting speed before there. The process of flitting is no different than simply running. There are no special tricks, it is just about getting up to speed. Now, we are going to race. Just… be careful about stopping. Aim to the side of the tree, not directly at it just in case you do not stop in time."

I followed Mr Crepsley's finger to where he was pointing, taking the tall tree on the hill into my line of sight. I took in his instructions and set myself into a running stance, though I knew once I got this down I wouldn't need it. Mr Crepsley often worked himself up from a jog. Looking to the empty space at the side of the tree, I waited until my mentor was ready too before I took off, building up speed until the countryside was passing me by. 

I could tell Mr Crepsley beat me before I made it to the tree, but I was determined anyway to go as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I hadn't exactly heeded his words about stopping, and once I reached the top of the hill and tried to halt, I sent myself tumbling head over heels down the hill with a yelp. 

Luckily Mr Crepsley saw what was going to happen before I had taken my fall. I only tumbled a few times before the Vampire caught me with a laugh. He brushed the grass and dirt out of my hair and pressed a kiss to my cheek before standing us up and asking, "Did you break anything?"

As he helped me get steady and upright, I shook my head with a lighthearted laugh. "No, no broken bones," I replied, holding onto the front of his shirt, "But how do you stop like that? The momentum needs to go somewhere. Do you slow down?" 

He nodded and said, "I find it best to give myself about fifty feet to slow down. But as you get used to it you will be able to stop on a dime if you need to." He chuckled again and added, "I fell my first time as well. Flat on my face, in fact."

I snickered thinking about it. Somehow I figured that Seba was far less kind about catching Mr Crepsley than he was for me! Then again, things may have been different a year or more ago, or even just the weeks before we chose to become mates. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I leaned all my weight on the Vampire and hummed. "I'm sure I'll get the hang of it. But this might be the last time you'll flit with me on your back. Would you? Just for now?" 

At the request, Mr Crepsley flashed a lopsided grin my way and gave a nod. He turned to allow me to climb onto his back. Though I was much taller than I was when he used to flit with me, he still had no trouble supporting my weight. As soon as I was situated he started off, first at a light jog, but he quickly picked up speed until the countryside began to zip past us. 

It didn't take more than a couple of hours to reach the Cirque at the speed Larten could flit. The sun would rise soon, but we still had plenty of time before dawn and, unsurprisingly, there were a few people still awake and waiting for us by a large fire next to a desolate-looking building, along with Mr Tall, Evanna, and Vancha. 

Mr Crepsley had slowed to a stop and let me down as we approached the small group and a bit of excitement bubbled in my stomach despite the fact we were here mainly on business. 

Larten raised his hand in greeting as we approached, a wide smile on his face as he took in the faces of his friends. Hans Hands, Cormac Limbs, Madam Truska, and Erva Von among them. We approached the fire and Mr Crepsley took a seat next to Mr Tall, leaving the seat next to him open for me. 

Mr Tall smiled welcomingly and mused, "I had expected you days ago, Larten." 

"We had a bit of a delay. Taking in the countryside, you know," the Vampire mused happily, choosing not to throw me under the bus for having delayed us every night to either fight with or sleep with the older man. Mr Tall gave a knowing chuckle anyway, however, and said, "Indeed. The way that prince Vancha has told it, it seems that you have both an intriguing tale and quite the mystery for me." 

"It is quite true," Mr Crepsley replied with a nod. He had opened his mouth to begin but Mr Tall held up his hand and said, "We will discuss it tomorrow evening, old friend. Tonight is for resting and reminiscing."

As Mr Crepsley and Mr Tall caught up, I had bounded by way immediately over to my old friend, Evra Von. He was a snake boy (snake man!) that had been saved by Mr Tall as a child after being abandoned by his family and left to a cruel circus owner. We had many adventures together with the Cirque, and he even joined us on our trip to Mr Crepsley's home town, where we fought a mad Vampaneze named Murlough. 

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, and he laughed and hugged me back. He was an adult now, and no doubt his three children were fast asleep. "It's good to see you, Darren," he replied, his voice aged. "It's been a long time." 

Moving away I grinned at him and replied, "I thought fate would bring us back to the Cirque during the War of Scars, but we were wrong. I'm glad to see you're well." 

"You look older!" Evra exclaimed, looking me up and down - we were the same height now, and for the first time since we were kids, we looked about the same age. 

Directly next to Erva sat Madam Truska who had leaned over to listen to us speak. She was a beautiful woman who had the ability to grow a wickedly impressive and strong beard in a matter of seconds- and then proceed to suck it back into her face! Always a crowd favourite at the Cirque. She nodded in agreement with Erva and said in her broken English, "Yes you have much grown, Darren. I am fearing your costume will be too small for performing. You will have bare ankles, I thinks. We must be looking for some larger things. But if you keeping on growing you must be borrowing pants from Mr Tall soon!" 

I turned to Truska as she addressed me, and was just about to reply when Vancha threw his arm around her shoulders, practically purring. "Have I not grown too, my dear?" 

"Grown on my nerves, maybe," I deadpanned, and the prince chuckled, dropping his arm from around Truska's shoulders. I suspected they were mates once, or something like that, as I had heard tell of them travelling together before and Vancha spoke her strange, seal-like language. "And that's okay. I don't think I'll be getting much taller now, and I don't know yet if we'll even be performing." 

Truska did not seem to mind Vancha's flirtatious nature, always taking him in stride and even now she set an affectionate hand on his knee as she replied to me, "It would be a shaming thing should you and Larten not perform. He has lovely magic tricks." She glanced at the other prince and mused, "And no, you has not been growing. But I can be seeing you has bathed this year. You are smelling much more pleasant."

"Forced, more like!" Vancha replied, tossing his head back to howl pathetically before turning his attention back to the beautiful woman next to him. "But maybe you've changed your mind about me, then?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows as I pulled a sour face.

The woman brought up a hand to tap her chin thoughtfully with a bright red fingernail before replying sweetly, "You can sleeps in my tent tonight," after just a moment she added with a laugh, "on the floor!"

Vancha gave Truska a pout but then grinned mischievously. "I think I will take you up on that offer," he cooed as if he thought she would let him crawl into bed with her. I felt as though I knew better - that he would be spending the day asleep in a bush or a tree on the edge of camp! 

Giving the woman a bright smile, I continued, hoping to change the subject, "I'll talk to Mr Crepsley about staying and performing a bit. I'm sure he misses it, too. And if we do, maybe you wouldn't mind mending up my costume for the performance?" 

Truska turned her head from Vancha as I spoke and gave a nod and replied, "I can be mending your clothes. But now that you has been growing you may be fitting in some other costumes. You will be stopping at mine to try the things on."

"I would love to, Truska. I'll come by tomorrow morning after breakfast," I replied, "Thank you."

As Vancha dove back in, speaking to her in her native language, Evra and I turned to catch up with the other Cirque folks I hadn't seen. It took us until almost dawn to get caught up and get pleasantries out of the way. Evra had to leave to get a bit of sleep before the children woke him up, and most of the other performers went off to bed as well. When Truska left, Vancha followed, but I still had an inkling she would kick him out of her tent pretty quickly! 

I turned my attention back to Mr Crepsley and Mr Tall, sitting next to my mate and hesitantly taking his hand, strangely embarrassed at the small display of affection. 

Mr Crepsley seemed entirely unperturbed by my hand sliding into his and quite naturally began to trace his thumb along my knuckles as he continued listening to Mr Tall speak about what had been happening with the Cirque and their current lineup. After a few moments, Mr Tall leaned forward to look at me and said, "Larten and I have been speaking and he has agreed to help with our closing show in two days time. We have had a marvellous run here but would like to end with a truly spectacular performance. Can I count you in on the roster as well, young Master Shan?"

I looked up to Mr Tall and grinned widely. I knew Truska would have a new costume for me, and so I wasn't about to turn down an offer to perform alongside my mentor, now mate, once again as part of the Cirque. "Of course you can," I replied brightly, "I'd be happy to be part of the closing show." 

Mr Tall brought his hands up in a small and happy clap as he cooed, "Excellent!" He then glanced Eastward and said, "The sun will be rising soon, my friend. I have kept your coffin for you and it is ready for your use." He then glanced at me and asked with a raised brow, "Will you be needing your hammock, Master Shan or--?" He let the question hang there rather awkwardly.

My cheeks flushed at the question, and I knew immediately that Mr Tall already picked up on what was between myself and Mr Crepsley, particularly considering our entwined fingers. Rather than reply in a forward manner, I muttered quietly, "I have my hammock in my bag if I need it." More accurately, if for some reason I got upset with Mr Crepsley and needed space.

Mr Crepsley chuckled and mused, "We will sort it out on our own, Hibernius. Thank you for the warm welcome, as always."

Mr Tall chuckled as well and gave a nod, standing up and dousing the fire with a nearby bucket of water. He gave a half bow and bid us goodnight as Mr Crepsley stood leading me along to the tent where his coffin had been stashed. As we walked he took a deep breath and mused contentedly, "It feels good to be home."

I wasn't surprised that as we stood and started walking, Mr Tall seemed to disappear into the night. I looked around the camp, tents and trailers set up just beyond the dilapidated building that was being used as the performance space. I smiled warmly and held Mr Crepsley's hand a bit tighter. "It really does. It's been a long time," I replied. The Cirque really did feel like home. I got the feeling that Mr Crepsley, since turning down the offer of general, was partially because of his connection to the Cirque. He was an excellent performer and I could see why this place would be considered home to him. It began to feel that way for me, too. "Maybe we'll get a few days, or maybe weeks, of peace before tragedy strikes," I added hopefully.

"God's willing," he mused back hopefully as he pulled back the flap of the tent. Inside the fabric had been reinforced with a heavy black material to keep any hint of sunlight out. Inside Mr Crepsley's coffin was tucked away as well as several trunks which Mr Tall held onto for the times when the Vampire joined the troup. Mr Crepsley smiled widely at the sight of the coffin and said happily, "I love this coffin."

"What's special about this coffin?" I asked, but I remembered it vividly. It was the coffin that he was inside when I stole Madam Octa, the same that I slept next to when I first joined the Cirque. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as I slid my palm along the closed lid, feeling as if it spoke its memories to me. 

"It was custom made, for one." He replied happily as he lifted the lid of it. Inside the lining of the coffin was a velvet red, which was no real surprise, but there were actual pillows and blankets tucked inside as well. He pressed on the bottom of it and gestured for me to do the same as he explained, "Now, I will not admit this to anyone else, but you have special permissions being my mate, but I cut a memory foam mattress to fit in the bottom."

I pressed my hand into the bottom of the coffin as he instructed, surprised at the softness and give of it beneath my palm. I grinned and looked up at the older Vampire. "One, somehow I am way less surprised than I think I should be. Two, I should have climbed into your coffin years ago," I chuckled, dropping my bag on the floor to the side and beginning to undress. 

Larten laughed deeply at my reply and set about undressing as well, musing as he did so, "I have always said that I have the best coffin. But you were far more interested in your hammock and I was not about to deny you that fun by insisting on lumbar support."

"Memory foam or not, the coffin is still a bit morbid," I replied, dropping my shirt from my shoulders and kicking off my shoes and socks. "But I will admit, I'm a little bit excited to give this one a try," I said, looking up at Mr Crepsley as I dropped my trousers to the floor. 

Mr Crepsley had kicked off his own boots and turned to me as I dropped my pants, a smirk splitting across his features as he looked along my frame. He slipped out of his own pants, draping them on one of the trunks and made his way over to me and mused, "A bit morbid, yes. But also comfortable." He dipped down to press his lips to my collar bone, his hands coming to rest on my backside as he added against my skin, "But any bed is wonderful when I get to share it with you."

The sound that left me could only be described as a purr as Mr Crepsley kissed my collar and gripped my rear. I stepped a bit closer, my hands resting on his chest as my own lips found his ear, which I nipped playfully. "You're a flirt," I chided softly. "I think I like it." 

The Vampire chuckled lightly and in a swift movement picked me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and replied as he carried me toward the coffin, "It cannot be helped. You have turned me into a sap."

"Have I?" I asked, kissing at his neck while we moved. "I've been curious about that, actually. Well, not that exactly. But about us. It isn't common for Vampires to mate with their assistants, is it? I haven't heard of it before, anyway. But it seems like it would be pretty natural - what with being a part of one another."

"It is not typical, no," Mr Crepsley replied as he climbed into the coffin with me. "But it is not completely unheard of. While it may not be the norm, I am not unhappy with our turn of events in the slightest. The only taboo thing about this is that you are still quite young. But you are, by all rights, an adult now. There is no reason you should not be able to engage in a consensual relationship with anyone you so choose."

I pressed close to Mr Crepsley as soon as we were together in the coffin. It was honestly extremely comfortable, and it made me smile as I began peppering the Vampire's chest with kisses. "I've been an adult for a long time now, even if I didn't look like it until recently," I chuckled, "But I'm glad all these firsts are with you." 

"I am glad for that as well," He replied as he slid the lid of the coffin shut, plunging us into darkness. While we stayed in bed until it was quite nearly sunset, we did not get much sleep that day.

-0-0-0-

The camp was already bustling by the time that we emerged from Mr Crepsley's tent. There was a show tonight but we were planning on simply being spectators and joining in for the closing performance tomorrow. As it stood, Mr Crepsley retired into Mr Tall's trailer to discuss matters of import and left me to help set up for the show. 

As I was dropping slabs of raw meat into the wolf man's cage an all too familiar voice sounded behind me, a rasping and broken sound, "Darren… I am glad to… see you."

I knew the voice immediately. Chucking the last slab of meat into the cage, I turned to face Harkat Mulds with a wide grin on my face, stepping out of the wolf man's potential reach to drop down and wrap my arms in a hug around the little person. The last time I saw him was after the battle in the Cavern of Retribution. He returned to the Cirque while we went back to Vampire Mountain. 

Harkat Mulds was a little person, one of Mr Tiny's 'ghosts' that often travelled with him. Little people didn't usually speak, but during our first trip to the mountain, Harkat managed to begin speaking and told us his name. He had saved me from a mad bear and saved me again during my trials from one of the boars. He was one of my best friends. 

"It's so good to see you, Harkat. How are you?" I asked, pulling back to grin down at his patchy, scarred grey skin. 

The Little Person smiled back at me, his teeth wickedly sharp but his demeanour entirely pleasant as he replied, "I have been… very well." After a moment he added, "Except the… nightmares, of course… But they do… come and go. I have missed travelling with you… and Mr Crepsley and Vancha… The Cirque is nice… but it has been quite… lonely."

"Nightmares?" I asked, mulling that over for a moment before replying, "Maybe talk to Vancha about those, now that we're here. He's really interested in nightmares."

I decided to lead us away from the hungry wolfman. While he was secure in his cage, I didn't want to take too many chances. I also didn't want to listen to him eat. As we walked together, I added, "I missed travelling with you, too. It seems like there's a new storm brewing, though. You're more than welcome to join us, I'm sure we could use your help!" 

Harkat walked by my side, slipping his mask back over his mouth and nose for a few deep breaths- normal air was poisonous to him and he had to breathe through the mask which was created by Mr Tiny in order to survive. He could only manage short bursts of regular air during conversation. Once he had settled a bit he pulled the mask back down and said, "I think I will talk… to Vancha about the dreams…. He seems to have… a knack for them." He looked to me with confusion, which was hard to generally read on a Little Person's face, seeing as they had no eyebrows to knit together or even eyelids to cover their overly large glassy green eyes. But I had known Harkat long enough to be able to pick up on his body language. "What kind of… trouble?"

"The scary part is that we don't really know," I replied with a sigh. "We were attacked by Vampire hunters the day after we ran into Vancha. They knew us by name and Mr Crepsley said they couldn't get any useful information out of them. But they had poison-tipped weapons. Even Evanna said that the future is unclear to her." 

Harkat made a clearly wary sound and said with a nod, "I will… go with you. I do not… like the sounds of this…"

"Me neither," I replied, sitting down on a large turned over log next to one of the fires. "It's strange, that's for sure. I suppose Evanna and Mr Tall intend to talk about it. Mr Crepsley is in with him now." 

Harkat nodded, pulling his mask back up as he sat down on the log next to me. It was not long before Mr Crepsley and Vancha emerged from Mr Tall's trailer, looking rather perturbed by the news that they had received inside. Mr Crepsley made his way over to me, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of my head, but he was clearly distracted. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "With Mr Tall's help Evanna was able to glimpse the future. They said they had to discuss what they saw before they could make a decision on what to tell us. But neither of them seemed thrilled by what they saw."

I looked up to Mr Crepsley with a frown, then over at Vancha who seemed lost in his thoughts and worried as he sat at the opposite end of the fire, absently chewing on his nails. "Okay," I replied, unsure of what to say, and then turned to Harkat in surprise. "Oh! In all this mess I didn't tell you. Mr Crepsley and I decided to - well, become mates."

The Little Person looked up at me with his unblinking eyes as he took in the news and mulled it over. After several long moments of silence, he tugged his mask down and said, "Weird."

I laughed, startled by Harkat's response to the news. With a raised brow I asked as I took Mr Crepsley's hand, "Why's that so weird?" 

Harkat thought for a few moments before replying, "It is just… different. I have always… known you to have… a more father-son… kind of thing… but who am I… to judge?" He smiled genuinely before adding, "If you are… happy, then I am… happy for you."

"Well, we definitely used to," I replied with a chuckle, "But things have changed. Thank you, though. We are happy, I think," I added, turning to Mr Crepsley with a wide grin. "I hope!" 

When I looked at the Vampire his attention was focused down the road. He nodded and quietly mumbled, "Yes, very happy." But the next moment he stood. It did not take long to pinpoint what his attention was focused on. Strolling down the road was a stout figure wearing a vibrantly yellow jacket and Wellington boots, whistling a merry tune- Mr Tiny! At his side was a young man, dressed in an oversized sweater and a large blue scarf. The very first thought that ran through my mind was that this boy was _pretty._ He had long silver hair and crystal blue eyes that were striking, much like a wolf. 

As the pair approached Mr Tiny beamed happily at my mentor and boomed as he twirled his heart-shaped watch between his fingers, "Larten, old friend! What a _surprise_ to see you here! I do hope you are performing."

Mr Crepsley growled deep in his throat but replied in a polite tone, "Not until tomorrow evening, unfortunately. Looks like you may miss it, Desmond." 

That was Mr Tiny's name. _Desmond_ . If you shortened the first name and put it beside the second it would read Des Tiny- _Destiny._ And he always seemed to be meddling with ours. 

I stood just after Mr Crepsley did, only sparing a glance at the blue-eyed boy before I growled at Mr Tiny and snapped, "You know damn well it isn't a surprise."

Mr Tiny waggled a finger in my direction, "It most certainly is a surprise. Did I know that it was a possibility that you lot would have shown up here? Sure. But it was also entirely possible that you might have been staked by Vampire hunters." 

He looked back up to Crepsley and said, "I insist that you perform tonight, Larten. You may not have your wee little spider to put on a show, but you are a brilliant magician. As is my young friend here. I think he would make an excellent assistant for your performance." 

The silver-haired boy beside Mr Tiny nodded and replied timidly, "I would be more than happy to assist." 

"I already have an assistant," Mr Crepsley snapped, placing a hand on my shoulder to which Mr Tiny replied simply, "I insist." 

"I don't know what you're planning, Tiny, but I don't like it one bit," I replied, my tone just as sharp as my mentor's. "What's the point of replacing me in the performance with this kid?" I gestured to him - he wasn't a kid, really. He looked maybe 20 or so, just a bit younger than I did now thanks to the purge.

Mr Tiny chuckled wickedly and said, "Oh, I just think it is good to shake things up every once in a while. You have been performing with Larten for years. It will be good for him to see what other _assistants_ have to offer."

I bristled but held my tongue. I didn't like what the man was implying, but with no way to know for sure what he was intending other than by asking outright - which I didn't want to do - I conceded. "Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked. 

"Oh Paradise, no!" Mr Tiny replied with a laugh. "I am here on business far more important than making you cross for an evening, Master Shan. But I couldn't resist the opportunity for a spot of fun while I was here. I look forward to your performance, Larten." 

With that Mr Tiny walked in the direction of Mr Tall's trailer, leaving the young man with us. A man who was currently beaming up at my mentor and said sweetly, "I got the chance to watch you perform once when I was young. You are amazing. I'm really honoured to be able to perform with you. Your act is why I learnt magic."

"Where did you meet Mr Tiny?" I asked, another growl bubbling up in my chest. I didn't like the way this kid was looking at my mentor - my mate - and I didn't want to wait for Mr Crepsley to reply. I didn't have time for pleasantries. "And why are you with him?" 

The boy's face fell as I snapped at him and he replied quietly, "I was in foster care. Mr Tiny pulled me out of it and made me his ward…" He chewed his lip a bit nervously and added, "As for why I'm here- I don't have anywhere else to go? Mr Tiny said he wanted to see me perform… so I am here."

I didn't trust a single word the boy said. If he was with Mr Tiny, it could only spell bad news. In any case, the way he looked at Mr Crepsley with such admiration made my insides twist uncomfortably. I figured I should at least be upfront about it and added, "I don't trust you."

At my statement, the boy seemed to deflate even further and honestly looked as if he was just a moment from tears as he said sadly, "I just wanted to perform."

A sigh sounded from next to me as Mr Crepsley stepped forward and asked, "What is your name?"

The boy lifted a hand to dry a few rogue tears on the cuff of his sleeve and replied, "Draven." 

The Vampire extended his hand to the boy and said, "We are wary of your mentor. Typically his presence brings unwanted things into our lives. But it appears that you and I are partners this evening. We will have to practice before the show to make sure you are capable of assisting me."

The boy, _Draven,_ reached out and took Mr Crepsley's fingers gently to shake his hand, once again smiling up at him as he said, "I won't let you down, Mr Crepsley!"

I looked up at Mr Crepsley in surprise but tried to contain my jealousy as much as I could. So much for visiting Truska for a new outfit. I didn't have anything else to say to _Draven_ and I really didn't want to be around him at all. I was about to turn to leave when I realized that doing so would leave him alone with my mate. All of a sudden I wasn't so sure what I should do. I glanced at Harkat uneasily, then at Vancha, who was silently fuming as far away as possible while still overhearing what Tiny had been telling us. 

Sensing my discomfort Mr Crepsley turned to me and dipped down to press a kiss to my lips, a good one too. It was passionate and possessive - the kind that made my head spin. He pulled back and said, "Darren, I would like for you to get your costume together for tomorrow's performance, because you will be assisting me. I am going to be practising with Draven over in the clearing beside the big top." He did not have to add the extra context of _in the open, in the public eye_.

The kiss certainly helped to relax me, as did the statement that I would, after all, still be performing with Mr Crepsley the following night. With a deep breath and all of my trust in my mate, I nodded. "I'll go talk to Truska now," I agreed, glancing at the boy, "Nice to meet you." 

As I turned to leave, I didn't need to see Draven's face for him to understand that I was lying. 

As I walked toward Truska's tent I could hear the very familiar sound of Harkat walking with his limp behind me. Once we were out of earshot of the others he mused, "I am sure that… you have nothing… to worry about from… the boy. I think you should focus… on Tiny. Larten can handle… himself."

"It isn't Mr Crepsley I don't trust," I huffed in response. "I don't understand why Mr Tiny would bring that kid to us. It can't be as simple as coincidence, and it can't just be to make me jealous. I know he has ulterior motives." 

"Most likely," Harkat agreed as we made it to Truska's. "I think that maybe… he is trying to distract you… if you are jealous and watching Draven… that means you are not… watching him."

"You're probably right," I sighed, stopping outside Truska's tent and calling inside, "Truska?" 

From inside the tent, there were a few sounds of shuffling and then the flap-like door was thrown open wide to reveal the bearded lady of the Cirque du Freak- currently beardless, beaming up at me, entirely unaware of the trouble that had been stirring. She reached out to grab my shoulder and said, "Darren! I am having your costume ready! It took much of sorting through old, discarded clothings. But I has been finding something you will like very muchly. Come inside!"

I couldn't help but to grin at the chipper and sweet Truska and followed her into the tent with Harkat close behind. She had articles of clothing and bits of fabric all over her tent - plus her tall mirror that I remembered took a few years off when you looked into it. I beamed at her and asked, "What have you got?" 

The woman clapped her hands excitedly before moving over to a dressing screen and pulling an outfit from behind it on a hanger. It looked like a ring leader's suit, the jacket had a long tail and it had precise, clean lines. The fabric was black and accented with vibrant golds, purples, greens and blues and it came with a matching top hat, into which were stuck plumes of peacock feathers. Truska beamed brightly and said, "I has been sewing all of the day. The accent colouring was red but I have changed it to be matching you."

I looked over the costume in awe, reaching forward to brush my fingers along the fabric. "This is amazing!" I said. It was an old-style, and the fabric itself seemed old too, but it was in great condition. The pops of colour reminded me of my old pirate costume she made for me that no longer fit properly. "Where did you get this? Did you make it for someone else years ago?" 

Truska shook her head and explained, "This had been belonging to Larten. It was his costume when he performed long before I had been joining the Cirque. Mr Tall made it for him and he had been leaving it in my care when I made for him his new suit."

"This was Mr Crepsley's?" I asked, beaming at her. It made the costume feel so much more special knowing it once belonged to the older Vampire, and that I'd have the chance to wear it alongside him during our performance tomorrow. "I love it, Truska. It's wonderful." 

"They was! I am certainly that Larten will not be minding." She stepped forward, grabbing my face and pressing a big and noisy kiss on each of my cheeks before patting me and saying, "Put them on! I will be waiting outside. I wants to see if I need to be making adjustments."

Wiping the wetness off my cheeks, I chuckled as Truska and Harkat made their way out of the tent. I undressed from what I was wearing, setting my clothing aside before tugging on the suit Truska had altered for me and looked in the mirror. The sight brought a smile to my lips, particularly as I put on the top hat. Mr Crepsley only wore a hat when he performed, and if my hair was as red, I'd look like a miniature of him! 

Pleased with the costume, I moved away from the mirror and stepped out of the tent to show Truska and Harkat. "What do you think?" 

Truska turned at the sound of my voice and clapped once again as she took in the sight of me. "You are looking as a grownup, Darren! It looks wonderful!" 

Harkat had also focused on me and pulled down his mask to comment, "You look… just like Crepsley."

"You think so?" I asked, grinning widely. It was kind of fun looking a bit like my mentor. It would have made me sick when I was first blooded, but I definitely didn't mind it now. "Maybe we should go show Mr Crepsley and see what he thinks?" I added excitedly. 

"I think he would…. enjoy seeing your outfit," Harkat replied with a nod before securing his mask once again. Mr Crepsley was not far away, as he had said earlier he was practising in an open clearing beside the big top along with Draven, who seemed to be performing spectacularly at his side. As we approached my mentor's voice could be heard, laughing lightheartedly, "Your sleight of hand is quite astounding, Draven. I am impressed." 

The boy smiled brightly, returning the knives he had acquired from Crepsley during the trick and saying, "That means _so much_ , Mr Crepsley. Thank you. I have a long way to go if I hope to be as good as you."

I bristled as the two came into view and I overheard their conversation. I wanted to wipe that prideful, admiring smile off of Draven's face and I wanted Mr Crepsley to say those words to _me_ , not _him_. Holding my tongue, I straightened up and cleared my throat as I approached, giving a bit of a twirl with my top hat in hand as Mr Crepsley looked to me and asked my mentor, "Well? What do you think?" 

Larten looked up at the sound of my voice and smiled brightly when he saw my outfit. He let out a laugh as he stashed his knives away and approached me, circling around me to take in all the details as he said, "Charna's guts, I have not seen that jacket in eighty years! It looks far better on you than it ever did on me."

He paused in front of me, taking the top hat from my hands and setting it on my head before lifting my chin with a single finger and musing, "You look incredibly dashing, Darren."

I beamed up at my mate, more than pleased by the compliment and the way he took in my appearance. A happy and almost animal-like sound rumbled out of my chest as I stepped forward up onto my tippy-toes to press a kiss to Mr Crepsley's lips. "I'm really glad you like it. Truska did some amazing work on it." 

"Great, now we've got two fools in suits!" Vancha laughed playfully, watching the two of us as he leaned his arm on Draven's shoulder and asked the boy, "Gross. Lovebirds, am I right?" 

Draven shrieked a bit as Vancha leaned on him and addressed him, looking over at us to say, "I think the suits look nice…"

I turned my attention slightly to watch Vancha and Draven, one eyebrow raised at the Vampire who was quickly becoming filthy again since his forced bath at Evanna's. I was a little cautious - I didn't know if Draven knew about Vampires yet, or if he just thought Vancha was weird. 

The prince laughed again, ruffling the boy's hair. "Of course you do. You're smitten," he winked, walking away with a cheerful whistle. I suddenly wanted to chase him down to teach him the meaning of _tact_ , but I held my tongue on that front. 

"How's practice?" I asked, directing the comment to Mr Crepsley but having difficulty tearing my eyes away from Draven. I wondered if I would be this bothered if he weren't so cute. 

Mr Crepsley sighed heavily at Vancha's comment, meanwhile, Draven turned a colour that matched Larten's jacket out of embarrassment. Mr Crepsley looked to me at the question and said, "It is going well. I believe that it will be a good performance, Draven is quite adept. Of course, we will have to skip some of my more dangerous tricks. It takes years of practice to pull them off and there are few I would trust with it. But I believe that we will do just fine."

"That's good," I replied. I briefly wished that I had Madam Octa here so I could sick her on Draven - but I was surprised at myself with the vicious thought and shook my head to clear it away. Rather than focusing on Draven, I asked, "I suppose there's no news from Mr Tall, Evanna, and Mr Tiny?" 

"They have not even left the trailer yet," Mr Crepsley replied with a snarl in the direction of the trailer in question. He looked down at me and leaned in to kiss my cheeks gently and said, "I would like to get one more practice run in before the show. If you would like to stay and watch you are welcome, or if you would rather go find something to eat, it may be a better use of your time."

I followed Mr Crepsley's eyes to the trailer and sighed heavily before looking between him and Draven. "I think I'll go get something to eat," I replied. I trusted Mr Crepsley even if I didn't trust this new kid as far as I could throw him. "Come find me after?" 

Larten nodded and said, "I will track you down the moment I am done." He leaned down, giving me another kiss before pulling back and saying, "Save some dinner for me. I will not be long." 

He turned me in the direction of camp and gave my backside a stinging but playful slap before turning to make his way back over to the silver-haired boy who was waiting patiently for him.

The slap to my rear brought a deep blush to my cheeks as I made my way back over to Harkat, but I had a ridiculous grin on my face. It wasn't common for Mr Crepsley to give such forward public displays of affection, but I didn't doubt he picked up on my nerves and jealousy regarding the pretty blue-eyed newcomer. 

The evening wore on slowly as I waited for my mate. It was not until just an hour shy of the performance that he joined me at the fire, Draven trailing closely behind him. He ate in silence, his eyes watching the door of Mr Tall's trailer which did not open until it was time to set places for the performance that evening. Evanna and Mr Tall looked troubled as they stepped out- Mr Tiny looked nothing short of gleeful. We did not have time to discuss with them what was happening or what they had learned before all of us were ushered into the big top which was already filling with an audience. 

The show was spectacular, as it always was. The Cirque du Freak was in a calibre of its own. Though, I could have done without Mr Crepsley's performance. While the magic was brilliant, the illusions superb- was it necessary for Draven to be wearing a costume that showed quite that much skin? 

Mr Tiny had sat behind me to watch the show, his presence making me uneasy throughout. Particularly when he would lean forward to tell me how much chemistry he believed Crepsley and Draven had performing together. 

It was not until the show ended- as they always did, with a spectacular performance from Erva Von and his children along with their gigantic pet snake that I realized that at some point during the show- Mr Tiny had disappeared!

I made my way out of the audience, having changed back into my everyday clothes before the show started, making my way around to the back to find Mr Crepsley and the other performers to congratulate them on, once again, another well-done show. I was pretty sure we would be speaking of prophecy and what was to come pretty soon, or so I hoped, and so I wanted to get at least a couple of moments with my mentor and mate before we got down to business. 

When I caught up with him in found Mr Crepsley leaning against one of the support beams of the tent, speaking in a hushed voice to Mr Tall. As I approached I could hear him say, "Are you entirely certain?" 

Mr Tall nodded and replied back, "There is no doubt. He wanted a war and he intends to have it, in spite of you negating the prophecy of the Lord of the Vampaneze. There are dark times on the horizon, my friend."

I stopped a little bit away so I could eavesdrop, confused by Mr Tall's words and the secrecy between him and my mentor. But rather than creep in the shadows, I approached the pair and asked quietly, knowing they didn't want to be overheard, "What's going on?" 

Mr Crepsley looked in my direction and held out a hand to welcome me to his side as he explained, "More insight about the intentions of Mr Tiny. Let us find Vancha and we can discuss this with Evanna and Hibernius further. I fear that we may have a fight on our hands."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we did, unfortunately," I replied with a sigh, about to turn with the pair to go find Vancha and Evanna. 

Evra rushed in through the curtain, however, his eyes wide and panting - he must have run here. "Mr Tall! The wolfman - he's gone!" He said fearfully, "His cage was open when I went to check on him as the show closed up. But none of the locks were broken and the latch was intact. It doesn't look like he broke out."

At the news both Mr Tall and Mr Crepsley bolted from where they stood, rushing out to where the wolfman was kept. He was an incredibly dangerous creature and when he was not hypnotized and carefully controlled by the performers of the Cirque- absolutely bloodthirsty. We crashed into the clearing and sure enough, the door of the cage was wide open, there was no sign of struggle or any clue as to where he might be. 

Mr Tall gathered everyone around him and set up ten groups for a far-reaching search party, stating that we needed to find the wolfman before our stay here had a body count. 

All hands were on deck as we searched for the wolfman, aside from the children of course. They were moved to the trailers with the doors locked as it would be far too easy for the monster to get into the tents and eat one of the children in their bed. 

We searched most of the night in every nook and cranny we could, us Vampires using our fast speed and inhuman senses to scour the woods a good number of miles surrounding the Cirque. As we neared dawn, however, with no trace as to where he might be - even more surprising that none of us could pick up on his scent or a trail, we regrouped at the fire, confused and worried. 

Vancha paced restlessly. "It doesn't make sense," he grumbled, "Even if Tiny took him, there would be some sort of trail. Some sign of which direction they went." 

"Not necessarily," Evanna replied. "Desmond is a smart man. He would know how to cover his tracks."

I frowned and was about to interject when another thought crossed my mind. I looked around at the group - most of the Cirque had returned to the fire or were checking on the children - and I realized that Draven was nowhere to be found. I grasped Mr Crepsley's sleeve. "Where is Draven?" I asked. 

Before the Vampire had a chance to reply, Evra skidded up to us, looking as distressed as I had ever seen him with tears in his eyes. "Has anyone seen Shancus?" he asked. "He wasn't with his brother and sister."

Since Marla died, Evra had become protective of his children, and I didn't blame him for being so worried, even if the wolfman hadn't gone missing, too. "I haven't seen him, Evra…"

Mr Crepsley stepped forward, looking down at the snake man and said, "Do you have something of his? A favourite blanket or a toy? Something that would have his scent? Vancha and I can attempt to track him."

Through the tears and with a sniffle Evra nodded. "Yes, I put him to bed with one of his stuffed animals," he said quietly, lifting the faded bunny in his arms to Mr Crepsley as Vancha approached as well. 

"We will do our best to find him, Evra. I promise," he said. 

Mr Crepsley took the bunny, lifting it between him and Vancha so that they could both inhale the scent deeply and almost immediately the pair of them looked as if they were wolves caught on the scent of their prey- moving through the campground, sniffing the air and dirt. The trail that they found lead them from Erva's tent directly to the wolf man's cage and then to the main entrance of the camp where it suddenly stopped without a trace.

I caught up with the two older Vampires after I had gone with Evra to check all of the boy's favourite hiding places. Everything came up cold. "Have either of you found anything?" I asked hopefully, but I couldn't smell anything and by the looks on their faces, we were out of luck. 

"I fear if Tiny did take the wolfman, he took Shancus, too," Vancha sighed, "Though I can't fathom why." 

Mr Crepsley sighed and added as Mr Tall joined us, "There is something far beyond the natural order going on here. I think that it is fair to say that Desmond is likely behind it. He had come to collect Draven immediately after our set and he would have had time to gather both Shancus Von and the wolfman before the performance was over."

Mr Tall nodded and replied, "I fear you may be right. Some of the children have confirmed that they did see Desmond Tiny with the young Von boy. And I fear that we will see much worse than this before he is finished. Come, I believe that it is time that we spoke candidly. Bring Harkat and Evra along with you."

As Mr Tall spoke, I looked over to where Evra was sitting with Harkat and Truska, holding the stuffed rabbit to his chest and crying. The sight broke my heart, and I hated that we had to give my oldest friend here bad news. "I'll go get them," I said. "We'll join you three in just a minute." 

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and walked over to Evra and Harkat. Evra didn't have to ask me if Vancha or Mr Crepsley found anything. He looked away even as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Evra. We're pretty sure Mr Tiny has him. Come with me and Harkat to Mr Tall's trailer, okay?" 

"Okay," Evra replied quietly, giving Truska a thankful hug before we set off to find the others. 

Once we were inside Mr Tall's trailer, some of us standing and the rest seated on mismatched furniture, the ringmaster of the Cirque du Freak spoke to the congregation, "It is troubling that I have had to call you all together tonight. There are cosmic events which have been set in motion and all of you play a part in them. The one we know as Desmond Tiny previously attempted to orchestrate a war which would have destroyed all of the Vampires. This future was averted with the death of the Lord of the Vampaneze, Steve Leonard." 

He sighed and added, "There are those of us who possess the ability to glimpse into the future. Myself and Evanna, who was with us until just earlier tonight. However, our visions were clouded, this path which we have been set upon obscured until we combined our powers to lift the veil.

"The truth is now clear to us," he said wearily. "Desmond Tiny has no intention of letting us live in peace. He wanted a war and he intends to take matters personally now."

"What does he plan on doing, joining up with the Vampaneze himself?" I asked, unable to hide the worry I felt. If Desmond Tiny joined up with the Vampaneze, I wasn't certain we would be able to win this time. According to Evanna, we weren't supposed to win in the first place, and we'd come very close to failing more than once. 

Mr Tall shook his head, "No. This threat will not come from the Vampaneze. But an entirely new breed which he wishes to construct to punish Vampaneze, Vampire, and Humanity all the same for failing to give him his war."

Mr Crepsley spoke from behind me, one of his hands on my shoulder, "What do you mean, _construct_? Like the Little People?"

Mr Tall shook his head once more and said, "Something far more sinister than the Little People. He intends on creating a monster- a single monster for now… one with the ability to spread its affliction easily and to hide among humanity unchecked. It is for this reason that he has taken the wolfman."

"What on earth would he use the wolfman -" I began, my brow furrowed, but the realization became clear to me quickly. I had read enough horror novels and comic books, I had seen all of the movies. If there was any creature Mr Tiny wanted to fight against Vampires, particularly if he took the wolfman, Mr Tall didn't need to elaborate. "He's going to make werewolves."

"That is nonsense," Mr Crepsley replied with a shake of his head. "Werewolves are nothing more than stories."

"Were," Mr Tall replied. "Mr Tiny has taken it upon himself to bring fiction to life. These creatures will be smart, with a hunter's instinct. They will hunt in packs and will be drawn to one another. They will be deadly and they will not stop until every Vampire, Vampaneze, and human have been killed or converted. And I fear that he has chosen to prey upon our sympathies. To make the first of this kind of creature someone who anyone among us would be hard-pressed to raise a sword to."

"He's going to turn my son into a werewolf?!" Evra asked, looking disgusted and angry. "I'll kill Tiny myself if he hurts my boy."

I didn't want to get in the way of Evra's rightfully placed fury, but I looked to Mr Tall and asked, "What reason does he have to destroy Vampires, Vampaneze, _and_ humans? There will be nothing left for him to mess with if he wipes us all out. What kind of future does he foresee if he wins? I don't understand. 

Mr Tall took a breath and said, "The future has been clouded, but the past I can see with clarity now that Tiny is allowing it. I've no doubt that his reason for taking Shancus is to make him the first of these creatures. As for what he hopes to gain, Master Shan, this is one planet of many in a universe of unending realities and possibilities and you managed to piss him off. The lot of you. You beat him at his game. He wanted to watch you all burn and you denied him that. You and your friends. He does not care if the planet is taken over by lycanthropy. He feels he has been slighted and he is throwing a tantrum."

"How can we possibly hope to beat him? If he is actively playing a role this time, creating an army of werewolves that can kill us and turn humans, how can we expect to beat him again?" I asked, wrapping my arm around Evra's shoulders as he cried quietly. 

Vancha scoffed, spitting out the window of one of the trailers. "The fucker wants to play a game," he snapped. I'd heard Vancha swear plenty of times before, but the word held a bitterness that seemed strange in the prince's mouth. "So we play his game. Or at least, we make him think we are. I'm not scared of death, but if he wants to bring ruin to our world he'll face one hell of a fight."

I was about to reply, but Evra had lifted his head, eyes bloodshot and puffy. "What about the Vampaneze?" he asked, looking to Mr Crepsley and Vancha. "It seems like this is their fight, too. Do you think they would help us?" 

Mr Tall listened intently to our questions and when Erva spoke he nodded, "This is their fight as well. And that is why Evanna left our midst today. She has gone to rally them. As far as how you can hope to win, in playing this game Mr Tiny has broken the rules. He is interfering directly which has always been forbidden. But in doing so, he has removed the constraints of neutrality from myself and Evanna as well. We will also be playing an active role in this war and fighting for this planet we call home and the people we call family."

Evra nodded in determination. "Then we have a chance," he said, but a moment later his expression softened. "But what about Shancus? Can we save him? If Mr Tiny turns him into a werewolf, will it… Will it even be my son anymore? Will he know me, or his family and friends? Please tell me we won't have to…" 

He trailed off, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. He didn't need to finish the question - I was worried about the same thing. Mr Tall said it himself. We would all struggle to raise a weapon against the young boy. 

Mr Tall brought one hand up to his face, and breathed heavily before turning to face Evra and replied sadly, "That is perhaps the cruellest thing about Tiny's plan. It very much will still be your son. In spirit, in body and even personality. Everything about him will be a scared and defenceless child. Until he transforms into a bloodthirsty beast where he will kill or maim any in his path. He would rip off even your face without the slightest hints of recognition as to who you are. And then, when the frenzy fades, he will once again be Shancus. Scared and confused as to why his hands are covered in blood."

Evra let out a quivering breath and I had to turn away. The thought made me nauseous. I could hear my friend crying again, and I didn't know what to do or what to say. I couldn't help this, and I couldn't bring Shancus back. There was no changing the past - I knew that much. 

This trip had started off wonderfully. Mr Crepsley and I had become mates and we got out of the mundanity of the mountain to go on a bit of an adventure together, roam the countryside. I'd give anything, now, to go back to the boring nights as a Vampire prince. But I couldn't. 

"Where do we start?" I asked finally, breaking the sad and angry silence in the trailer. 

Mr Tall replied, "We must gather our warriors. Evanna and I have discussed our tactic and we believe that we have a plan to strengthen our numbers. And that is in the Little People. The Little People are, as many of you know, the spirits of those who were unable to leave Earth when they died, either because of their own inability to move on or because they were not allowed to. Mr Tiny then forces these spirits into bodies of his own design which he has the ability to manipulate and control. We believe that we have found a way to reverse this. To bring the little people, all of whom were either Vampire or Vampaneze, back to this realm in the forms they used to inhabit. Generations of warriors that have been enslaved rising once again to fight for the fate of the world. There is a catch, however. We have to do this to either all or none of the Little People. And I happen to know that one among their ranks is none other than Steve Leonard."

"Steve became a Little Person?" I asked, pulling a sour face as I thought about my old best friend - the one who swore he would hunt me and Mr Crepsley down, who tricked us, who finally died in a pit of burning stakes. "How does Tiny even make his little people? And what does that mean if you reverse it?" I looked to Harkat, worried. "What of Harkat?" 

"It is convoluted and horrific blood magic," Mr Tall replied before explaining, "The reversal would destroy the bodies created by Mr Tiny. The Little People would be no more, in a manner of speaking. But their experiences would be retained by the Vampires or Vampaneze that they were in life, so their essence would still be there. As for Harkat, you would become the Vampire you were in life. Complete with memories. I am less worried about you than I am about the others. Steve and Gannen among them. I do hope that seeing as the War of Scars is over we will be able to sway them into actually fighting for our cause. Hopefully, the fate that Mr Tiny has in store for them will be enough to convince them to put their differences aside."

Heaving a sigh I nodded. "I understand. But I don't think it'd for us to decide. I think if anyone should, it should be Harkat. He's the only Little Person I've met who can speak. I think it should be up to him," I said, turning to my friend. "What do you think?"

Harkat thought it over for a minute which dragged on as the rest of us waited in silence. Finally, he pulled down his mask and said, "If you all feel that it is… worth the risk we run by… bringing back Steve and Gannen… and you can cope with that… I think that it would be… a good choice… we will need all the… fighters we can get."

He pulled his mask up, taking a few quick breaths before pulling it down and adding with a laugh, "I just hope that you… all didn't hate whoever… I was."

"I think it's a good decision," Vancha said, placing a hand on Harkat's shoulder. "If Harkat agrees it's what we should do, so do I." 

I nodded in agreement. "I say it's worth the risk. I think we can convince most of the Vampaneze to join us. They follow by honour as we do. I'm not sure about Steve, but if there's one bad apple I think we can deal with that as it comes." 

Mr Tall nodded and stood from his seat, "Then this is the first task we must complete before Desmond catches wind of it and moves to collect the Little People. I will need all of your help once they are returned to their natural state… some of them may want to fight each other but we must keep the peace until we explain it all to them and give them the opportunity to join us." 

He made his way out of the trailer and into the large open area where many of the performers of the Cirque were still gathered around the fire, as well as the Little People who were approaching people and patting their stomachs, begging for scraps of food. Mr Tall approached two of the Little People, placing his hands on their heads and said, "I need you two to lock yourselves in the wolfman's cage, please. It will become clear in time, but I will need to talk to you while you are in there."

The Little People nodded and walked to the cage, securing the lock and standing quite still to await further orders. Mr Tall then whistled as the rest of us joined him and at the sound all of the Little People turned their attention to him, hobbling over to him. He gestured to a spot in front of him and looked back to say, "Harkat, this is your place." 

My friend nodded at the sorcerer but turned to me and wrapped me in a crushing hug and said, "No matter… who I was… I will always be… your friend."

"I know, Harkat," I replied, hugging him back just as tightly for a long few moments before untangling myself and stepping back to allow him to move to his place. I didn't know what would happen, not really, and none of us knew who might stand in the places of the Little People when all was said and done. 

I stepped over to Mr Crepsley, taking his hand tightly in my own. "See you on the other side," I said to my small friend, giving him as much of a smile as I could muster. 

Harkat nodded and took his place where Mr Tall had instructed. As soon as he had Mr Tall began chanting, holding his hands out in the direction of the Little People and I could swear that I heard Evanna's voice on the wind chanting in unison with him. The wind picked up to a deafening roar and the Little People began to change- their faces twisted in silent pain, all except Harkat who had use of his voice and his cries sounded above the tumultuous wind. Their bodies elongated, the vivid blue robes they wore growing along with them. Stitches sank into their bodies and the grey flesh that clung to them began to rot and fall off, revealing natural tones of healthy skin. 

Familiar faces began to appear. Faces of those who I had loved and grieved for. Gavner Purl, Arra Sails, Paris Skyle, and many whom I did not know, but gasps of recognition from my mentor and Vancha told me that they did. 

And left kneeling where my friend Harkat had been, a blond and lithe Vampire who I knew all too well, Kurda Smahlt.

I stood in awe as the various Vampires, our friends and comrades, were revealed to us. But it was really Kurda who had surprised me. The fact that all this time, Harkat had really been the Vampire that had plotted against his people in an attempt to stop the War of Scars, the one who killed Gavner Purl, who stood in the fray. 

The confusion seemed to quickly fade from their faces as their memories since becoming Little People joined up with who they were when they had been living. So many Vampires granted a second chance at life. 

But I didn't understand why Kurda knelt in Harkat's place. They had been alive simultaneously. It didn't make sense. Hardly taking a breath, I stepped forward and asked quietly, "Kurda Smahlt?" 

The blond Vampire looked up at me, his eyes once again their natural blue and he pulled down the mask he wore, flashing a smile as he said, "Darren Shan, as I live and breathe."


	4. Chapter 4

****

**CHAPTER FOUR**

THE NEXT WEEK WAS CHAOS. After the Little People had been returned to their natural bodies there was a lot of baggage to unpack. For one, Gavner Purl being in the same campground as Kurda Smahlt, the Vampire who had killed him, was something that he was not able to get over quickly. Then there was the matter of the Vampaneze in our midst. 

At first, the pair were unwilling to listen to reason, lashing out at anyone who approached the wolfman's cage where they were kept. 

But one night Evanna reappeared at the Cirque and together she and Mr Tall brought the both of them into Mr Tall's trailer. I do not know what the pair had said to them, but by the time they emerged nearly a full day later, they both said that they would fight and departed with Evanna back to the stronghold of the Vampaneze. 

The Vampires had quite a story to tell. They retained their memories of death and of the world beyond where they were greeted with a deal they could not win. Mr Tiny held the strings and had told each of them that they could not be let into Paradise. He gave them the option of returning to Earth as a Little Person to fulfil their destiny or to spend eternity below Paradise. Something that not even the sturdiest and bravest Vampire could bare to choose for themselves. 

As far as the paradox that was Harkat, Mr Tall had told me that time is not linear as so many people tended to believe. Many of the Little People that were at the Cirque, that held the souls of our dear friends, had been in these bodies for hundreds of years, long before their deaths in this timeline. 

The Vampires with Paris Skyle at their side had elected to return to Vampire Mountain to rally our people to arms while a small band of us decided that we would be venturing forth in search of Desmond Tiny, as well as Shancus Von. 

The sun had sunk beneath the horizon on the seventh day, all of us preparing to go our separate ways. But as I packed I heard a familiar voice outside of the tent which I shared with Mr Crepsley. The voice of Arra Sails called out, "Darren? Sire, may I speak with you?"

Shifting from my bag, I stood and closed the coffin as I called out, "Come on in," before hopping up to sit on the lid. I have to admit that I was nervous to speak to Arra one on one, considering she had once been Mr Crepsley's mate and I knew he loved her very deeply. If she died once more, I wasn't sure what it would do to him. If she lived, I didn't know what he might come to feel for her. In the same breath, though, she was an amazing woman, a great fighter and she had become my friend. 

At my call Arra pulled back the flap of the tent and entered into the space, giving me a wide and friendly smile. She stepped up to me, placing a hand on my cheek and mused, "You have grown to be a _remarkable_ Vampire, Darren."

I smiled bashfully up at her, surprised by the warmth of her hand. I still remember how hard she fought for her life, how Mr Crepsley cried at her bedside. It was a wonder that she was here, alive. I had always respected Arra's opinion, even when she refused to shake my hand after beating her on the bars. Until her last day, I wanted her to respect me, too. "It means a lot to hear you say that, Arra."

"I mean it," she replied with another smile. "It is strange, you know. Coming back into this body and having the duality of two lives lived. Centuries as a Vampire and centuries as a Little Person. But I was here, at the Cirque, for a very long time. I was here the first time that Larten performed and I was here the first time that you walked into the grounds as well. I have seen the boy you were and I have seen the man you have become. I am honoured to call you my prince. My sword is yours until I draw my final breath." She paused for a beat and then laughed, "Again."

I laughed as well, shifting a bit on my seat on the coffin and looking away from her to look at my hands. "It's a bit weird to think about the fact that you know so much now, about before we met as Vampires and after. I'm sad you didn't get to see me become a prince, even if I didn't get it through the most honourable means," I chuckled. "I hope I can show you that I'm worthy of the title." 

"You are," she replied kindly before adding, "Though I would like a rematch on the bars at the next council once all of this has been dealt with." She paused for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh and saying, "Though this is only a part of what I wanted to speak to you about. I am sure you can guess the other reason I would be here."

"I'd love a rematch," I replied with a wide grin looking back up at her, and was about to tell her that I'd love to drop her to the floor again, but my face fell and with warmth in my cheeks I looked back down. "I… Yes. I think I know." 

She stepped forward, hopping up to sit next to me on the lid of the coffin and said, "Larten is a good man, Darren. And he is a wonderful mate. You made a good choice when you chose him. He is irritable and sarcastic and an all-around pain in the ass. But he is good. And kind. And he loves profoundly."

She brought her legs up, folding them beneath her as she let out a sigh and continued, "I imagine that it could be… difficult, in a way, to see my face again. Knowing what I meant to him. But I wanted to assure you that I will not stand in the way of your happiness, or his. I mean, I was _dead_. And he had another chance at love and happiness and I will never begrudge him for taking it. Just as I would never think unkindly on you for giving it to him." 

She turned her body to face me as she continued, "I love him. To the core of me, I do. But I do not have to love him romantically. And I have no intention of pursuing it. I ask only that through your life and your marriage to him, however long you choose to keep it intact, whether it is ten or eight hundred years that you allow me to love my friend without holding ill will against me, knowing that I have no intention of stealing your coffin space."

"Larten loved you very much, Arra," I said, thinking that is was more appropriate in this circumstance to use his first name while speaking so candidly like we were. "I think he always will, and I wouldn't - I don't - blame him for that. You're an incredible Vampire and I can understand."

I turned to face her, too, and I felt myself smiling. "I would never _want_ him to stop loving you. You shared a history together, romantically and platonically, as comrades as well. And I wouldn't want to take that away from him. Whether you tried to steal my coffin space or not, though, I know he is committed to me completely, at least until the end of our mating agreement. No relationship shares love the same way, I've realized. He will never love me as he loved you, but it goes the other way around, too. I think we're okay."

Arra smiled widely as I spoke and when I finished she gave a contented sigh, "You really have grown so much, Darren. I was worried with your youth that this would be a harder conversation. But this is the understanding that Vampires have when they mate. That every chapter of someone's life does not tarnish the current one, regardless of who they spent it with. We live lifetimes upon lifetimes and have important connections throughout. But come down the line, if you should choose to mate with someone else, know that this conversation and these feelings will still hold true. That Larten loves you, regardless of what coffin you are sleeping in. The love you share as mates will never really go away. But it can change into a different kind of love, should you choose to let it do so." 

She smiled brightly again and in a much less serious tone said, "Plus you can thank me for beating a bunch of bad habits out of him. Let me tell you, those first ten years were _not awesome_. He had a lot he needed to work on. So did I. But he got the hang of being a decent partner by the end of it. The next forty were smooth sailing."

Arra's words only continued to reassure me that I had made the right decision and that what I was feeling about our relationship was right. I laughed then, thumping my heels back against the coffin and replied, "Thanks for breaking him in for me, then. He's still got a couple of bad habits." Flushing in embarrassment, I looked away again. "Actually, so do I… I definitely do. The trip here was not a very nice one. I could blame it all on the purge - Larten had to blood me again to flush poison out of my system - but I should have done better to control my emotions. And there was this _kid_ Mr Tiny brought… I don't think jealousy is a good colour on me."

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on anyone," she mused with a grin before continuing, "But I can tell you this, with absolute certainty. When Larten commits- _he commits_ . You do not have to worry your pretty little head about him running off with the next pretty little thing that walks by. He would rather take up sunbathing than go back on his word and betray the person he has committed to. And he will put up with a lot of bullshit. Maybe try not to test it, because we should be nice to Larten. But there was once that I was _so mad_ at him and refused to speak to him. He stayed outside a cave that I was staying in for two weeks. Through snow and freezing rain, hiding from the sun under a tree until I was willing to talk it out with him. Snapping at him because you are moody will not be the end of your relationship."

"Two weeks?" I asked with a chuckle - somehow that didn't surprise me. Mr Crepsley seemed like the exact type to stand out in the cold and rain, with a cantankerous expression on his face, determined to wait out anything he was determined enough was worth waiting for. "I'll keep that in mind, Arra. And thank you. It means a lot that you would come talk to me before we part ways. Did you say goodbye to Larten already?" 

She shook her head, "I will on my way out. Last I saw he was arguing with Vancha about the need for a map. I did not want to interrupt while they were having _a moment._ " She slid off the coffin and turned to face me, extending out a hand to me as she said, "Darren Shan. It was a pleasure… or would you rather that I call you Darren Crepsley?"

The name brought another laugh to my lips, and I dropped down from the coffin as well to take her hand, knowing she didn't offer the gesture lightly. "I kinda like the sound of that. I didn't think Vampires took one another's last names." 

She shrugged and replied with a laugh, "You're a _prince_. Do whatever the hell you want!"

"Darren Crepsley," I repeated my grin widening. "Honestly - I just might. Thank you, Arra Sails. And may the luck of the Vampires be with you." 

"Luck," she repeated before leaning in to press a kiss to my cheek. She released my hand and turned to walk out of the tent but paused and turned back once more and said, "Get an extra pillow. When his head is elevated he doesn't snore like a grizzly." And with that and a wink, she was gone.

I watched the curtain where Arra left, a bit confused for a moment, but then chuckled again. I'd have to keep that one in mind! Turning back to my bag, I finished up packing (but not before snatching the pillow from Mr Crepsley's coffin and tying it on top!) 

I shrugged the bag over my shoulders a few minutes after Arra to join the others and say our final goodbyes to the Cirque and the other Vampires before taking our leave. Mr Crepsley and Vancha must have finished arguing over the map - I had a feeling who was on each side of that argument - because as it was, the prince was draped loosely around the ex-general's shoulders, who happened to be beet red. 

I didn't know what they were saying, but I couldn't help being a bit surprised. Kurda was dead before I met the prince, and when he was told about what happened, he was sad about the news of Kurda's betrayal. He had a great deal of respect for the general, but only mourned his death briefly. According to Vancha, it was well deserved and honourable that he died at the stakes for his crimes against the clan. 

I cleared my throat as I approached, opting to give Mr Crepsley and Arra Sails a chance to say goodbye.

Kurda looked up at the sound of my cough and, if possible, flushed more brightly. He had exchanged the blue robes which he had worn as Harkat for some more practical clothing from the folks at the Cirque, now wearing a pair of light blue slacks and a sweater. He did, however, have a strip of cloth hanging around his neck which served as a mask, as he was still getting used to not having to wear one again and was prone to anxiety without one. He gave a smile in my direction and asked, "Are we leaving, then?"

"We are. Just finishing up packing and saying goodbye," I said, giving my bag a shake for emphasis. "What, uh… What were you two talking about?" 

A grin split across Vancha's face, and he lifted a claw to poke Kurda's cheek gently, just next to the three scars there (it was how Vampaneze marked those they wanted to blood). "I was just reminding Kurda - or do you prefer Harkat now? - about that time about a century ago we got _loaded_ drunk and -" 

Kurda hissed as Vancha spoke and said, "Darren really does not need to know about your drunken antics, _Vancha_." He was a shade of red at this point that looked almost painful.

Vancha grinned mischievously at the other Vampire and tutted, stepping away and lifting his hands in mock defence. "Okay, okay. I will say though, it was a _wonderful_ look for you," he winked, "Now, I've a beautiful bearded lady to say goodbye to before we leave." Whistling, he turned to go find Truska. 

I watched him depart with my brows raised before turning back to Kurda, who looked both embarrassed and exasperated. "Sometimes I wonder if he's okay," I muttered, shaking my head before asking, "So… What _do_ you prefer we call you, now?" 

Kurda turned to me as he lifted his mask into place, which I think was partially as his security blanket but equal parts to simply cover the blush. "Kurda," he replied quietly before explaining, "Mr Tiny would control us with the names. They were scrambled versions of the names we had in life. If you take the letters for Harkat Mulds and rearrange them you will get Kurda Smahlt. This is who I truly am. Though, I think I am a better person for having been Harkat as well."

I nodded, shuffling my feet and avoiding Kurda's eyes. "I understand," I replied. It would be easier to call him Kurda - it was hard to think about Harkat with him looking so much like the Vampire. It was a bit difficult to wrap my brain around the fact they were the same person, that they shared memories and now a body. A soul. But looking at Kurda brought back so many memories, and before I could contain myself I added, "I was so hurt and betrayed by what you had done. I know you've already faced your punishments for it - I have no desire to make you feel worse or to dredge up the past, but… I see you and I just remember everything that happened." 

Kurda nodded as I spoke and replied with a touch of shame in his voice, "I know. And I am sorry that I hurt you. And for everyone that I hurt. I was so sure that what I was doing was right and for the greater good. But I know that I was mistaken. I could not see any other way out of the prophecy that had been set before us. It was cowardly. And I deserved to face the Hall of Death. I deserved my punishment and even perhaps the punishment of being made Tiny's slave for so long. But in a way, I am glad for my cowardice. Because of it, I was able to experience life as Harkat. I was able to know you and Larten and Vancha in a way that I would not have known otherwise. And through my experiences with all of you, I have been able to learn what bravery truly looks like." He looked over to me and raised a brow as he said, "Though I fear permanent damage to my skin if Vancha does not lay off a bit. I was not meant to blush this much. It will be a long journey, I think."

I listened to Kurda speak with a weight in my chest. Our friends were alive once again, returned to the Vampires they were to help us fight another battle, with all of their memories of both lives intact. But when I thought about the past I still mourned their losses, even those that died noble deaths I felt as though they died in vain. I thought that every day until Steve Leonard himself was impaled on the stakes of his own cavern, the trap he had set for us. 

I thought it to be poetic justice. But now he was just as alive as all of our friends, and Kurda, too, was given yet another chance for retribution. Maybe that's where the poetry was.

The betrayal hurt so badly because I had considered Kurda my friend, and I think for a brief moment I understood how Steve felt when he was so certain I betrayed him. 

But Harkat was still here, and Kurda was still my friend. I looked up at him with a grin, knowing I'd have plenty of time to brood as we hunted for Mr Tiny. Now wasn't the time. "I will do whatever I can to keep him at a distance." 

Kurda raised a brow and mused, "Well, don't try _too hard_." He laughed deeply and added, "To be honest… I do not mind the attention so much. It is flattering."

I laughed too at that, feeling some of the tension dissipate from my shoulders. "I think that's perfectly understandable," I replied, my attention pulled from Kurda as Evra approached, his own bag on his back. His eyes were still red. 

"Sorry I took so long. I was saying goodbye to Lilia and Urcha. They're going to perform in my place while I'm gone, and everyone's going to help to look after them," he said quietly. "I'm going to come with you to help look for Shancus, but… I can't leave Lilia and Urcha without a parent for too long. If I have to leave, promise you'll keep looking?" 

"Of course," I promised, "We will find him." 

It did not take long for both Vancha and Mr Crepsley to join us. The goodbyes had been said and the Vampires had taken off, flitting toward Vampire Mountain. The performers at the Cirque were sad to see us go, but wished us a good journey and sent with us their prayers of success. Erva was the only one among us who could not flit and we all decided to take it in turns carrying him on our backs as we made our way through the countryside. We did not have a clear heading, but we had been instructed to follow our hearts to where we thought we might meet our fate. And so, we found ourselves heading in the direction of Mr Crepsley's home town, where our actions had altered our destinies, feeling that it was as good a place as any to start.

As we made our way closer to the city we flitted less, wanting to approach it with caution seeing as the last time we were here we had been arrested and chased down by an angry mob. As far as we knew, we were still wanted men. Wanted in connection to dozens of grisly murders that had been carried out by the Vampaneze, under the order of Steve Leonard. We were a night's journey away from the city proper and decided to camp for the day in an abandoned farm which had a large grain silo on the property. The farmhouse itself was cosy enough. It was dry and warm and we even found a linen cupboard with a stash of moth-eaten blankets and a few cans of tinned tomatoes, luncheon meat and beans. 

As we ate- most of the food went to Erva while the rest of us shared one of Mr Crepsley's larger bottles of stored blood and just a bit of the foodstuffs, we discussed our plan for the following day. Curled up in a blanket on the threadbare sofa, Kurda pulled down his mask and suggested, "I could head into town on my own first. I can scout and see if you all have wanted posters up. The three of you might still be recognized and Evra would draw quite a bit of attention. It makes the most sense for me to do it. Though, it would probably be for the best to leave my axe behind. It is not the most inconspicuous weapon."

Mr Crepsley made a displeased sound from his position beside me. I was sitting in a lounge chair while he was on the floor, resting his head against my knee, "I am not sure how keen I am on us splitting up. For all we know, there are still Vampaneze in the city, who we cannot guarantee have heard yet that we are on the same team."

Kurda shrugged and replied, "I have never had much trouble dealing with the Vampaneze. And I bear their mark. I would at least be able to strike up negotiations. If they are unaware of the coming storm I can make them aware. I am not afraid to do this, Larten."

Mr Crepsley gave another unapproving grunt to which Kurda asked, "Or is it that you still distrust me? You would trust Harkat with such a mission. I would think that I have proven myself to be on your side."

Crepsley shook his head and assured, "It is not that I do not trust you to do as you say, Kurda. It is that I worry that you may run into trouble on your own and we would be none the wiser. While I know that you are a capable fighter when you need to be, I do not like the idea of you going into hostile territory with no backup."

"One of us could go with him. If we stick to the shadows, I'm sure we'll be okay," I suggested, my hand resting on Mr Crepsley's shoulder. 

"I would offer to go - I'm pretty inconspicuous when I'm all covered," Evra replied, "but I'm no good at keeping up with Vampires. Last time I was here we used cell phones to keep in touch. We could do that again but that means someone would need to buy them." 

I shook my head. "I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to be seen so soon after our grand escape. But if you stuck to the shadows, maybe." 

Kurda shifted forward and said, "I could definitely get us burner phones that worked great last time. Take a look around while I get them, then come fetch all of you. Once we have them, I can travel along the street with Erva while the three of you run roofs out of sight."

"I think that's a great idea," I agreed. "That way we can stay in touch if anything suspicious happens. We can cover Evra up so that he doesn't bring attention to himself. Isn't it funny how these things always happen in the same place?" 

"I don't think that's a coincidence," Vancha replied. He was laying above us in the rafters of the farmhouse but slipped down next to Kurda when he spoke. 

"It is more like a giant cosmic joke," Kurda agreed with a nod. "Maybe on our way out of town we should burn this place to the ground and salt the Earth."

"I would rather that you did not do that," Larten replied, though there was a smile on his lips, knowing full well that the blond Vampire had been joking.

I chuckled, but after a moment's thought, I wondered out loud, "As much as I want to fight Mr Tiny, and that I hope we can get this over with, I do think it'd be strange for him to keep hitting us here… Other than to hurt me and Mr Crepsley while we're here. Emotionally." 

"Well, we know that he is sadistic enough to do just that," Kurda replied as he adjusted his position next to Vancha to lean slightly against the other Vampire. "We all heard what Mr Tall said about why this is happening. We did not play his game how he wanted us to. I would not be surprised at all to find that much of what we are meant to endure is simply meant to play with and punish us."

I wouldn't have picked up on the gesture if Vancha didn't return it, a bit of a grin tugging up on the corners of his lips. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if that was exactly what he was doing. But I'm not scared of Tiny any more than I fear death. By that I mean - I don't. And as much as he likes to toy with time and fate, the end will come as it is meant to."

"By that logic, we shouldn't fight at all," I replied, frowning. 

"Oh no. Absolutely we must fight. If we are destined to die, I'd rather die fighting, a sword through my heart, protecting my friends and my clan. To sit back and wait for it to happen would doom our souls from Paradise."

"And in that same line of thinking, we have to fight to ensure that any of us make it to Paradise," Kurda added with a knit brow. "We know that Tiny is interfering with the afterlife of Vampires and Vampaneze. By all means, my soul should have been up for grabs. I died as a traitor and a coward. But Gavner? Paris? Arra? They died warrior's deaths. Noble deaths. They should have had a one-way ticket but he still damned them to a half-life of servitude."

"While I agree, it matters not," Larten replied from his place on the floor, "Regardless of the implications of Desmond's meddling in our afterlives, the fact is that he has forced our hand in this one. I will not even begin to entertain the notion of not fighting him after he did something as deplorable and disgusting as taking Shancus Von. I know not if we may save him, but I will gladly face my death to try to do so and if at all possible take Desmond Tiny down with me."

"We all will. All of us here, the Vampire's, everyone at the Cirque. I don't even imagine that a single honourable Vampaneze would allow harming a child," I said, looking to Vancha for confirmation. He had avoided Gannen while they were saying goodbye, and I didn't blame him. 

With a sigh, leaning his cheek on the top of Kurda's head, the prince nodded. "Only a mad Vampaneze would do such a thing. Vampaneze do not even drink from young children, unless they are dying and to save their memory. I have no doubt that Evanna has convinced them to join the fight as our brothers once again."

Evra smiled weakly. "Thank you all. I know everyone will do the best they can to save my son." 

"We will," Larten agreed readily, leaning forward to place an affectionate hand on Evra's shoulder. "This transgression will not go unchecked, my friend. I will guarantee that now. May the luck of the Vampires be with us in finding a way to save him, if not his body then his spirit."

Evra looked up at Mr Crepsley, thankfulness in his eyes. He had to look away before long, tearing up once again, I'm sure at the fear we all shared - that we may not be able to save him. 

"We should send Kurda to scout, then," Vancha replied, nudging the blond upright. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to join you? I would be able to stay out of sight - perhaps scour the tunnels while you check above ground." 

Kurda had nodded at the gentle shove, moving to get up from the couch. He turned back to the prince as he spoke, securing his mask over his face once again - I suspect to cover a blush of embarrassment before he replied, "I believe that it would be better to minimize the risks of our entry into the city by having me scout alone. However, I am not of a position to give you orders and whatever you choose to do, I will gladly accept your choice, sire." 

Vancha grinned, wide and toothy and shockingly suave. "I trusted you as my general, and I trusted Harkat as my friend. If you think it would be best to scout alone, I will heed your suggestion. But I will miss seeing you in action," he winked, "Though I am certain I will have plenty of chances, map-maker." 

Kurda chuckled lightly and shook his head with exasperated amusement and headed toward the door. He turned at the frame and said, "I will be back before sunrise. Try to stay out of trouble while I am gone."

"Blast!" Vancha replied, flopping onto the floor, "There go _my_ plans for the evening!" 

I rolled my eyes, nestling up to Mr Crepsley. "What should we do, though, while we wait? I don't want to just sit around until Kurda comes back." As much as I didn't want to admit it, there was also still a part of me that didn't know if I could trust him. 

Mr Crepsley sighed as he watched Kurda disappear out the door and begin to flit away towards the town. He levelled his gaze at Vancha and, as if reading my mind, said, "Perhaps it would be best for one of us to follow after him. Just in case. The others can head to the next farm up to replenish our blood supply…"

Vancha lifted his head at the comment and frowned. "By now I think it's a bit ridiculous not to trust the man," he said, standing and brushing the dust off of his furs. "And he may find it insulting if I've chosen to follow after him anyway. But I'll go - if at least to be a fallback if he gets into trouble. Shame, both of you. Kurda Shmalt has paid his dues. What would he stand to gain for betraying us again?" 

Mr Crepsley sighed, standing as well and brushed a hand through the crop of orange hair on his head. He dropped his hand and said, "I understand that, Vancha. I know that he has more than paid for his betrayal and that he is doing his best. I am simply wary of most things at the moment. And following him is for his protection as well. The man did not even take a weapon."

Vancha turned his head toward the door quickly, a low growl rumbling up from his throat. "How can a man that intelligent be so bloody stupid?" he mumbled, looking over at us once more. "I will follow after him. I suspect the three of you will hold the fort while we're gone. If Kurda comes back alone, I got caught up in trouble."

Without another word, Vancha fitted out of the farmhouse after the ex-general. I waited a long moment before asking Evra and Mr Crepsley, "Did we offend Vancha?" 

"Yes, I offended Vancha," Mr Crepsley replied with a sigh as he watched the prince depart. He turned to look at me and said, "I am sure that you have noticed that Vancha is rather _fond_ of Kurda Shmalt. They have quite a history, honestly. Kurda is the only person who Vancha ever had seriously considered taking as a mate. But his proposal was declined, Kurda said that he could not commit himself to anyone as his work with the Vampaneze had to take priority. I have never seen Vancha so devastated."

"Wait, really?" I asked, exchanging glances with Evra. We both scooched closer to Mr Crepsley, eager to learn more both about Kurda and the travelling, animalistic Prince. "Did Vancha spend much time at the Mountain back then? And he was serious, weeks ago - when he said he had never taken a mate? I thought he was just being himself, making a joke about falling in love with everyone." 

Mr Crepsley looked down at us, the both of us gazing up at him as if we were kids going to hear a bedtime story and sighed heavily. He sat down on the arm of my chair and said, "For a time Vancha spent most of his days at the Mountain. He had to learn our ways and learn what it means to be a Vampire prince, much as you have had to do, Darren. Though, you have handled being locked in a cavern with stuffy Vampires much more gracefully than Vancha ever did. He has never been one to do well behind walls. That is largely how he and Kurda became friends. Vancha took every opportunity he could to go out with Kurda on his map-making journeys. They became as good of friends as I have ever seen. Friends and then more. But it was not in the cards for them then. I do not have to guess that it is why Vancha is so boisterous in his defence. This is a second chance for him that he thought he would never see."

"And that's why Vancha was so disappointed in his betrayal," Evra said, stealing the words from my mouth. I had talked to Evra at length about what happened when we returned to the Cirque together. "He loved Kurda. I guess he still does."

I nodded my agreement. "It's so hard to picture Vancha falling for him, though. He didn't like the idea of mapping out the Mountain any more than Mika did. And he is so… You know. Vancha. I wouldn't expect _him_ to be the one walking away broken-hearted." 

Mr Crepsley looked down at me and said, "You mean that you are surprised that Vancha would have reservations about undergoing a quest for the purpose of map-making for the Mountain which was one of the greatest passions of the Vampire whom he had fallen for, was rebuffed by, betrayed by and was in the process of grieving?" He chuckled amusedly and gave a shrug, "The reaction makes sense to me. And as far as Vancha being so unabashedly Vancha… most of his actions are a self-defensive mask. It is hard to be hurt and sad if everything is a joke. He makes light of love and of commitment because those are some of his largest wounds."

I considered that for a moment and was reminded of the time at the Cirque together after we first ran into the Lord of the Vampaneze in the woods after I had followed Evanna. Vancha had run into his brother for the first time in many years - the next morning he was drunk, burning and shouting at the sun, and Mr Crepsley and I had to help him back to bed. 

Looking back up at Mr Crepsley I said just as softly, "Vancha feels things very deeply, doesn't he? Maybe he runs and hides in the woods, living as a traditionalist and naturalist because he knows that out there nothing can hurt him. Wounds don't feel so bad when you can see them and watch them heal." 

"Vancha has always felt very connected to nature and has gotten great enjoyment from communing with it and being surrounded by it," Mr Crepsley replied before adding with a chuckle, "But one can draw a direct correlation between when Kurda broke off their courtship and when Vancha _really committed_ to the naturalist lifestyle. Maybe a bit after that. Vancha had been out of the Mountain for a while after Kurda ended things and on one of his returns during a council, he was made a prince. He may have tried to use that title to _convince_ Kurda that he should reconsider, in so many words. Truthfully, he had just made a complete ass of himself in front of quite a few of us. At _that_ point, he started down this path pretty heavily and began to work closely with Evanna."

Mr Crepsley leaned back, folding his arms over his chest as he replied, "Vancha does feel things very deeply. It is both his greatest source of power and his largest weakness, depending on what feelings he chooses to focus on. I fear that it will be white-hot blinding rage when he finds out how much of his personal life I have divulged… I assume I do not have to tell you that this should not be repeated. Least of all around either of them."

I pulled my lip between my teeth thinking about that - it felt a bit like gossip, and while I was a bit embarrassed about it, I knew so little about the prince that I just wanted to hear more. 

"Maybe we should leave well enough alone," Evra said, laying down on the floor and looking up at a hole in the ceiling. "It isn't really any of our business, I suppose." 

I shook my head, turning back to Mr Crepsley. "Evra is right, but, I have one more question. Do you think Kurda would give Vancha another chance?" 

The red-headed Vampire gave a shrug and replied, "It is possible. I think that the largest obstacle they would face at this point is Kurda not believing he deserves another chance at it… which means that we should likely do our best to not damage his self-esteem any further than it likely already is. I must do my best to assure that there are no repeats of tonight."

"You weren't the only one thinking it, though," I sighed, leaning against Mr Crepsley. "We really should trust him. Kurda has always been a good man and Harkat never betrayed us. Now they're one and the same. Kurda had been misguided, but he was doing what he really thought was best." 

"I agree," Larten replied, lifting one hand to pat my hair gently. He then gave another sigh and said, "We should go hunt, Darren. We will want a full supply of blood at our disposal and I am still famished." He lifted a brow at Erva and said, "I do not imagine that you would like to come hunting with us."

Evra laughed and looked over to us. "You'd be right about that. I will stay here and keep an eye on things. Who knows what could happen while you're gone with Mr Tiny out there." Patting his hip, he checked to make sure he still had his own weapons - in any case, Kurda had left his axe. 

I leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Mr Crepsley's temple before I stood. Getting some blood would be a good idea now; we couldn't be sure when we would have the chance again. 

It did not take long between Mr Crepslsy and me to replenish our store of blood as well as to drink our fill. There were several other farms in the nearby vicinity that were perfect for such a task. Mr Crepsley even taught me how to use the noxious gas which Vampires were able to breathe which knocked humans unconscious, providing a safe and _humane_ way to feed from them. The night was still quite young as we made our way back toward the farmhouse which served as our temporary hideout. We were close enough to hear that there appeared to be no signs of trouble or struggle, in fact, we could see Erva through the window trying to lose himself in a book- not that I could blame him for wanting a distraction. But before we made it through the gate Mr Crepsley reached out for my hand, stopping my forward momentum as he paused near a wild rose bush which was growing unchecked on the lane. He plucked one of the red flowers and extended it out to me without a word.

I looked at the rose, a brilliant shade of red and one that would forever remind me of Mr Crepsley. It probably matched the blush on my cheeks as I took the rose from him, careful of its thorns as I lifted it to my nose, taking a deep inhale of its aroma. Looking back up at him I grinned bashfully. "Nobody has ever given me a flower before." 

The Vampire grinned happily, throwing one arm over my shoulder as he began leading me back towards the farmhouse, "I am glad to have been the first." 

He leaned in, pressing his lips gently on the crown of my head and musing, "I fear that soon there may be less opportunity for self-indulgent romantic gestures. I figure that I had better make use of the time wisely."

"I definitely won't complain about that," I chuckled, wrapping my arm in turn around his waist and leaning against him. As we neared the farmhouse, I slowed to a stop. "Mr Crepsley?" I asked timidly as he stopped next to me. "I'm sorry for all those times I've been such a brat." 

The Vampire slowed once again as I spoke, looking at me with a raised brow. He shifted his body to face me, though the movement did not dislodge my hand from his waist as he said, " I appreciate the apology, Darren. But I assure you that it is unnecessary. You being a bit of a brat is one of the things I like about you. Sure, I like it most when it is not aimed directly at me, but I would not even say that you are truly a _brat_ , at least not since you were a young boy You have very clear expectations and you are not afraid to speak your mind. You keep me honest and you make me think through my actions carefully. I do not view this as something bad. And personally, I enjoy the sharp banter from time to time." 

I looked up at Mr Crepsley with admiration. "You've helped me become the Vampire I am, Larten. You'll never know how much I appreciate you for all you've done for me. Even if it was a bit of a rocky start," I chuckled, lifting a hand to caress his cheek and brush my thumb along his famous scar, one of few who knew the silly truth of it. "And I talked to Arra before she left. I don't know if she told you. But it was a really good conversation. So many second chances, you know?" 

"She mentioned it, yes," Larten replied with a nod. "She had told me that she spent the time filling you in on all of my darkest secrets and telling you stories of all the ways I was a bit of a bastard in my youth. The way I figure is that it was likely only half true."

"Only half true?" I asked with a raised brow, stepping back just enough to drop my hand down to my hip. "You know, I'd kill to hear more stories of your youth. I'd love to hear all the ways Arra was incorrect sometime." 

Crepsley laughed loudly and mused, "Perhaps sometime I will tell you all about it. Maybe even the time when I called Seba a stupid, cruel, decrepit sham of a Vampire who did not deserve the rank of general in the middle of a training session."

I looked at Mr Crepsley in utter surprise for a moment, then laughed, my hand shifting over my mouth so I wouldn't make too much noise. "Actually, I think the one I want to hear that story from is Seba!" 

The red-head chuckled along with me and mused, "When I was a young Vampire I was an even bigger brat than you were. I am honestly surprised that Seba did not murder me in my sleep." He leaned down and kissed me softly, letting his lips linger for a few moments before he straightened up, looking down at me with a smile and said sweetly, "I love you, Darren Shan."

"I love you, Larten," I replied, standing up on my toes to kiss him again before beginning to walk once again to the farmhouse. "Actually, Arra made an interesting suggestion… She called me 'Darren Crepsley'. I know Vampires don't take one another's surnames but… If you didn't hate it, maybe I could?" 

Larten's brows raised upward at the idea and he began to chuckle. Giving me a shrug as we climbed the steps to the farmhouse he replied, "I do not hate it. It is sort of a novel and… domestic idea, is it not? I have to admit that I am flattered that you would care to do such a thing. Especially seeing as it is a _weird surname,_ to begin with." He paused just outside the door to turn to me once again, reaching a hand out to cup my jaw as he looked down at me with what was best described as a dopey grin and mused, "I could get used to Darren Crepsley, should you ever decide to actually do such a thing."

I stopped next to him, looking up to him with a wide smile of my own. "It is a little bit weird, but I like it. And I like the idea of doing something a bit domestic, you know. A little bit of… stability in all this crazy. I'm glad." I paused a moment longer outside the door before throwing my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. 

The gesture was returned with gusto, though Mr Crepsley was sure to cut it off before either of us began to feel overheated. He gave a smile and held open the door for me, ushering me back inside where we waited for Vancha to return along with Kurda Smahlt. 

-0-0-0-

I FOLLOWED ON THE ROOFTOPS a ways behind Kurda, keeping quiet and out of sight. Although it was dark, it couldn't have been too late for the humans as the streets below were bustling with people and their infernal vehicles. The false lighting was difficult on my eyes, but it did help that it kept me even further in the shadows, downwind from Kurda and out of his sight. 

After about an hour of trailing him, he slipped down into an alley and I thought for a moment I had lost him, but he reappeared on the street below and went inside a shop, I assume for the damned cell phones. I stuck to the fire escape in the alley, the door in sight and watching for him to leave to resume scouring the city. 

My attention was focused in the direction of the shop, waiting diligently for any sign of the all too familiar blond-haired Vampire to emerge, but the city sounds were far more abrasive than those of the wilds, harsh and high pitched tones, the sounds of drunks leaving a pub, even a domestic fight down the street. It kept me on edge, my attention split. 

That is until a voice sounded from directly behind me, "What are you looking at?"

I refused to let myself flinch although every bone in my body wanted to. I straightened up slowly, turning around to face Kurda and trying to ignore that infernal beeping coming from the street over. Flashing him a grin, I replied, "Just taking in the city lights." 

The blond straightened up as well, placing his hands on his hips, the shopping bag he had picked up from the store below dangling on one wrist as he said, "Oh, come off it, March. I got you. I know you did not hear me coming."

"You're handsome when you're mad, you know that?" I asked, my grin widening as I forced down the steady hammering in my chest. Infernal heart. "But fine, fine, you got me." I raised my hands in mock defence, hopping up onto the railing of the fire escape to walk around the general and stepped back down behind him. "It's the lights. The noise. The pollution. The electricity. Does it not give you a migraine?" 

Kurda let one hand fall from his hip as he turned, watching me walk around him. At the question, he turned his head to look out over the city with a smile on his face, "Perhaps a bit, yes. But I welcome it. It is a beautiful thing to be overstimulated, in a way. I spent so much of my life so concerned with the future and prophecy and so many other things that I forgot what it was like to live in the moment- to just experience _life._ " 

He stepped over to the edge of the building, leaning on the cement barricade with one elbow, his chin cupped in his jaw as he mused, "And as Harkat… well, I had no real senses. I could not feel the breeze on my skin, or smell the scents on the air. Even my hearing was dull, my vision was as if looking through a fisheye. If I were to get a headache I would not have felt it. The city is too much in so many ways. But it is life and being here, smelling the exhaust and hearing that couple down the street arguing because _apparently,_ that man was far too keen on a waitress this evening… all of it means that I am alive. And I love that."

I could melt. I quite nearly did as I joined him leaning on the barricade, my shoulder brushing against Kurda's. "You are a man of my heart, Kurda Smahlt. The city is too much for me. I've no need of humans and their technology other than to feed, but in the forests, surrounded by the trees and the air through their branches, dirt beneath my feet and the river in my ears. That is truly what I wish to live for."

Turning to face him, I lifted my hand, gingerly bringing a claw up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. "Sure gets lonely sometimes." 

I watched as he turned to look up at me at the touch, starlight caught in his crystal blue eyes- or perhaps it was streetlights. Either way, it made no difference. He was beautiful and alive. The hints of a smile played at the corner of his mouth but within just a moment he averted his gaze, looking downward as he said, "Sometimes it is better to be lonely if the other alternative is the wrong company, Van."

"Wrong?" I asked, brows knitting together as the nickname pierced my heart. "Only if you mean me, Kurda. I should have apologized to you that night after I became a prince. I didn't, I ran like a dog with my tail between my legs and I thought I would never have the chance again."

I took Kurda's hand gently in my own, turning him to face me. "I thought I could use my power to convince you I was a worthy mate. I've no shame in admitting when I'm wrong, not anymore. It was the most dishonourable thing I've done. It played just as poorly on your reputation as a general as it did on my first decades as a prince. I'm sorry, Kurda."

He made no move to remove his hand from mine, glancing up at me with a soft sigh as he shook his head and replied, "No, Van. I hold nothing against you for any of that. You were young and you were hurt. I forgave you for that as soon as it happened. I am talking about me. I… I am a traitor, Vancha. I know that our friends and even you have tried to justify what I did as simply being misguided and while there may be truth to that… I knew what I was doing. I ran Gavner Purl through for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I intended on killing Mika and Arrow and Paris and handing over the Stone to the Vampaneze. I am a traitor to our clan and I deserved to be put to death as I was, stakes to my back as a traitor and a coward."

"You did deserve that," I replied honestly, not tearing my eyes from his. "I won't stand here and tell you that I believe you should have been given a lighter sentence because I do not. I would have stood in that hall ashamed of you as the others were. You know I would. But you paid your price for your betrayal. You lived honourably until then. You lived a life as Harkat, as one of our most trusted allies and friends. You defended us until the end. You have already been punished for that crime. It's done now, Kurda. You don't have to punish yourself any further."

At my words, Kurda actually chuckled under his breath before looking up to me, "I know that you wouldn't have tried to stop them from putting me to death. It was the only sentence that could be given and you have too much honour to not respect that. I knew what the price would be if my coup failed. I did not beg for mercy or forgiveness. I accepted my fate and I walked into the Hall of Death with my head held high. But as far as my life now… it is not mine to give, Van. I am here only to fight in this war. I was pulled out of the prison body I inhabited only to be another soldier against Desmond Tiny. My time has already been spent."

"You aren't just another soldier," I replied, taking a step forward, just an inch from bridging the space between us and careful of the shurikens across my chest. I reached up with my free hand, brushing the rest of his hair out of his face, illuminated by the moon and the neon lights. "You're so much more than you give yourself credit for. Kurda, I…"

I paused, an all too familiar lump in my throat as I pictured our last conversation. Mourning his death. Believing he would never make it to paradise and wishing I were a lesser man so I could follow him to whatever afterlife had taken him instead. I couldn't speak the words I wanted to say. I couldn't let him see me like that. "You were given a second chance. Take it."

The blond smiled sadly up to me and said, "I am trying to, sire." He took a step back, out of my reach with a heavy sigh and glanced down at the bag hanging from his wrist which he proceeded to dig through as he mused, definitely attempting to change the subject, "I had gotten you something from the shop, by the way. I mean, other than the cellphone." He pulled out a small object from the bag and let it dangle off his fingers which he extended out to me. A necklace made of hemp rope from which a small glass pendant hung. Inside of which was the image of a tiny purple mushroom. 

I stepped back as if burned when Kurda was no longer in my reach, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. It took a moment to refocus my attention to the object in Kurda's hand. "You got me a gift?" I asked and chuckled, gingerly picking it up from his fingers to examine the pendant. "Ah, Kurda Smahlt. You know me too well. I never did convince you to partake in that, either, did I?" 

"No, you didn't. Still, brings back memories of having to drag you away from Woodstock before the sun came out because you were so loaded that you _forgot you were a Vampire,_ " he replied with a light and bright laugh and an honest smile.

I grinned as well at the memory, not the slightest bit embarrassed and even more overjoyed to see that bright look on him again. I was worried the rest of our trip together he would be downtrodden, but perhaps there was a chance he would come around. I slipped the necklace on; I wasn't one for jewellery, but I knew I wouldn't be taking it off again. "That was a great deal of fun. Or it would be if I remembered anything other than that. I'm sure it was wonderful, though. Come," I said, turning to begin scaling down into the alley to go in a new direction, knowing he wouldn't let me touch him again tonight if I pushed my luck. "We should do a good scour of the city before dawn. It was brought to my attention you didn't bring a single weapon with you." 

Kurda followed along after me and at my final statement patted along his hips and groaned, "I had meant to borrow a knife from Larten before I left but then you… well, I got distracted and I forgot."

I dropped down onto the ground, waiting for Kurda to join me before I took a knife from at my own hip, holding the handle toward him to take. Our fingers brushed, and I figured that would be the extent of our contact for now. Kurda had already scoped the north side of the city, so I climbed back up the building, leading us west. 

For the most part, we travelled in silence. It was amicable and calm regardless of the tension of the past lingering between us. Truthfully, it was just pleasant to have the blond at my side again, though we often found ourselves casting furtive glances at one another that would then be covered up as scoping something or another out in the distance. Neither of us was fooled. 

We had stopped for a short rest an hour or so in, pausing on a rooftop where Kurda was currently sitting on a large metal box which contained an air conditioning unit, drinking from a plastic water bottle and looking out over the city. He seemed to be lost in thought as he brought his mask back up to cover his face, his eyes glancing in my direction. 

I was hesitant to ask him about the glances, but my lack of restraint got the better of me. I walked over to him, crouching down on the roof near his feet and looking over the city below us, though by now I was fairly convinced we would find nothing. I was thankful, though, that I had adjusted well enough to the fog of noise and lights. "What is on your mind, Kurda?" I asked quietly. 

The blond Vampire looked down at me, lifting a hand to card his fingers through my hair as he let out a soft sigh. After just a moment he began somewhat timidly, "I have just been thinking about what… you… said-" 

The last two words sounded distracted and sure enough, something had caught Kurda's eye. He slipped down and pointed to an alley in the distance, "Isn't that the boy who performed with Larten?" 

I could have sworn, but I held my tongue as I followed his pointed finger to the alley. As soon as I caught sight of him, I stood and joined Kurda. "Yes, it is. What on earth is he doing here?" I asked, but rolled my eyes as I knew the answer already. Tiny. "Let's follow him," I said, not waiting for Kurda's reply as I moved. 

It did not take us long to catch up with him. He was not moving quickly, not was he moving stealthily. We stayed several buildings behind him to watch him without alerting him to our presence, up until he slipped into a warehouse, sliding the door shut behind him. Next to me, Kurda placed a hand on my forearm and whispered, "There's a skylight. By the luck of the Vampires, we might be able to see what they are up to."

He took off like a shot, quickly scaling the building and looking into the large skylight, careful that he approached from an angle that would not cast a shadow inside. Looking into the building it was quite easy to soot the boy we had followed, who was approaching a familiar figure in Wellington boots and a faded yellow jacket. The silver-haired boy handed over what looked like a cup of coffee to the peddler but that was not the most interesting thing about the scene. They were not alone. In front of Tiny stood about twenty individuals, some Vampire, some Vampaneze and even human, apparently all in league with Mr Tiny. And directly beside the man sat a very scared looking Shancus Von.

"Damnit," I growled, not recognizing any of the Vampires. They must have been blooded recently. There was no use in either of us going inside and trying to rescue Shancus now; the two of us wouldn't survive a fight with twenty others if Tiny stood with them. Scouring the scene, I pointed behind the man and said, "Look. The Wolfman." 

Sure enough, the monster was caged at the back of the room.

Kurda nodded as he followed where my finger pointed. He let out a sigh and said, "We have to tell the others. But I don't want to lose them… I could stay to keep an eye while you flit to the farm…" he glanced Eastward before adding, "Sunrise will be starting in just under half an hour."

"I don't want to leave you alone," I frowned, watching the group inside talk before looking up to Kurda. "Not for lack of trust, love. It wouldn't be safe if you got caught. If anyone is going to be trapped by sunlight, it should be me." 

The blond flushed when I called him 'love', but he did not let himself become distracted as he said with a pout, "Aye, but you are faster-" he glanced down as it appeared that Mr Tiny addressed the group and chanced to open the skylight just enough to hear the man's voice below, "Welcome, dear friends." 

He held his hands open widely toward the gathering and mused, Thank you all for being here tonight. As you are aware, there is a war on the horizon, boys. And you all have been selected to join the winning team. Our strategy is a simple one. We are going to turn you all into soldiers. Not just any soldiers, but soldiers with the ability to convert our enemies to allies with a single bite. You will be bigger, stronger and damn near impossible to kill, except by silver bullets. Which the majority of our enemies will not even use due to the laws of their race forbidding the use of guns as weaponry. Here is where we will strike the first blows. Tomorrow night is the height of the full moon and it is then that our army will be constructed- the savagery of the Wolfman and the toxicity of the snake and you will all be turned. Then you will get to feed on the flesh of these humans and turn as many as you see fit. We will consider it a draft for our army."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I had a hard enough time believing Mr Tall when he first warned us. But that was really his plan - to turn people into werewolves, hunters by the full moon, many of the Vampires and Vampaneze strong enough to kill us already with their own powers. 

I cursed the sunlight and I cursed Mr Tiny for dooming us to the night. Thousands of hours walking in the sun and I was no closer to surviving it. "Come," I whispered. "They will not begin until tomorrow and hopefully they do not know that we are here yet. We have to warn the others. Shancus may not make it."

Kurda chewed his lip for a moment, looking down at the snake boy who was clearly scared and surrounded by bloodthirsty savages. He sighed and looked to me with a resigned nod and said, "We cannot win on our own. We need the others to stand a ghost of a chance."

"We do. I know you do not want to leave him, but we must," I said, taking his hand gently as I stood and led him silently away from the skylight window so we could head north back to the farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. I didn't let go of his hand - in fact, I was sure I was gripping it too tightly. I never admitted fear. With Kurda, I never had to. 

And the fact was, he did not move to let go of my hand either. His hand was much smaller than mine, but his fingers slipped between mine naturally, even as we cleared the buildings and began to flit into the countryside. By the time we approached the farmhouse, the sun had crept up from beyond the horizon, even the few minutes in its light reddening the exposed parts of Kurda's face. The sunburn, however, was the least of our worries.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

IT TOOK A FEW HOURS for Vancha and Kurda to return, thankfully together. Evra had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, and Mr Crepsley were entwined in the shadows, taking a few moments of calm to cuddle together, his mouth on mine and filling me with warmth. 

However, when the other Vampires returned, I knew right away something was wrong. I heard the door open and scrambled from Mr Crepsley's lap, looking over at the distraught pair through the shadows, even as Vancha urged Kurda to sit, wiping saliva-slicked thumbs over his burned cheeks. 

"What did you find?" I asked, tugging Mr Crepsley by the sleeve to follow. 

Kurda sighed in relief for just a moment as the Vampire's saliva began to heal the burn, but looked to me and said, "We found Mr Tiny. Along with his gang of thugs… and Shancus Von."

Mr Crepsley looked between the two with a knit brow and asked them to explain after urging me to wake Evra, knowing that he would not want to be left out of this. 

It took an hour or so to completely fill us in on every detail. Kurda was able to show us the exact location of the warehouse on a map of the city he had picked up while purchasing the cellphones, explaining the skylight they had used to spy. The blond Vampire suggested, "We could use the skylight. Some of us drop in on them from above?"

"Good idea," I agreed, "but I don't think all of us. If we can find other entrances, we should split up. Come at them from different directions. It might turn the tables in our favour." 

Vancha looked to me and hummed. "I agree. But we may want to risk the last hours of daylight. For now, the Vampires and Vampaneze with them will be asleep. When night falls they intend to begin their plot - I assume because of the full moon."

"Werewolves are normal by the light of day. I assume he intends to use daylight as an advantage against us," I sighed. My days of walking in the sun were over. I could handle maybe twenty or so minutes longer than Mr Crepsley could. "If we miss our chance today, we may not get another. And we can't risk a big blowout in this city again." 

Mr Crepsley gave a sigh as we spoke and said, "While I am not typically one to say this… I feel as though we may need help. We can call for the other Vampires. Even if they cannot make it here before tonight, they still may be able to exterminate whatever threat is left behind should the worst befall us."

"The battle has not even begun and you are already taking on such a pessimistic attitude, old friend?" The voice sounded from the door to reveal Mr Tall, the emcee and ringleader of the Cirque du Freak who was leaning in the doorway, smiling. 

"Hibernius!" Mr Crepsley exclaimed with a wide smile before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, Larten," He gestured out into the yard and said, "Rallying the troops."

I was just as surprised as the others to see Mr Tall here. We didn't have time for a proper hello, and though Evra was just as glad as we were, I could see him shifting uncomfortably with questions. "Mr Tall, is everyone okay at the Cirque?" He asked. "Are they safe? What of Lilia and Urcha?" 

"Your children are safe, master Von. They are with Truska," Tall replied with a smile as he stepped out into the yard, gesturing for us to look outside. Waiting for us was a small band of fighters that were covered in what could only be described as a bubble of night. A pocket of darkness that was supernatural, as if night had been suspended in that single spot. Gavner and Arra… and also Steve Leonard and Gannen Harst. 

My jaw dropped, first in surprise at Mr Tall's magical simulated darkness, then at seeing Steve and Gannen among his troupe. I didn't know how to feel about seeing Steve again. I thought he had forgiven me for what happened as children, realized I did it to save his life. But then he tricked us and we discovered it was  _ him  _ that had been the Lord of the Vampaneze! 

I turned from the window, only for my eyes to land on Vancha. He quite nearly looked like he was shaking as he looked at his brother, his hand in a death grip around Kurda's. 

The group made their way forward, the darkness trailing along with them until they had stepped through the threshold of the farmhouse. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

Mr Tall was the last to step in, shutting the door and saying, "I am well aware that this group has… quite a history. But you can be assured that you are all fighting the same cause. So I must ask that you put aside such trivial matters as  _ who murdered who  _ and  _ who was a traitor.  _ These are worries of the past. You must now focus on the future."

The ringleader stepped forward and said, "Tonight Desmond Tiny intends to create the first of his legion by means of mutating Shancus Von and having him infect those he has convinced to join him. We need to deliver a blow to him. There is  _ a chance  _ that we may be able to stop these events from occurring. It is slim. It is likely that you will fail. But there is  _ a chance. _ "

"We will proceed with the plan as discussed, then," Vancha said, releasing Kurda's hand. If I hadn't known he was distraught about Gannen - if I didn't know Vancha like I did, or about the past Mr Crepsley told us - I wouldn't have guessed he was bothered at all. "We will split into groups and head to the warehouse before nightfall. Some will take the skylight, the rest will look for other entrances."

Gannen stepped forward to his brother and nodded with an amused grin, "If we can flank them, hit them from all sides it is likely the best bet. We will have to have a signal to let us know when to attack so it is simultaneously done. Our window for surprise will be brief."

At which Steve piped up and said, "And I have got the perfect thing. Lady Evanna has been helping us out with some fun goodies for this trip and I think it will do nicely," he pulled out what looked like an M80 from his bag and said, "These little guys have a combination of herbs and roots that is basically vamp mace. Drop a few of these from the skylight and we will have them scattering. We found out how to repurpose Little People masks to stop it from affecting us… after some trial and error."

Vancha bristled as his brother stepped forward, and I couldn't help but mimic the Vampire as Steve did. I was amazed how pale his skin was, living life as a Vampaneze, but his eyes were red-rimmed. Taking a breath, I steeled myself and said, "Those should be really handy. You can go with the group to the skylight. Kurda and Vancha will join since they've been up there already. The rest of us will split into two or three groups."

At my orders, Steve brought his hand up in a mock salute and said, "Yes, sire." The boy laughed, obviously unperturbed by my standoffish attitude as he turned to drop onto the couch, sending up a poof of dust from the motion. 

Mr Crepsley's jaw was set in an unhappy line but he stepped forward and said, "Kurda, Vancha and Steve will take the skylight, then. The rest of us can split into three groups. Evra and Gavner can go together, their main focus to simply get Shancus and get out before he can be turned. Arra and Darren can enter from the back while Gannen and I enter from the front."

"There was a side entrance," Vancha confirmed, "Gavner and Evra can go in that door. Everyone wait until we drop those mace bombs to enter. Make sure your masks are on tight. I don't like it, but I don't think we have another option. According to Tiny, the only thing that will kill them once they're turned is silver, and I can't name one of you with a pure silver weapon on you.

"We have a few hours until sunset. We don't want to be caught in the sun long, but we may be able to use the last of it to our advantage. As you go in, break windows. The Vampires and Vampaneze won't be able to fight well if they're burning up. Do we have extra clothing to bundle up with?"

Mr Crepsley replied to the prince, "We have the blankets. They would provide some measure of cover. I do not know how well it will work on the roof, however."

Mr Tall pulled a ring from his finger and handed it out to Kurda, who took it tentatively as he explained, "The ring creates the walls of shadow which you saw outside. They only last for twenty minutes and the ring has only two charges left. Use them wisely. But it should help those on the roof at least. To activate it simply twist the ring clockwise on your finger. The rest will have to make due with sticking to the shadow and covering up the best they can."

I listened carefully as we exchanged ideas and plans, going over our routes and the map a couple of times before we were all as prepared as we could hope to be to attack Mr Tiny's team and save Shancus. With too much daylight still remaining, we were stuck at the farmhouse until it got closer to sunset. Vancha had hopped back up into the rafters, I assume to avoid his brother while we waited to leave. I sat next to Mr Crepsley, a tense silence hanging over all of us as we waited until it was time. 

Mr Crepsley had taken up a spot on the floor in the corner of the room that allowed him to watch the whole of the space as well as the exits. Everyone was trying to get some rest before the battle to come, but none of us were succeeding in doing so. After shifting from his spot on the couch no less than half a dozen times in an attempt to get comfortable Steve abandoned the idea altogether and pulled a notebook out of his bag, tearing a few pieces out which he proceeded to fold into little triangles which he then balanced between the table and his index finger before flicking them, one after another, in my direction.

I raised my eyebrow at the Vampaneze, at first trying to ignore him and the paper triangles. After a while, though, I got annoyed, picking one up that landed in my lap and flicking it back over to him, hitting him in the temple with it and smirking. 

I had almost expected him to be mad when I returned fire, but on the contrary- he grinned and gathered up the paper again to give it another flick in my direction, catching me between the eyes with it.

I looked to Steve in surprise, my brows furrowed as I picked up the paper from the floor. I flicked it back at him, hitting the silver-haired man, who looked almost boyish grinning like that and hit him in the cheek. Maybe I'd give the asshole a papercut. 

No dice. The paper rebounded onto the couch where Steve picked it up once more flicking it with extra force back at me, his grin turning into a smug smirk.

This time I dodged the piece of paper and it went sailing over my shoulder. Before I could think too hard about it, I sprung up from my seat, jostling Mr Crepsley as I did, only to tackle the Vampaneze around the middle. 

Steve looked surprised as I threw my shoulder into his gut and winded him. It did not take him long to recover, however. He pushed off the couch and body-slammed me to the ground, sending both of us rolling across the floor, snarling.

We wrestled for a few minutes, but surprisingly I think to us both, we didn't actually aim to hurt one another. When claws scratched, they missed and scraped across the floor, and any hits that did connect weren't very hard. "You're such an asshole, Leopard," I barked at him. 

"Takes one to know one, Shan!" he barked back at me just as fiercely. Before the fight could recommence a figure loomed over us, my mentor and mate separating us by the scruffs of our shirts and snapping in a booming voice, "Can you two stop acting like children for five minutes? You are  _ both  _ assholes and we should not have to make you sit in separate rooms like toddlers, but so help me, I will."

“He started it,” I snapped, growling at him even as Mr Crepsley held us in the air by our shirts. Steve was just out of my reach, but it didn’t stop me from trying to wriggle out of my mate’s hold to tackle him again.

Steve attempted to kick at me, even being held in the air as he was before Larten tossed him back to the couch and dropped me roughly with a command of, "And it is finished now. We have more important things to worry about than your petty--"

"They are boys, Larten." Came an interruption from Arra Sails who had remained seated by the window, simply observing the tousel. "A fight or two is good for them. Let them work out their differences."

To which Gannen added, "Give them weapons, make it more interesting to watch."

I scowled at Steve on the couch from where I stood, and as much as I agreed with Arra that maybe we could work through our issues if we fought them out, I knew Mr Crepsley was right, too. We didn’t have time to be scuffling right now. “We’ll finish this later,” I spat to the Vampaneze and turned my back on him to walk away.

"It is not my fault that you can't handle a bit of fun, Shan." Steve glowered in my direction, folding his arms over his chest. "We used to flick these fucking things at each other all the time and I was bored, okay? I didn't realize that you were going to make it a whole fucking thing or I wouldn't have bothered trying to play around with you. My fucking mistake."

“What is your problem?” I asked, spinning on my heel to glare at him, offended. Like  _ I _ was the one that did something wrong, here? “You are such a self-righteous-”

“Enough,” Vancha’s voice boomed through the farmhouse and I turned to face him as he dropped down from the rafters. I wasn’t surprised that all of the Vampires were now giving them their full attention - he had his prince shoes on, and while I was a prince, too, his authority definitely overdid mine. “We have twenty minutes before we leave. Save your energy and get yourselves prepared. Kurda,” he added, turning to face the blond and holding up his axe to take, “Don’t forget this, this time.”

Steve had been about to open his mouth even after Vancha's command, but Gannen placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in a warning, causing the silver-haired boy to fall silent. 

Kurda accepted the axe that was held out to him with an embarrassed chuckle, securing it to his belt and musing, "I will try to not do that again."

The rest of the time was spent preparing to leave, each of us was given a mask to protect against breathing in harmful fumes as well as a pair of goggles to protect our eyes. The plan was discussed once more and we set off, covered in our blankets to shield from the evening sun, Erva clinging to Gavner's back as we flitted toward the city. He halted in a darkened alley a few blocks away from the warehouse to split into our respective groups, Vancha along with Kurda and Steve taking to the roof while the rest of us broke apart to flank the building. Before we went our separate ways Mr Crepsley grasped my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me softly and said, "Luck of the Vampires be with you."

The action had drawn an almost horrified look from the Vampaneze who had once been my best friend.

I glanced at Steve and rolled my eyes, thinking him childish as I headed off with Arra around the back of the building, still feeling sour and grumbling all the while. Luckily, the Vampiress didn’t call attention to my attitude or the scuffle between me and my ex-friend earlier.

-0-0-0-

WE MADE OUR WAY up to the roof quickly, only turning on Mr Tall’s shield of darkness when we went up into the sun. Steve and Kurda followed alongside of me until we reached the skylight, and I looked inside, careful again of the shadow we may cause and holding a hand up to encourage their quiet.

Inside, I could only count twelve of the Vampires and Vampaneze, asleep or eating together by a small fire. I couldn’t see Tiny, either, though Shancus was still tied to the chair - asleep or unconscious - and the wolfman still in his cage. I glanced nervously at Kurda, wondering where the others may be. I didn’t pick up on their scents on the way over.

Next to me the silver-haired Vampaneze looked down, also counting the people there and said, "That's not bad odds, honestly. I was expecting something a bit more… grand, if we are being honest. What do ya say? Give 'em three more minutes to get into position before we get this party started?"

I growled softly, looking to Steve and replying in a much quieter voice, hopefully urging him to do the same, “There were twenty when we were here last, and no doubt the humans are gone to do more recruiting for Tiny. But yes - three minutes and we will begin. Each team has a cell phone between them so if something happens we can alert the others.”

" _ Fancy,"  _ Steve replied with a grin before turning his attention back to the skylight and pulling a string of the little firecracker-like bombs from his bag as well as a Bic lighter. As if he couldn't contain himself he mused softly, "I really was only trying to play with Darren earlier. I guess with being stuck inside a little person so long I forgot how much he actually hates me."

“You spent your life determined to kill him and Crepsley,” I hissed, “And then tricked all of us into thinking you were on our side. But it was not just trickery, it was cruelty.” Taking a breath, I reigned in my own temper. I played no role in the disagreements between Darren and Leonard, and I would be a hypocrite to argue that Darren was in the right to remain angry, particularly with Kurda at my side. “I suggest proving to him you mean no harm before returning to play. Darren is not so soft-hearted as he once may have been.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully but did not reply to my statement, it was all for the best, however, as Kurda stepped up to the skylight and said, "It's time." The blond pushed open the glass just enough for Steve to light the fuse and drop the bombs into the centre of the makeshift camp, thick red smoke billowing out from the contraptions. Kurda pushed the skylight open further, no longer needing the secrecy and secured his goggles on his face. He turned to me and said, "Luck, sire," before pulling up his mask and dropping down from the light, Steve just a fraction of a second behind him.

I tugged the mask onto my own mouth, waiting a few moments longer for the bombs to do their work and for the others to begin busting inside, the sound of glass shattering and pained screaming erupting from the room. I dropped down into the fray, claws and shurikens at the ready. The smoke made it a bit difficult to see, and the scent fogged my senses, but I was glad for the fact our adversaries faced the same trouble - worse with the sunlight pouring in and pain in their eyes and throats.

Leaping forward, I grabbed one of the Vampires by the throat and hauled him to me, asking with a snarl, “Why did you join him? Have you no honour?”

The Vampire, who was choking on the smoke that filled the air looked defiantly up at me and proceeded to spit into my face as he said, "There is only one winning team,  _ sire _ ."

Growling, I pulled the Vampire close and hissed in his year, “Then it seems you have joined the losers.” I tossed the Vampire to the floor, but not before dragging my nails roughly across his throat, blood spurting from the gashes. I turned back to face the group, trying to see through the red smoke and get an idea of what the others were doing.

The smoke made it hard to know for certain exactly what was happening, but it was beginning to clear. I could see Arra and Darren fighting back to back against a group of Vampaneze rather impressively, actually. Gannen and Larten were making short work of a group of Vampires as well. I spotted Kurda just as he impaled the head of his axe through a Vampire's skull, spattering his pale face with blood while Steve gutted a Vampaneze with his machete. 

All in all, it seemed too easy. 

That was when no fewer than twenty more of them dropped from the rafters, having gone unnoticed by us on our way in.

“Dammit,” I swore, unsurprised that we had missed so many. They must not have been in our line of sight last night - and likely, seeing as many of them were human, there were new recruits. And some of them had guns, I noticed far too late, a bullet grazing my arm and lodging into the wall beside me. I swore again and dove into the fray, but not before sending a few shurikens sailing toward the enemy, all of which hit their mark.

-0-0-0-

IT WAS THRILLING being back in battle. The sound of steel clashing and battle cries filling the air. The Vampaneze blood in my being coursed with adrenaline as I cut through Vampires and Vampaneze alike. The thrill of the hunt was something that was a part of my nature and I revelled in it. Not in the same way that I once did, however. Before my death, before I was dropped into the death trap of my own creation by the redheaded Vampire I could see locked in battle not far from me- I had been so entrenched in my desire for revenge that every swing of my sword brought with it a sickening satisfaction. Anger that gave my strikes ungodly force and killer precision. 

That fire, that aching need had gone. I remembered it acutely, that feeling and sickness. But I lived two lives now, one as the slighted Steve Leonard as well as my life as a Little Person, Rondavels Tee. I lived among the Cirque du Freak for longer than I could say. I saw the man that Larten Crepsley was through his interactions with his friends and I watched as Darren Shan grew into the man he now was. I was there the fateful night that Darren and myself went to the Cirque and I had tried to get Crepsley to blood me. And I knew, for certain, that Darren had never betrayed me. He was a victim of circumstances. And I was beginning to realize that in the Saga of Darren Shan, it was me, Steve Leonard, who had been the villain all along. 

The battle had seemed to turn in our favour, the enemies dropping like flies around us, that is until we were ambushed from above. I took only a second to assess the field and saw that a group of five were heading directly for Darren and Arra, the Vampiress warrior with whom he fought. It did not take me any second thought before I charged forward, blocking a swung sword that had been aimed directly at the skull of Darren Shan.

Darren stumbled back, luckily into the arms of Arra Sails who righted him before rejoining the fray. He pressed his back to my own, swords raised. “I suppose I should thank you for that,” he shouted over the noise.

I gave a chuckle as he and I began to turn in a circle, fending off the advances of attackers. I shouted back as I took a swipe at an incoming claw, taking the hand off at the wrist, "You probably should, but I will try not to be too heartbroken if you don't!"

"Well, thanks," he replied, swinging his sword across the chest of his own attacker, but I couldn't tell how sincere it was. "You haven't seen Tiny, have you? And how is Shancus?" 

"No sign of the fat man and last I saw snake boy two point oh he was tied up by wolfy," I replied back as we started to get pinned down. It wasn't looking good. 

"Helpful," Darren said, pushing away from my back to swipe again at his attackers. The shout that followed and the sound of metal on the floor told me he was disarmed. The hiss of pain and laughter of his attacker told me he was also wounded. 

I quickly stepped forward to try to block the attacker from getting to him, pulling a second machete from my belt as I fought against both our foes and shouted back, "Get the fuck up, Darren. If you die, die with that fucking sword in your hand!"

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Darren shouted right back at me. Either way, he dove for his sword, swinging the blade up in time to catch one of my attackers in the side and then through the chest. "There are too many of them. The fuck do we do?" 

I did not want to admit defeat, though I could sense it was imminent. I managed to push back the wave of Vampires and Vampaneze long enough to press my back once again against Darren's as we were surrounded and said, "Give them Hell. Even in death may you be triumphant."

"Even in death," Darren agreed, his voice barely audible over the shouting and the clashing of swords as we lost the last of our daylight. 

-0-0-0-

GAVNER AND I HAD ENTERED as soon as the bomb went off. With our masks tight over our mouths and noses, we made right for Shancus, who was unconscious and tied to a chair nearest to the door we entered from. 

It was chaos immediately and we had to fight our way over to him. The only time I had seen so much blood at once was when I was captured by Murlough, the mad Vampire that first brought us to this city. "Shancus!" I screamed above the noise of the fighting, shoving one of the Vampaneze off of me after stabbing him in the chest with my knife, but I was halted in my tracks as more dropped down from the ceiling. "So much for twenty," I groaned, casting a nervous glance at Gavner. 

The Vampire general snarled viciously, beginning to cut through the sea of foes in our path that we're blocking me from my son. It was slow going and I was out of my depth, but I had to get to my son who was prone and vulnerable in this chaos. We fought for every foot of ground and by the time that Shancus was in my line of sight the pommel of my knife was slick with blood, my shoes barely able to grip the floor from the ichor. 

What was more, when I spotted my boy, his head lolling back in unconsciousness, there was already someone beside him. Kneeling on the floor was the silver-haired magician that had performed with Mr Crepsley the night that Shancus was taken from me. He was sawing at the ropes that bound Shancus's hands as he glanced around himself fearfully.

I ran forward as fast as my legs could take me, skidding to a halt next to my son and Draven, a snarl leaving my lips even as the boy cut at the ropes that bound my boy. "What do you know about this, kid?" I asked, beginning to work at the rope on Shancus's ankles. 

"W-where… Where am I?" Shancus asked, beginning to come too. He screamed as soon as he took in the sight before him. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby, dad's here. I'm here. We are gonna get you home, okay?" I said, freeing one of his feet and trying to keep my voice steady, trying to be brave for him. 

Draven did not stop working at the ropes as I yelled at him, though he did flinch abruptly as if he was used to getting hit when shouted at - I had seen similar reactions in people held at the circus I was in before Mr Tall rescued me. He swallowed thickly and said, "Y- you have to get him out of here. What Desmond wants to do to him… it is evil. You can't let him do this. Take the boy and run don't stop running and don't let him find you."

I turned my attention to Draven, frowning as I struggled to untie Shancus's other foot. He was, by all rights, an adult, but here like this he looked like a scared child like Shancus was. "How are those ties? Come with us when we run. We can help you," I said, shooting a glance through the room. I had to stand quickly, to throw my knife with the aim that surprised me, hitting one of the humans in the throat and dropping him to the floor. "Gavner!" I shouted, "I need backup!" 

The Vampire general did his best to move towards us as he cut down enemies and Draven said, "I've almost got it. Almost there--"

But he was not able to finish sawing through the ropes that bound my son to the chair. He was stopped in his tracks by a first connecting squarely in his face and dropping him to the floor, unconscious. His attacker wore a faded yellow jacket and green Wellington boots and was currently smiling down happily at me as he said, "It is such a shame when children don't behave, isn't it, Evra?"

"You piece of shit," I snapped the moment he came into my sight. Shancus began crying loudly, horrified tears streaking down his cheeks. I tugged my boy forward by the legs of the chair, rising up to stand over him before Tiny. The man scared me, but I wasn't going to let him hurt my son. "You're a  _ monster. _ "

"Now, now, Evra," Mr Tiny chided me with a wide smile, "You are scaring this poor lad. And I  _ know  _ that you came  _ all this way  _ to pick him up, but I am afraid that we are not done with our playdate just yet. But I promise you, once we have, I will drop him back off at the Cirque so that he can play with his little brother and sister. That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"You keep your slimy hands away from my fucking son," I snarled, throwing my weight toward the little man. I was unarmed now, my knife in the chest of one of his soldiers, but I hoped I could knock him down so Shancus could wiggle away and get free. 

Mr Tiny continued to beam brightly at me as I charged him, sidestepping the attack and grabbing me by my braid of long hair and proceeded to throw me at an alarming speed at a wall, as I connected I could hear Shancus screaming for me. 

-0-0-0-

MY HEAD SHOT UP WHEN I HEARD THE SCREAMING, and the sight horrified me. I watched Evra connect with the wall with a thud that seemed audible over the fighting. My eyes locked on Mr Tiny and I was frozen in place. 

I wasn't the only one. The fighting seemed to ebb as Tiny stood at the front of the room, Shancus struggling in the chair facing him and Draven passed out on the blood-slicked floor. I clutched my swords tightly and held my breath. 

Mr Tiny cleared his throat and bent down, picking up Draven, who clearly sported a broken nose- by his now blood-matted hair and grabbed Shancus by the back of his shirt and said in a voice that managed to be heard over every bit of fighting, "Well, this has been quite fun, all. But I am afraid that we really have to dash. Places to go, apocalypses to begin, you know. It really was a  _ valiant  _ effort. I'd be careful about moving Evra. I am quite certain that I heard his neck pop. You don't want him to be crippled after this. Isn't that right, Shancus?'

The boy cried loudly, struggling to get out of Tiny's grip to where his dad lay motionless on the floor. Mr Tiny only laughed and said, "Now none of that or I will have to take his head clean off next time. You do not want me to hurt daddy now, do you?" The boy stopped fighting but cried even harder as Tiny continued, "Excellent. Anyway, off we pop. Got a long night ahead of us. Toodles, everyone."

In the blink of an eye, Mr Tiny along with Shancus, Draven and the Wolfman had completely disappeared.

The moment Mr Tiny disappeared, the uproar began again, headed by a loud howl I recognized as Vancha's. I could feel Steve behind me, but I didn't spare the Vampaneze a glance as I ran for Evra, my vision tunnelling. We lost, and it meant that my friend may never see his son again. 

I slipped on the blood soaking the floor and I could feel it seeping into my clothing, but I didn't stop. I was up again, running to Evra's side and dropping down next to him, checking his pulse. He was alive, but barely. 

It was as if my companions went into a frenzy around me. Vampires and Vampaneze alike however with rage at what had just transpired. Steve managed to break his way across the room, standing over me and fighting off any of the now panicked attackers who tried to close in on Evra and me. Across the room I could see that Mr Crepsley and Arra had teamed up, their swordplay balancing another out in a beautiful defence while Kurda and Gavner began herding the traitors of our kinds toward Vancha and Gannen, the brothers fighting in near-perfect unison which was both astounding and terrifying - anyone that tried to escape it was met with a ready swipe of an axe or sword.

Gradually, the sounds of the fighting began to die down once again. I turned my back to them, carefully shifting Evra to check for broken bones. His neck wasn't broken like tiny had suggested, but he was bleeding quite heavily from his crown. I used my healing spit to close the wound as much as I could before tugging the snake boy into my lap and holding my unconscious friend gently. 

Finally, all became silent and still. I turned my head slowly, looking first up at Steve who stood next to me. To Vancha and Gannen, the former with blood up to his elbows and dripping from his claws. Kurda and Gavner, both still panting, and finally Arra and Mr Crepsley, my mate. They were all looking toward me in silence, but I couldn't take my eyes from Larten's. 

My voice hardly a whisper, I asked, "What do we do?" 

Mr Crepsley knit his brow, looking around haplessly. It was this, perhaps more than anything that made me feel so helpless in that moment. Larten always had the answers for me, had never failed to guide me. But in this moment he was just as lost as me. 

It was Steve who spoke first and said, "We need to get out of here. We still have the cover of darkness. We can head for the mountains to the East. There is a series of caves which the Vampaneze had built to store supplies. We can regroup there. Dress our wounds. Figure out the next move. Tiny has the boy. We failed here. Now we need to face the fact that we have a new enemy to fight. We need to prepare ourselves for it and we are burning moonlight just standing here. If there is anyone opposed, speak now, if not then we need to strap the snake boy to someone and I can lead the way." 

We all remained silent in response to Steve's words. Vancha made his way over to me and knelt down, nodding. "This time, Darren, Steve is right. Get Evra on my back. We will go to the caves and figure out our next steps," he said softly. 

I looked up at him, then to Steve. There would be no consoling Evra once he woke. We would have to tell our friend that his son was a lost cause. Tiny wanted us to suffer and he was succeeding. With a nod of my own, I helped get Evra onto Vancha's back, tying him on as I stood, shaky on my feet. 

I looked down at my side and realized I was still bleeding, but it wasn't deep. It was nothing like the gunshot. 

Larten approached me reaching out to assess my wounds, coating one hand in saliva which he pressed against my side as he said, "I am sorry, Darren. I will be there with you when we tell him. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," I said quietly, unable to savour the warmth of Mr Crepsley's touch as I may have any other time. I didn't want to speak anymore and I didn't want to think. Looking up at my mentor I said, "Let's go, okay? Steve and Gannen can lead the way." 

Larten nodded and we all fell in line behind the Vampaneze. We left the battlefield, all of us alive. But there was not one among us who did not feel the heavy cloud of failure that hung over us as we ran from the city like wolves with our tails between our legs to go lick our wounds. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

THE NIGHT AND DAY that followed our failure was spent in relative silence. Evra did not wake until the following morning. Darren and Larten were the ones to tell him about his son, the ones that held him as he cried, mourning the loss of his oldest child because although he was still alive, we all knew Shancus Von was no more. 

Evra left around mid-afternoon with Mr Tall. We all understood that he could not stay to fight with us. His other two children needed their father. After their departure, we agreed to take a few nights not to speak of the war, to let our thoughts and bones settle before we discussed how to make our next move. 

More specifically, Darren suggested it and we all agreed. He was falling into his role as prince nicely. As I sat at the cave entrance, the setting sun scalding my chest, I began to wonder if I was cut out for it anymore. There was not much ruling to be done in the woods. Mika and Arrow were comfortable in the Mountain and Darren was young and smart and innovative. Creative and curious. 

Kurda, too... Beautiful, sweet Kurda. He would have made an excellent prince had he made it that far. Sighing, I stood and slipped out of the cave entrance to its face, up into one of the lone trees that stood in the rock, shielded from the beams of light but able to see the reds and purples and yellows of the setting sun. A deadly beauty. 

I spent some time in the boughs of the tree, watching as the sky shifted from it's the dazzling array of colours into the inky blackness of night, the velveteen darkness interrupted only now by the twinkling of starlight and moonlight. I was pulled from my reverie by a sound on the ground, the familiar crunch of boots on stone slag. Looking down I saw a Vampire emerge from the cave we had made our temporary home, his light hair nearly reflecting the moonlight and illuminating his shape. He picked his way down the cliff face that hid the entrance to the cave and when he had reached the bottom where there was a beaten footpath he set off at a jog, deeper into the forest.

 _What are you up to, darling?_ I thought to myself, watching Kurda's figure disappear into the trees. I waited only a moment before I slid down from my perch, following after him silently. He wouldn't be able to surprise me here like he did in the city - the woods were my place. I could feel the earth's heart beating beneath my feet, feel the trees breathe under my palms. The wind sang me to sleep. 

It took no time to catch up to him, and I hung above him in the trees as I followed, watching the Vampire curiously. 

Kurda continued jogging, unaware that he had me dogging his steps. He moved until he had to stop to catch his breath and when he did so it was through a sob. He gave a shout, forming a first and let it connect with the trunk of the nearest tree with enough force to make the branches quiver. When he pulled his hand back it was easy to see that the knuckles had been broken open, spatters of blood coating them. The sight of the blood and the pain of the impact seemed to make something switch within the Vampire, who cried out again and began pummeling the tree with both fists, his movements quick enough to blur his hands which came back bloodier with each blow as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks.

The sight wasn't necessarily unusual for Vampires - they came back bloodier and laughing from the games - but seeing and smelling Kurda's tears had me worried immediately. I slipped silently along the tree branches toward him, though the stealth surely wasn't necessary. When I found myself above him, I dropped down between him and the trees, catching his wrists in my hands, though his momentum did shove me back into the tree. "What did this poor old tree do to inspire your wrath, bluebird?" I kept my voice soft and released one of his wrists to wipe the tears from his face. 

Kurda had gasped when I dropped in front of him and as I touched his cheeks to wipe away the tears he turned his head away from the touch, pulling away from my grip and said, "It's nothing, s-sire. I just needed to c-clear my head is all." 

It was not a convincing statement with the tears still fresh on his cheeks and blood steadily dripping from his hand as he drew in shuddering breaths. 

I didn't reach out to him again, but if he thought I would let him off that easy, he did not know me very well. I shifted in front of him again, concerned. "Tell me what's bothering you, Kurda. And you know you don't need to call me sire." 

The blond looked up to me and let out a disbelieving scoff as he lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his face, only succeeding in replacing them with his own blood. "I don't know, Van. Life? Life is bothering me. Life and getting fucked over by Desmond Tiny time and time and time again?" 

He turned, beginning to pace in the clearing as he said, "Every single step I take, everything I do, I have Mr Tiny breathing down my neck. Convincing me to try to make peace with the Vampaneze so that you did not have to choose between your clan and your family, convincing me that the prophecy of the Lord of the Vampaneze could only be stopped by my betrayal, turning me into a Little Person and torturing me with nightmares for centuries. Then I get a second chance at life and have a chance to redeem myself- save the boy, save the world but _again_ he is holding all the cards and we are all doomed and life is pointless."

I could feel my shoulders drooping as Kurda spoke. Before the War of Scars began, he had been so full of joy and light and love for life. He didn't believe in good and evil or right and wrong in such black and white terms. We had debated heatedly about it. Sighing softly, I reached out and took his hand again, gently this time, but I pulled him to my chest as I sat us down together in the grass. 

"Desmond Tiny is a monster in the body of a short, ugly man. He thinks that because he made us, he can destroy us. He was so incredibly cruel to you and I am sorry for that, little bluebird. But one thing Tiny will never have, in all of his worlds, in all of his millennia, he will not have love. The love of friendship, of family, of something worth fighting for," I said, lifting my hand to pet his hair. "We will win. We will beat him. But it is okay that you are hurting. I just don't want you to feel like you need to be alone. Alone is what Tiny is and what he will always be. And you will always have me." 

Kurda didn't resist being pulled to me, his strength seeming to have been sapped from his limbs. He listened to me speak and shook his head lightly as he replied, "I had you, once. But Van… If there is one thing I know for certain it is that everything I touch turns to ashes and ruin. I can't let you be with me knowing that it will be your undoing."

I chuckled, pulling Kurda more fully into my lap and petting his hair, holding him against my chest. "You will always have me, bluebird. I have lived a long and full life, and it has never been so full as it was when you are in it. I mourned you, Kurda. I thought you were gone from me forever. But I will gladly take your friendship over your absence if that is all you wish to give me."

The blond's shoulders shook for just a moment and then he was burying his face in the furs I wore, his fingers gripping tightly to the purple mess as he sobbed openly against me.

I let Kurda cry against my chest as much as he needed to. I would stay until dawn, and if he had tears left to cry then, I would bring him to the safety of darkness to let him cry more. I reached up, tugging the extra fur off my shoulders and wrapped it around him, giving him as much of my warmth as I could as I continued to pet his hair, letting a steady rumble sound from my chest, knowing he found the low vibration to be soothing. 

Kurda cried against me for a long while- certainly not until dawn, but long enough for him to begin to settle. He did not lift his face from where it was hidden but his sobs shifted into a brief stint of laughter as he commented, his voice muffled, "You smell so bad, Van."

I looked down at Kurda in surprise at the comment, the rumble in my chest stopping abruptly. I grinned widely, pressing my chest forward against him. "I suppose it has been some time since I've had a wash," I chuckled, "What, you don't like my natural musk?!" 

My words only made him laugh harder against my chest for a few moments. He shifted then to lean his cheek against me and muse, "There is a difference between musk and biological warfare, Vancha."

"Ah, fine then. I suppose I should not subject you to it then," I replied with a grin, easily scooping the blond up into my arms so that he did not have to move. "We passed a clear lake on our way to the mountain. What do you say about a swim, hm? If you're not feeling up to it, at least I can wash up."

Kurda sighed, letting his head rest against my shoulder as I stood and replied, "I need to wash out the wounds on my hands anyway, lest they get infected. My clothes still have Vampaneze blood all over them as well."

"Then let's wash up," I said, nuzzling Kurda's hair before I set off in a flit toward the lake. It only took a minute or two to reach the clear and fresh body of water. It settled here from a waterfall on the mountain, and it looked like during the rainy season, would clear out into the river nearby to be carried off to sea. The moon reflected beautifully off its surface and was surrounded by bushes of colourful flowers. 

I lowered Kurda carefully to the ground, lifting his chin as he stood to encourage him to look at me. The tears and streak of blood had dried on his cheeks and here, away from the city in the pure moonlight, his blue eyes almost glowed. 

He looked up, his eyes looking at me as if searching for something in mine, the faintest blush creeping along his high cheekbones. His breath caught for just a moment and then he averted his gaze to out over the lake and commented, "It's pretty."

"Yeah," I agreed quietly but continued to look at Kurda a moment longer before I stepped back, unstrapping my shurikens from my chest, dropping the belt to the ground with my first layer of furs. "I love lakes like this. Especially when they're closer to a waterfall," I replied, shifting the last of the fur off my hips and headed for the water. 

I didn't have to look back to know that Kurda's eyes followed me as I walked out into the water. He didn't stare long, however, and soon the blond had taken off the sweater he wore as well as the mask he had been given by Steve for our mission. He had it almost always slung around his neck, but over the last few days had been actually wearing it less and less. But he knelt at the edge of the water and began to wash both out thoroughly, grimacing slightly at just how much filth came out of the fabric. As he performed his task he commented back to me, "I enjoy lakes like this as well. They remind me of hot summer days when I was human… though I must say, and I know you will disagree with me on this one, I prefer hot showers. With good water pressure."

"While I don't care for hot showers, I do know plenty of good hot springs untouched by human hands," I replied, turning to face him with a grin before ducking below the water, running my hands through my hair and scrubbing out the filth as best I could before coming back up for air. 

When I resurfaced the blond had hung his sweater and mask up on a tree branch to dry and was in the process of kicking off his boots and slipping out of the slacks he wore and called back over his shoulder, "Hot springs are nice. I wish there were one or two around the Mountain… I mean… when I lived there. I suppose it does not matter much now."

"I don't know that there is a way for there to be hot springs at the mountain," I hummed thoughtfully, spending longer watching Kurda than perhaps I should have, "But there are some lovely ones not too far from. I will show them to you when this is all over." Kicking up off the lake floor, I let myself float as I waited for the blond to join me, staring up at the stars and the moon. 

It didn't take much longer for Kurda to finish washing out his clothes and hanging them to dry. He approached the edge of the water, testing it with a foot which made him shiver. But then he held his breath and dove all the way in to get the temperature shift over with, though when he resurfaced his teeth were chattering just a bit. He laughed a bit and mused, "I'd really like a hot spring, yes."

With a grin, I straightened back up again and swam over to Kurda, kicking my legs casually to keep afloat and brushing his damp hair out of his eyes. "You'll adjust soon enough," I promised. "I'd offer to warm you up, but I feel like my teasing may not be taken well at this juncture," I chuckled, but didn't give him time to reply before I took a breath, diving underwater. It wasn't very deep, even in the centre, but there were a few small fish that called the clear lake their home. Catching one easily, I resurfaced, holding it between my claws. 

Kurda, luckily, only laughed at my antics and shook his head in amusement. He swam out towards me and mused, ignoring my previous comment, "Still quite the fisherman, I see. I'm afraid I was never very good at it."

"You certainly weren't," I teased, wiggling the fish in the air for a moment. I considered eating it, but I figured we could forage on our way back. I let the fish go gingerly, watching it swim away back down to the depths. "But you were good at so many other things. Tracking, finding your way out of the darkest, most unforgiving woods and the deepest of caves. And art. I was never any good at that." 

"You have your own kinds of art, " Kurda mused with a shrug, though he was barely treading water and the motion made him sink, causing him to have to spit lake water from his mouth when he managed to kick back up to the surface. He then added, "You are a wonderful storyteller and Wayfinder, survivalist… and not a terrible singer when you don't know people are around."

If anyone had the power to make me blush, it was Kurda Smahlt. I looked over to the moon, opting not to tease him about his swimming skills. "I don't sing," I replied, swimming in circles around the other Vampire. When I made it back in front of him, I grinned, and ducked back underwater, sending a solid splash at him. 

When I once again resurfaced I was immediately met with a large splash of water to the face, along with ringing laughter from the blond as he challenged, "Oh yes you do, Van." In a slightly quieter voice, he added reminiscently, "You used to sing for me all the time."

The rebuttal splash brought a laugh of my own to my lips, and I had been about to argue the point further, but my face fell. "Yes I did," I replied quietly, treading a bit closer. "Only for you." 

Kurda's face fell as well, his eyes shifting down to the water between us for a few moments before he glanced back up to me and said, "I'd love to hear you sing again sometime…" He then let out a soft sigh and shifted topic, "Your hair still needs some work. If you lay back I can finish cleaning it out for you."

I opened my mouth again - I could sing for him. I would do _anything…_ But he changed the subject, again too quick for me. But it meant another touch, more contact between us, and I nodded. "Sure." 

Turning around, I leaned back, letting the water and the air in my lungs hold me up, looking backwards upside-down at him. "Pretty even from this angle, little bluebird." 

"And you are still incorrigible from this one," he mused back as he reached forward, keeping himself up with strong kicks of his legs as he began working his fingers thoroughly through my hair, down to the root to clean out all of the muck and mess that turned the sandy blond hair green over the years. He took his time, making sure that he got everything, but even so, I suspected that he continued to work his claws along my scalp long after the task was completed. 

I let him work his fingers through my hair and along my scalp, letting my eyes slip closed and a happy growl on my lips. His touch and the gentle graze of his nails was relaxing. My chest rose and fell with the gentle swaying of the water, warmed by the moonlight on my still burned and slightly aching chest. Soon, all that existed was me, the lake, the moon, and Kurda Smahlt. 

The moment was peaceful and serene. It was something that I had longed for more years than I cared to count. Just this quiet intimacy, even if I knew that this was all that it could be. Then I felt his hands pause their careful affections- but before I could even begin to question it I felt the warm sensation of impossibly soft lips on mine.

Though I felt my heart skip in my chest, I remained still, both for fear that I had fallen asleep and was dreaming, as well as the fear that if I move even an inch, I would frighten him like a hare in the woods. I snuck a peek, however, letting my eyes open a crack to see him leaning over me. Despite my fear, I returned the kiss with caution - ghostly; just enough to let him know I welcomed it. 

He let his lips linger for a few more moments which seemed to both stretch on for aeons and also to be over far too soon. He pulled back slowly, his face a vibrant shade of red as he delicately tucked his hair back behind his ear from where it had fallen out of place. 

I straightened up slowly, turning as I did so to face him, coming close but not daring to bridge the gap between us. It had to be on his terms, what he wanted. I could barely hear my own voice as I said quietly, "You are so beautiful."

Kurda flushed brighter but he didn't shy away from my eyes on him, not at my compliment. After just a few beats he replied with a chuckle, "You are not so bad to look at yourself… especially when you do not have an entire ecosystem growing in your hair."

His words brought a laugh to my lips, one of which found its way between my teeth. "Yes, thank you for that," I replied, using the gentle currents to push us backwards, just enough so that we could stand with our shoulders above water. I looked at him a moment longer, taking in that beautiful pink flush in his skin. I wanted so badly to kiss him again. Without his responsibilities to the Vampaneze, we had nothing keeping us apart now. But I didn't want to force him. 

As we stood there, the tension growing thick Kurda had mumbled a quiet, 'You're welcome' before falling back into silence. A few more agonizingly long moments passed before the blond said timidly, "I have missed kissing you."

"So have I," I replied, a small bubble of hope growing in my chest as I stepped a bit closer, more relieved by those words than he knew. "I have missed you very much, bluebird." 

Kurda gave a half-smile up at me, unable to help the tears that began welling in his eyes, though he brought a hand out of the water to quickly wipe them away as he replied, "I miss you too, Van."

"Oh, my dear," I replied, lifting my own hand to caress Kurda's cheek. "Please don't tell me I've made you sad. I'd hate to spoil such a beautiful evening with you." 

Kurda shook his head as he took a step forward, stepping into my space where I could easily wrap him in my arms if I chose to, and said, "No, you haven't made me sad. I am just… I'm a wreck, Vancha. And I do not have the slightest idea what I am doing."

"If you are a wreck, I must be a natural disaster," I joked, keeping my hand on his cheek and while I refrained from pulling him against me, my other hand found his hip like muscle memory. "If it helps… I would love to kiss you again. If you would like me to." 

The blond Vampire nodded as he lifted his eyes back up to me, his hands resting gently on my chest, the position feeling so natural regardless of how many years had passed. 

Giving Kurda a smile, my hand slid from its place on his cheek to tangle in his hair, gently pulling him forward as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. My other hand slid to the small of his back, and while I kept the kiss slow and light, I could feel the tension lift from my shoulders and chest as if he was seeping it away through his palms. 

It only took just a few brief moments of uncertainty for the lithe Vampire to relax in my grip, practically melting against my chest as I kissed him. For just a moment it was as if nothing had changed, we were suddenly back in our youths, every touch well practised and familiar, able to read one another's cues at just the slightest shift of body or sound. 

Kurda let his arms wrap around my shoulders as he let out a soft moan against my lips and parted his own for me.

At the prompting, I slipped my tongue into his mouth to glide it along his own, still moving slowly and savouring the feel and taste of him. It was everything I remembered and everything I longed for. I pulled him closer, then, our chests and hips touching and finally bridging the last of the gap between us. It felt as though we may have begun to close that emotional gap as well. 

A small growl matched his moan, a type of growl I hadn't heard myself make in many years, and I flushed but didn't pull back, instead deepening the kiss just slightly. 

Kurda made a soft and bright sound as I kissed him more thoroughly- all of his reservations and arguments about why this could not work seemingly forgotten as he let himself simply be in this moment with me. After a few beats of this connection, Kurda jumped up, wrapping his legs around my waist and locking them by the ankles around my back.

If I didn't know him so well the jump may have startled me, but I caught him with ease, ignoring the splash of water it caused. I held him in my arms, kissing him, tasting him, saving the feeling of each point of contact where our bodies touched. I growled again, deepening the kiss further and my grip around the other Vampire tightening. 

I walked us back to the shore, then, carrying him up onto the grass. I laid us down together, the last time we touched like this fresh in my mind - joyful and light, where now it seemed we were using those instincts to sate our need for one another. 

His legs were still around me when I pulled back from the kiss, looking down at him and taking in the flush on his cheeks I was sure matched my own. His gentle panting from being lost in the affection and the moonlight in his beautiful, glassy blue eyes, looking up at me with such gentle curiosity. Even the three scars in his cheek, marring his perfect skin - I loved it all. 

"I love you, Kurda. I have never loved anyone like I have you. There will not be a day I walk this earth that I do not love you. I would take the sun for you if you asked, fall to the stakes at my back. You are sweeter than ocean air in my lungs and more beautiful than the moonlight on the fields."

He looked up at me as I spoke, his beautiful blond hair splayed out in the grass around his head, his cheeks flushed and his parted lips full from my kisses. A smile ticked at the corner of his mouth and he replied in a breathy voice, "Words are another way in which you are an artist, Vancha. You have a poet's soul, truly." 

He lifted his head to catch my lips once more in a gentle and brief kiss before letting himself fall back into the grass and whispering back, "I have always and will always love you, Van."

I gave a happy hum, raising my hand to brush my knuckles gently along Kurda's cheek, leaning above him with my weight on my other arm. I couldn't help but fear that this moment would not last. We have said these words to one another so many times, have laid together just like this, breathlessly in love, only for it to crumble. 

But perhaps things were different now. I leaned down, pressing my lips to the tender skin just below Kurda's jaw, breathing him in a moment before asking, "Be with me, bluebird. Be mine again." 

Kurda let out a quiet moan as my lips brushed against his skin, instinctively leaning his head back to expose his throat to me, back arching nimbly. At my words, he faltered a bit, shifting to look back to me, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He let out a sigh and said, "I want to, Vancha. I have never wanted anyone as I want you. You are like sunlight in my veins and I feel complete and good when I am with you… but I have let you down and hurt you so many times."

"You did what you thought was best, what you thought we needed. I can't fault you for that," I replied, pulling back to look down at him again. I flashed a grin and added, "It isn't my fault I am completely and entirely irresistible."

The Vampire pulled a face, his eyes rolling at my comment- but he was still smiling as he mused, "You are far more irresistible when you are being humble about it, you big galumph."

"Ah, humility is not my strong suit, my love," I chuckled, nipping down to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, giving his skin a gentle nip. "I suppose I could give it a try, but it just wouldn't be Vancha March if I did."

His knees pressed in against my hips as I bit at him, his hands gripping my shoulders right for just a moment before he relaxed again and laughed, "That is true enough. I think I'd not recognize you at all if you did not strut like a peacock."

"You like me just the way I am," I swooned playfully, nipping him again. I revelled in the feel of Kurda's skin on mine beneath me, but I could feel goosebumps rising along his skin. Leaning back I hummed and asked, "You cold, bluebird? Want me to make a fire? I'm sure it won't draw too much attention here."

At the bite, he tensed around me again and let a wanting exhale of breath leave his lips as he turned his head to the side to expose his throat to me. He groaned and replied in a playfully resigned voice, "I really do like you." At the suggestion of fire, he shivered as if just realising that he was cold. He looked back to me and said, "Perhaps a fire might be pleasant… and will also help my clothes to dry."

"Ah, I haven't washed my furs yet," I replied, frowning at the pile of purple fluff on the ground next to where Kurda hung his clothes. I'd have to get to them later. I pressed a kiss to the blond's jugular before slipping off of him. "Just give me a few minutes, love," I added, standing to flit into the woods and collect some dry wood and kindling for a fire as well as a couple of stones I knew would spark. 

I returned to the grassy shore not long after and had the fire gently blazing before too long. Crouching next to it, I beckoned Kurda over with one finger. "Come warm up with me." 

He was not far from me and when I gestured for him to come over he leaned forward to crawl the short distance, settling himself between my knees as he lightly nuzzled against my jaw and soaked up the warmth of the fire. 

I chuckled, wrapping my arms around the smaller man and pressing a kiss into his hair, still dripping and sending droplets cascading slowly along his spine. I followed my finger up from his tailbone, feeling the dip of his vertebrae and collecting the droplets from his skin. We didn't need to speak; so long as we could spend the night together, I was happy. 

Kurda settled into my lap, and let me wrap my arms around him as he leaned back against my chest, looking up at the stars and letting his feet stick out to be warmed by the fire I had made. He shifted his hands to be able to take one of my much larger ones in both of his, tracing the lines of my palm with nimble fingers as he mused, "I am glad to spend this time with you, Vancha."

“As am I,” I replied, letting Kurda shift and helping him to adjust slightly, his back pressed against my chest. “I’ve missed this, these moments of solace with you.”

Leaning down, I shifted the blond’s hair away from his shoulders to give me room to pepper his shoulders and the back of his neck with kisses. I trailed my hands along his arms and chest, helping to warm him up along with the fire and feeling the shiver and goosebumps fade beneath my fingers before entwining our fingers together. “How are you feeling now? We don’t have to talk about it if you would rather not,” I said, lifting his hand up to his shoulder, pouting for a moment at his quickly scabbing knuckles. I dragged my tongue along the wounds before kissing each knuckle and adding, "But no more assaulting trees, okay?”

He shifted his head to the side to tuck his face beneath my jaw as I kissed at his wounds, humming thoughtfully for a few moments. He replied with a tired sigh, "I am not currently having an existential crisis as of right now. I do, however, reserve the right to fall back into said crisis later on."

“You’re allowed to have a crisis any time,” I replied, looking over Kurda’s knuckles to make sure they were healing up well before pressing a kiss to the top of his head, wrapping my arms back around him once again. “Unless you are in imminent danger and said crisis infringes on your safety. Then, no crises allowed.”

"I will try to keep that in mind," he replied with a chuckle as be let himself fully relax into my embrace, kissing once at my neck and letting his lips linger there. He shifted just slightly in my lap to look up at me and comment quietly, "You are a good man, Vancha."

“I am glad you think so. As are you, bluebird,” I replied, looking down into his eyes once again, the kiss to my neck sending a pleasant shiver through my body.

Kurda smiled back at me warmly, shifting a hand to twist a finger in my hair as we fell into a comfortable silence with one another. We didn't have to exchange any further words. There was no need for anything more than what had transpired and I was happy- really and truly for the first time in a very long time to simply sit in a fond embrace with my dearest friend exchanging soft and innocent touches until the sky began to turn bright once more.

-0-0-0-

IT WAS NEARLY DAWN and Vancha and Kurda still hadn’t come back. I thought it was a bit odd, but considering what Mr Crepsley told Evra and I before that big fight, maybe it was best they had some alone time without thinking of our total failure. I leaned my head on Larten’s shoulder, his cloak draped around me and a small fire burning. We were fairly deep in the cave to avoid being seen, but the Vampaneze did a fairly decent job of building this little hideaway.

Through the quiet, I couldn’t help but to glance over at Steve, Gannen sitting next to him. Vancha hadn’t given his brother the chance to speak to him, and looking at the older Vampaneze now, I wondered why. Considering all that was happening to us, you’d think there would be a way to reconcile their differences and reunite. This was both of our war: Vampires and Vampaneze together. Humans, too, I supposed, and silently I wondered if we should find Alice and Debbie before we left this city. I shook off the thought and cuddled closer to Mr Crepsley, looking away from Gannen and Steve before one of them caught me staring.

The redheaded Vampire beside me shifted an arm to wrap around me, though he was currently engaged in a conversation with Gavner Purl and Arra Sails, discussing the both of them heading back to Vampire Mountain to begin outfitting the Vampires with weapons of silver and preparing for battle, even talking about recruiting new Vampires for the cause while our smaller, ragtag group tried to go after Tiny and discussed what they were to do regarding Shancus now that he had, very likely, been turned- luckily Evra had already left with Mr Tall to go back to the Cirque.

After a bit of the discussion dragged on, from across the room where Steve had been cleaning blood from under his nails with a dagger, he said, "I don't really understand why we have to kill him. Like, assuming that Tiny stays true Werewolf lore then he'd only be dangerous during full moons. Could lock him up like the wolfman was." He paused for a moment and then added, "But I guess in the end, that wasn't super effective."

I turned my attention back toward Steve, a frown pulling my features downward. "And unlike the wolfman, the rest of his life Shancus would be aware of his monthly bout into monsterdom. He would wake up every morning after the full moon in a cage and if he did get loose and hurt someone, it would destroy him. What kind of life is that, knowing what you're capable of and being unable to control it?" I asked, sighing. "I don't want to kill him, either. I wish there was another way, an option 'C'."

Steve looked to me and gave a shrug, "Various methods have existed in legend for removing the werewolf form." As a human, Steve had been obsessed with the supernatural- studying as much lore and legend as he could get his hands on. Some of which turned out to be surprisingly accurate. He began again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as if recalling distant memories, "In antiquity, the Ancient Greeks and Romans believed in the power of exhaustion in curing people of lycanthropy. The victim would be subjected to long periods of physical activity in the hope of being purged of the malady. This practice stemmed from the fact that many alleged werewolves would be left feeling weak and debilitated. In medieval Europe, there are three methods one can use to cure a victim of lycanthropy; medicinally usually with wolfsbane, surgically, or by exorcism. Most of the 'cures' by medieval medical practitioners proved fatal to the patients. A Sicilian belief of Arabic origin holds that a werewolf can be cured of its ailment by striking it on the forehead or scalp with a knife - as getting stabbed in the head would likely end most ailments, really. Another belief from the same culture involves the piercing of the werewolf's hands with nails. Sometimes, less extreme methods were used. In the German lowland of Schleswig-Holstein, a werewolf could be cured if one were to simply address it three times by its Christian name, while one Danish belief holds that merely scolding a werewolf will cure it. Conversion to Christianity is also a common method of removing lycanthropy in the medieval period; a devotion to St. Hubert has also been cited as both cure for and protection from lycanthropes." 

He looked back to me with another shrug, "Take your pick. We can try telling him he is bad and should feel bad about it and we might avert a war."

I couldn't help the slow grin that lifted my features back up as Leopard rambled on about werewolves and the various methods of cure throughout history. I had to admit that it was a bit endearing. Steve was a hell of a lot smarter than people gave him credit for, just not the kind of smart that fit neatly between the lines. It was one of the many things that made Steve my closest friend as a child. I remember he had a kind heart once, too, though he kept it hidden, even from me a lot of the time. 

"Well, I think we can cut most of those off the list," I chuckled, crossing my arms and leaning back against Mr Crepsley. "We don't want to risk anything that's going to kill him, obviously. But in a world that is _apparently_ flooded with magic, there has to be some kind of cure that won't hurt him." 

"Probably not," Steve replied. There was no mirth in his voice as he said it. Only resignment, "It is likely that we will have to kill the boy. Along with anyone he infects."

I sighed and dropped my eyes from Steve, all humour gone from my face, too. "It's likely we will, yes. That means Tiny is making us - the Vampires, at least - kill innocent people. Making us go against everything we believe in, the reason why we don't kill those we feed from. He wants us to fail and he wants us to suffer on the way."

"That sounds about right," Steve replied in a voice that held a bitter edge. He too had been fucked over by Desmond Tiny and suffered at his hands. Beside me, Mr Crepsley had paused his own conversation to listen to Steve explaining the lore of cures for lycanthrope and gave a sigh as he went on to say, "If we can find a method of curing Shancus, of course, we would want to do so. However, I think that it is unwise at this stage to hold out much hope for it at all. As far as killing humans… while it is something that we avoid whenever possible, I think that it is important to remember that there are some things that are worse than death. The fate they would suffer if inflicted is far worse than a quick and humane end." After a moment he also added, "And for all of us present… I believe that we must be careful about who we feed on from this point out. There is no telling what would happen to us should we drink infected blood."

"It's easy enough for us - test the blood before we take a proper drink," Gavner shrugged, then looked pointedly at the Vampaneze. "But it does beg the question, talking about feeding. Will you still drain your victims through this war? I fear with Tiny and our team members killing humans, there may be none left to blood once this is over!" 

Gannen had been keeping himself busy reading through a large tome as the Vampires had made their plans, but at Gavner's accusatory tone he lifted his head to look at the Vampire, his face strikingly similar to Vancha's, though kept much cleaner. He let out a sigh and replied, "It is the natural order of things. You would not fault a wolf for slaughtering his meal or even fault a human for killing theirs. Why should the Vampaneze be the only exception to this rule? Especially when we preserve the essence of all that we feed from. I know the name of every human that has ever given me life. I carry their stories with me. Can you say the same?"

"I carry the stories of those who have asked for it, already near death, and them alone. Blood is not the only thing that sustains us, though we need it like we need water," Gavner snapped back, glowering at the purple-skinned Vampaneze. "There is no need to kill them. Though I suppose it doesn't matter, does it? If we even do manage to make it through this, I'm sure we will go back to being at odds as soon as the coffins close." 

"I do not see why we have to be at odds at all," Gannen replied as he shut his book, setting it to the side and turning his full attention to Gavner Purl, "It is true that our methods and our belief systems are different surrounding feeding from humans and what should come of them. But the fact of the matter is that Vampaneze serve an important role in the ecosystem of the planet. Humans spawn and populate at a far faster rate than they die naturally. The resources of this planet cannot sustain the growing population. Vampaneze feeding off of, and yes, killing humans serves as a small amount of population control. You may not like to think of it as such, but it is much like deer in a wood. If left to mate and populate unchecked the deer will strip the forest of the foliage needed to sustain the rest of the ecosystem. By introducing wolves who kill and feed from the deer you keep them at a manageable level so that the environment can thrive."

"But humans are not deer and we are not wolves," Gavner argued, "We have descended from them centuries upon centuries ago and even then only a small number of us. The rest come from humans themselves. We do not control this world anymore, things are changing. There has not been need to kill for a very long time. They take care of themselves well enough by murder and war and famine. Who are you to play God and to decide who's stories live on? Who are you to decide who dies young or old?"

"You are right that humans are not deer," Gannen replied with a nod before adding, "They are far worse in so many ways. They poison the ground and the water and the sky. They are destroying this planet at an alarming rate even without taking into consideration the overpopulation problem. And regardless of this, I hold no ill will to them. I do not want to see them suffer and I do not play with my food. There are many races of humans throughout history who have viewed the relationship of the hunter and his prey as one of a deeply spiritual bond and respect the experience as part in the natural cycles of the world. Vampaneze, at least those who have not gone mad, are not inherently cruel. We respect the order of life and death and view our feeding as something that is a beautiful part of these cycles. I would never tell you to take a life to feed, but to me that act, that relationship I am able to have with the person who dies to give me life is a natural thing. Part of the design that is far beyond you or me." 

"How do you choose who dies?" Gavner asked, his cheeks reddening. He wasn't winning the argument, but Vampires were too stubborn to concede on something like this, I know. I had to admit that I agreed with Gavner, but I did not want to be the one arguing in his place. I wished I had popcorn, though! "What _cycle_ are you to follow in ending a life early? You can dress it up as pretty as you like and it is still murder." 

"If there is a divine order that orchestrates the happenings of our lives and the person from whom I feed was destined to be in my path, is it a life ended early? Does a hunter feel remorse for ending the life of a stag early? And even so, we have standards, rules surrounding those we hunt. We never kill children or pregnant women. When possible we seek out the old, the weak, the ill. There are those among us who will only feed on those who have committed violence towards others so that we may carry on their story, and thus the stories of those who they have wronged. It is a Vampaneze's choice who and how they want to hunt, but no children. No pregnant women."

Gavner looked ready to leap from Arra's side to throw a fit, or maybe more like a teakettle from a cartoon, steam coming from his ears and nose. I was saved, though, from beginning to laugh by a shadow in the cave entrance, and lifted my head to see Vancha walking in, Kurda in his arms against his chest and asleep. His furs were loose around his hips and their hair was wet, making me glance at Mr Crepsley curiously, who looked at the pair with a set jaw and furrowed brow, clearly unsure of how to take the state of them.

Setting Kurda down gently, Vancha tucked his spare fur from over his shoulder to wrap around the other Vampire and stood again, glancing between Gavner and Gannen. "Now is not the time to fight," he said firmly, but hushed. "We have different beliefs, yes. But we were content to live our lives on our own until Tiny began his meddling. First, he pit us against one another, now we must work together to stop him or there will be none of us left to argue. It is almost dawn. At nightfall, Arra and Gavner will return to Vampire Mountain. Speak with the princes and generals and get a plan together for if this group fails. You will likely need to work with the Vampaneze."

Sighing, he crouched next to the fire, looking into the blazing centre of it. "The Mountain may get a bit crowded in the coming months. You will have to keep petty rivalries to yourselves or we are sure to be doomed." Lifting his head, he finally made eye contact with his brother, and through the intense stare paired with the intensity of his words, I hardly dared to take a breath. "I believe it is time we talked." 

Gannen stood from his spot, shifting his braid of scarlet hair over his shoulder as he looked to his brother, his face calm and expression unreadable as he replied, "Yes, I think we better had." The Vampaneze looked down to Steve who had been just as amused at the debate between the two warriors as I had been and said firmly, "Behave."

Steve scoffed and gestured to the cave full of Vampires and said, "Like, what would I even do? Not really a bunch of trouble to make here."

"Just _behave,_ " Gannen replied as he joined Vancha and Steve sighed heavily, letting his head fall back to hit the cave wall behind him.

I watched Steve for a moment and grinned as the older Vampire and Vampaneze took their leave before dawn would threaten their privacy. "That almost turned into an honest fight. I think it might have actually been fun to watch…" I trailed off, a bit surprised at my words and tugged Mr Crepsley's cloak tighter around my shoulders.

Mr Crepsley leaned forward to throw another piece of wood into the fire before he settled back with me and said, "Perhaps. And while I do not agree with Gannen or the beliefs of the Vampaneze, they are not my beliefs to judge and we should work once more towards peace with them, as Vancha suggested." 

"Like Kurda wanted," I replied, looking over to the Vampire, sleeping peacefully beneath Vancha's furs. They spent most of the night together, and I had to admit, I was curious. In a much quieter voice, I turned back to Mr Crepsley and asked, "Do you think that they… Are they back together?" I knew Steve wouldn't understand my interest, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. 

Larten sighed, exchanging a glance with Arra who was looking to Kurda's sleeping form with an equally unsure look, to Gavner who was scowling at the blond. Mr Crepsly looked to me and said, "Again, it is really not our place… But it is possible. But they often are. Until they are not. And every time is harder on Vancha. It may be what he wants… but I fear it is going to end up with him broken-hearted once again."

"I don't get it," I replied, frowning. "Why would Vancha keep taking him back if Kurda keeps breaking his heart? And if Kurda isn't happy, why does he keep letting Vancha in?" 

"It is not that easy, Darren. Love is not something that can be put into neat categories and if it does not meet your expectations you can walk away from your feeling as if they are not there. Love is complex and painful, particularly for races such as ours who are so long-lived, able to gather as much history and baggage as we do. Vancha had lived a full two centuries, perhaps more before Kurda came into his life and fell in love with him with a passion that he had not felt for any other in _two hundred years_. I cannot blame him for feeling that it is worth holding onto and fighting for that. And Kurda... I do not think ever means to hurt him. I think he wants what is best for Vancha and thinks so little of himself that he cannot see that the something Vancha needs is him." He shrugged and then added, "Not everyone can be as lucky as us."

At the last comment, Arra scoffed and rolled her eyes, though she wore a smile as she said, "You almost had me thinking that you were deep for a moment, Larten."

Arra's reply made me chuckle, and I leaned back against Mr Crepsley and pressed a kiss to his jaw, knowing Steve still hadn't adjusted to the idea of our relationship. "Two hundred years, though?" I asked as I settled back down, "But Vancha is so… Him. He flirted with almost everyone that had a pulse the last time we travelled together. Yet he's that committed to Kurda?" 

"I don't understand it myself," Gavner mumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm still not sure how much I trust him. He _did_ kill me, you know."

I did know. I watched it happen. It was hard to think that the blond laying on the floor now, sleeping in a pile of fur was the same one I had watched run Gavner through. Mr Crepsley shrugged at my comment and said, "That is just the way he is."

From his place across the room Steve, who had been listening the whole time, piped up, "Gannen used to talk about his brother a bit. He had always described him as a hopeless romantic. The Vampire I had described to me by someone who has known him from birth, I am not surprised that he would do the whole true love _thing_. But as far as trusting the blond, dude- you don't have ta. You don't have ta trust me or Gannen either. But the fact of the matter is that none of us is the same people we were when we died. We all went through Tiny's special kind of Hell. Beat, tortured, eating roadkill, some of us had it worse than others. But, for fuck's sake... Try to get some perspective. I mean, Creepy Crepsley over there killed me, but I haven't even insulted him - until this sentence right now. I mean… that guy paid his dues for what he did to you. We have all been punished plenty and everyone in this godforsaken cave is here because they want to stop Tiny and save the fuckin' world. So, ya know. Nut up or shut up."

I looked over at Steve curiously as he spoke. Gavner tossed a growl in his direction, but aside from that, we all slipped into silence. He had really grown up, from the sounds of it. I really wanted to be his friend again. We were so close so many years ago. I had other close friends, some of whom were in this room now, but none _really_ knew me when I was human. Steve did, and we did everything together. 

While I didn’t like the nickname for my mentor and mate one bit, I left well enough alone. Sighing, I muttered, "Steve and Vancha are both right. We won't get anywhere if we start fighting between us."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Doesn't make it a damn bit easier," Gavner replied, curling himself up on the floor, I assume to let himself stop glaring at Kurda and refrain from snapping at the other Vampaneze, too. "Wake me at nightfall."

He was snoring almost immediately and I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help smiling. That left me, Arra, Mr Crepsley, and Steve until the other two returned from their talk. “I hope Gannen and Vancha can work things out between them. I guess considering everything we’ve just talked about, they sort of have to. I know Vancha has missed his brother. Killing him… messed him up pretty bad.”

"Gannen is over it, kind of," Steve said with a shrug as he stood from where he sat and came over to sit next to me to allow him to speak more quietly as Gavner began to attempt sleeping. "We both understand why we died. And I mean, what exactly is the point of holding a grudge for it? We both died in battle, the only honourable way to go. You all bested us. And we were being bastards and were trying to kill you lot. Plus, being Tiny's bitch for a century or so was plenty to give me some perspective. And…" He shrugged again and went on to say with a sigh, "I was a Little Person at the Cirque. I was there the night you and I went. I sold you candy spiderwebs. And I saw what happened. I wanted revenge for your betrayal… but I saw that you didn't actually betray me. You were just a total dipshit who wanted a spider. And I saw that you traded your humanity for the antidote for me. It is harder to be mad about everything I was mad about once you realize you are actually the bad guy."

“You definitely _were_ the bad guy,” I snickered, leaning away from Mr Crepsley just enough to nudge Steve with my shoulder. “It’s really weird to think about. That so many of you were around, just unable to talk and no knowledge about it. I hate how much he’s able to screw with life and time and the natural order of the world. He’s too powerful for his own good.” I huffed and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them to look into the fire. “I guess we’re all just still adjusting to being reunited.”

Beside me, Mr Crepsley listened carefully to us speak and commented, "You definitely do seem different than you did as a child. Trauma has a way of shaping a person into something they did not expect. And while I still do have some reservations about you, I am willing to put all of it aside. For now, we are on the same team, fighting a common enemy. And I am willing to give you the chance to prove yourself."

The comment caused a smile to tick at the corner of Steve's mouth for just a moment as he replied, "I appreciate that. I was so fucking hurt when you pushed me away and said I would never be a Vampire because I had bad blood. If we are being honest, it really wrecked my self-esteem."

Mr Crepsley looked to Steve and said, "You must understand that I could not blood you. And it was because of what destiny had in store for you. Mr Tiny's design. Perhaps things could have been different if I had been willing to take you under my wing and guide you, try to nurture you against what nature had deemed. However, I think that in order to rid yourself of those demons it was likely necessary for you to have the experiences you did. Either way, I apologize for shattering your self-image."

Steve let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "I probably would have been a bastard if I was blooded then. I likely still would have played the role that Mr Tiny wanted from me. But… thank you. For the apology. It is nice to hear it, even just once."

I was quiet as I sat between Steve and my mentor, not wanting to interrupt the moment. So many things hung over our heads waiting to be said and processed properly. I wondered if healing in this way was just a natural consequence of Mr Tiny's plot or if it was integral for us to beat him. Mr Tall and Evanna, while things were unclear to them, at least had a bit of an idea. 

"It's in the past now. No matter which way we move forward, the only one that influences the past is Tiny. Larten turned you down, I saved you, you swore to kill us, and we killed you first. It had to happen the way it did or we wouldn't be here right now," I replied quietly. 

"Fair enough," Steve replied with a nod as he settled back against the wall, hugging his knees up to his chest and wrapping his bomber jacket around them the best he could. He went on to add, "And if we can get past our shit to fight together, I'm sure the others can too. Unless the literal children are more mature than the centuries-old bloodsuckers." 

“Hey, now, we aren’t children anymore,” I chuckled, glancing at Mr Crepsly as I considered my next move - with a sigh, I took his cloak from around my shoulders and draped it over Steve’s, too. “I mean, c’mon Steve. You’re _old_ now,” I said with a grin. “You weren’t blooded at eleven like I was. I only just became a full Vampire - and, let me tell you, that was _not_ an enjoyable week and a half.”

As I shifted the cloak Steve raised a brow at me, but after a moment he scooted a bit closer, pressing against my side- probably for the best as the fabric had begun to strain against Larten's throat, prompting him to move closer as well. Steve chuckled and said, "Compared to everyone else here, we are just babies, Shan. And I wouldn't know about how the full change feels. I'm still only half Vampaneze, but I can imagine that it was quite the week."

“Have you hit your first purge yet?” I asked curiously, “you were blooded quite a bit later than I was but it’s still been a bit of time. And it came sooner than we expected - one of Tiny’s hunters shot me with a poisoned bullet. So while I was going through the worst changes of my life, and taking it out on Mr Crepsley, the poor guy was sick as a dog.” I looked up at the Vampire with a bit of a grin, knowing I could joke about it now that I had apologized.

"It was rather unpleasant," Crepsley agreed with an equally amused smile. Steve snorted with laughter but went on to say, "No, I haven't. Gannen said it would be slower going since my body had already gone through puberty before being blooded. Adult bodies do not change so quickly. And I think that the whole… dying and being a Little Person thing probably threw the schedule for it out of whack. But I imagine it will not be too much longer. I hope it isn't. I want to flit. I mean, I know that is a silly reason. But it looks fun as hell and I'm not gearing for world domination anymore. So, gotta enjoy the little things."

“The little things are all we’ve really got left anymore,” I replied with a shrug and added with a sly smirk, “And flitting is just about as awesome as you think it is. Probably one of the most fun things.”

"It will be great not having to get piggyback rides from Gannen anymore," he said with a chuckle, "That shit is almost as damaging to my self-image as getting shot down by Crepsley was when I threw myself at him."

I gave a laugh and nudged Steve once again, shifting all three of us beneath Mr Crepsley’s cloak, and joked as I might when we were kids, “Self-image has been pretty hard to come by since then - I still remember drinking blood from our friend’s knee while we were playing soccer. Talk about traumatic embarrassment.”

"Yeah that was unsettling," Steve agreed with a chuckle, quite clearly remembering that day in the quad. He had opened his mouth again but Mr Crepsley spoke first and said, "Boys, while I am glad you two are not trying to rip out one another's throats, it is well past morning. It is time for sleep now."

I lifted my head to look at Mr Crepsley, then back toward the cave entrance where the sun was flooding in, luckily not able to reach us so far back. I couldn't help but worry briefly about Vancha, out in the sun with his Vampaneze brother, but I was sure they would be back soon. "Yeah, I suppose we should get some rest. We should all get moving and planning tonight," I replied, shifting away from Steve to nestle against my mate. 

Steve watched as I shifted away, leaning onto Mr Crepsley and for a moment hesitated but then nodded, standing once again to make his way to the other side of the fire to lay on the smoothest patch of rock that he could find and grabbed his rucksack as a makeshift pillow, settling in for the day, though he watched me and Mr Crepsley closely as the older Vampire settled with me in the crook of his arm.

-0-0-0-

I stood with my brother in the shadows, keeping my distance but finally allowing us the chance to talk. It had been a long time since we stood across from one another like this, no hostility between us. 

"How long has it been, brother?" I asked, keeping my arms crossed over my chest. 

Gannen leaned against the trunk of a tree and mused with his own arms folded across his chest as well, "A trickier question than it should be. However, in your timeline, if we are talking about the last time we sat down and talked, three hundred twenty-seven years."

I noticed the mimicked body language immediately and sighed but did not shift. "We were borne together into the world of the Vampaneze," I said. "For so many years I wished that you followed me to join the Vampires instead when I ran. I thought for certain that while we were cut from the same cloth, we were destined to be two separate pieces. I'm not so sure, now." 

"It seems that our paths are forever intertwined, they are parallel to one another. I could not join you in the world of the Vampires. My heart is Vampaneze and I belong with this clan," he brought his red braid forward as he unfolded his arms, instead twisting his fingers through the end of it. "You have done well for yourself though, it seems."

"Well enough," I replied, taking in my brother's features, hair and eyes reddened and skin purpled from the large amount of blood they drank, and I realized then how opposite we were - my own skin reddened from the sun and purple furs hanging from my hips. "I tire of being a prince these days. And the longer that life takes me, the less I care to fight our brothers of the night. I did not want to kill you." 

"I can imagine that being a prince would bore you after a time. You have always had the spirit of a wolf, Vancha. You are meant to roam and to howl at the moon," he smiled at my comment about his death and said, "It was a solid hit. I died quickly. I do not know that I could have asked for a better one. I was dead before I hit the spikes."

"All I want is to live the last of my days in the wild, die in the grip of a rabid grizzly," I shrugged, "But I've responsibilities. I'm glad your death was swift and relatively painless. You died honourably and I don't know that I would have wished it another way, either. I'm glad it was my hand." 

"Ah, responsibilities. Truly they are a nuisance, stopping you from your rabies and untimely death," he mused. He then looked to me and said, "I am glad it was you as well, though I feel slightly bad- I had intended on toying with you and making your own death miserable. Steve and I had become… rather vindictive towards the end."

"I could tell," I replied with a smirk. "But no, I never wanted to see you suffer. If anyone else had gotten to you, I can't say that your death would have been so quick and easy. Either way, we're now on the same side whether our clans approve or not. Perhaps it is time we settled our differences.'

Gannen nodded and said, "I think you are right. It is long past the time we did." He opened his arms and said, "So are we going to talk out our differences or are we to fight it out? Either is acceptable. Just aim away from my face should the claws come out, it is my best feature. Though I cannot say the same for you, brother."

I snorted in response and spat into the grass. "Aye, very handsome if you look past the purple skin and red eyes," I replied, dropping my own hands from my chest to hook one of my thumbs into the waist of my furs. "We both know I am the looker here, Gannen." 

He snorted back at me, giving a laugh that was strikingly similar to my own and replied, "Excuse me, I am lavender. And you are _not_ the looker. You look like something a cat coughed up on the carpet. Lies do not suit us, Vancha."

"I happen to know a great number of people who think I am handsome," I jeered playfully, tugging my now nearly dry hair up and tying the strands together to keep it mostly in place. "Besides, I just bathed. You're lucky - those happen rarely so commend yourself on your timing." 

"I did see your… disgusting green hair. Initially, I thought it was dyed… but then I came to realize that it was algae or something similarly gross. My skin is crawling just thinking of it."

I laughed, glancing up at the sky as it had begun to lighten. "I appreciate the natural world and all it is composed of. If that means my hair and fur becomes a breeding ground, so be it," I chuckled, opting not to clarify that it just did not seem to matter to me these days. "We should return to the cave. The sun has risen and I'm sure the others will long be asleep."

Turning back to Gannen, I held my hand out for him, hoping he would take it. 

Gannen looked down at my hand, studying it for a moment with a furrowed brow. He glanced back up to my face and stepped forward, to say, "I was so mad at you for leaving me alone, Vancha. I hated you for so long. I felt as if you thought you were better than me… looked down at me as one might look at a bug that should be squashed. A parasite. And I hated you for it." He reached out his hand to lace his claws between mine and continued, "I will never be like you. I will never measure up to who you thought I should be. I fear that I will always be a monster in your eyes. But I love you, brother."

"I never thought you a monster," I murmured, surprised by the honest pain in his voice. I had hurt him when I left and I knew that. I looked down at our entwined hands, our mismatched claws pressed into mismatched skin. "I couldn't accept what we were doing. It felt so otherworldly to me. It felt wrong. But I never thought that of you, that you were lesser to me. Stronger, perhaps, able to face who you are. I have been on the run ever since I left. Even as a Vampire prince, I trounce the woods to shirk my duties and pretend I have not fallen in love with one of my generals."

I scoffed, tugging Gannen forward by the hand to pull him into an embrace. "I'm a fool. I might disagree with you, and your hate for me was surely warranted. But you are my blood more than anyone else could be. I miss you." 

Gannen skipped over all of the feelings and sentiment, choosing a safer and more comfortable path of teasing as I held him to me and he let out a puff of breath to get my hair out of his face, "Yes, I did see that you are _rather_ close with Kurda Smahlt. He does not seem the type that would consort with a mongrel such as you, what with his clean blue smock and manicured claws."

Chuckling, I stepped back from our brief hug, standing eye level with my brother. He was less than an inch shorter than I was, and in his facial structure he looked nearly identical. Was I older, or had we really been twins? "I think that's what I like about him. He is gentle and fragile in many ways, but much stronger than I in many others." 

"Kurda has always been kind to me and my clan," Gannen commented as he stepped back, now smoothing his robes flat. "He is also incredibly brave. Not many Vampires would walk directly into a Vampaneze camp, completely unarmed except for with a message of peace. And he is rather pretty. I almost regret marking his face."

"So it was you that scarred his flawless skin," I sighed woefully, but there was a smirk playing on my lips. Vampires, and I assumed the Vampaneze as well, took pride in their scars. Signs of battle and won matches. Scars said success. Even the scratches - I loved every scar on Kurda's body and knew them like my own. "But aye. He is kindhearted like none I have met and braver, too. I fear he may be the death of me, and if so, I would likely welcome it." 

"He is as honourable a Vampire as I have ever met," Gannen agreed. He deadpanned and added, "Not that the bar is set very high."

I raised a brow at my brother and replied, "The same could be said for you," I replied with a wink, releasing his hand. "The sun is up now. You should return to the others and get some rest. I am late for my walk." I grinned, still as determined as ever to fight the magic imposed upon us and to face the sun once again. 

As I let go of his hand the Vampaneze shook his head in exasperation and lifted his hood to shield his face from the same light I was preparing myself to walk into. He turned and began to walk back towards the cave, lifting one hand as he walked and said simply, "Luck."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

THE FOLLOWING NIGHT, Arra Sails and Gavner Purl left us to return to Vampire Mountain and those of us remaining intended to formulate a plan with how to proceed. However, we hadn't really eaten since before we found Tiny, and as we were all still hungry and nursing wounds, Gannen, Kurda and Vancha went out to hunt and forage. 

Steve, Larten, and I waited for them in the cave, and knowing we all would need blood soon as well, Larten and I were having a heated debate on who should have the last bottle, currently held in his hand that he was trying to convince me to take. 

"Really, I will be fine another night or two. You should have it," I insisted. 

Me Crepsley's brow furrowed and he replied sternly, "You are still adapting to being completely turned, Darren. If you must be selfless, share with the Vampaneze. But I would rather pour this bottle out on the ground than drink it before you have eaten."

"The Vampaneze has a name," Steve called out from his spot where he lay flat on the ground, reading a comic which he was holding above his head. 

"But Mr Crepsley," I began, but by the look on his face, I knew he wasn't going to budge. Heaving a sigh, I took the bottle from my mate's hand, pulling the stopper before looking over to Steve and continued instead, "Hey Vampaneze, you gonna share this with me or what?" 

Steve turned his head to shoot me an unamused look and raised a brow as he replied, "Lord of the Vampaneze to you, Shan." He then sat up, setting the comic back on his rucksack and added, "And… well, I would not complain much. I am actually very hungry."

"Well, c'mere then," I snorted, drinking an even half of the bottle of blood before holding it out for Steve to take. "Are you still Lord of the Vampaneze even though you died?" I asked curiously. 

Steve stood and began walking over to me. He paused, however, at my question. His brow furrowed in thought for a few moments and then he looked back to me with an exaggerated shrug, "I've no idea, Shan. Next time I am around a bunch of 'em I will start throwing around ridiculous orders and we will see if they listen."

"I think I would pay to see you try to order around a bunch of cantankerous Vampaneze mad about the war they lost," i replied with a grin, shaking the bottle of blood. Gently in my hand. Half really hadn't sated my appetite, but I hoped that Vancha and Gannen would bring back some meat. Some real food would help. 

I could tell that the blood I passed over to Steve did even less for the Vampaneze, who was accustomed to drinking  _ far more  _ blood in a single sitting than Vampires were, but he did not complain, instead saying, "Thanks." After this, he added, "I dunno, they all put up with me pretty well. Though, of course, even though I was their  _ Lord,  _ it was always really Gannen they took the final orders from. He would humour me in my quest for revenge, but quite often vetoed me."

"The same happened after I became a prince with this one," I said, pointing my thumb at Mr Crepsley. "But I was still a kid by all rights when I became a prince. If Larten didn't talk me down from some of my more liberal ideas then I'm sure the entire Hall would have laughed me out of princedom. So it was probably for the best."

"It was for the best," Crepsley replied without hesitation from his position leaning against the cave wall just near the mouth of the cavern. "You had still yet to learn our ways and required guidance. You were very much still human in mind. But you have grown into your role wonderfully… for the most part."

Steve laughed at Mr Crepsley's small jab at me and said, "Gannen mostly had to talk me out of schemes that only work in the movies. Apparently, I was deluded."

"I could have told you that," Larten replied with a playful grin which earned him a lighthearted scowl as Steve stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's still a little deluded and I'm still a little clueless," I replied with a grin of my own and a shrug. "And you're a grumpy old man. I dare say none of us are perfect." 

Larten scoffed in mock offence and said, "I am only two hundred four years old. Hardly an old man."

Steve snorted with laughter and said, "And you called  _ me  _ delusional."

The statement made my mentor give a barking laugh as he pushed himself off the wall and commented, "Fair enough. Perhaps we are all a bit delusional."

I found myself laughing along with the other two, the air in the cave feeling a lot less thick and instead filled with mirth. As I felt this line of conversation couldn't go any further, I pointed over to Steve's comic book sitting on his bag and asked, "Whatcha reading, anyway?" 

"Tales From the Crypt," Steve replied with a shrug. "I didn't keep a bunch of my comics and things, seeing as we move around so much. But I couldn't get rid of these ones. I also managed to convince Gannen to keep my Edgar Allen Poe, but only because he likes them too. I've been trying to convince him to let me get a digital reader of some kind. I am going bonkers with three books at my disposal."

"All I have is my diary," I replied with a shrug. "Tales From the Crypt was a fun one. I was never a big fan of poetry though."

"That is because you are an uncultured swine," Steve replied, playfully haughty. He looked up to my mentor and added, "You seem like the kind of stuck up dude that would love to read poetry. You like Poe?"

Larten averted his eyes with the slightest hints of a blush and said, "I do enjoy poetry. I have heard, I think, all of Poe's work." 

I chewed my lip as I listened to Mr Crepsley's reply. While I knew that he had never learned to read, it didn't feel like something I should be blabbing to Steve about. I did, however, give my old friend a pointed look. Turning my attention back to Mr Crepsley I asked, "Did you know Edgar Allen Poe?" 

"No, I didn't, " Larten replied as he sat next to me. "He was American and… well, seeing as I cannot read, I was not really invested in the literary scene at the time. I did not hear about him until much later when he became quite famous."

Steve raised a brow at the statement and said, "You can't read?"

Me Crepsley sighed and replied, "No, I cannot. And you need not tease, I assure you that Darren had already done quite enough of that when he learned of me being illiterate."

Steve shrugged and said, "Nah dude, like, when you were born that've been like… Late seventeen hundreds, early eighteen? Hardly anyone could read. It is what it is. But like, if you wanted to, you could learn now."

I felt a bit bad about that; I had still been quite young when I found out and I really wasn't the nicest about it. At Steve's suggestion, however, I brightened up a bit and grinned widely. "Actually, that's really not a bad idea. I know there would be tons of works of great classic literature I'm sure you'd really love," I looked to Steve hopefully as I added, "We could teach you. I know you're a big fan of classical music so why not add another medium to your repertoire?" 

Steve grinned as well and said, "Hell yeah, we could. Plus it will add to your weirdly sophisticated side-show vibe."

Larten looked between the two of us and gave a sigh and a resigned shrug, "I suppose. Though I will point out that I have managed just fine up until now."

Steve rolled his eyes and replied, "Sure, sure. But you also hopefully have a lot of boring years ahead of you and reading is a great use of time."

Crepsley leaned back, raising a brow and said, "If I am not mistaken, you just said that you hope I live a long life."

My friend turned with a shocked gasp, bringing one hand up to daintily rest on his chest as he replied in an exaggeratedly offended tone, "You hold your tongue. I said no such thing."

I laughed at Steve's antics and nudged my shoulder gently against Mr Crepsley. "I think he might have, but I won't tell," I joked with a wink to my friend and added, "But yeah, of course, you've done just fine. But I can definitely see shelves stocked at the Cirque for you with a number of great books once all this is over. And we would really be happy to teach you." 

Larten chuckled pleasantly and conceded, "Alright. Fine, I will play along." Steve nodded and went to his rucksack, pulling out his black leather-bound copy of The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe and brought it over, sitting on the Vampire's other side. "Poe is easy," the Vampaneze said as he opened the book, "His language is fairly simple, so it shouldn't be too hard to get going on it. Just try to sound out the words slowly and we can jump in if you get stuck."

As so it was that the three of us sat side by side reading through a handful of poems at a snail's pace. Surprisingly enough, Steve never seemed to get frustrated or even condescending through the process, no matter how frustrated my mate got at it. 

I wasn't a very good teacher myself, and I found myself really thankful that Steve was here and so willing to help. I did think it would be wonderful for Larten to be able to read, but as it stood the both of us only made one another more irritated and it could easily have become a recipe for disaster without the Vampaneze. The best thing about it was that it was actually kind of fun, and as Mr Crepsley began to get a hang of one of the shorter poems, I realized that once he was reading English fluently it would be a dream to listen to him recite poetry to me. I could learn to like it that way, I think. 

After a while I sat back, watching the pair closely but feeling no need to interrupt them as they were doing quite well on their own. Instead, I read Steve's copy of Tales From the Crypt and glanced up whenever the Vampaneze praised my mate, a smile on my lips. 

Partway through one of the poems, I could hear my mate say, "There is no way that this is a real word."

The Vampaneze gave a chuckle and said, "Actually, totally is. Tintinnabulation. It means like a ringing sound, I guess."

Larten chuckled and snapped the book shut as he replied, "That is a nonsense word and I am done for this evening. Thank you very much, Steve Leonard."

It was well enough that Larten had called it quits at that time as the rest of our party came strolling into the cave, Kurda holding several hares by the ears.

I sat up quickly, placing Steve's comic book back on his bag, more excited by the smell of the raw meat than I cared to admit - I was damn hungry. I sat up on my knees and pressed a solid kiss to Mr Crepsley's lips and muttered, "You did really good, Larten." 

Vancha followed Kurda and Gannen into the cave, a simple stick-woven basket in his hands that housed an aromatic array of edible fruits and plants, though there wasn't a ton by way of wild vegetables out here I assumed, so close to the city. I sat back down properly, drumming my fingers on my knees. 

As the trio settled back in Kurda approached my mate and said, "Sorry to interrupt, Larten. But is there any way you could cook these up? I've always been rubbish at making stew and from what I remember, yours is rather good." 

Me Crepsley nodded, pressing a kiss to my cheek and ruffling Steve's hair as he used the boy to stand, earning a fair few colourful words in exchange for it. 

Kurda had saved one of the coneys which he skinned and cut the meat into small and precise strips which were handed off, completely uncooked, to Vancha and Gannen as Crepsley began making stew for the rest of us with the other rabbits. 

It did not take long for the whole of the cave to be filled with the delicious smell of it, myself and Steve practically drooling towards the end and basically rabid by the time Larten brought out his foldable bowls and dished up for us.

While Steve's demeanour made me laugh, I honestly wasn't far off, and when the bowl was in my hands I dug in immediately and could only mumble my thank you to the others with a full mouth. 

Vancha grinned in my direction, responding in kind exactly how I expected him to - with a loud belch. While I was sure I could smell the raw rabbit and leafy greens on the other side of the cave, it didn't ruin my appetite in the slightest. 

While Steve and I hardly had more decorum than Vancha did as we ploughed through our meal, Crepsley and Kurda managed to both still act like civilized vampires throughout theirs and even Gannen was eating his raw rabbit with a fork and handkerchief. 

Amidst the scraping of spoons, Steve paused and said, "This is amazing. I take back every terrible thing I have said about you people."

"He said some truly terrible things, " Gannen supplied helpfully. 

Steve nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, really bad. But I take them all back."

Larten laughed and replied amusedly, "Well, good to know that the War of Scars could have been entirely avoided with a bit of rabbit stew."

"Mr Crepsley is a really great cook," I replied with a nod, "And don't worry, we said some pretty bad things about you once we realized you tricked us. I'd say we're even." 

I set my bowl aside once I finished eating, full and feeling a lot better than I did earlier tonight without blood or food in my belly. While I wanted to ask about our plans, I figured I should let the others finish their meals and let the food settle. But I found myself quickly becoming antsy and, seeing Kurda and Vancha sitting next to one another, I couldn't hold my tongue. "So are you guys mates again?" 

Vancha stopped chewing immediately, lifting his eyes from the last piece of rabbit he held in his fingers, but his gaze slowly shifted to Mr Crepsley and I felt my cheeks warm with regret. 

Mr Crepsley had stiffened beside me at my comment and as Kurda turned a similar shade of red as the redhead's jacket Larten turned to look at Vancha with what he clearly hoped was a charming and not guilty smile. It was very much the latter. 

Vancha gave a bit of a warning growl in Mr Crepsley's direction as he replied, "Now I wonder where Darren would have come up with a question like that? Not that it's any of the young prince's business." He shrugged, his expression becoming neutral once again as he popped the strip of rabbit into his mouth. 

"Don't get mad at Mr Crepsley. I was just curious, that's all," I mumbled, "I just had a lot of questions. For what it's worth I think you two would be cute together?" 

I was not sure that Kurda could become any brighter as he sat there. He set his bowl of food to the side and grabbed one of our canteens before saying quickly, "I am going to go grab some water." Before any of us could say a single word he was already disappearing out of the cave. 

Larten quickly turned back to Vancha and said, "I meant no harm, my friend. I apologise for not having more discretion."

Vancha had watched Kurda go with a pained look on his face. Before he could snap at Mr Crepsley again I added, "I'm sorry, Vancha. I need to learn to hold my tongue."

Sighing, the prince stood and looked back at my mentor with both worry and frustration on his face. "If you two idiots ruined this for me, you will be lucky to see another nightfall." 

Without waiting for our response, he rushed out after Kurda and I hid my face behind my hands. "Oh my God, I am so dumb."

Me Crepsley let out a sigh and turned to me, leaning forward to press a series of light kisses to my forehead as he asked, "Why must you always say the things you have been told not to say, my love?"

"It's a horrible, stupid curse," I whined, leaning against the vampire and hiding against his chest. "I am gonna get myself killed because I can't keep my big mouth shut."

Larten nodded as he lifted his hands to cup my cheeks as he continued to kiss my forehead and said, "You really, truly are."

-0-0-0-

I rushed from the cave growling under my breath, inhaling deeply to catch Kurda's scent and follow him down to the river that drew into the lake. Those imbeciles were going to be the end of me. 

I skidded to a halt just past the trees and saw Kurda kneeling at the river, his back to me. I approached slowly so as to not spook him, making no move to cover the sound of my feet through the grass. As I neared I called quietly, "Kurda?" 

The blond instantly stiffened at the sound of my voice, clearly now on edge, which was perfectly on form for him. After a moment he continued to fill the canteen with river water and replied back in a meek voice without looking in my direction, "Yes, sire?"

"I'm sorry that happened, bluebird," I muttered, crouching down next to him, but not coming too close or making any move yet to touch him. "I know it caught us both off guard, especially after such a lovely night together by the water and a refreshing hunt tonight." 

"It shouldn't have caught me off guard, " Kurda replied in a sad voice as he looked into the water. "Of course they'd have talked about it. I haven't exactly had much decorum. And of course, Darren would have so many questions- because it doesn't make any sense."

"It is none of their business," I replied, my brow furrowing and the worry building in the pit of my stomach. We had been so close the other night. How could it go so wrong so fast? "And it doesn't need to make sense. It is ours and that's what matters, right?" 

Kurda stood, securing the cap onto the canteen and turned away from the river and said, "I will only end up hurting you again, sire. It is probably better to stop this now before it goes any further."

I closed my eyes tightly and took a few slow and deep breaths, not raising from my crouch next to the river. I looked up to his back when I opened my eyes again, pushing down that sting in my chest. "Don't walk away from this, bluebird. Please. I thought I lost you forever. We have a chance now - the Vampires and Vampaneze are on the same team and I've made amends with my brother. Isn't that what you wanted, what kept us apart?" 

Standing, I worried my lip for a moment before I added, "If you want to stop this, fine. But first, look me in the eyes and tell me honestly you do not love me."

Kurda was quiet, looking down at the ground as he thought. After a few beats, he turned to look at me briefly as he replied, "I can't do that."

"Then why can't you be with me?" I asked, stepping forward to move in front of him and taking one of his hands in mine. Though mine dwarfed his in size, I knew the strength he had that he so rarely showed. 

His eyes focused downward, looking at our hands between us as I asked my question. He let out a breathy sigh and said, "There are so many better Vampires, sire. So many that would fit better with who you are and would be able to live a full life with you. I don't do well in the wilds. I can't even stand dirt under my claws. I am not brave or strong. I am not a fighter. I have broken every creed I have ever sworn. I… I would make you the stuff of gossip. Tarnish your reputation. Drag you down with me."

"I would not live my life the way I do if I cared for reputation," I replied. "And Kurda, those are the reasons I love you. You are different than I am, and you are bright and brilliant and fascinating. You are far braver than I am and stronger in many ways. The creeds you have broken were in the hope of building a better world for us all and you have already paid the price for that. You do not need to suffer anymore. You can be happy."

The blond seemed to shrink as I spoke, any resolve he had ebbing away as I spoke. He swallowed thickly and said, "I am sorry that I have put you through this more times than I can even count. You have only ever given me your love and I have only ever given you heartbreak."

"You have not only given me heartbreak," I replied gently, my own voice beginning to waver. I could tell I was losing him - we had been here before, of that he was right. "You have also given me the best years of my life. You have made me feel like there is beauty in the world. Please, bluebird. Stay with me." 

Kurda grimaced at the tone in my voice as if the sound physically pained him. He lifted his hand from my grip, placing it gently on my jaw for a moment as he said in a whisper, "I'm sorry, Vancha." He let his hand drop and slowly began to walk back in the direction of the cave.

I had just begun to lean into Kurda's hand as he moved back and started to walk away. I took a sharp intake of breath, watching him for a moment and trying to process what was happening and how to get him to come back into my arms. I was quite nearly frantic.

_ You used to sing for me all the time.  _ I took a step toward Kurda's retreating form and took a shaky breath and sang for him, the only song I could remember the words to right now - the song I wrote for him when I learned of his death, the one I howled to the moon in mourning the loss of him, the song commemorating his beauty and life. 

_ "As I sit along the seaside _

_ I picture centuries gone by, _

_ but the thing I long for most of all _

_ is a little bluebird's sigh. _

_ I can hear him on the wind, _

_ his wings the gentle breeze, _

_ and though I called the quiet bluebird's song, _

_ he could not return to me. _

_ And so I travelled far and wide, _

_ the moonlight in my eyes, _

_ but over mountains, lakes, and the forest deep, _

_ he no longer took the skies. _

_ I collapsed upon a meadow, _

_ a withered heart I couldn't hide, _

_ and as the dawn kissed my skin, _

_ finally, I cried. _

_ For all the hallelujahs, _

_ for all the wars we fought, _

_ for all the blood spilled on the grass, _

_ my bluebird, he was lost. _

_ To Paradise I prayed, _

_ and to Paradise I wept, _

_ hoping only for my bluebird sweet _

_ that with peace he fin’ly slept. _

_ Though I miss the twinkle in his eye _

_ and though I miss his song, _

_ I swear I can hear my bluebird call, _

_ 'I loved you all along.' _

_ I've a nest upon my shoulder _

_ where devils once were sat, _

_ and as I slept within the meadow, _

_ the snow did come and pass. _

_ In my dreams he had returned to me, _

_ and he sang to me so sweet, _

_ that when I awoke that starry night _

_ to snowfall and defeat, _

_ I cried, 'my little bluebird, _

_ soon again we'll meet. _

_ Don't forget my lonely word, _

_ I offer no conceit: _

_ my bluebird love, I'll come to you _

_ the night of my last breath. _

_ 'Til then I know you're with me _

_ nested in my chest, _

_ flying upon the winds of old _

_ and singing all the rest. _

_ 'Til then, my little bluebird, _

_ I'll love you evermore, _

_ and when I have finally fallen, _

_ we'll meet upon the shore.'  _

_ And so I left the meadow, _

_ for duties I've to keep _

_ with a bluebird on my shoulder _

_ and his ghost for me to speak." _

Kurda had stopped walking as my voice carried on the wind to his ears. He did not turn to face me, instead, silent tears fell from his eyes, their scent filling my senses with every breath. As my song came to a close the blond finally turned, the tears on his cheeks shining in the moonlight and he rushed to close the distance between us- at first, I thought into my embrace, but he began beating on my chest with no real power in his hits and shouted, "Why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to love me? You are so much better than this. You are good and kind and sweet and perfect and you deserve someone who can appreciate you, you stupid Vampire!"

I let him hit at my chest, making no move to stop him. I had begun to cry as well halfway throughout the song, Kurda and Truska being the only two I could name who I'd dared to let see me cry. "I don't want to love anyone else, Kurda. I want you. You mean the world to me and I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything beautiful you deserve in this world. I want to give you everything," I replied, my voice near a whisper in comparison to his shouting, and carefully I raised a hand to lift his chin, wiping the tears from his cheek with my thumb. "I love you with everything I am."

As I wiped the tears from his cheek Kurda’s beautiful face crumpled with sadness as a sob left his lips. He knocked my hand away and choked, "You are so stupid, Vancha. How can someone so brilliant be so utterly dumb? I don't deserve you. I do not deserve your love or your poems or your grief." He sank to the ground at my feet, burying his head in his hands as he said, "I love you so much and it is the cruellest thing I have ever done. It would have been better if I stayed dead then at least you could move on."

I dropped down with Kurda to the ground, easily taking him into my arms and holding him tightly to my chest. "You do deserve love, bluebird. Love and forgiveness and honour. We both know very well that I will never love another as I love you. I can't and I don't want to. We both have a second chance, my love. And if you truly do not want to take it, I will show you every night how much you deserve kindness and softness. How much you deserve love and warmth. One day you will see yourself as I do, as bright and creative and kind and brave. You have the most beautiful soul and I wish you could see it."

The smaller Vampire shook in my arms, no longer trying to fight me, just crying into the furs I wore. He cried until his throat was raw and he was hardly making any more noise at all, his breath coming to him in painful gasps when he could even manage to breathe at all. It was hard to say how long it took for him to calm down enough to begin to breathe properly, and then it was some time after that before he quieted completely, entirely sapped of his strength.

I again began that steady rumble in my chest as he cried, letting his tears run their course as long as they needed to and rubbing his back gently. I didn't speak when he quieted, either, giving the younger vampire the time he needed to recover and not wanting to rush him into speaking before he was ready. I could only hope I hadn't pushed him farther from me with my song or with my desperation, that my own tears wouldn't make him feel any more guilty than he did already. I continued to growl gently, more a purr than anything else, taking in the feel and smell of him and praying to the gods of the Vampires we would be okay. 

Kurda took several more deep breaths once he had settled down nearly all the way and had wiped his tears dry with my furs and finally asked, "You are never going to stop loving me, are you? No matter how bad of an idea it is. You are not going to stop."

"Never," I replied, a weak smile tugging at my lips as I lifted a hand from his back to pet his hair, soft from the clear water of the lake. "Do you remember the day we first met? You were just a wee thing then, really. Still fresh to Vampiredom and practically appalled by the mountain. I flirted with you relentlessly, as I often do. Well, you had gotten lost in the tunnels before your map-making and I found you, but instead of guiding you back in I took you out to catch the sunrise. I looked at you, into your eyes, red-rimmed from crying and in such innocent awe of the colours you could see from so high up. I told you I loved you and you laughed. I laughed, too, but I knew I meant it. And I've meant it every day since."

Kurda leaned against me as I spoke, hanging onto every word I said. When I finished he let out a soft sigh and stood once again, though he placed one hand in my hair as he looked down at me and said, "Ten years."

I prepared myself immediately for either another onslaught of fury or for more rationalizing why we shouldn't be together. But the touch to my hair surprised me and I was momentarily confused by his words. "Ten years?" I asked, but as soon as the words left my lips realization dawned on me. My eyes widened and I stood, a wide grin on my face. "Ten years? Truly?" 

Kurda nodded as he looked up at me and said, "Ten years. Likely the biggest mistake you will ever make. But, if you want them. They are yours."

"Yes, of course, bluebird," I replied, the deep sadness in my chest replaced with giddy excitement. I felt like a young boy again. "I have followed you for years, Kurda. I could not regret this. I swear it." 

I wasted no more time. I took him in my arms then and kissed him deeply, thoroughly, with all the passion I had to give him. 

Kurda had still seemed unsure, even as I wrapped him in my embrace. But as I kissed him, he melted against me, his lips matching mine exactly, as if they were pieces of a puzzle perfectly cut to for together. He hummed softly against me and the rest of the world faded around us. 

-0-0-0-

I DIDN'T KNOW HOW LONG VANCHA AND KURDA WOULD BE, or even if they would both come back at all, but now that we had eaten and had some time to chat, we had to get back to work. I was a bit intimidated to put on my authority as a prince in front of Steve, thinking he might tease me, and Gannen as well. Still, I scooched out of Mr Crepsley's arms and sat up straight. "We need to determine our next moves. Tiny has Shancus and the wolfman, and he's surely amassing a new army. How do we find him and how do we win?" 

Mr Crepsley had been looking out the mouth of the cave, worry creasing his brow as he thought about the fact that he had likely destroyed any chance of Vancha and Kurda's happiness by talking about it at all, but when I spoke, he turned to me, listening intently. He thought for a moment and then said, "We need to adjust our arsenal. We need weapons of silver to be able to kill off these monsters which Tiny hopes to create. It is likely that he will hit a highly-populated area first. We will want to be keeping our ears to the ground for any sign of trouble. We can knick newspapers from cities, listen in on the human's news. We may have to be reactive rather than proactive until we get a sense of where he is."

"Then we should head back to the city for now - nab a few satellite radios that we can keep with us while we're travelling. Arra and Gavner will bring news back to the Mountain, hopefully, Vanez is able to forge some weapons for us," I agreed with a nod, "But we may have to make do until then. I also want to talk to Vancha and you as well, Gannen. I worry about our numbers - Vampires and Vampaneze alike are lessened from the War of Scars - but I also worry about blooding. We don't know how our blood will react if we're not careful in who we select." 

Steve piped up and said, "I agree that we don't want to just blood anyone as either Vampire or Vampaneze. It is too much power to just hand out to anyone. But, not to toot my own horn or anything, humans are an invaluable resource and are willing to do just about anything we ask with the right persuasion. There are still thousands of Vampets out there that we could really to the cause and extend that effort on both Vampire and Vampaneze fronts. Plus, this is the human's fight too. It may be time for us to no longer live in secret. Approach the humans openly and tell them of our existence. Give them the opportunity to defend themselves adequately. I am sure that when they learn of your whole 'we don't kill people' thing they will be happy to work with Vampires. And I dunno, the Vampaneze will have to figure something out for feeding. Maybe work with the humans on like, staffing hospitals with Vampaneze to ease the passing of terminally ill, old or fatally wounded people. That is a bridge we would have to cross when we get there."

I turned to look at Steve curiously as he spoke. "That… Is actually not such a terrible idea," I replied. "Maybe it is time for us to, at least hypothetically, come out of the shadows. Start small, with recruiting to help us in the fight against Tiny. Alice can spread the word starting here. I don't know how the other princes will respond to this idea, though. I wish we could ask Evanna, see if she knows anything about making a choice like this. Once we make it, we can't go back… Larten, when is the next council? And would we have time to return to the mountain?"

"I can imagine that you will likely receive pushback on this one, Darren," Mr Crepsley replied with a hum of thought. "We have stayed reclusive since the dawn of man for our safety. You might be hard-pressed to change the minds of those such as Mika. But I am not hating the idea. I think that having humans on our side will be of great benefit. There are just too few Vampires and Vampaneze to make an army the scale that we need."

"We could ask Evanna," Steve added, "She is in the stronghold of the Vampaneze," he quickly shot a glance to his mentor and said, "...Which is totally a myth and there is no proof that it exists."

Gannen sighed and said, "The time for secrecy is done. The Vampaneze have a court much like Vampire Mountain. We call it Shangri-La. That is where we will find the sorceress. And it is on the way to Vampire Mountain."

"We should go, then," I replied, sitting up straighter and turning my attention to Gannen. "I think it's time the Vampires understood their brothers of the night better, anyway. Things are changing and they are changing quickly. If we're both to survive the coming battle, we need to be prepared for it."

I lifted my head to the cave entrance as Kurda and Vancha returned - together. What's more, Vancha seemed to be having an extremely difficult time keeping the smile off his face and I could see a warmth in his cheeks that wasn't just sunburn. He cleared his throat and asked, "Where are we with the plans, sire?" 

It was Gannen that spoke at his brother's question, sitting straight and saying, "Apparently we are going to take this group to the stronghold of the Vampaneze, speak with Evanna to see if we can gain any further insight, bolster the Vampaneze forces then travel to Vampire Mountain where we will convince the other princes to reveal all of our existence to the world at large to rally humans to our cause."

Kurda smiled widely and said, "I have always wanted to see Shangri-La!"

"We - what?" Vancha replied, staring first at Gannen in shock then at me and Steve, suspecting that only the two youngest of us would come up with that idea. "I am all for reuniting with the Vampaneze, but I am not so certain of revealing our existence. It goes against all that is integral to our law." 

He smiled, though, wrapping an arm around the excited Kurda's shoulders. "But fuck it. I suppose we can't go on the way we have been." 

"Hell yeah, Damn the Man," Steve replied with a laugh at Vancha's last statement.

"Eloquently put," Mr Crepsley teased before adding, "It is as good a plan as any and at least gives us something to start with. Gannen, are the Vampaneze able to communicate with one another telepathically?"

The purple-skinned man nodded in response, to which Mr Crepsley said, "Then perhaps we could tell them to begin gathering silver on our way to  _ Shangri-La _ . We have a master blacksmith at Vampire Mountain that can create some weapons for us, but anything we can have in the interim would be brilliant."

Gannen nodded and said, "It will be done."

"Then we have our next steps," I replied with a bit of a grin as Kurda and Vancha settled in with us. While I was still unsure if we were going to be able to do this, with so many on our side ready to fight and help, we had some hope at least. 

My princely duties done, I climbed into Mr Crepsley's lap, desperate for a bit of closeness we had been lacking since we first returned to this city. I'd be happy to never see it again - it only seemed to bring tragedy. I could only hope that the grapevines worked fast enough to carry all this information to all of our members. 

Mr Crepsley shifted his arms to accommodate me, pulling me close to his chest and wrapping his thick cloak around both of us as he settled his chin on my shoulder. Kurda meanwhile had approached further into the cave, taking a seat next to Gannen to mark his maps with the path to Shangri-La, should we get separated for any reason, a gleeful look on his face as he began chatting Gannen's ear off with about a hundred thousand questions of what to expect at the Vampaneze stronghold. 

-0-0-0-

We had been travelling for weeks. Shangri-La was farther away than I expected, and as we were flitting, we had to take turns carrying Steve. I teased him a bit for it as we went, and he teased me back, and it was almost (not quite) like nothing had happened between us. 

After a while, we slowed down, after passing through and then out of a forest of towering redwoods which I had thought for certain was our destination, and from here I could see city lights in the darkness. I furrowed my brow and turned to Gannen and Steve and asked, "There are no more mountains or anything around here. This is where you have your 'fortress'?" 

Gannen chuckled softly as we drew nearer to the huge city and said, "Not every fortress looks like the one on Vampire Mountain, Master Shan. The Vampaneze have found a way to live which suits us quite nicely. We dwell far beneath the city, away from the lights and noise and pollution, but it is beneficial to have our food source so near, seeing as we require far more of it than the Vampires of the Mountain do."

"I suppose that makes sense," I replied. "Being so close to humans. Wouldn't it be a bit grungy and uncomfortable under the city though? And, not that I am judging about your feeding habits - I think we're well past that - but since we're teaming up and telling the humans about us, what exactly are we going to do about that?"

I realized when I finished speaking that I had been rambling a bit and I blushed, keeping my eyes trained forward on the city in front of us. "Ah. Anyway. Where do we get in? I assume it's outside the city somewhere?" 

Gannen laughed and mused, "Oh yes, terribly grungy."

This statement brought a chuckle to Steve as well who agreed, "An absolute sty."

Both of the Vampaneze cackled for reasons unknown to the Vampires among us. The pair finally got a grip on themselves after a few minutes and then Gannen said, "We will have to discuss with the clan what to do of our feeding habits. But we will find a solution, you need not worry about that. As far as getting in, there are many entrances, but we will be utilizing the one to be found in a storm drain not far from here. The city actually collects both sewage and stormwater in the same sewer system and processes both, it has made the sewer systems quite labyrinthian. It serves us well enough, however. We were able to hide many entrances to the city system that lay even further beneath. Shangri-La has been a work in progress for five hundred years, but it has developed quite wonderfully. It was once rather secluded, but the city grew around it."

The Vampaneze reached the storm drain he had mentioned, opening the grate for everyone. Steve was the first to hop down, leading the way for the rest of us as we climbed in. As we walked the Vampaneze continued, "There is quite a bit of structure in Shangri-La. We need rules in order to thrive and live peacefully and undisturbed. A Vampaneze may stay in Shangri-La for up to a year at a time, but it is required that they stay away, out in the wilds, earning their scars and proving themselves for at least twice as long before they can return here for another respite. The exception to the time limits are our fledgelings. Half Vampaneze, as a whole, will stay here through their purge, learning the ways of the Vampaneze and how to control their hunter instinct safely within these walls before they are released out into the world."

Steve approached what looked like a solid brick wall and proceeded to push on it with both palms and it began to slide in and to the side and revealed a large downward sloping passage. The silver-haired boy looked back and said, "It is my favourite place. I didn't get the full stay that most half-Vampaneze get, seeing as I was running around trying to kill all of you, but I loved being here."

I listened to both Gannen and Steve quietly as we made our entrance into Shangri-La below the city. I really didn’t know what to expect of this place, aside from what we had seen of the tunnels under Mr Crepsley’s home town and Vampire Mountain, being my only points of reference. I knew Vampire Mountain had been around for quite a long time now, and if I recalled correctly, it existed before the Vampaneze split, though did not have the Hall of Princes until much later.

Vancha sighed from behind me as we made our way in. I looked over my shoulder at him to see him dragging his fingers along the wall, as if he could feel something familiar in this place, a pensive expression in his features. Taking Mr Crepsley’s hand I nudged him - I wasn’t even sure Vancha was paying any attention to us, or the conversation. In contrast, Kurda walked almost alongside Steve and Gannen and the excitement in his eyes was rather cute, actually. It reminded me of Harkat.

“I don’t think Vampires really know much of anything about how the Vampaneze live anymore,” I said, looking back to Steve and Gannen. “It’s like us Vampires just kinda, kicked half of us out and decided to pretend they didn’t exist anymore. I’d have never even thought you’d have your own culture and lifestyle and beliefs… other than you, really my only frame of reference for Vampaneze are those that infiltrated the mountain and Murlough and RV.”

Mr Crepsley tensed once again as I mentioned the name of the Vampaneze that he had killed several years back, who had been hunting and slaughtering people in Crepsley's home town. It was another one of those things that we weren't supposed to talk about. Luckily, we were spared from the dangerous line of talk by Steve's comment of, "RV was fucking crazy."

"Quite," came the response of the full Vampaneze behind us who added, "Most Vampaneze actually live rather peaceful lives these days, regardless of our eating habits."

“Well, I’m definitely interested, that’s for sure,” I replied with a nod, glad that I hadn’t accidentally said far too much again. One of these days Mr Crepsley was going to give me hell for it. “I suppose it will be the first time Vampires have heard of this place, nevermind come inside. And it’s great that there are two of our princes here if we’re really going to start the process of reuniting again.”

“I lived here as a boy,” Vancha said quietly, his claws still grazing along the wall as we walked, and I stopped to look at him in surprise.

“What? Really?”

Vancha looked to me and nodded. “Aye, over four hundred years ago now. Gannen and I both were blooded Vampaneze - that you knew. We were far too young to be blooded. We shouldn’t have been. But I was raised here with him until the day I ran and found Paris Skyle,” he replied, looking to Gannen with a weak smile. “I’ve held my tongue all these years. The Vampaneze are sworn to secrecy of it, and I have never been one to break a vow, even if I could not handle the lifestyle.”

"It has changed a very much since you lived here, Vancha," Gannen replied with a smile of his own. "Perhaps not the main antechamber or some of the cultural halls. But there has been a lot of expansion and… renovation."

“In so many years, I would not be surprised. I can’t imagine I left here any later than twenty-five… lifetimes ago,” Vancha replied. Although he was smiling, I had a difficult time reading his expression. I imagined it must have been quite strange for him to be here, seeing this place again, but I held my tongue for once.

Looking forward again, I frowned. “How much farther do we have to walk? And are there rules about flitting and the like as there is for Vampire Mountain? Most Vampires don’t even wear shoes for the trek, aren’t allowed rope or anything like that. But it was put on pause for the war.”

"You can flit," Gannen commented but laughed, "Though i would not recommend it. The floors are slick up until we reach Shangri-La. The only areas inside which flitting is not permitted are the cultural halls, antechamber and infirmary. Otherwise, we believe that Vampaneze should be able to utilize all of their natural abilities at any time. I would go out on a limb to say that applies to Vampires as well. And we definitely wear shoes on the journey. We walk through sewers. It is disgusting."

The elder Vampaneze came forward to the head of the group at this time to another wall and pushed in a specific brick and waited. A few moments later a small panel opened and a voice sounded from within, "Identify yourself."

The Vampaneze replied quickly, "Gannen Harst, Steve Leonard and a slew of Vampires, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Kurda Smahlt and Vancha Hars-- March. We seek an immediate audience with Lady Evanna."

It took only a few more moments for the wall to rumble and slide to the side, opening up to reveal the antechamber of Shangri-La. 

The floor was smooth and clean as the room opened up into a wide room with a domed ceiling. Along the walls there painted murals of wolves and Vampaneze running through forests together, hunting in a pack. The centre of the room was dominated by a large fountain gurgling with what initially looked like blood, but closer inspection found that it was water that had been simply dyed red and poured over the structure that was formed in the shape of an artistic pile of skulls. On the far side of the room was a large double door which was flanked by two young Vampaneze in scarlet red robes, though many smaller doors lead off from this main hall. Gannen walked immediately to this set of doors, he and Steve receiving a bow from the guards who then looked to us warily, but made no move against us. 

Gannen swung open the next door to reveal what was, by all means, a huge underground tent city. The area looked to me like a bazaar or perhaps a Romani camp, not all that, unlike the Cirque. Music sounded and the smell of delicious foods wafted through the air. And all around were Vampaneze- laughing, playing and living together. Not like the nightmare monsters I had come to view them as- but just like the Vampires on the Mountain might. 

Gannen looked back and said, "Typically this area is a park, really, but with so many gathering here on Evanna's orders, we have had to make due. Welcome to Shangri-La."

"Woah," I muttered as we entered, taking in the sight of all of the beautiful artistry and the music, watching the vampaneze hang out so casually together. It no longer looked like the sewers down here, but like a town of its own nestled beneath the city. "This… Is amazing," I added, grasping Steve's sleeve tightly. I wanted to explore and see everything there was to see, but we had business to attend to. 

Steve grinned widely and nodded, "It is great. This is just the entrance. I will have to show you some stuff when the stuffy old people are done talking." This last comment was said with a wink as he looped his arm into mine and pulled me along after the rest of the group, all of whom seemed just as entranced as me. Kurda looked like a kid in a candy store as he turned circles as he walked, taking in the design and culture, a beaming smile on his face. 

We made our way through the tent city and into another series of halls, all of them covered in more art and murals- depictions of famed Vampaneze through the centuries. Doors were labelled with various purposes, in several languages as well as braille. Kurda kept stopping to read plaques and had to be dragged along basically by force.

It was definitely one of the most amazing things I've seen. Each hall we entered was elaborate and beautiful - carvings and sconces that I could tell were from centuries ago but still in almost perfect condition. In comparison to Vampire Mountain, this place really was like its own renaissance city. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous; many of the newer Vampires complained about the creepy, stuffy Labyrinth of tunnels. 

I kept my arm looped with Steve's as we walked, a wide grin on my face the entire time, particularly when Vancha plucked Kurda up where he stood reading an inscription, tossing the other vampire over his shoulder. While they hadn't spoken about it, I assumed they were doing just fine. Walking with Steve and my arm's entwined, I took Mr Crepsley's hand with my other. 

Mr Crepsley looked just as awed as the rest, though he tried to keep his face stoic the whole time that he was walking along with me, but I could easily catch the impressed arch of his brow as we travelled deeper into the complex. We finally made it to what was essentially a war room where a Vampaneze was standing at a large map at the centre, moving little flags into formations and discussing strategy with none other than Lady Evanna who was overseeing the progress. 

Gannen cleared his throat and said, "Greetings. May I present our allies from Vampire Mountain."

The Vampaneze straightened up and looked over to us, Evanna as well, flashing a wide smile. Evanna approached with the Vampaneze at her side, who was slightly taller than Gannen and Vancha but a bit leaner, hair cropped neatly with an impressive design shaved into the sides and back, rather tribal. Obviously a warrior, they wore tanned leather in natural tones and a fairly solid breastplate, but the most notable feature was the large mace strapped to their back. 

"Welcome back, Gannen. Leonard. And welcome to Shangri-La. Evanna informed us you would be on your way shortly, though I admit you're later than I expected," she said, her expression serious and voice softer than I expected, seeing as I had initially assumed them to be a man. 

"It's an honour to be here," I replied, trying to make myself look less intimidated than I felt, "I'm Darren Shan, and with me are Larten Crepsley, Kurda Smahlt, and Vancha March. Though I supposed they may have announced our entrance already." 

Steve let go of my arm, his fingers grazing mine for just a second as he stepped forward and said, "Hiya, Aella. You got saddled with being in charge this quarter?"

I was startled when I felt the gentle grazing of Steve's fingers, but called no attention to it as I kept my eyes trained on the Vampaneze and Evanna. Aella chuckled and have a rolling shrug of her shoulders. "Seems like it, aye," she replied, turning her attention back to the whole group. "As much as I would love to chit chat and catch up with this little mongrel, we should get to business right away. Follow me."

She lead us over to the table where the map sat. She pointed to it and said, "For now, we are organizing our defences for the Vampire and Vampaneze settlements both. But Evanna has informed me that you may have more to contribute?" 

"Yes," I replied, glancing between Vancha, Kurda, and Mr Crepsley (glad that the other prince put Kurda back down before entering the room) and continued, "We have briefly discussed allowing our reunion to extend past our fight with Tiny, however, there is a more pressing concern we hoped Lady Evanna could provide some advice on… We think it's time we made the human's aware of our presence. Collectively." 

Kurda spoke up at the comment to say, "Personally, I think it is a great idea. Imagine the kinds of allegiances we will be able to make even beyond this fight." 

"While I am sure many of our people would be interested in a true allegiance with the Vampires, it may take more convincing in regard to worldwide knowledge of our existence," Aella replied. 

Lady Evanna hummed thoughtfully, brushing her fingers along the map. "Well, that  _ is  _ an interesting strategy, isn't it?" 

Steve stepped forward and said, "Pretty sure that a bunch of wolves trying to eat their fucking faces while we are standing by holding out our arms and promising to help them will go a long way, honestly."

"I'm quite sure it will," Evanna replied with a lighthearted chuckle. "I will admit it isn't something I had considered… You creatures of the night tend to quite enjoy your privacy." 

"It's unprecedented. We wanted to check with you if you have seen any timelines where this has happened, or if you could look at all into the future for us?" I asked. 

"As I said last I saw you, Darren, my insights into the threads of time have been quite blocked, especially with Mr Tall not in my company. I suspect this to be Desmond's doing. I will need a day or two to determine what I can see. But it appears your minds have been made up." She smiled knowingly at us. 

"We will put it to vote at council," Vancha added. 

Steve shrugged and said, "So far it is the best we have got. The Vampires can have their council and we can plan a Town Hall?"

Gannen nodded and said, "We could get one put together in the next day or two and discuss it with the clan. Not that I imagine that many will be opposed and we have plenty of Vampets here that can give us some human insights."

"That sounds like a solid plan. You can have your Town Hall, we can confirm some paths with Evanna, and then we can take the decision to. Vampire Mountain to put forth to the council," I said with a nod and a smile. It felt like we were making progress, and even though we surely lost Shancus and would have an intense fight on our hands, moving forward with the Vampaneze and joining with the humans would give us a daylight advantage. It gave me hope, and I hoped the others felt the same way. "So, until then - I suppose it will take a bit to get your Town Hall together - how do we fill our time?" 

Kurda was, once again, the one to speak up at this question. He smiled brightly and said, "It would be an excellent opportunity to learn more about our cousins of the night. We have an incredible opportunity here, to be allowed into Shangri-La and to experience a culture different than ours. I have been trying to get an invitation here for nearly a century."

Gannen sighed and said, "We swore we'd never let him in. Generally, we were worried he would try to take off with art and artefacts."

Kurda turned to him and replied with a laugh, "Don't tempt me."

Aella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "And this is where I leave you, then.  _ Please  _ keep an eye on that one, Gannen," she said, patting him on the shoulder roughly. "I have some training to do. Welcome once again to Shangri-La." She gave us a polite bow before making her exit. 

Gannen had been knocked off balance by the pat to his back by the Vampaneze and stumbled just a bit before he recovered, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of purple in response to being caught unawares. He righted himself and cleared his throat before saying, "Why don't we find you some rooms, hm? You can wash up and we can find you some spare clothes while yours are cleaned and mended. Afterwards, I think a proper meal is in order. We do not often have guests, so please indulge us."

I turned to Gannen with a bit of a grin and nodded, surprised with how welcoming everyone had been so far. It felt so unlike the Mountain, and so unlike everything I had heard about the Vampaneze. "That sounds great, Gannen. Your hospitality is very kind of you. I'm really kinda excited to see more of this place."

"It is a place of great wonder, indeed," Evanna chirped and gave us one of her warmest smiles. "Please enjoy your tour and your dinner. Get plenty of rest. I will see all of you at the Town Hall."

Gannen lead us through to a few spare rooms which they had tucked away, typically meant for fledgeling Vampaneze but they were comfortable enough. The rooms were simple and the coffins well made. Each room had a trunk within it for personal belongings but were otherwise fairly plain, meant to be personalized by long term residents. What was impressive, however, were the restrooms. Along each hall, there were several private toilets- with actual plumbing, as well as communal showers which actually ran hot. 

At one point Mr Crepsley leaned down to me and whispered quietly, "You may never repeat this- but this is better than Vampire Mountain."

"You're damn right it is," I replied in an equal whisper to Mr Crepsley. Mostly I was excited about the showers. It had been so long since I'd had a hot shower and I was most looking forward to that bit. All the walls were intricately painted or carved, and torches hung at even intervals to keep it dry and warm despite being set underground beneath the city. It was really a spectacular place, but I was more surprised by how kind everyone was, though there did hang an air of fear and anxiety in the coming days that was quite palpable. 

Finally, we set off to eat in a large hall where the smells of delicious foods wafted through the air, seemingly of different types of foods and mingling together. I was practically drooling the moment we walked in. 

When we arrived for our meal it seemed like a good portion of the community was there, joking and breaking bread together. We instinctively looked for Gannen and Steve, our two known faces in the sea of strangers, finally finding them at a long table near the back. Steve had clearly showered and had changed into some black robes and smiled at us as we sat down, Larten tugging uncomfortably at the hem of a form-fitting sweater that had been provided to him. Only a moment or so passed before large mugs of blood were set in front of us while a few servants set about getting us our food. 

I looked around at our ragtag group in the sea of Vampaneze and almost chuckled at how out of place we looked amongst the sea of various shades of purple skin and red hair. I felt wonderful after my own shower and had changed into a soft blue sweater. It was a bit loose on me, but Mr Crepsley had said it looked nice so even though the sleeves went almost to my fingertips and kept slipping off my shoulder I felt pretty comfortable. 

Vancha, in contrast, was in his same furs and though he'd agreed to remove the strap of shurikens, he looked about the same. His hair was still wet but tied back into a braided bun and he smelled at least a fraction better than usual. 

Beside me, Mr Crepsley looked down at the mug of blood with a sigh. It had been quite some time since he had fed, having given his last bottle of preserved blood to me and Steve to drink. He glanced upward at Gannen and said, "I think it is safe to assume that there is no way that the person this came from is still alive somewhere."

Gannen shook his head in response and confirmed, "No, they are quite dead. However, they would have been killed as humanely as possible and you can be absolved of any guilt. You did not kill them. It is important that you eat, Larten. Already you are starting to look peaky." 

Mr Crepsley set his mouth in an unhappy line and mused to myself and Vancha, "This moral line is uncomfortably grey."

I hummed in response to Mr Crepsley's words and noted that Vancha was staring with a frown at his own mug of blood. Considering my words carefully, I looked up to Gannen and asked, "I really don't mean to offend - I hope you can understand the difficulty in our reservations. But can I ask, hopefully with a bit more tact than Gavner did, how you choose those that you stock Shangri-La with? I care a bit less about how you feed outside these walls. Frankly these days, more and more I figure it's none of my business. But… We are guests here with differing cultures."

Gannen set down his own mug and replied, "Mostly with criminals. We, through the Vampets, have many connects with corrections in the city and the areas surrounding them. Often if a prisoner is being put to death, if their crime was particularly heinous or if they walked free without justice they will be surrendered to us instead. We also have close relationships with hospitals and nursing homes in the surrounding counties."

My shoulders relaxed as Gannen explained to us and I nodded, giving Mr Crepsley a gentle nudge. "Thank you, Gannen. I think it's safe to say it wouldn't go against our morals to drink, then," I replied, and while Vancha took a bit longer to contemplate his brother's words, I lifted my mug and added before taking a healthy drink, "And thank you again for welcoming us here." 

Larten watched me drink from my mug before lifting his own to smell it as if it was going to somehow fundamentally be different than blood procured the Vampire way. Afterwards, however, he lifted the cup to the Vampaneze and drank. Kurda showed no such reservations. In fact, I am fairly certain that if they had handed him his blood in a cup with a crazy straw he would still be drinking it happily. 

Vancha finally lifted his own with a warm smile in Kurda's direction and drank from his mug. Once all of us were satisfied with where it came from, we relaxed further and slipped into casual conversation as the food was delivered to the table, set up in a sharing-plate style of various dishes. There was a mix of raw and cooked meat and vegetables, some with delectable and savoury sauces and I turned to Mr Crepsley. "And we get stale bread and bat broth, huh?" 

"I have no words, Darren," Larten replied as he began pulling strips of steak and salads onto his own plate. 

From across the table, Steve asked with a wrinkled nose, "What the Hell is bat broth?"

Kurda leaned forward and replied helpfully, "It is exactly what it sounds like. Broth made from bats. It is actually not terrible… it is not freshly caught crab, but it is good."

"That sounds horrific," Steve laughed as he ate. He looked at Mr Crepsley and mused, "Thank you for not blooding me. It sounds like I got the better deal here honestly."

Larten rolled his eyes and as soon as he had swallowed his bite sarcastically replied, "You are quite welcome, Steve."

I snickered and replied, "Yes, definitely a better deal, what with the dying and all." I winked at Steve just to reiterate it was all in play before piling good up on my plate. 

As we ate, we fell into a comfortable and playful conversation. Near the end of the meal, a few other Vampaneze joined us, friends of Steve and Gannen, including Aella. The warrior told us some fascinating stories of Vampaneze life since the split from the Vampires. More and more I agreed with Kurda, years ago, that we should have placed more import in reuniting with them. 

But I'm sure as Evanna has said before, things happen when they are meant to. 

With full bellies, the evening was coming to a close and the dining hall began to clear out, leaving our group and a few other stragglers, plus some servants doing the cleaning. I yawned deeply and leaned against my mate. 

Even Mr Crepsley and Vancha had managed to push their prejudices aside and managed to be rather fun and pleasant to speak to. I found myself glad that out of the Vampires it was these three who were invited into Shangri-La at my side. They did their best to put their best foot forward and to be a good representation of our kind. 

My mate chuckled at my obvious signs of exhaustion and commented, "I do believe that is our cue. Come along, Darren. Time for bed." He looked up to the table and said, "Goodnight, all."

I could not help but notice that Steve seemed sad to see us go.

I caught his eyes and gave the silver-haired Vampaneze a smile, hoping that maybe I could reassure him - though I wasn’t entirely certain what for. “Goodnight everyone,” I said, standing from the table and taking Mr Crepsley’s hand and taking our leave back to our room.

-0-0-0-

Kurda and I made our way out of the dining hall shortly after Darren and Larten did. I still felt quite strange here - it was different from what I remembered, and honestly, my memory of that long ago was not very good, but there was still a bizarre familiarity that kept me on edge. I chose to leave this life and all the ‘benefits’ it brought, and even to Paris I never spoke of what Shangri-La was like. I held that secret for centuries out of honour. It was not my secret to tell.

I threw my arm around Kurda’s shoulders and tugged the little blond against me. He had complained about my ratty furs after pulling me into the shower with him, only halfway in jest. 

“So, bluebird, have all of your dreams come true?” I asked with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The blond vampire smiled brightly and said, "This place is  _ amazing,  _ Vancha! Imagine how much we could improve the lives of Vampires if we are willing to learn from the Vampaneze. I know that there is something to be said for tradition, but I believe that we can maintain tradition while also creating a better quality of life by adapting to the world around us as the Vampaneze have done, rather than to have our heads in the sand and refuse to change our stagnant ways. I was talking to some of the Vampaneze. They have blooded artists, doctors,  _ dentists _ . If we were more open about who we blood, not just for their physical strength but what they can contribute outside of it we can make the race of Vampire something that can be revered and looked up to as example rather than the stuff of horror stories that humans tell their children."

He reached a hand out to run his fingers along the wall as we walked and said, "Building a community that we could learn from one another is all that I ever really wanted."

“I am not opposed to opening our doors, so to speak, to a more diverse group of individuals,” I replied, giving Kurda a smile. His excitement and interest was contagious, but I could not help but be nervous. “I do not want to lose who we are, all that which is integral to our people. I feel that Arrow and Mika will agree with me… it is harder to tell from Paris’s perspective what he might think. If anything, if we  _ are _ going to rejoin the Vampaneze, we should allow for space for Vampires to continue with the way things have always been. We are warriors at our core. What would we change by keeping true to our traditions and to what we need for Paradise at the end of our long lives?”

Shrugging, I looked forward again as we walked. “Perhaps I can be convinced, but I am not so sure.”

Kurda shrugged in my grip and said, "The Vampaneze are warriors too. You can still be a warrior and have a few small creature comforts like dental work and showers." 

The blond approached the door of the room that has been lent out to us and pulled it open, revealing a rather plain room, consisting of a trunk and a rather well put together coffin. He looked to me and asked with a furrowed brow, "I've never seen you sleep in a coffin. Are you going to be alright?"

I stared at the coffin in front of us and replied, “I do not know.” Flashing Kurda a grin I continued, “I have slept on beds and couches before, my love. I’m sure I will be fine. But if I end up on the floor, don’t judge me too harshly. And so long as we keep the waterfalls and the tunnels and the majority of our structure, then I think I can get behind any other changes.”

I didn’t give the general a chance to reply before I tugged him in for a deep kiss, immediately and unabashedly dropping the furs from my hips and shoulders, a much easier task with my shuriken belt already set aside. I broke from the kiss to chuckle, “Although the art is, admittedly, fascinating. I would not mind carvings like these in the walls of Vampire Mountain.”

Kurda grinned as I pulled back from the kiss and he then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said happily, "It would be incredible to make Vampire Mountain a work of art like Shangri-La is! Imagine filling the Halls of Baker Wrent, Rush Flon'x and Oceen Pird with base relief murals of epic battles and sport. Khledon Lurt with the beauty of the hunt! The Halls of Death and Final Voyage with depictions of Paradise and our ancestors. Tapestries and murals of our brothers in arms and blood. Even if they never got any kind of plumbing, imagine making the Mountain a place of such beauty that jaws drop when they enter it."

He playfully swooned in my arms, knowing full well that I would catch him and said, "I just want us to be cultured, Van."

I did catch him with ease, and lowered him further into a dip and purred down at him. “You can be as cultured as you like, bluebird. You already are - far more than I am,” I replied, slipping my claws beneath his shirt before standing us back upright. “But I do agree with you, if we are being honest. Seeing beautiful carvings and murals along the walls telling the stories of our past would be a great addition.”

The blond laughed happily as I dipped him and his smile was light and playful as righted him once again, now with my claws teasing at his almost impossibly soft skin. He shifted his arms from my shoulders and began to unbutton the tunic he wore, moving much more slowly and deliberately than was truly necessary as he replied, "It would be brilliant. I am truly excited to see what the future holds for our people."

“I am more nervous than excited, I will admit,” I chuckled, dropping my hands to his hips to tuck my forefingers into the waistband of his pants. “But it makes me incredibly happy to see you so excited, to finally have the chance to be here and working toward the partnership you have been wanting for so long.”

As Kurda began to undress and I stood before him fully bare, I couldn’t help but to worry my lip between my teeth, teasing at his soft skin with my claws. I was far more eager than I wanted to admit. It had been many years since we were last intimate with one another - the last time I was at Vampire Mountain - and with how I stood quite  _ at attention _ , I knew my desire wouldn’t go unnoticed for long.

Kurda chuckled as he took a step back and let his tunic slip from his shoulders, pointedly glancing up and down my frame before commenting with the ghost of a smirk playing about his lips, "Oh, I don't know about that. You look pretty excited to me."

With my lip still between my teeth, I grinned at Kurda and stood a bit taller and straighter. I was extremely comfortable in my body, particularly around the general who always made me feel desirable, even while at my filthiest and while trying to convince me to clean up first. Like all Vampires, I had pride in each scar on my body and I fought hard for the figure I had, in the image of a warrior in the wilderness.

But I took in Kurda’s body, too, his own much paler and softer skin, his lean frame, and all of his own scars. Some were new - puncture holes, evenly spaced, and I assumed smaller across his chest than they would be along his back. They were the scars from the stakes. The wounds that ended his life and cursed him from Paradise. I found I loved them just the same - they were the scars of a man who fought impossibly hard for what he believed in even though it went against our ways and against our law. The scars of a man determined to make things better for all who survived his plot, and I could respect that.

“I am always excited for you, Kurda Smahlt,” I replied, sliding my tongue slowly across my teeth as I looked back up to his bright blue eyes. “You are stunning.”

He grinned up at me, flashing brilliantly white teeth as he slipped the tunic the rest of the way off and tossed it onto the trunk at the foot of our coffin. He stepped out of my grip and kicked off his boots before beginning to unfasten the jeans which had been provided to him as he said, "I am always excited for you as well, Vancha March."

I let Kurda step away so he could finish undressing, restraining myself from tackling him to the floor and simply ripping his clothes off, as I had done on more than one occasion. I watched him hungrily, likely looking like a drooling wolf about to catch his dinner. “I am going to be honest with you, bluebird,” I chuckled, “my restraint may be a bit lacking. It has been too long.”

Kurda turned his back to me as he let his pants slip from his hips and commented playfully, "It has only been eighteen years, seven months and fifteen days, Vancha."

Although I had seen him bare just the other week when we swam together, it was not in a sexual context as it was now. I let a deep purr fall from my lips as I approached him again and replied, "I'm surprised you know the exact number of days since we last mated."

The blond let his pants fall the rest of the way to the floor and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side with a chuckle. He turned back to me, already hard and leaking precum from the tip of his shaft as he sat on the lid of the coffin and commented, "I am far more surprised that you don't."

I followed Kurda to the coffin, standing between his legs and placing my hands on his knees as I ducked down to bite playfully at the crook of his neck. “Of course I do, bluebird. Would you like me to add the hours to your count?” I asked, spreading his legs a bit wider and slowly working my way down his collar and chest. “I fucked you as the sun fell behind the mountain on the grassy cliffside beneath an old evergreen. We mated until you were weak from pleasure,” I continued, lifting my eyes to look at him as I knelt between his legs, slipping my tongue out of my mouth to lap away the bead of precum from his cock, “How many times did you climax that night, my love? I remember that, too.”

Kurda looked down at me, blond hair falling into his face which was pink with a blush even as his eyes became heavily lidded at the sight of me licking the head of his member. He lifted his feet, propping his heels in the handle of the coffin meant for pallbearers which allowed him to open his legs further for me. His voice quieted as he swallowed thickly and replied, "It was six times… you were very on form that night."

I chuckled, leaning forward to lap at the underside of his shaft, savouring the taste of him. His taste and scent was just as I remembered, and just as delectable. I slid my tongue along the length of him, keeping my eyes up and watching Kurda’s face and watching that pink blush bloom across his shoulders and chest, tinting his skin. “It was quite nearly seven,” I winked, then dipped down again to take him fully into my mouth, giving a growling moan around his length and gripping his thighs.

The blond let his head fall back as I took the whole of him, a moan that was quite nearly a whimper leaving his lips. He grinned as he brought a hand up, wrapping his fingers in my hair and saying with a chuckle, "It would've been if it hadn't started raining."

I would have chuckled as well in response if my mouth weren’t quite so full. I began to bob my head steadily, taking the whole of the blond’s cock to the back of my throat before moving back slowly and teasing the tip with my tongue. “By the gods, I missed the taste of you,” I replied before diving back down and continuing my rhythm, unbothered by his fingers in my hair.

Kurda leaned back, propping himself up on his elbow as he moaned my name softly and sweetly, the sound falling on my ears like the sweetest of music. His grip was firm in my dishevelled locks, but he did not hinder my movements in any way. His words were breathy and needy as he called out, "Vancha… oh, gods, you are amazing. I have missed how you fuck me. I've needed it for so long."

I gave another rumble in response, wanting to tell him I missed fucking him, too, to tell him how badly I've needed it as well but didn't want to risk pulling away. I doubled my efforts, increasing the speed and suction of my movements and mouth and shifted one of my hands between his legs to begin gently caressing his sac as well, being careful of my claws. 

Kurda shouted my name as I redoubled my efforts, his body collapsing completely against the lid of the coffin at the additional stimulation, his hips lifting upward into each of my movements, quickly losing his composure and growing louder with each second. 

I moaned deeply in response. We could spend all day like this without Kurda touching me back and I would be happy. The way his body responded to my touch and the sound of his moans were like music to my ears and magic under my hands. I felt sexy and powerful at once seeing the pleasure he felt and knowing I was causing it. I kept going, wanting to feel him climax for me, wanting to taste his orgasm. 

It did not take much longer for him to do just that. His back arched delicately and with a shout of my name and his hand pulling my hair, urging me to take him to the very hilt, Kurda climaxed, spilling across my tongue and down my throat.

Growling happily, I let him lift his hips against my mouth as he came and swallowed it all before I released him and began to move back, licking his cock clean and sitting back on my knees, flashing the blond a wide grin. "Your orgasm is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," I said, giving him a moment to settle while I remained kneeling before him. 

Kurda brought one hand up to press against his fingers against his heaving chest as he caught his breath. At my comment, he lifted his head to look down at me with a smirk. With a raised brow he mused, "There is no way in Paradise or on Earth it could be sexier than you when you cum inside me. Claws gripping my hips and growling like a wolf in my ear as you fill me and mark me as yours."

I gave Kurda a wide, hungry grin, biting my lip as I stood and trailed my claws along his thighs. “Is that what you want, Kurda? For me to ravage you and make you mine?” I asked, suddenly tugging the blond closer by the hips and holding him firmly.

The blond Vampire grinned widely as I stood above him and left those red lines along his legs, which made him hiss for just a moment but left him practically drooling as he nodded up at me, wiggling his hips suggestively as he replied, "Yes, please."

I didn’t waste any more time. I was positively desperate for him, and now that he had given me full confirmation, I wasn’t going to delay. I tugged him close to me, lifting one of his legs around my hip and using my other hand to help guide me to his entrance. “You are everything to me, Kurda Smahlt,” I muttered, dipping down to kiss him passionately as I pushed inside of him, the familiar tightness and warmth of him bringing a low snarl to my lips.

Kurda moaned against my lips as I sheathed myself in his body, which seemed to fit me perfectly. I was not a small man, by any means, but the lithe blond had never had any trouble accommodating my girth. He pulled back from the kiss just a fraction of an inch to gasp against my lips, "Vancha. Oh, gods, you feel amazing."

“So do you, bluebird,” I replied, my voice already husky as I took him as deeply as I could. I stilled for a moment and groaned, revelling in the feel of him before I began to move my hips and broke from the kiss to once more bite at his neck. I was desperate for him and that need was finally being met, my senses full of him and nothing else seemed to matter.

The sounds that Kurda made as I bit at him were nothing short of exquisite, even more so was the way that it made him tighten around me, his knees digging into my hips. He lifted his hands to grip my shoulders, his claws digging into me as he began to shift his hips to match each movement of mine, a series expletives and pleas for more falling from his lips.

By the Gods, I loved the way he spoke while I fucked him. I grinned widely against his skin, biting a bit harder and letting my own nails dig into his hips. Nobody would have known how filthy the blond was unless they got him in bed - and I wondered if they would be able to make him swear and beg like I could. 

I then pulled back, pushing Kurda back as well to lay flat on the coffin, lifting one of his legs over my shoulder and pressing forward to nip at his chest, hands back on his hips. The position let me drive into him deeper, stretched his muscles and opened him up for me. "You are so fucking sexy, Kurda. I love hearing your voice in such ecstasy."

The blond looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes looking intently into mine, his jaw slack as he panted with each of my thrusts into him. He let his free leg wrap around my hip, his nails now leaving scratches in their wake as he said, " _ Vancha. Harder. I need you to fuck me with everything you've got. Please, love." _

A grin spread across my lips and I nodded; he didn't need to ask me twice. I ravaged him just like he wanted, fucking him hard and fast knowing that he could take whatever I had to give him for as long as I wanted to give it to him. I growled while I began biting at his throat again, not worrying about the blood he drew from me with his scratches.  _ "Fuck, Kurda,"  _ I gasped, "You're fucking perfect. Cum for me, my love." __

He dropped one of his hands to stroke his cock in time with each of my thrusts, his shouts growing in volume with each one that was driven into his body with more force than the last. When he came it was with a cry of my name, the angle that he was at causing him to cum on his own chest which was flushed from the exertion of our love-making. 

When Kurda came, my growl became a snarl and I straightened back up again, pressing my feet into the stone floor for leverage as I continued fucking him, my own orgasm approaching rapidly. 

As I slammed my hips into him with enough force to set the coffin rocking beneath him Kurda's hands dropped from my shoulders to grip the edge of the coffin's lid and he dropped back and shouted, " _ Fuck! Vancha, I want to feel you cum in me. Gods, you are fucking incredible." _

Kurda's words pushed me over the edge. I slammed into him hard and deep, filling him with cum and a possessive roar leaving my lips, just about a howl. I could feel my own claws break the skin on his hips as I stilled. It took a few moments to catch my breath, and I pulled out slowly, licking my lips as I looked down at my mate - my _ mate -  _ well-fucked and euphoric beneath me. 

Kurda's body shook around me from the force of the orgasm and then being fucked so thoroughly after having become so hypersensitive. The blond Vampire lifted a hand to settle on my jaw, one thumb stroking my cheek as he commented with a chuckle, "I told you that was sexier than my orgasm."

Chuckling, I tilted my head slightly to press my lips into Kurda's palm before using my tongue to guide his thumb into my mouth. After a moment of playing with the digit, I scooped Kurda into my arms and kissed him sweetly. "Not a chance, bluebird. Now - are you done, or would you like me to  _ ravage  _ you some more?" 

He chuckled up at me and glanced at the coffin for just a moment before looking back to me with a Cheshire Cat grin and said, "It seems a shame not to break in the coffin a bit better."

The suggestion brought a low and playful laugh to my lips. I pushed the coffin lid open and laid him down inside, climbing in above him, but I stayed on my knees and replied with as much as a wide smirk of my own and grazing my claws along his skin, "Good. Now, if you think I'm such a wolf, how about you let me fuck you like one." 

Kurda flushed at the suggestion but quickly recovered with a laugh and a loud howl.

-0-0-0-

Larten and I returned to our room fairly early, but the truth was that I was really quite tired. I deflated as soon as we got in, my shoulders drooping and the oversized sweater again slipping off on one side. It was tiring always being on, faking confidence and leadership skills I didn't really have, making decisions and giving introductions. 

But I gave a smile to Mr Crepsley, trying to ignore the feeling and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his middle in a tight hug. 

As I held onto the older Vampire he reached down to cup my jaw in both of his hands and said, "I am proud of you, Darren. You were very mature and level-headed today."

He leaned down to take my lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back and saying, "I think that you and Steve made a really good choice deciding to bring us here and try to formally invite the clans."

"Oh, it wasn't my idea. I think that's all on Steve," I chuckled weakly, standing up on my toes to kiss Mr Crepsley again before dropping back down to hug him once more. "It is really exhausting trying to make it seem like I'm someone people should be listening to. I can see why you turned down the offer of general and why Vancha doesn't stay in the Mountain. It is a lot of responsibility. I didn't have so much last time, we just… Followed destiny and did what we could. Maybe I'm not cut out for being a prince."

Mr Crepsley leaned down to press a few more kisses to my cheeks and said, "You are an excellent Prince, Darren. A part of what makes this particularly true is that you are aware that you are imperfect and that you do not try to masquerade that you are. You will grow into your role even further as you get older. It is important that you know that you are not expected to be infallible. The important thing is that when you make mistakes you hold yourself accountable for them and that you use them to learn and grow. Failing well is an important part of learning."

He straightened his back, lifting his hand to ruffle my hair and added, "And I am finding myself rather surprised by Steve. I had made him out to be nothing short of Hell-Spawn, but he is actually rather insightful and intelligent."

I couldn't help but smile widely and blush at the compliments. So long as Mr Crepsley believed I was capable, and thought that I made a good prince, then I was sure I could keep doing it. I nuzzled against his chest and chuckled at his last statement. "Honestly, so am I. And I'm amazed by how kind he's been to me… And you, really. And how open he has been about being such an ass. He seems to have grown up a lot. I… really, really missed him. When he came back the first time I was so relieved and then I was so angry."

"That is understandable," Crepsley replied as I spoke. "I do not think even he begrudges you that anger. I mean, if walking arm in arm with you for several miles is any kind of indicator, I believe you are forgiven."

"I think so too," I replied, and then my brow furrowed and I stepped back. As I continued, my voice rose in volume, "But he shouldn't be the one doing the forgiving, you know. I gave up my life to save him and he hated me so much for it he did everything he could to kill me. And when he had the chance, rather than killing me like a man he tricked and backstabbed me. I missed being his friend  _ so much  _ and I want to trust him and be close again but I just want him to say he's sorry and that he missed me, too."

Larten tilted his head to the side as I began to speak of the ways that Steve had yet to make amends with me and when I had finished he began with one hand on his hip, "Well, Darren… if you are still upset with him and do not feel that he has done enough to earn your forgiveness then you need to tell him as much. Because from an outside perspective- it looked a lot like you were walking arm in arm with him as well and he may not realize that you are still angry with those kinds of contradicting signals."

I looked up at Mr Crepsley as he spoke, a confused expression on my face that began to soften. I turned my attention down to our feet and nodded, tugging the collar of my sweater back up over my shoulder. "Yeah… I can see how that might be confusing. I don't  _ want  _ to be upset with him anymore. I really don't… But I'll talk to him tomorrow." 

Mr Crepsley's eyes followed my hand as I adjusted my shirt and in response, he reached forward to tug the fabric right back off of my shoulder with a smirk. He looked back up to my face and replied, "I simply think that it is a good idea for us, along with Steve and Gannen, to lead by example of forgiveness for one another if we are meant to bring a new treaty of peace and cooperation between our people. I also have not apologized for killing either of them. We have joked and reached a mutual misunderstanding. Perhaps it would be easiest for Steve should I take the lead and offer up an apology first." 

I raised an eyebrow up at Mr Crepsley when he tugged the sweater back down and I decided to leave it where it was for now. "But they died because we were protecting ourselves. We knew that if Steve lived then Vampires would not be here today. We wouldn't be able to begin a partnership in the first place. Steve was cruel and backhanded. It… I never told you of the night in the graveyard when I was first blooded. He pulled me aside while I was resting and carved a cross in his hand and swore he would hunt us down and kill us. I… Watching my best friend leaving me behind only to come back in and trick me, making me think maybe we were okay, and backstabbing me - it was like  _ heartbreak. _ He broke my heart."

Mr Crepsley stepped forward and brought his hands back up to my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. It took me a moment to even realize that he was wiping away tears as they fell. The Vampire pressed a kiss to my forehead and then to my cheeks as he replied, "I know that he betrayed you. And I am sorry that you have been through that. It pains me to see you heartbroken like this. I know that you love him and that what he did was beyond the pale. You should go to him, my love. I do not know that you will ever be truly happy without him and I fully support you in this."

Little did I know what the true meaning behind Larten's words were. My mentor has always known me incredibly well. He could read my mood from the most subtle shift, anticipate my needs and really, truly, understood me. So too did he understand what the glances and touches and laughter between Steve and I meant. He understood it long before I did, really. He wanted me to be happy, even if it meant that I was happy at the side of another. 

In perfect form, I missed the implications. Instead, I leaned into Mr Crepsley's hands, raising up one of my own to hold his against my cheek. "It's nearing dawn now, Larten. I can speak to him come evening. It's okay. But thank you. I love you." I sighed tenderly, looking back up to meet his green eyes and smiled. "I'd really be lost without you, y'know."

Larten gave a weak smile and leaned down to kiss me once more. He pulled away and replied sweetly, "I love you as well, Darren. No matter what may come to pass, you will always have my love." He then scooped me into his arms and carried me to our coffin, setting me down inside it before tugging off my shoes for me before climbing in and settling at my side, wrapping me in a firm embrace and burying his face in my hair to breathe in the scent of me. 

I relaxed easily into his arms, clueless of what had just transpired between us and comforted by the warmth and smell of my mate. I snuggled up against his chest before leaning up, peppering his neck with soft kisses. "Thank you for being here with me." 

Larten nodded at my thanks and replied, "Of course. Thank you for spending this time with me as well. It has been truly wonderful and I will cherish it always."

I stopped in my gentle affections, pulling away from the kiss to look up at Mr Crepsley with a furrowed brow. "Mr Crepsley, are you okay? You sound sad," I said, bringing a hand up to brush my fingers along his jaw. 

He caught my hand in his, gently bringing it up to his mouth to tenderly kiss my palm and then along my wrist before lowering it and wrapping me again firmly in his arms. He smiled at me, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes as he said, "I will be alright, Darren. I just want to lay with you tonight."

"Okay," I replied, not quite believing him but not wanting to push the issue, though I did worry that I said something to offend him. As I cuddled back up in his arms, I muttered, "You can talk to me about anything. But we can sleep for now." 

"I know, love," he replied quietly as he settled in beside me and shut the coffin lid above us. He shifted one arm to allow him to card his fingers through my hair soothingly until out of exhaustion I finally drifted off to sleep, at which point Larten laid beside me, watching the even rise and fall of my chest as silent tears fell from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I HAD NOT SLEPT ALL DAY. I should have felt more at ease than I had on the road with the Vampires. I was home, after all. In the stronghold of the Vampaneze, among my brethren. But no matter how hard I tried for sleep to take me I tossed and turned in my coffin, unable to settle my mind or my body. 

I found myself thinking of Darren Shan. He had been my best mate throughout my whole childhood. We had been practically inseparable. He had always been meek and awkward and I had taken it upon myself to defend him from bullies and from his own self-conscious mind whenever insecurity would rear its ugly head. That had all changed when we went to The Cirque du Freak. When I recognized Larten Crepsley as Vur Horston from a page in an old book about Vampire Lore that I had read that summer. 

In that instant, when I recognized the Vampire for what he was I had seen a way out of the life that I had come to hate. My father was gone, my mother much preferred the company of her friend Jack Daniels over me. I had been labelled as the trouble-maker, the truant, the bad-seed. I was the kid that none of the parents wanted their children playing with, the one who was always blamed when there was mischief and a scapegoat was needed. 

I could not begin to count the number of times I had wished I was dead. 

But with the appearance of Larten Crepsley- I saw a new life waiting for me. A life of grace and dignity. A life where normal rules did not apply. To be a Vampire and to leave everything else behind. To make a name for myself that would be known for centuries to come. 

But what he gave me was further confirmation that I was truly, to my very core, no good. My very blood was spoilt and rotten. And I went on to prove him right. 

I found my mind wondering what might have happened if I hadn't returned to the stage. If I hadn't asked to be turned that night and simply gone home with Darren. Would he have returned for the spider then? Could the whole turn of events that lead to us clashing in a cataclysmic war of creatures of the night? Would we have gone on to just be normal kids? Went through middle and high school together. Would I have ever plucked up the courage to ask him to go with me? 

What would have changed if I had listened to him in the graveyard that night and believed him when he said that he never meant to betray me, that he had given his humanity in exchange for my life? What if then I had pleaded with Larten to take me with him? Asked him to let me prove myself then, with Darren to defend me. Could I have joined the Cirque with them? With perhaps a few less Little People milling around it. Could I have grown up and proven myself to Larten and Darren and the rest of the Vampires that I could be good? Is it possible that if I had that there might be room for one more in their coffin?

I could feel my face grow warm at the thought and became far more uncomfortable laying in my coffin. I let my eyes close and my mind begin wandering on the topic and cupped myself through my pyjama pants and found that the thought of the Vampires had me already half hard. Apparently, my body was not as aware that this was insanity as my mind was. 

My cock began quickly filling at my touch and arousal flooded my veins, and I knew that I would not be able to stop myself from seeing this through to the very end. 

I slid my hand inside the soft fleece material and was met by heat and hardness. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth to bite back a moan as I feathered my fingers lightly up the length of my cock.

I shimmied my hips, pulling my trousers down, and let my knees fall further apart. My cock plumped up even more, straining against the thin material of my silken knickers as I began to imagine the pair in wholly inappropriate and compromising situations with me, exploring one another with fingers, tongues and lips. 

I lifted my head to watch my dick strain upward until the tip pushed past the top waistband of my pants before I shoved the knickers lower, hissing between my teeth as the fabric brushed over the head of my erection. 

I was already leaking; precum wetting the silky soft material. I swiped my thumb across the sensitive head and played with the wetness there, imagining a tongue in the place of my finger. My cock throbbed at the touch, my nerve endings lighting up with pleasure as I teased a finger around the tip and spread the slick around.

I sprawled, legs splayed as wide as the coffin would allow me to be and bit back a moan as I wrapped one hand tight around my dick. With a firm grip, I twisted my fist down my length while I let my other hand drift down to cup and tease balls for a few moments before moving to my entrance, pressing a finger inside me. 

I gasped loudly, arching against the padded mattress of the coffin as I stroked my cock from tip to base and back again. I could feel the pleasure building as I imagined Darren on my lap, Larten's voice in my ear. My head dropped back and my eyes fell closed as I bucked up into my hand with a shout and spilt cum along my stomach and tee shirt.

I laid there panting for many minutes before the reality of what I had just done actually caught up with me- a thought which caused my face to warm considerably. I opened the lid of my coffin and tugged my shirt off, using it to wipe up the mess before I chucked it into a hamper where my shame could be washed away with the rest of my dirty clothes. 

I pulled myself out of the coffin and stumbled through the dark to my en suite, mine was one of the very few rooms within Shangri-La that had one- being the Lord of the Vampaneze came with certain perks. I turned the shower on as hot as I could bear it before standing beneath the running water to try to get myself and my thoughts clean. 

There was nothing for it, however. Within minutes of being in the warmth and steam, I found myself indulging in the same act once more to a different fantasy, though the starring cast remained the same. When I had finished, my knees trembling beneath me and the evidence spiralling down the drain I shut off the water and towelled myself off. 

While I was confused and ashamed of myself, I was at least tired by this point. As I made my way back into my main room I checked my clock and saw that there were still a few hours left until sunset and so I crawled back into my coffin to try to sleep. I pushed my pillows and blankets to either side of me, their bulk simulating bodies laying on either side of me and finally I was able to drift off, my dreams just as confusing as my day had been.

-0-0-0-

I AWOKE LONG BEFORE NIGHTFALL, having gone to sleep much earlier than we had intended. I let my eyes slip open and looked at Mr Crepsley through the darkness. He looked peaceful, breathing quietly and his chest rising and falling beneath my palm. I snuggled back up to him to sap his warmth - I must have become restless in the night because we had separated as much as the coffin would allow. 

I cuddled with him fit a few more minutes, but I found myself quickly becoming troubled. I couldn't stop thinking of making true amends with Steve as Larten had suggested. Sighing, I pressed a kiss to my mate's temple and pushed open the coffin lid, slipping out as quietly as I could so as to not wake him. 

I hesitated as I tugged on my shoes. Would Steve be angry with me that I hadn't forgiven him? Could I forgive him now, thinking him to betray me again? I wanted to, by the Gods of the Vampires, I just wanted us to be really and truly okay again. My chest ached at the thought - that working together to reunite our people he could be capable of hurting me again. I just wanted to be close again, like we were when I thought he was on our side. I felt my cheeks warm but didn't really understand why - I shoved my feet into my shoes and pulled down a wool shawl off a hook on the wall to wrap myself in it; for warmth or protection I couldn't say. 

I made my way to Steve's room and stood outside the door, and I could feel myself shaking beneath my layers. I guess they didn't help. With a sigh I forced myself to lift my hand, knocking on the door. He could still be asleep - it was dead quiet in Shangri-La and there was still time before evening fell. Still, I knocked again a little louder, unable to turn back. 

From inside the room, I could hear a groggy mumble and sound as Steve shifted around behind the door. It took a minute or so but it finally opened to reveal Steve with his hair sticking up at gravity-defying angles and yawning widely. He had thrown on a robe but was shirtless and his pyjama bottoms hung loosely around his hips. It took him a moment to register me but when he did he tilted his head to the side and said, "What's up, Shan? It's still light out."

“You broke my heart, Steve Leonard,” I replied, the words falling from my mouth as if I had no control of it. The short minutes that passed waiting for him to hear me knocking and open the door only increased my nerves and before I could stop myself, I was repeating what I had said to Mr Crepsley before bed. “The first time we were kids and I didn’t understand anything except that my best friend in the whole world suddenly stopped believing me and turned his back on me and threatened me. The second time I welcomed you back and I was so glad to see you and see that you weren’t angry anymore and I knew Mr Crepsley was wrong about you. I was so  _ thankful _ because I missed you so much. Then you tricked me and backstabbed me and pulled the rug out from under me and it felt like ripping my heart out of my chest.  _ You _ did that, Steve. You hurt me.”

As I spoke Steve's features became full of guilt and his eyes dropped to my feet as I scolded him. He adjusted the robe around him, pulling it tight around his frame as if it were armour to shield him from it. When I had finished he glanced back up to my face and said, "I know."

He let out a sigh and continued, "I was really stupid. And I was cruel. And I was evil. I know that I hurt you. I meant to… I'm really sorry, Darren. I know that an apology doesn't make it right, but I am not the person I was then and not a day goes by that I do not have myself for every single thing that has happened since your funeral."

I held Steve’s gaze as he looked at me, feeling my eyes stinging. I didn’t want to cry in front of him as I had with Larten last night - he had enough of my tears - but I couldn’t make them stop. “I really want to believe that you aren’t going to betray me again, that you won’t hurt me. Mr Crepsley is going to apologize to you for killing you but dammit, Steve, I’m glad he did or we would never be able to make things right again, it would have been you versus me until one of us lost. I don’t want that. I just want you in my life again and I don’t want to be angry anymore.”

Steve brought his bottom lip between his teeth while I spoke, chewing it nervously. He had reached a hand up as if he meant to try my tears but dropped it again before he made contact. His voice broke slightly as he replied, "I don't want to be angry either. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight Mr Crepsley. I want to be your friend again, Shan. You were my best friend. You were the only person that ever meant a single fucking thing to me."

“Promise me you won’t hurt me again,” I said quietly, wanting to reach out and take his hand, wanting him to come forward and wipe the tears from my cheeks as he intended. “Please just promise me that.”

Steve nodded, his fingers twisting together awkwardly as he looked at me, "I promise. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, Darren."

I felt my shoulders drop and a shaky breath of relief leave my lungs, all the tension and anger twisted up in my chest and in my very muscles deflating. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Steve, hugging him tightly and desperately and breathing in the scent of him.

I should have known what this meant, too.  _ I love you _ , he said, but I was blind and clueless and no good at reading between the lines. It took longer than I cared to admit for the words to settle in, and when they did and even though I was suddenly terrified and nervous and blushing, I pressed my face into Steve’s chest and clung to him and cried.

Steve wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face in my hair as I cried against him. He nuzzled the top of my head with his jaw and repeated, "I am so sorry, Darren. I'm sorry."

“I know, Steve,” I murmured against his chest, my voice quivering, “I know. I’m sorry too, for everything. I never wanted you to feel alone.”

Steve pulled back just a bit and brought his hand up to my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears as he said, "Come in. We can have breakfast and talk things out, okay? Just stay with me a little while." 

I nodded and leaned into his hand, no longer looking up at his beautiful purplish eyes that had begun to tint from the blood. I couldn’t look at him feeling the way I did and being so cruelly aware of it. “Sure, yeah. Of course. Let’s talk.”

Steve led me inside and closed the door behind us, and I was thankful we wouldn’t be conducting any business until tomorrow or the following day. I had a feeling we would be talking for quite some time.

-0-0-0-

KURDA AND I HAD AWOKEN QUITE EARLY, which was a surprise considering we had hardly gotten any sleep that day. We headed right for the showers - which I would never admit how nice they really were - and we mated again right up against the wall before finally cleaning ourselves. He set off for breakfast while I decided to take a walk; I couldn’t get out into the sun quick enough to beat the sunset but I needed to move.

I wandered the halls a bit aimlessly but finally circled back around to our rooms. As I passed Darren and Larten’s, I could hear the soft sound of crying. Frowning, I stepped up to the door to listen, thinking they perhaps had gotten into a fight, but I couldn’t smell Darren in the room with his mate and mentor. Lifting my hand, I rapped on the door before pushing it open without waiting for an answer, poking just my head inside, worried for the redhead inside. “Larten, old friend? May I come in?”

Larten was sitting in the coffin against the far wall with his knees up to his chest and his face buried in a pillow as he cried. It was a winder I even heard him at all. At the sound of my knock and my voice he quickly looked up, bringing one arm up to dry his face on the sleeve of his red jacket. His eyes were red, making his green irises appear all the more vibrant. There was no denying that I had caught him crying but in true form, he took a deep breath and replied as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "How can I help you, sire?"

I shook my head, stepping into the room and closing the door behind me. “Larten, what has happened? I can see you have been crying. What’s wrong?” I asked, coming over to the coffin and leaning against it, placing a comforting hand on the other Vampire’s knee. “I don’t like to see you upset, my friend. Is it Darren?”

The look on Larten's face at the mention of his mate's name told me well enough that I had hit the mark, his face fell and he looked as if he was ready to start crying once more. The younger Vampire nodded and said, "Yes. But I will survive."

“What did he do? You were so happy last night when you left for your coffin,” I replied, pulling over a chair to sit across from Larten and looking at him worriedly. If Darren and Larten couldn’t make it, I wasn’t sure how much faith I had in mine and Kurda’s courtship. “You need me to knock some sense into the boy?”

Larten shook his head and let his eye fall to his knees as he replied, "Darren's heart belongs to another. I have known for some time, but…" He sighed and said, "I told him that he could go to him. That I wanted him to be happy. And he did. I woke up to an empty coffin." The redhead took in a shaking breath and said, "I gave him my blessing and his happiness is more important than mine to me. But I cannot help but feel sad for now. I will move past this in time."

“Steve,” I replied simply, letting out a sigh of my own. “Larten, I know you wish for nothing more than Darren’s happiness, but I have never seen him love another as he has loved you. He has loved you for many years. Plus, you still have a full fifteen years left of your agreement. I do not believe for a second he would run to another’s arms, even Steve’s and even if you are right - which you may well be - if it meant losing you. You were here to pick up the pieces of him when Steve broke him. You believe Darren to be so careless as to leave you behind?” I gave Larten a bit of a smile and added, testing the waters, “What is so great about that Vampaneze, anyway?”

Larten did not look convinced by my words and said, "Agreements can be absolved if your heart is not truly in them. We have not even had our ceremony, he has no true obligation to me." At the second question, the redhead actually scoffed lightly and retorted, "He is smart and witty and has shown himself to be kind and caring. He has proven himself a natural leader. They have a history that spans far beyond mine and Darren's. I am just an illiterate Vampire that stole his childhood from him."

I almost laughed as Larten proved my thoughts, more than simple jealousy in his eyes as he spoke of the young Vampaneze. "They have no more history than you and Darren do, Larten. The last they were true friends was when Darren was a boy. I know no matter how Darren feels for Steve, his love for you is strong and true. He would not do anything that would hurt you. But if you are so determined to let Darren have his friend as a romantic partner as well, may I suggest another option? One you may not have thought of but may well be pleasantly surprised by."

Larten sighed heavily and averted his gaze as he replied, "Is it taking up sunbathing? Because I am considering it."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "No, Larten, it is not sunbathing. I might suggest to you spending more time with Steve yourself. Love is not so one dimensional, it occurs in many forms and for many people. As a Vampire, I would expect you to be able to think outside the coffin, as it were. Why not let Darren have Steve as well as you? Explore how  _ you  _ feel for the Vampaneze as well?"

It was interesting watching Larten's face shift through emotions in the next few seconds. Confusion to disbelief to outrage, a few moments of consideration and then back to confusion. He looked up to me and said, "That is unheard of, Vancha. The council was hardly able to even contend with my relationship with Darren. I doubt they would be accepting of something like this even if it were a possibility and we could manage to share Darren… or however that would play out."

This time I did laugh. “Larten, from what I hear, humans do it all the time. Second, Darren and I  _ are _ half the council, and I highly doubt Paris would be opposed now that he is back. Last but certainly not least, do you not remember a particularly lovely romp I had with you and the beautiful Arra Sails?” I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, arching a brow at him. “Listen, Larten, I think you are making this harder for yourself than it needs to be. You may have given Darren your blessing, but he would not take it if it meant leaving you behind. You know him better than that. You would have to force him and then he would never be happy, thinking you didn’t want him any longer. If Darren feels as he does for Steve, give the boy the option to have you both. And perhaps think strongly about that silver-haired and witty Vampaneze, hm?”

Larten flushed brightly and mused, "I recall several, yes." He then turned in the coffin, leaning back against the lid and letting his feet dangle over the side of it, still holding the pillow to his chest as he said, "I will think on it, Vancha. I do not know that it is in the cards. But I will consider it."

“Please do think on it. Maybe spend some time with Leonard one on one,” I shrugged, standing up and giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. “And Larten, for the sake of all that is good in this world - quit being such a tight-arse.”

The redhead raised a brow and mused back teasingly, "You had always said you appreciated my tight arse, Vancha."

“Ah, ah, Larten. Such vulgar language,” I chuckled and gave him a wink. “Now enough deflecting, get that arse up out of this coffin and go get your boys. Idiots, the lot of you.”

I patted his knee and smiled before turning to leave. “Kurda and I will be at breakfast if you can’t get the balls together. Come find us,” I said over my shoulder, slipping from the room and making my way down the hall.

-0-0-0-

ONCE THE APOLOGIES AND TEARS HAD BEEN EXCHANGED, Steve and I managed to fall into comfortable familiarity. He managed to slip away for just a few moments and had returned with breakfast for the both of us, toast and bacon as well as mugs of blood- they sure went through a lot of it here. Steve had begun to tell me all about meeting up with the Vampaneze, his initiation and the test to see if he was truly the Lord of the Vampaneze- being locked in a coffin that was set ablaze, from which he walked away unscathed. He also told me of his early days in Shangri-La, training with the Vampaneze and learning the spiritual structure of the clan.

It was fascinating, and in return, I told him a bit more about my travels with the Cirque and as a Vampire Prince - mostly focusing on what happened after the war, as I had told Steve most everything when we ran into each other years ago in Mr Crepsley’s home town. With our bellies full and the air between us cleared, I found myself leaning on Steve’s shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. “You’ve had a really interesting life, Steve.”

"You could say the same thing, Shan. It is pretty fucking bizarre." He flashed a smile at me and afterwards turned a bit sheepish as he said, "You have turned out really okay though."

I looked up at Steve curiously, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. “Just okay? I mean - you turned out not half-bad yourself.”

A boyish grin formed on the silver-haired boy's lips as he said, "Well, you are still a bit of a scrawny runt and you run your mouth too much. But, yeah. You're pretty cool, Shan."

I gave a light laugh, shaking my head as I leaned against Steve’s shoulder once more, feeling a great deal of relief that I had woken him up to have this talk. “I really don’t know how to shut up sometimes,” I replied.

I found myself soothed by his closeness now that we had no bad blood between us. Especially now. I thought about what I had told him, and what I had said to Mr Crepsley the night previous, and felt a strange twisting in the pit of my stomach that wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable. It was a bit odd to think that being here with Steve instilled in me a similar sense of comfort and security as in moments like these with Larten. The very same, almost. I ran through what my mate had said to me, finding it odd that he would say what he did the way he said it. I slid my arm to hook into Steve’s and hummed thoughtfully.

Steve relaxed beside me as I leaned on him, letting me take his arm without hesitation. As I hummed he looked down to me, shifting his arm slightly to let his fingers lace into mine as he asked, "What is on your mind?"

Looking down at our entwined fingers, the twisting of my insides only got a bit stronger. I was quiet for a moment, considering everything that has happened since last night and frowned. “I… I think Mr Crepsley broke up with me last night.”

Steve furrowed his brow and shifted to look at me as he asked, "What? He looked perfectly content last night at dinner. Holding your hand and kissing your cheeks. What the fuck happened?"

I shook my head and sat upright, my grip on Steve’s hand tightening. “We got back to our room and he said he was proud of me. He said that he thought you had really grown up, and I told him everything I told you, how heartbroken I was and how much I missed you. He… he said we should talk, that he knew I loved you and that he ‘supported’ me,” I replied, my voice becoming quiet. “He was really pensive when we went to bed. I thought I offended him but he didn’t want to talk about it. I think maybe I said something that hurt him and he doesn’t want to be with me anymore.”

Steve listened as I spoke and then sighed heavily, looking down at our fingers as he groaned, " _ Darren _ ." He paused a moment before he said, "You told your husband that another man broke your heart and he said that he supports you and that you should go talk to that man and he was sad about it. It sounds to me like Crepsley is convinced that you are  _ in  _ love with me, which I know is ridiculous, and he was giving  _ you _ permission to leave  _ him _ . I mean, what did he say this evening when you got up?"

“He was still asleep,” I replied, looking up at Steve again and feeling my heart skip. I couldn’t tell if it was nervousness or the sick, guilty feeling making its way through my chest. I suspected both. “I didn’t wake him up - ...oh,  _ gods _ .” My eyes widened as I looked at the Vampaneze, realization settling in like a heavy weight. “I don’t think he’s wrong, Steve. But -  _ fuck _ , I don’t want to leave him!”

I stood, looking at my old friend, horrified and nauseous, still clinging to his hand. “What do I do?”

Steve let out another sigh and replied, "One, super flattered Darren. I have been super mixed up inside about where we stand too and I mean, I don't know that he is wrong either. But, Two, Larten Crepsley is a better man than me. Like, don't downgrade because of a crush. What you need to do is track him down and apologize to him for what was probably a very sad day and an even sadder evening. I love you, Darren. But… don't throw away a good thing."

“I…” I had to pause and catch my breath, my hand still gripping Steve’s probably tighter than it should have been. “I’ll always love you, Steve Leopard. I’m sorry.” Tugging my hand free of his and my very bones aching, I walked quickly to the door and tugged it open, intending to go find my mate and apologize profusely.

As it turns out, I did not need to go far to find him. When I pulled open the door, leaving Steve looking shattered, there was a redheaded Vampire in the hall who had his hand lifted as if he was preparing to knock. He blinked at me stupidly for a moment before he dropped his hand and stepped inside saying, "I have to speak with the both of you posthaste."

He closed the door behind him and spoke as if he had been rehearsing the words and could not contain them, lest he lose his nerve, "I am fully aware of the feelings that exist between the two of you. I am not stupid, nor blind and the signs have been quite clear. While I recognize them and acknowledge that the pursuit of them is likely integral for the core happiness of Darren, he is my mate and I am not prepared to simply step aside. It may be selfish and in my own self-interest, but I have given my solemn vow that I would be, at least for the next fifteen years by his side and working to help facilitate his happiness. As such, I have a proposal."

He took a deep breath before saying, "I am willing to consider a relationship outside of traditional monogamy. Where we can work as a partnership to help create a foundation where each of us benefits. Polyamory, while it is not necessarily traditional amongst mated Vampires is a relationship model which has existed as long as humans have and there are benefits to it which can create incredibly healthy dynamics of maintained properly." He turned to me, putting his hands in his pockets and adding in a much quieter voice, "However, if you would still like for me to step aside, I will never begrudge you that. But I could not let you walk away without at least trying."

I stared at Mr Crepsley silently for some time after he finished speaking, dumbfounded and desperately trying to process what he had just suggested to me and Steve. I looked to the Vampaneze and back to Mr Crepsley before I found my voice. “Larten, I was just coming to find you. I didn’t realize last night what you were telling me, and I didn’t realize what I felt. But even though you were right and I’ve had very strong feelings for Steve since he first came back into my life, I’ve committed to you. I didn’t… it must have been hurtful hearing what I said and finding me gone this morning, as Steve so kindly chastised me for… I’m sorry.”

Larten furrowed his brow as I spoke and had opened his mouth but was cut short as Steve piped up, "I think that we can all agree that Darren often misses both the subtext and outright content of conversations. It is endearing. But even though there was a misunderstanding, the root cause of it still is there. Darren has feelings for me. And I for him. And I would be lying if I said that I have not had thoughts about you as well." Steve flushed brightly at the admission, his cheeks taking on a lavender hue as he added, "I'd… I'd be willing to at least discuss it." 

My attention shot to Steve as he stood, at first in confusion and then in shock - though I had to admit I was a little intrigued, and his interruption did help clarify what I had missed. I looked back to Mr Crepsley and took Steve’s hand in my own. “I want to keep being mates with you, Larten. You mean the world to me and so does Steve. If it’s something you want to try, the - what’s it called? Polyamory? I’d be happy to give it a go. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

"Yes, it is Polyamory," Larten replied as he looked down to my hands holding onto theirs. He looked as if he might be sick, having held onto the anxiety of this conversation all evening and sadness through most of the day. But he continued anyway, "I think that we would want to take some time to establish how exactly we want the relationship to look. However, I think that for this exact moment being in agreement that it is something we are all willing to discuss is great progress." 

Steve gestured back to the table and said, "I think that this is going to take a couple of minutes and we might want to get comfortable. Not that standing in a circle awkwardly in the middle of my foyer isn't like top ten on my list of fun shit to do. But I think that Larten is about ready to pass out."

Larten chuckled lightly and we went to sit down. Steve produced a bag of blood from a small mini fridge that had what looked like a Capri-Sun straw affixed to the outside. He handed this over to Larten before saying, "Alright, so Polyamory. There are a few different kinds that people tend to go with. There is like… a co-primary model. That would basically be Darren has two partners and we have a don't ask don't tell kind of dynamic. There is also a triad relationship, specifically a triad in which each person is sexually and/or emotionally involved with all the other people, so each of us would be in a relationship with the other two and it would be like… everyone is equal. Funny trivia, this is also called a Delta relationship because the Greek letter Delta looks like a triangle. That bit isn't important, but I thought it was interesting. I think that polyfidelity is important going forward. That's like a romantic or sexual relationship which involves more than two people, but which does not permit the members of that relationship to seek additional partners outside the relationship, at least without the approval and consent of all the existing members. You know… Communication for if this gets any weirder."

I had sat down awkwardly next to Steve and Mr Crepsley, awkwardly drumming my fingers on the table as he explained what were basically the rules of engagement and the various ways we could choose to move forward together. My cheeks were warm; before Larten I hadn't really thought I'd be in a relationship with anyone once Debbie turned me down, which was fair considering how much younger than her I looked. "Listen, I want you both. I am not going to deny that now. But I also don't think it's fair for me to decide what happens between you two either. I think that the three of us being committed to one another and not going outside of this without consent from one another is important. But you two should, ah. Decide what you want, I suppose."

I watched as the two men turned to look at one another. The two people who meant more to me than anyone else in my life, sitting down to rearrange the whole of their lives for the purpose of making sure I could remain happy and content in mine. It was a tense moment but soon Larten spoke and said, "I am sorry for killing you, Steve."

"Don't be. I was trying to murder your ass with vigour. You did what you needed to do and it was what I needed too."

"Can we get past this to build a relationship?"

"I think so. I am not angry at you for it. And I think that the three of us could be one hell of a power couple… not couple. Ah. Partnership. Trio."

"Agreed. There are rules surrounding how Vampires take on mates. Agreement periods that are taken on and the relationship is reassessed at that point and the parties elect if they want to continue on. Is that something you can agree to?"

"I got that much by the whole fifteen years thing. Yeah. I can do that. But there are rules for Vampaneze as well."

"Such as?"

"Since you proposed the relationship- you have to fight me and win in order for it to be given the blessing of the clan."

Larten blinked at the revelation and asked, "I have to  _ fight you for it _ ?"

Steve nodded with a Cheshire Cat grin forming on his face, "Yessir. After you declare your intent to the whole of the Vampaneze clan. The fights are also public. It's a whole thing."

Mr Crepsley paused for just a moment before asking, "And if I were to lose?"

Steve let out a bark of laughter and said, "Then you have to try again next year, old man."

"I am not that old," Larten replied back before saying, "Alright, then I suppose we are to fight then. I will… I will have to speak with Gannen and make sure that I am doing everything properly. How hard do you intend to fight?"

Steve leaned forward on his elbow, propping up his chin in the palm of his hand and replied with a wink, "Guess you will find out."

I sat and listened, my eyes darting back and forth between the two, chuckling softly. I know right away this would work out well for the two of them, but at the mention of the fight, I frowned and turned back to Steve. "Do I have to fight you, too?" 

Steve turned his attention to me and gave a shrug, "I don't _ think so _ . I have not been around for any poly fights, really. But I'd think that because Crepsley was the one that proposed it only he would have to fight. You'd be like a bonus since you come with that relationship. Unless you want to fight, then, fuck it, sure. But I don't know that it is necessary."

"I'd really rather not," I replied with a goofy grin. "Honestly, I'd probably lose." I sat back a bit and looked at Steve and Larten, both of whom wanted to be by my side, so much so that they were willing to sit down and work out a solution. The two people I loved most in this world, and I could have them together. It seemed like a dream come true. "Well, are we okay with all of this then? Is anyone still feeling weird or hurt?" 

Both men shook their heads at the question as Larten skewered the pouch of blood with the little pink straw. He did look far less distraught than he had when he walked into the room. And we all looked around at each other once more, the reality that this was, depending on the results of their fight, our new relationship. It was almost surreal. Larten let out a soft sigh and stood from the table and said, "I am going to go speak to Gannen Harst and make some arrangements. I will be back to the both of you with news before daybreak."

The redheaded Vampire leaned down to catch my lips in a tender kiss and straightened up, hesitating for just a moment before he did the same to Steve, leaving the Vampaneze quite red as he turned and made his way out of the room, still sipping on the pouch of blood.

Seeing Steve with such a strong blush on his cheeks, nearly glowing red rather than purplish, brought a wide grin to my lips. It was adorable, and I found myself surprised that I wasn't the least bit jealous of Mr Crepsley showing Steve the same affections, even if it had all happened very quickly. I took his hand once more and asked, "You've had feelings for him, too? How long?" 

Steve had lifted a hand to his mouth, gingerly touching his lip with his fingertips but looked to me as I spoke. He cleared his throat then and dropped his hand as he said, "I mean, I have wanted to hate-fuck him since I was sixteen. But uh. I don't know, he has these weirdly endearing dad-vibes that work on all of my deep-seated issues that I have been watching for like a century. And then when we were helping him read I just, I mean, totally lost any resistance I had left I guess. That was adorable in the most frustrating and sweet ways. I dunno."

"I think you'll find in general, Mr Crepsley is the most frustrating and sweet man you'll meet," I chuckled, rubbing my thumb on the back of his other hand. "I mean hopefully there's no more hate left if we are doing this. But I am really, really happy you both want this. I couldn't have imagined it possible - gods, I'd probably still have my head in the sand if I didn't come talk to you this morning. Then we would never have this chance."

Steve chuckled and replied, "Yeah, and I would probably still be having guilt riddled fantasies that keep me up all day." He looked to me and said, "Here is for hoping that Larten can beat me…  _ again. _ I don't plan on going easy on him. We will see how determined he is." 

The Vampaneze then picked up his chair, scooting it directly next to mine and gave an obviously fake yawn, stretching his arms high above his head dramatically before dropping one over my shoulder and musing, "I hope he kicks my ass."

I rolled my eyes at Steve's obvious display, shifting just a bit in his hold to look up at him. "I hope he does, too," I replied, a flush finding its ways into my cheekbones as I asked much more quietly, "...Fantasies?" 

The boy grinned wolfishly and waggled a finger as he said, "Those are between me and my coffin, Darren Shan. If your Vampire manages to make an honest man of me, I might be convinced to demonstrate." He leaned in to lick along my ear lobe before adding in a husky voice, "But I assure you that you were having  _ a very good time _ in them."

_ "Oh."  _ I could feel my cheeks get hotter as I stared at Steve with wide eyes, bringing my lip between my teeth and worrying it, both in nervousness and enticement. The lick made me shiver, shimmying slightly in Steve's grip and his voice making the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge in a very pleasant way. 

My reaction had Steve chuckling in self-satisfaction and he brought up his free hand to lift my chin with one of his knuckles as he said, "You know, you are adorable, Shan. It is no wonder he wants to fight so hard to keep you." He leaned down to graze his teeth along my bottom lip for just a moment before adding, "I look forward to the two of us absolutely wrecking you." 

With that, he pressed forward to take my lips fully, immediately seeking to deepen the kiss with a curiously probing tongue.

By the time he kissed me, I was beet red and wiggling with nervous anticipation. It didn't take more than a second to return the kiss with equal gusto. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and climbed right into his lap, straddling him in the chair he sat and parted my lips for him. 

The Vampaneze growled pleasantly as I climbed into his lap, his hands immediately finding my hips as he kissed me passionately. He gripped me tightly, guiding my hips to rock against his which he brought upward in time with the motion to create friction between us as we rubbed together, hardened muscle straining against fabric.

The pleasant friction caused by the movement of our hips made me quiver and brought a moan to my lips. I continued kissing him, my hands tangling into his silvery hair. I had to break from the kiss before too long, my head falling back with another moan as I moved against him. 

As my head lolled backwards the Vampaneze leaned forward, chuckling against my throat before licking from the hollow up to my jaw without stopping the rutting of our hips together. He began nipping at me, one hand slipping to grip my backside firmly as he said, "If you only knew all the things I want to do to you, Darren. And soon you will be mine and I can make you squirm whenever I want."

I let Steve's hands travel along my body, tilting my head further to give him more room and have a breathy laugh in reply. "A-aren't you forward?" I asked, giving an extra playful wiggle and moving one hand down to graze my claws down his chest. 

The Vampaneze let out a growl of pleasure at the feeling of my claws leaving delicate red lines along his chest and he retaliated by biting down on my shoulder where my sweater had once again slipped. It was not hard enough to draw blood or even break the skin, but it was still a rather firm bite. He also increased the pace of the motions of our hips to create more friction, his hand on my backside slipping beneath the waistband of my pants to tease at my entrance with his middle finger through the fabric of my underwear.

_ "Oh!"  _ I gasped in response to both the bite and the feeling of his finger teasing at me and my claws pinched his skin in the centre of his chest. I continued to roll my hips against his, my pants having become quite constrictive and my heart pounding. "B-bite me again."

Steve had begun to lick the spot where he had bit, but at the request, he grinned widely and with a growl bit the same spot much harder as he continued to tease and move against me.

I moaned loudly, tugging at Steve's hair as he bit and growled, arching my back to get as close to him as I could. I felt like a teenager again, only this time with the chance to actually fool around. "Gods,  _ Steve _ ," I gasped, the familiar pressure of climax building inside of me.  _ "Steve, oh gods,"  _ I whined as a warning, unsure of his intention to finish me like this. 

My cries only seemed to encourage him further, sinking his teeth more firmly into me as he sent me over the edge causing me to soak the front of my jeans with cum as I clung to him. He then released the grip of his mouth but continued to rut against me for a few more moments until he reached his own completion with a low growl. 

He panted lightly and once again leaned forward to lick at my shoulder, though it did nothing to heal the bite marks he had left, and I could not help but be reminded of one wolf grooming another.

I slumped into Steve's lap after he came, leaning forward to rest my head against his shoulder, all of the energy sapped out of me. I caught my breath, nuzzling against him, and asked gingerly, "Do you love me, Steve?" 

At the question, Steve stopped licking at my shoulder and instead nuzzled my neck and jaw with his nose and lips before planting an extremely loud kiss to my cheek and replying, "I have already told you that I do. But yes, I do. And if you need me to say it a million more times, I will."

He leaned back in his chair a bit to be able to slip his hands to the band of my pants, popping open the button with his thumb and snaking a finger into the elastic band of my underwear to coat his finger with the mess I had made which he immediately took into his mouth with a pleasant him around the digit. He mused playfully, "Even sweeter than I'd imagined."

I looked at Steve in confusion for a moment and asked, "Leonard, what are you -?" However, the question died quickly on my lips and I felt my cheeks flare up once more and my mouth fell open. "W-well, I'm glad you find it enjoyable." 

My reaction made him a laugh as he replied, "You poor, sweet, repressed and innocent little boy. You can't tell me that you do not like the taste- when Larten cums on your tongue don't you savour it just a bit?"

"Ste~eve," I whined, bringing one hand up to hide my eyes and cheeks behind it, though there was an embarrassed giggle on my mouth. "You're filthy," I replied, but looked at him with a raised eyebrow and false confidence, "But yes. I love it. And you will, too."

Truthfully, speaking that way only made me more embarrassed and I nuzzled back into the crook of Steve's neck to hide my face. 

Steve grinned at both the accusation and the statement. He leaned in to kiss just beneath my ear once again and replied back, "I am sure I will. And yes, I may be filthy, but I am also your problem now, Darren."

"A happy problem to have," I chuckled, nipping Steve's neck in response a bit roughly, but not drawing any blood. Pulling away, I pressed a deep kiss to his lips, amazed by their plump softness, and stepped out of his lap, admittedly with weak legs. "I think I should shower and change," I said, pressing a finger to his chest as he went to stand, " _ Alone _ . I don't want you to see me - yet." I added, giving him a bashful grin. 

The Vampaneze leaned back into his chair and replied with a grin, "Alright then, Shan. But I will be out here and definitely imagining it. Fantasy Darren is quite entertaining."

My grin widened and I adjusted the sweater I wore, picking up my cardigan where I had placed it on the coffin. "Real life Darren is a lot more fun, Leopard," I said with a brave wink, rushing off to get a change of clothes and get cleaned up. 

-0-0-0-

AFTER SPEAKING WITH LARTEN, I headed right to the dining hall to meet with Kurda. The smell of fresh fruit filled my nostrils from down the hall, pulling me out of my concern for my friend for the moment. I walked into the room to scope out my mate - how  _ good  _ it sounded to finally be able to say that - and saw him sitting in the still relatively empty hall with Gannen, both talking enthusiastically about art and architecture. 

I hung back a few moments, watching Kurda's face light up, the way he crinkled his nose and his eyes glittered when he was in such a good mood. It made me melt. Gannen had a similar expression on his face, bright and soft unlike I had ever seen it. Even when we were young, before I left, he was always so much sterner than I was. Sometimes I wondered if he ever knew how to play. 

Too often the old forgot the importance of play. But he didn't look so stern now; no, he seemed amused, entirely focused on Kurda, his red eyes intense and attentive. For a moment I reconsidered the advice I gave Larten, but shook it off and slapped on a wide grin, knowing how easily I could play it up. I'd been faking cheer for centuries. 

I approached the pair, wrapping my arms around Kurda's shoulders and draping over him, pressing a series of kisses to his cheek. "G'morning, bluebird. How's breakfast?" 

Kurda beamed at me as I pulled back from the kiss and said, "Delicious!" He gestured at the fruits in front of him and said, "They have farms on the surface which the Vampets maintain. All of the land is legally owned and everything. All of the meat and produce are just shipped down here daily, so it is always fresh." He patted the seat next to him with a hand and said, "C'mere. I got a bunch of these raspberries I think you'll like. And I was just talking to Gannen about the possibility of when the fighting is done hiring some of the architects here to help work on the Mountain. Like, I know that I have no say. I was just, ya know… talking hypothetically."

I sat down next to Kurda and lifted a brow at him. With a chuckle I reached down, pinching his backside before replying, "Just hypothetically, of course. Good thing you're so endearing, my love." I plucked up a few of the raspberries Kurda had been referring to and popped them into my mouth with a bit of a sigh. They were sweet and ripe, the kind of fruit that was difficult to access at the mountain as we had so few farmers - all of whom were Vampires living in near-secrecy. "You're right. I do like these," I said, taking a few more before looking to all the other fruits, seeing one with white flesh and black seeds, a tough and scaly-looking skin protecting the outside. "I do not think I have seen this one before. What is it?" 

Gannen looked over, chuckling as Kurda was pinched but focused on the fruit and supplied, "Dragonfruit. It is a tropical fruit and typically does not grow well in the region, but we have a few greenhouses that do quite well. It is a fairly light taste. Like a pear or a kiwi. They are rather delicious."

"Do you eat the skin? I'm assuming no?" I replied, picking up a piece and giving it a sniff. It didn't seem to smell very strong or too sweet, and so long as it was raw I was generally unafraid to try new things. I took a bite of the white, seeded flesh and perked up a bit. "Oh, that's lovely."

Gannen mused, "The part of me that enjoys seeing people struggle a bit is telling me to inform you that the skin is the best part of the fruit. But the part of me that actually gives a damn about you wants to inform you that you made a good choice by not eating the skin of that fruit. Technically, sure it is edible. But not in an entirely pleasant kind of way. The meat of it though, yes, quite lovely. I find it rather delicious when you mix it with snow."

"With snow?" I asked, finishing the piece of fruit and setting down the skin only to pick up another piece. "Sounds strange but I suppose snow could go well with nearly anything."

Gannen chuckled once more and said, "You would be surprised. I love trying new things but I am quite a stickler about my diet. It limits options a bit, as I am sure you can relate. But I had seen some of the newer Vampaneze come back with these  _ icecreams  _ from a human shop and they smelled divine. I wanted to make my own and have found that snow, honey and fruit is a very close alternative. Traditional Vampaneze Icecreams."

"How intriguing," I replied, considering the mix for a moment. "I suppose snow and honey would be nice with any kind of fruit. Have you tried that with peaches? I feel like that would be a nice combination."

The redhead nodded and mused, "You are quite correct. At some point, I will have to treat you. In the meantime, there are some peaches and honey around here on one of these plates as well as some fresh cream. Equally delicious." 

I immediately went scoping out the ingredients, plucking up a few scoops of the fresh and sweet peach slices onto my plate, drizzling them with honey with a generous pour of the cold cream. I stared at it for a minute, near drooling, but quickly realized I would have to eat it with a spoon.

I pulled a sour expression, instead deciding to pluck the slices up between my claws and humming happily. 

The act made Kurda chuckle brightly. He definitely elected to use utensils but never judged me for my traditional ways, though he had spent quite some time inquisitively asking about it through his youth with his ever-persistent desire to understand cultures. The blond leaned over to me, laying his head on my shoulder as I ate and asked, "How was your evening, Van? You took awhile getting up."

I wrapped my free arm around the blond and grinned, popping another honey and cream coated peach into my mouth and replied threw chewing, "It's a wonder you were up before I was, bluebird," I cast a wink at my brother before continuing, "I ran into Larten. He is having a bit of a problem with Darren. The boy prince is in love with Leonard."

If they were comfortable chatting about me and Kurda, I figured the same could be said the other way around. In any case, I figured both Kurda and Gannen could hold their tongues far better than Blabbermouth Darren could. "I told Larten he should just mate them both and call it done."

Kurda and Gannen were silent for a few moments as they took in what I had said and they gave each other a look with their brows raised. Then Gannen began laughing loudly and said, "Oh that poor man! Imagine him trying to wrangle the both of them. It would be like herding wet cats. I really hope he tries it."

I grinned widely across at my brother. "You would be surprised. If anyone can handle two boys like Steve and Darren, it would be Larten Crepsley. But ah, the poor man was a touch torn up by it."

"I mean, I think it is understandable to be torn up by it," Kurda said thoughtfully. "Larten is quite in love with Darren and it must be hard to have felt that Darren might leave him. I do hope they can work things out." 

"Oh I am sure Larten will be just fine," Gannen replied with a shrug. "He will either be open enough to take on Steve in order for Darren to be happy or he will put his foot down and either end up with or without Darren. Regardless, he will survive."

"He'll survive," I nodded, biting into another peach. "But I don't think he will ever be happy again, truly, without Darren Shan at his side. That boy saved him in many ways. I do hope he considers my suggestion." I sighed. It would be hard to see my friend in the same situation I had been in for so many years, yearning for a love unobtainable. They deserved happiness amidst all this mess. 

The others nodded their agreement with me and much to all of our surprise a few minutes later, none other than the redheaded Vampire came strolling into the hall like a man on a mission. He spotted Gannen and walked straight to him, saying simply, "I have to kick Steve Leonard's ass." 

The Vampaneze leaned forward on his elbow with his chin in his hand almost identically to how Steve had earlier and mused, "Don't we all?" He chuckled and then asked more seriously, "Why is that, Master Crepsley?" 

Larten glanced at me for a moment before he said, "Because I am going to be taking him as my mate and apparently Vampaneze law says I have to beat him at a fight first in order to earn the approval of the clan."

Gannen nodded and said, "It is true…" He then glanced at Kurda and added with a wink, "Though it occurs to me that we could tell you lot any number of completely fabricated laws and you'd be none the wiser. That would be fun." He looked back to Crepsley and continued, "This one is completely true though." 

"How soon can this be arranged?" Larten asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Gannen shrugged and said, "Tomorrow evening would work out well. We are already having the Town Hall and the whole clan will be present. We can have dinner and a show after the meeting. It will be perfectly marvellous."

"You must beat them in a fight to win their hand?" I asked, looking to my brother in surprise, brows arched. "I think that is a tradition I can get behind." Scooping Kurda into my lap right at the table, I gave him a sly grin and a rolling growl. "You'd have been mine so much sooner." 

Gannen laughed as I picked a squealing Kurda up and said, "Not quite. You have to beat them in a fight to earn the right to  _ ask them _ for their hand. They can still say  _ no. _ I'm afraid you would have been waiting just as long and also would have had to kick the crap out of dear Kurda… what twenty times?"

"Something like that," I chuckled, nuzzling the blond and kissing him sweetly to show that it was all intended in lighthearted play. "I am glad you have decided, Larten. If anyone can wrangle those brats, it would be you. Luck of the Vampires you can kick his ass."

Larten nodded and said, "Thank you, sire." He looked back to Gannen and asked, "Is there anything else that I should be aware of for this ritual? I want to be prepared and not insult your clansmen."

Gannen shrugged and said, "It is all fairly simple. There are a few books in the library that go over it really thoroughly. You can check them out." 

Larten shifted uncomfortably for just a moment and admitted, "I cannot read, Gannen."

Kurda piped up from his place in my arms, "I can help out, Larten. I would love to learn more about it anyway." 

The blond pressed about a half dozen kisses to my cheeks and lips before sliding out of my arms and as he wrapped an arm around Larten's said, "I will catch up with you, Van. We shouldn't be long."

I let Kurda go with Larten, murmuring a sweet 'I love you' to the blond as he left. It would be good for Larten to learn more about the ritual - and for Kurda to learn more about the Vampaneze in general. With a chuckle, I turned back to Gannen and flashed him a grin. "That leaves two. What would you like to do?" 

My brother lifted his saucer of cream to his lips, finishing it off and setting it down on the table before looking to me and saying, "Actually, I have a gift for you, Vancha. Finish your breakfast and follow me."

"A gift, you say?" I replied with a grin, doing the very same with the leftover cream and honey on my plate before standing. "That is very kind of you, brother. Do lead the way. I love gifts." 

Gannen guided me out of the hall after he had grabbed all of our dishes and deposited them in a tub near the exit for washing later. As we walked he said, "I do hope that you enjoy it. There is a fraction of a chance that you might actually be quite offended. But I have always liked living on the edge."

I chuckled, following Gannen out and feeling the smooth stone beneath my feet. "Well, even if I am offended I know how to accept a gift with dignity and grace. It is the gesture that matters. It's thoughtful either way, whatever this mystery gift is!" 

Gannen grinned at me and mused, "Well, we shall see."

We approached the room which I knew to be where Gannen himself stayed and the Vampaneze opened the door. Inside he had a small and simple seating area that was really just a few pelts on the floor with a large wooden tray, a wicker basket in which he kept his belongings in lieu of a trunk and rather than a coffin he had what was basically a nest made of hay and pelts. The whole thing felt rather like a cave, he even had chosen to light the room with torches and candles rather than electric or oil lights, though leaving the door open let quite a bit of light pour in. 

He gestured for me to sit and went to grab a large bundle that had been wrapped in what looked like leather and twine. He extended it out to me and said, "To make up for a little over three hundred namedays."

I took the bundle from my brother, unwrapping the twine to unravel its contents. There were included in it a beautifully crafted leather bandolero and vest. They were handcrafted, I could tell by the intricacies and subtleties in the stitching. It was dark, tanned leather of high quality. I glanced up at my brother before moving onto the main event - a full wolf's pelt, silver and white. It was beautiful and soft, and over the eye of the wolf's head was a deep scar, along with what seemed to be a bitten ear. A warrior's pelt, and the top of the skull remained inside, sewn back into the pelt to hold its shape. It was soft and exquisitely maintained, and a similarly matching set of furs I could tie around my hips, as well as a necklace, more akin to a rosary, of the last of the wolf's teeth. 

"Brother… These are exquisite. Where did you find these? The craftsmanship is incredible," I said quietly, brushing my fingers through the fur. 

Gannen smiled as he plopped himself down on a pelt next to me, "I fought the wolf. It had attacked one of my brethren and the blood drove it mad. It was the honourable thing to do to kill it, but it put up quite the fight. I still have scars across my chest from it. The leathers were from hunted deer. They had such beautiful skin that I had not wanted to see it wasted. I made them initially with the intention of them being my own, but the moment I put them on I knew that they were not meant to be mine. So I have kept them and maintained them. Then, when I saw you and the state of your furs, I knew that these were meant to belong to you. They will keep you warm and protected and you will carry a piece of me with you."

"Gannen… I do not know what to say," I replied, continuing to stroke the furs and intricate leather, knowing he had fought and killed honourably for them and crafted them himself. Shoving down the warm feeling spreading through my chest, I grinned up at my brother and said, "Wolves still attack you? What is it about you that they seem to dislike so much?" 

Gannen gave a shrug and said, "I work with many wolves. Our clan has tried to see to it that the packs that roam the nearby mountains remain protected. And at a certain point of hundreds of being around wild dogs, a handful of them are going to bite." He then laid a hand on my shoulder and added, "As far as not knowing what to say, you needn't say anything. Just put them on, you great buffoon."

"I do worry about the natural world these days. Human hunters are driving important predators to extinction," I scoffed, almost spitting into Gannen's floor but I managed to restrain myself. Flashing him a grin again, I stood. "Fine. They are certainly an incredible replacement to what I've got on now," I said, shrugging my old and worn purple furs off of my shoulders, then dropping the rest from my hips. I then tugged on the newer garments, the vest and the rest of the furs, along with the bandolero. Pulling the wolf's head over my own, I turned to my brother and asked, "How do I look?" 

The Vampaneze lifted himself up from the floor to look me over and he said, "You look like a true Vampire Prince." He gave a smile and asked, "How do they feel?"

"Thank you, Gannen," I replied, twisting and stretching a bit to feel out the mobility and I nodded. "They feel excellent. They are not delicate and you did well to retrain the structure of the pelt. They are not constrictive at all." 

Gannen nodded and clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Good, good. I am glad to hear it. They feel like they belong to you as well." He walked a circle around me to look at the silhouette and mused, "I have a few other pelts I was hoping to work as well. There is one, an albino runt, that I had intended to make one for Steve as well, however, puberty hit him like a freight train and there is no way it would work. However, looking at you in these furs, I wonder if it might not be nice to make Smalht a set to match as a gift for your mating arrangement."

I turned my head to follow my brother's movements but remained in place, a grin spreading across my face. "That would be an incredibly thoughtful gift as well. Kurda would look positively delectable in snow white wolf fur. I have been trying to convince him to wear furs for nigh a century now. Perhaps a set as beautiful as this might convince him." 

"I am certain that Kurda would wear furs should I gift them to him," Gannen mused with a smirk, "I am fairly certain that he simply likes me better than he likes you."

"You think so?" I asked with a laugh, placing my hands on my hips as I turned to face him properly, stepping up to him. "I would like to see you prove that." 

The redhead laughed along with me and said, "Do not tempt me with a good time, Vancha."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Kurda needs a certain kind of attention, you know. I am not sure you have it in you," I replied with a shrug, slipping past him to head to the door. Giving a wave of my hand I added, "But I would like to see you try. So long as he remains my mate - I have fought for him for a century. I would be loath to give him up now."

Gannen laughed loudly as he followed after me, closing his bedroom door after us and saying, "I will try to keep that in mind while I sweep your husband off his feet, brother."

"Good luck, Gannen. You will need it," I replied with a chuckle. I honestly couldn't tell how serious this conversation was, but judging by earlier this morning I was not sure I could complain - or had any reason to - either way. 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

THE TOWN HALL was set to begin shortly. We made our way through the intricate halls, myself, Mr Crepsley, Vancha, and Kurda following behind Gannen and Steve and two Vampaneze guards as our escorts. 

We were informed that the Town Hall would be a more fancy affair than what we were used to at Vampire Mountain. Even during the council, Vampires wore their regular clothes. Steve, thankfully, helped me pick out some nice clothing - a long robe with intricate stitching hanging over my shoulders on top of a simple but sleek black shirt and trousers. Vancha wore his furs, with the wolf head up - I asked him to take the lead because of his tenure and experience as a prince as well as his connection to the Vampaneze, though I would stand alongside him and pitch in where necessary. 

Otherwise, I wasn't sure what to expect. I cast a nervous look to Mr Crepsley as the guards pushed the door open, welcoming us inside. 

Mr Crepsley had been gifted new black slacks and a black button-up shirt which he paired with his red vest and jacket, maintaining some of his signature look without being  _ quite _ so bright. When I looked to him he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze as Kurda, who was in very traditional Vampaneze robes in a light periwinkle colour, walked in beside Vancha, the both of them looking quite respectful and professional. 

Larten and I walked in next and stood beside the other Vampires, Vancha and I in the centre with our mates flanking us on either side. The room where the Town Hall was conducted was built similarly to a coliseum, seating tiered all around us, packed full of Vampaneze, while we and a small gathering of Vampaneze representatives gathered in a lowered circular area in the middle. There was a round table at which we all say, joined by Aella, Evanna and several Vampaneze I had not yet met. 

As we sat the chatter around the Hall quieted until the silence was deafening. It was at this point that Gannen looked to Steve and gave him an encouraging nod. The silver-haired boy swallowed thickly before beginning to speak, his voice carried through the hall by some sort of unseen sound system, "Brothers and Sisters. The last time that we were gathered together such as this was a meeting far different than this one is going to be. Our last gathering was constructed by the meddler of the cosmos known as Desmond Tiny who had sought to convince our people that if we did not fight in the war of his construction that our species and our proud lineage was doomed to die, lost to time and legend. Many among us, including myself, believed him and thought that the only means of our survival would be to eliminate the Vampires, our cousins of the night. I come to you now to tell you that this is wrong.

"I, myself, played a large role in the misfortunes that befell us. There are many here that followed me, proudly, bravely and unwaveringly into a fight that was never built on a desire for preservation and glory, but rather one that was built from hatred and a desire for revenge forged in the mind of a child who had been neglected and slighted. I come to you now to tell you that I was wrong. I was never the leader that you deserved, a courageous warrior meant to lead us to glory. I came into this world a coward and a villain. There are many here who saw my literal and figurative fall. I have been through the veil and glimpsed what lay beneath Paradise and the cruelty that lay waiting for those who allow Desmond Tiny to continue to disrupt the natural order. 

"I have been reborn, given a second chance with a new insight and I come to you now with a message of peace and hope. I come to you to tell you that the Vampires are not our enemy. They are our greatest allies in a world which has forced us to live in shadow and in secret. In a world where those like Desmond Tiny feel that they have a right to shape our destinies and should we fail to comply, feel that they have the right to punish all living things for daring to defy. 

"We are on the brink of war unlike any that the Earth has ever seen. Desmond Tiny has rallied forces against us. He intends to pervert nature in order to assure our destruction for daring to survive his plans. We are here to fight back. The Vampaneze are a proud race of warriors and we will not let this enemy upon our shores to decimate the life and beauty it holds. Our enemy is great and his forces strong. There is a chance that for all our efforts we may still fail. But we must set aside millennia of petty grudges in order to give ourselves the greatest chance of survival. This is not a war of the Vampaneze. This is a war of all free peoples. By the time the fields are thick with battle, it will be the blood of the Vampaneze and the Vampires and Humans that has fallen to defend our right to live. We must rally together, fight side by side with all of our cousins should we stand a chance to win. And if we are to die, we will give him such an end that will shake the very foundations of the Earth."

Those around the table listened quietly and attentively, but there were a few cheers through Steve's speech from those in audience. When he was finished, Aella lifted her hand and again the Hall was drawn into silence. She looked to Steve for a moment before addressing the table and the entirety of the Hall. "Thank you for your words, Steve Leonard. It is true that very dark days are coming upon us quickly. Lady Evanna's return to Shangri-La was only our first clue. Leonard is correct in his statement that Desmond Tiny intends to pervert nature. Just after sundown, our scouts returned with sightings of such creatures, creatures which have the advantage of daylight over us."

She turned back to Steve and asked, "Are you proposing a reunion with our brothers of the night? If so, are you proposing a temporary or permanent partnership?" 

"It is my belief that we should be working towards a permanent partnership. There are no rifts between us that are so large that would not be able to bridge the gap. I believe that we will be able to find situations of compromise among both parties that we can continue forward, not just with a treaty of peace but with the ability and desire to maintain it, to create a mutually beneficial community of all of us," Steve replied with certainty, his nerves seeming to wear off of him now that he had gotten started.

"And who will speak on behalf of the Vampire clan in regard to this partnership?" Aella asked, addressing us, and Vancha lifted his hand. "You have the floor."

"For those who do not know, I am Vancha March, Vampire Prince of over a century. We believe a permanent reunion with the Vampaneze is not only possible, but may be the only way to save us from certain death. We have let grudges build rifts between us far too long. Difference in belief and difference in culture is no reason to remain at war with one another," Vancha began, voice clear and sitting straight and professionally. Thinking about it, I had never seen him acting as a prince before and I was fascinated. "There are already Vampaneze present at Vampire Mountain. We had to act with haste as soon as it was clear what Desmond Tiny had intended. I believe all of the princes, as well as our generals, will agree that this union will be more than worth returning to."

"Thank you, March," Aella began, standing from the table and putting forth to the Hall, "Are we all in agreement that we shall work toward reunion with our brothers of the night?" 

The general consensus around the Hall was an agreement, there were no outbursts or loud rebuttals. As I looked around I noticed that many of the Vampaneze we're incredibly young. Gannen, even, was still a fairly young man and he was among the oldest present. I could not help but to wonder if this may be part of why they were so open to the ideas of change where the far more ancient Vampires tended to seem stuck in their ways. I also could not help but to notice the beaming smile on Kurda Smalht's face. This meeting was everything he had ever hoped for. It was strange being present while one of your friends had their dreams quite literally come to fruition. 

It was Steve who spoke once more, looking to Aella and flashing a wide grin, "That particular motion seems unanimous to me."

Aella nodded. "Same to me. I think we are in agreement. We will do our duty to rejoin with the Vampires. At this time, what must be done immediately to ensure peace until the end of this war? More permanent changes can be discussed once we are no longer in such tumultuous times."

I spoke up then, feeling far more nervous than anyone else looked and hoping that my expression didn't betray as much. "The only thing I can foresee being an issue is feeding. Vampaneze and Vampires have very different beliefs concerning this, and it has been a cause for contempt between our people. It has brought violence and war. We can't be fighting between ourselves if we want to beat Tiny and his monsters."

At this Gannen spoke up and said, "I am in agreement with you, Prince Darren. The moral and ethical debate surrounding feeding is one that has always been a barrier between our peoples. What I propose in this instance is that for right now, while we cannot dedicate additional manpower towards the restructuring of laws, that we fall back on our previous treaty of peace which allowed Vampires and Vampaneze to co-exist as sovereign nations, free to conduct their feeding by the current laws of their respective race. I understand that this is not an ideal situation, so it is my proposal that this treaty is out back into place with the caveat that at such a time when this battle is over and Desmond Tiny is defeated, that this peace treaty will be revisited by the Council of Vampire Princes alongside the democratically elected representatives of the Vampaneze to restructure the document into instead a constitutional document from which we can begin to create a nation where we can find a solution to fit the needs of the many."

"I second your proposal," Aella nodded. "Are we all in agreement that until our mutual foe is destroyed, we return to the previous treaty?" Again the room seemed to all be in agreement and there were no rebuttals. "Then the motion is passed. Are there any other matters we must discuss this night?" 

Again I spoke up, knowing Vancha would not want to defend this point. "Our final proposal is that we welcome the humans into this fight - and tell them about our existence. Not only did the Vampaneze utilize humans during the previous war, but this is the humans' fight as well. Mr Tiny can and will convert Vampaneze, Vampires, as well as Humans into his bloodthirsty monsters. He intends to drive this world into apocalypse and chaos. We must have the humans fighting alongside us."

Beside me, Mr Crepsley spoke and said, "We fear that among all races Humans are likely to suffer the greatest casualties in the coming fight. There is also the fact to consider that our enemy can attack in both the day and the night. There are many hours in which our people, both Vampire and Vampaneze are vulnerable. The addition of humans into our ranks will not only bolster the number of soldiers we have at our disposal but also eliminates these vulnerabilities while also giving us the ability to fight at a distance without breaking any of our sacred laws. Additionally, the introduction of Humans will allow us to collaborate with them when redefining the structure of our societies to provide ethical and moral solutions to feeding all around."

"It is an interesting idea, and one we are surely not opposed to as the Vampaneze have, and still do, partner frequently with Humans. We have heard from two Vampire voices. Would any Vampaneze like to speak on this matter?" Aella asked. 

Steve nodded and said, "I would, thank you, ma'am. I believe that it is far past the time that we were no longer the things that go bump in the night, monsters from stories used to scare children, the villain in poorly constructed media and last but not least- Halloween costumes. It is time for us to step forward and to be recognized as intelligent races who are a part of this world and should have voices and a say in the goings-on of the world. Our races are long-lived and many of those among us have seen the patterns and failings of human nature repeating from generation to generation while watching the world decay around them from negligence and abuse. We can be voices of reason, protectors of nature and guides for humanity for more naturalistic and progressive ways to live. I do not think we are meant to be enforcers of human laws, but to have our say in the climate of the world. I see no reason that Vampires and Vampaneze should not have seats at the United Nations to advocate for our well being as well. I see no reason that those of us that live in peace with the laws of nature and respect the planet should not use our knowledge and our wisdom to help sheppard in a new age of industry. Once we stop the werewolves from eating everyone, that is."

Across the table, Lady Evanna gave all of us a wide smile. "If I may," she began, her voice loud but sweet, "I have spent the past days thinking strongly on this topic. I have looked as much as I can into the possible futures in moving forward with this decision. I can tell you all one thing - there is no clear path. It is a beautiful gold thread, but it is frayed. This decision will affect all of our futures very strongly, and once it is made, it cannot be undone. As the outcome is so unclear, I cannot give a definitive yes or no; however, I often encourage all of my children of the night to take risks."

Aella considered Steve and Evanna's words for a moment before nodding. "I second this proposal. I believe bringing awareness to the Humans about our people is integral to our survival and their own. We must begin now. Are we all in agreement?" 

There was a cheer that sounded from the Hall along with applause and the stomping of feet. The Vampaneze we're eager to accept our proposal- a people so adaptable to change. My mind wandered to the Laws of the Vampires- so stagnant and unyielding. I wondered how this same conversation would go in the Halls of Vampire Mountain. 

Gannen raised his hands and the Hall quieted once again. The robes Vampaneze then said, "We are in agreement then and we shall propose these changes to our Cousins of the Night so that we may move forward to war, glory and, God's permitting, a new era of peace between the children of the night. There is, however, one more- more lighthearted item to discuss. Larten Crepsley of Vampire Mountain, you have the floor."

Larten took a breath and stood as he said, "In these times where we are seeking to form allegiance and partnership between our races, so too must we bring to an end the stigma that separates us. It is with this and with matters of my own heart in mind that I, a Vampire, seek to invoke the ancient rights of the Vampaneze to engage in fair combat for the right to ask the hand of one among you- the Lord of the Vampaneze, Steve Leonard, on behalf of myself and my mate, Prince of Vampires, Darren Shan. Should any oppose my claim to this combat, let them speak now."

For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the Hall was completely silent. Then in true form of all us creatures of the night, it again erupted in cheers and shouts from the crowd and the excited stomping of feet. One particularly loud cry could be heard over the noise, "Kick his ass, Vampire!" 

With a wide grin, Aella and the other Vampaneze stood from the table and so us Vampires followed suit, myself and Vancha left in confusion. "Clear the floor!" the warrior shouted over the audience, "We've a fight to begin!" 

Before I knew what was happening, the tables and chairs were being moved from around us and the Vampaneze led us from the floor into the stands to take our seats - best in the house - leaving just Steve and Larten standing in the centre. I could see now how much the room looked like a coliseum and why. As we sat, Vancha tugged down the wolf hood to holler at the two on the floor, his arms around both Gannen and Kurda, and I noticed that Aella had tugged a Vampaneze into her lap, a small but rowdy girl that was hooting profanities just as loudly as the rest of the men in the room. 

Larten tugged off his red coat, tossing it to the side to give him a better range of motion as he drew out both of his Bowie Knives. On the opposite end of the ring Steve pulled out his dual machete and the pair began circling one other, both of them wearing wide grins. 

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, Larten," Steve said in a cocky voice. The Vampire smirked and replied, "I'd be insulted if you did." 

This brought a laugh to Steve's lips as he said, "Luck of the Vampires be with you." 

Mr Crepsley nodded and replied, "Luck." And with that Larten surged forward, immediately setting Steve back on his heels and on the defensive, blocking the onslaught of lightning-quick swipes. From the moment that the sound of ringing metal echoed through the Hall the crowd was on its feet, shouting and cheering, stomping and calling out tips to the fighters. 

They appeared to hear none of it, however, the both of them focused unerringly on each other and this fight. Steve managed to lock the hilts of their blades together, giving a push to get some room which he used to then get into Mr Crepsley's defences, now the both of them were exchanging blow for blow, having to switch between parry and attacks frequently. 

Steve took a swipe which very nearly connected with Larten's face, the Vampire was only able to block it at the last moment. I was almost surprised how vicious it was, they seemed to be going for blood, which seemed odd for people trying to secure a mate. A thought that was reinforced as beside me Gannen commented to his brother, "You know, usually someone ends up throwing these fights. They are really more of a formality at this point. It is nice to see one where their hearts are really in it."

Kurda leaned forward and said, "Well we encouraged them to go all out, seeing as it is a Vampire invoking the right. Would seem kind of disrespectful to throw it, yeah? Someone is going to lose this fight spectacularly. I hope it is Steve."

Gannen laughed loudly and said, "Well I think we can all agree there."

Focusing back on the fight, the pair had managed to navigate back into the centre of the ring, each of them having lost a knife and Larten knocked Steve off balance, dropping him to the ground. The Vampaneze snarled and rolled back up, sweeping Mr Crepsley's feet from under him, landing him on his back on the stone floor. Steve leapt to tackle his prone form but Larten got a foot up and used the boy's momentum to flip him over his head and to the ground. Almost quicker than the eye could follow, Larten was back on his feet and kicked his knife into the air with the toe of his boot, catching it gracefully as he began to move toward where Steve was scrambling to his feet, his knife having gotten flung in his fall. 

Larten smiled and tossed his own knife to the Vampaneze who caught it easily, leaving himself without a weapon. 

As Steve caught the knife the level of noise in the audience was loud enough to be painful. The Vampaneze loved a show and what's more, they loved a badass. And the image of Larten Crepsley charging in at Steve unarmed fulfilled both of those categories. 

Larten wove around each of the swipes, though Steve did manage to catch his arm once, slicing the material of his brand new shirt. The Vampaneze flipped the knife in his hand and aimed his strike for Larten's face, but the Vampire caught the blade between the palms of his hands, only a fraction of an inch away from being skewered. He brought a boot up, aiming a kick at Steve's solar plexus which both winded the Vampaneze and caused him to lose his grip on the knife. 

Steve brought his fists up to fight and Larten tossed his knife to the ground where it skidded away from either of them. 

Steve got a few good hits in, but Larten was much faster- and also, I noticed, pulling his hits considerably. I knew that Crepsley could punch harder and hit faster than he was- but I also understood that he did not actually want to do permanent damage. 

The Vampaneze came in with a jab but the Vampire caught him off guard by surging forward and headbutting him hard enough that I could see the red mark on the boy's pale forehead. He staggered back and Crepsley there an elbow which connected with his jaw, sending Steve spinning away. In a flash the Vampire had slipped his hand along Steve's jaw and locked it in his other arm which came up to press against the back of the head of silver hair, putting Steve in what was a truly impressive chokehold. 

The Vampaneze tried to wriggle his way out of it, but Larten pulled back his shoulders to cut off the airflow and within a matter of moments Steve was tapping frantically on his arm- the fighter's sign of surrendering a fight.

The sound that erupted from the Vampaneze as Steve tapped was like a huge collective roar, loud enough for the sound to vibrate in my chest like bass if you were standing next to a speaker at a rock show. Mr Crepsley immediately released his hold on Steve, turning the boy and beginning to examine him. I could see him mouth the words, 'Are you alright?' but there was no chance to hear the words that were exchanged as Mr Crepsley licked his thumb and began to close a few of the cuts he had put on the laughing silver-haired Vampaneze.

Beside me, Gannen had put his fingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled loudly and Kurda was applauding happily. All around us were similar reactions. After the roar died down Gannen stood, using his brother's shoulder to lift him up and called down to the ring, the crowd quieting around us, "Larten Crepsley, you have fought admirably! Truly you carry with you the spirit of the wolf and the gods are on your side. You have won your right to seek the hand of our young Lord." There were more cheers and Gannen lifted a hand to silence them before adding with a laugh, "So get on with it!"

Crepsley flashed a smile in Gannen's direction before turning to Steve and beginning to speak, his voice magnified for the Hall to hear as he said, "Steve Leonard, Lord of the Vampaneze- I humbly ask you to accept our hands, to allow us to be your mates; to sleep, hunt, fight or die at your side, from this day for as long as you will have us. What say you?"

Every eye was on Steve for the few moments he took at answer back which he did by rushing forward and leaping into Larten's arms and kissing him deeply which earned another round of thunderous cheers.

I stood up and whistled loudly. The fight was awesome to watch, but even better was seeing my two partners together and knowing that we would all have one another from this day forward.

As the cheers died down came the end of the Town Hall. The room began to clear out, Vampaneze stopping to pat Mr Crepsley on the shoulder and congratulate him and Steve as well. Vancha practically carried Kurda out of the stands and the wolf whistles followed down the hallway. I didn't know much about it, but I figured everyone present gets a bit rowdy whenever this ritual is invoked. 

I waited until almost everyone was gone to walk down and join them, as Evanna was lifting their hands and kissing them, "A beautiful union has begun today, my children. May you prosper." 

Seeing me approaching, she winked and patted my shoulder as she left me alone with my mates. 

Larten had stepped to the side to pick up the weapons which had been scattered across the floor. He put his own knives back into his belt and extended the machetes to Steve who had picked up the blood-red jacket for the Vampire. 

The three of us stood awkwardly for just a few beats after Larten had put his coat back on, now that it was all said and done- it was hard to know exactly what to do next. Larten chuckled at our collective cluelessness and proceeded to throw his arms around both of our shoulders and asked, "Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great," I replied with a light laugh, leaning up against Mr Crepsley as we started to walk. I looked across at Steve and added, "Kinda like a date, I suppose!" 

Steve laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around Mr Crepsley's lower back and letting his fingers grip my jacket as he said, "You know, if you would have told me just a few years ago that I would be heading to a  _ date _ with the both of you as my honest to gods  _ mates _ , I'd have assumed you had been eating those sketchy mushrooms that Vancha is so fond of. This is fucking surreal."

"Honestly, I would have thought the same thing," I replied, grinning, "But as of right now? I don't know that I could be much happier. I know we're facing a lot of war and tragedy, but I feel better about it going forward knowing both of you are with me. An image of change and partnership between the clans, right?" 

Mr Crepsley nodded and said, "You are right, Darren. Who knows what our union may spark for the whole of our clans. Cross-species relationship, breaking the barriers of traditional monogamous mating arrangements. Plus it does not hurt at all that two of the members of this relationship are highly respected beings among their clans in seats of great power and influence, the Lord of the Vampaneze and a crowned Vampire Prince. Truly, it is almost poetic."

"I've been a Vampire Prince know for a few years, Mr Crepsley, and I think everyone knows that you have more say than I do," I chuckled, giving him a playful nudge. "But you're right. I think it's a really wonderful thing."

As we walked into the dining hall, I was unsurprised that everyone began cheering and hooting loudly at us. My cheeks flushed but I had a bashful grin on my face. As we approached the table with all of our friends, seated at the centre of the room and including Aella, the deep purple skinned Vampaneze, as well as Evanna, I noticed there were mugs of ale along with the chalices of blood. It was a celebration - it reminded me of Council at Vampire Mountain, when we all would collect and howl and get drunk and sing. 

Speaking of howling, as we sat down at the table Vancha threw his head back and did just that, the sound carrying over the excited cheering. 

The sound brought bright laughter from the blond Vampire in Vancha's arm and Kurda let out a howl of his own, and then Gannen which started a chorus of them around the room, and it really did feel like being within a den of wolves. 

It took some time for the noise to settle, and by then I was grinning widely next to my mates. I looked up as Aella stood, throwing her arms out wide. "In a time of such disorder and chaos, tonight my brothers and sisters, we have much to celebrate. Our reunion with the Vampire Clan, more openly welcoming humans into our ranks, and of course the mating union of our Lord with the Vampires he calls his own. Tonight we think not of war and bloodshed unless it be tales told in pleasant reminiscence. Tonight - we drink!"

She accentuated her point by picking up a mug of ale and downing it in one long sip. The room responded in kind, cheering and drinking their fill. She lifted a hand for silence and continued, "The games rooms are open for all who wish to test their strength and prowess this night, and the dining hall will not close until we have all stumbled off to our coffins to sleep off the drink. If we are thrown to the wolves, then let us lead the pack!" 

Again the shouts and cheers erupted as she sat down, scooping the other Vampaneze into her lap and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. I noticed it was a common theme through the hall, cheering and drinking and kissing their mates. I followed suit, leaning up to kiss Mr Crepsley and then reaching around, grabbing Steve by the collar and pulling him in front of Larten to kiss him deeply. 

As I grabbed Steve he chuckled against my lips but instantly matched the passion of the kiss, bringing one hand up to tangle in my hair and tug me closer as he nipped at my lip, leaving a flushed Mr Crepsley between us watching the display. Steve pulled back with a wolfish grin and winked at the both of us before returning to his mug of ale with a laugh. 

I had a flush of my own on my cheeks when I sat back, but I was grinning as well. I picked up my ale and took a drink before nudging Mr Crepsley and asking bashfully, "I suppose getting to watch us is a bonus you hadn't yet anticipated." 

Larten cleared his throat before replying, "My thoughts have been rather preoccupied in securing the relationship. I have not had much free time to let my mind wander to the more intimate implications just get. Though, I can assure you with certainty that it is now a bonus which I am anticipating."

At the statement, Steve leaned on his elbow and propped up his chin as he mused, "You are a dirty old man. Though I can't blame you. I am certain that Shan and I will be able to put on quite the show for you." 

I laughed in response and added, "He really is a dirty old man. I think he's going to enjoy it, Steve."

Before long food was brought to the tables. It was a large and exciting feast, fit for the celebrations we were having tonight. At the far end of the room, a roasting spit was lit where a large, skinned boar began to cook and the room quickly filled with the delectable smells of roast meat and vegetables, along with a great deal of raw additions at each table for those with diets like Vancha and Gannen. 

As we ate I also began to hear music above the chatter and looked to the other side to see a group of vampaneze playing aged and interesting instruments, but it was far less old fashioned than at Vampire Mountain. Vampaneze came up and sang, songs of glory and love and adventure, all taking turns singing. I noticed Kurda nudging Vancha who was replying quietly which made me chuckle. 

The noise level just grew as the Vampaneze became more inebriated and the shenanigans quickly followed suit. After the boar had been served Steve turned his body to face me and asked with a positively devious grin on his face, "How are you enjoying the party, Shan?"

This would not have been an entirely odd question were it not for the way that Larten had become positively rigid between us. 

I lifted a curious eyebrow at Mr Crepsley, a bit confused about what had startled him so, but he didn't seem to notice my look so I turned back to Steve and grinned widely. "This is really awesome. Everyone is getting loaded drunk and singing and howling and making out. It's nothing but cheer in here."

"It is a really wonderful party," Steve agreed pleasantly. He then looked up to Mr Crepsley and asked, "Don't you agree, Larten?"

The Vampire gave a very curt and stiff nod, but was otherwise silent, though his face was quickly turning a shade of red that quite nearly matched the jacket he wore, which seemed to just thrill Steve entirely. 

I looked between Steve and Larten for a moment, perturbed by what was happening between them and why Larten looked so embarrassed. However, I caught movement in the corner of my eye and looked down, my eyes widening and feeling myself flush similarly to the older Vampire. Steve had his hand between Mr Crepsley's legs, massaging him through his pants. I shot my eyes back to Steve but didn't know what to say. 

As I made eye contact with Steve once again he subtly lifted one finger to his lips to signal that I was to not say anything at all. He grinned once again and mused, "I think that this is one of the finest gatherings I have experienced here. It is even better than the feast after I was blooded," Mr Crepsley leaned forward with his elbows on the table, one hand brought up to cover his flushed face and to mask his more laboured breathing. In response, Steve simply switched hands and spoke to me from around the Vampire's back adding, "I must say that I am even more excited for the after-party, however."

As Steve leaned around a worked-up Mr Crepsley, I glanced quickly around the room. Nobody seemed to be paying us any mind at all, they were all so ingrained in drinking, eating, singing, and chatting. I turned back to Steve and swallowed thickly, feeling my own trousers becoming curiously tight. I shifted uncomfortably and replied, "It is a lot of fun. But I am equally, ah, excited for the after-party, I have to say…" 

Steve shifted a bit closer to Mr Crepsley, resting his cheek on the Vampire's shoulder as he traced the claws of his other hand in light circles in the centre of Larten's back, making the Vampire shiver and arch slightly. The Vampaneze glanced down at the front of my pants as I shifted and mused with a grin and whispered, "Don't worry, Shan. I will take care of you too." He glanced up to say to Crepsley, "You can watch, Larten. Or perhaps you'd like to take care of him together? I am sure we could give him a night worth remembering." 

The boy's words brought a moan to Mr Crepsley's lips which I barely caught as he bit down roughly on his lip to stifle it, his free hand gripping the edge of the table as he came beneath Steve's touch. It made the silver-haired boy chuckle and he shifted his hands to actually wrap around the bright red Vampire, extending his hand that had just been pleasuring our mate to take my hand as he mused, "I think he likes that idea."

I don't think I could get any redder. I looked between Steve and Mr Crepsley, who was panting softly from climax. I liked that idea too, but I couldn't seem to find words and shifted again, having become unbearably hard at what I just witnessed. I looked to Steve once more and murmured, "I… Am not sure I could stand without… You know, people noticing."

Steve chuckled and said, "I have seen four different people get thrown over their mate's shoulders like a sack of flour to get hauled off and fucked. Just a little distance down the table I am quite convinced that the other Vampire Prince is about five seconds away from doing the same thing to that little slip of a twink he has on his arm… and possibly Gannen. I am not one hundred per cent sure that I am reading those signs right. But to boot, we just became mated a few short hours ago. If there are any people that this group expects to be getting laid tonight, it is us. I assure you, your hard-on will be forgiven. And then serviced thoroughly."

Biting my lip roughly, I cast a glance to Vancha who was murmuring something in Kurda's ear but kept glancing up to his brother who was smirking. I turned back to my mates and swallowed thickly before replying, "H-how soon can we go?" 

Steve had opened his mouth to reply to my question, but his words were cut off as Larten suddenly stood from the table and pulled the both of us up from our seats and said as he ushered the both of us out of the Hall, "Right now." 

The response earned a mirthful laugh from Steve, who wrapped his arms around Larten and began to guide us to his quarters and mused, "I had your things sent over to my room. I figured you would both appreciate the upgrade while we are here."

"Your room is much nicer than ours," I replied with a laugh, glancing about awkwardly to make sure nobody was looking in our direction. Even as the cause for celebrating tonight, everyone was now too distracted to pay us any mind. I was extremely thankful for this, considering walking had become a bit difficult with my erection.

"It is," Steve agreed as we turned down a corridor to where his room was. He pushed open the door and almost instantly laughed- his coffin had been replaced with one twice as wide that looked like it could probably be used to bury an entire family. He stepped in and shut the door behind us as he mused, "Well, that will have to be broken in before it is comfortable."

I stepped into the room laughing and shook my head, but I quickly found myself nervous and anxious, the weight of expectation over my head. I stood with my back to my mates, looking at the oversized coffin for a moment before I turned back to them, biting my lip. 

Steve looked over at me and chuckled at my nervousness as he made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to muse, "You are cute when you are nervous, Shan." He leaned down to lick along my jaw and said, "I do believe we promised Larten a show, though."

I nodded quickly, letting my hands find their way to Steve's hips. The fancy outfit he wore - a long black jacket zipped up the front and matching black pants, meant I couldn't feel his skin; and so with trembling fingers I found the zipper of the jacket instead and began tugging it down, letting my head fall to the side to give Steve room and catching Mr Crepsley's eyes. 

I had never done anything like this or imagined it, really. I was excited and invigorated but at the same time very anxious. What if I disappointed them? I wasn't  _ sexy  _ really, not like they were, and far less experienced. I wanted them to enjoy it. I wanted to live up to Steve's fantasies. 

Larten had shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up as I toyed with the zipper of Steve's jacket he caught my eyes as I looked at him and reached a hand out to stroke my cheek as he assured, "It is alright to be nervous, Darren."

At the words, Steve pulled back a bit to look at me with a slightly furrowed brow and said, "If you are nervous, I can slow down, Shan. I am being playful, but I don't want to push kay? If you stop having fun, just say."

I shifted my eyes to Steve as he pulled away and my grip tightened on his jacket, bringing him closer again. "I don't want to stop or anything. I just - I don't want to disappoint you or Mr Crepsley. I know we've been anticipating this. Maybe just - can you kiss me?" 

Steve leaned in and took my lips gently- far more gently than he had when he kissed me before while rutting against me. It did not last incredibly long because he pulled back and said, "Sex is a game, Shan. A game that we all get to play with each other now. It is dirty and embarrassing and sometimes hilarious. You could never disappoint me because no matter what I am getting to play with you. And with three of us in the sack, there is going to be some shenanigans. Trying shit that just does not work how we hope it will and we have to learn how to do all of this together. Just relax and be with us."

At that he pressed forward again to kiss me, more passionately this time, his hands slipping beneath my shirt. At nearly the same time Larten wrapped his arms around me from behind, nipping at and kissing the back of my neck as his hands joined Steve's in their wandering. Against my skin, he mumbled, "Well said."

I melted into Steve's kids, returning it with equal passion and letting my mates' touch relax me further, again igniting that spark of arousal. Their fingers, claws, and mouths on me made me shiver; I focused on the feel of them and the taste of Steve's tongue as I slipped mine into his mouth, one hand reaching behind me to grip Larten's hip while I finally undid the zipper of Steve's jacket. 

Steve let his hands slip out of my shirt to shrug off his jacket to the floor. He pulled back from the kiss once more to slip my shirt over my head, leaving me bare from the waist up. He let his claws trace along my stomach as his eyes roamed my frame. He looked up at me and commented with a grin, "You got hot, Shan."

I flushed at the comment, leaning my head back against Mr Crepsley and giving Steve a grin. "I can say the same about you, Leopard," I replied, finding my voice a bit breathy, "You know… between the three of us, I think there are too many layers." 

Steve stepped back and said, "Well, that is entirely Crepsley's fault. He layers up like he is heading to the Arctic at any given moment." But for all his joking Steve stepped back, tugging off his shirt and kicking off his boots before easily slipping out of his pants to stand in front of us completely and unabashedly nude. 

He looked to Mr Crepsley and said, "Give me some help with Shan." The Vampire chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and lifting me off my feet with ease, allowing Steve to tug off and toss my shoes unceremoniously before tugging my pants off of me and asking, "Little bit better?"

My eyes had widened as I took in Steve's form. I was certainly right - he was  _ very _ attractive. The sudden light brought both a yelp and a laugh to my lips and I let Steve undress me, too - not that I would have been able to struggle much if I wanted to. I nodded quickly and replied, "Yes. Much better." Glancing over my shoulder at Larten I added, "Almost."

The Vampire chuckled as he set me down and said, "Message received." He swatted at my bare backside once before saying, "Get him to bed, Steve. I will be right along."

Steve grinned and said, "Yes, sir." He winked once at the older Vampire before stepping forward and throwing me over his shoulder to carry me to the coffin as Larten unfastened his best and shirt and began slipping out of his shoes and pants. As soon as he stepped into the coffin he set me down and turned me so I was facing away from him. His hard cock pressed against my backside as he guided us both to kneel, one of his hands wrapping around my shaft as he began biting my shoulders and neck.

I gave a gasp as Steve repositioned me and immediately leaned back against him, letting my head drop against his shoulder. I couldn't help but shift my hips into his hand, one of my own gripping the edge of the coffin and the other reaching behind me into his hair and moaned. 

When Larten had undressed and approached the coffin he paused for a moment to watch as Steve slid his hand along my length, his finger finding the slit in the head of my cock to gather the precum that had begun to leak from me which he used to make me slick. The silver-haired boy gestured to the spot directly in front of me and said, "Kneel there, Larten." 

As Mr Crepsley chuckled and followed the instruction Steve leaned his head to be able to whisper in my ear, "Now, I want you on your hands and knees, Shan. You know exactly how Larten likes to be sucked off and you are going to teach me. Be a good boy."

My cheeks flared with heat at the orders Steve was giving. I almost wanted to be a brat and argue with him as we might when we were younger - though in a far more adult context these days - but for tonight I did as he said. Swallowing thickly I nodded and lowered myself to my hands. 

Flicking my eyes upward, I caught Larten's and licked my lips before I leaned forward, taking him into my mouth and letting my tongue slide around the circumference of the tip of his cock, moaning at both the taste of him and Steve's hand still around my shaft, stroking me expertly. 

Steve grinned as I dropped down and took Larten just as he had told me to, causing the older Vampire to moan, his hands coming up to tangle in my hair, helping to guide my head as he rocked his hips upward into my mouth. The Vampaneze practically purred and said, "That's our good boy. And such a wonderful look for you, Shan." He chuckled, leaning forward to press his lips along my spine, working his way down to the base of my tailbone. The Vampaneze let go of my cock in order to spread my cheeks apart and flick his tongue along my entrance, humming with satisfaction as he began to tease me more thoroughly with his tongue.

I took Mr Crepsley's shifting hips in stride, though it did cause me to gag slightly and salivate. I had to pull away, however, when I felt Steve's tongue against my entrance and gasped his name, one hand coming up to grip Larten's hip to keep myself steady. "O-oh my," I breathed, taking a few breaths before I dipped back down to continue pleasuring Larten with my mouth, now with increased vigour. 

Steve moved a hand back between my legs to wrap his hand around my cock once more, stroking me in time with the motion of Larten's hips as he let his tongue slip inside me.

I moaned around Larten's length. It was an incredible feeling to be pleasured like this as I gave pleasure, my mates' claws in my hair and stroking my cock, penetrating with his tongue. I knew I would climax soon, but I wanted to hold off and finish Mr Crepsley first and so I took him to the back of my throat as deep as I could. 

Larten moaned as I took him deeper and at the sound, Steve increased his efforts with stroking my cock. Only a few minutes more and Mr Crepsley's fingers were tugging at my hair as his climax hit him, coating my tongue with his cum.

I pulled back from Mr Crepsley as soon as I felt his cum on my tongue, the last of it streaking across my cheek as I moaned loudly, my nails digging into his hip as I came as well, spilling onto the coffin beneath us and coating Steve's hand as he pumped my length through the whole of my climax.

Once I had cum Steve pulled back from me, chuckling as he licked my cum from one finger. He used his other hand to lift me back up against his chest, licking the mess from off of my cheek before kissing me deeply with it still on his tongue. 

I was blushing furiously but didn't feel nearly as nervous as Steve kissed me. Reaching forward, I grasped Mr Crepsley and tugged him down, breaking from my kiss with Steve to kiss the other Vampire, too, so he could taste himself as well. 

Larten moaned into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in my hair as Steve breathed huskily into my ear and winked up at the older Vampire, "You were right, Darren. He is delicious." 

The words caused Larten to break our kiss to chuckle at the Vampaneze and say, "You know, you are absolutely filthy, Steve." 

The Vampaneze grinned widely and said, "If the sex isn't filthy, you are not trying hard enough, Larten." 

Steve then grabbed ahold of me and turned, putting himself between Mr Crepsley and I. He reached down with his hand that was still coated in my cum to grasp the older Vampire, stroking his cock back to hardness, which made Larten grasp the edge of the coffin to steady himself as he moaned. Steve leaned over to nip at my lip before he said, "I want you on your back in front of me. Put your feet up on the edge of the coffin."

The back and forth between my mates made me chuckle along with them, and watching Steve begin to jerk off Mr Crepsley with his cum-coated hand had my own twitching and beginning to rise once more in excitement. I couldn't control my mouth as I murmured, "Good gods this is really hot."

Looking back to Steve I blinked and nodded, biting my lip as I followed his instruction, laying on my back and lifting my feet to rest them on the edge of the coffin, my legs spread.

"It really is," Steve agreed as he watched me get into the position he had requested. He looked over his shoulder to press a kiss to Mr Crepsley's lips as he released the Vampire's shaft before adjusting himself to have his back to the older Vampire while facing me and musing, "You know how I said that we are going to end up trying some things that may not work? This might be one of those things. But I want both of you at once."

He looked back over his shoulder and said, "You are going to fuck me while I fuck Shan, alright, Larten?"

The Vampire nodded and said with a chuckle, "We can manage that." 

Larten adjusted Steve's legs to fall on either side of his and pressed into him slowly, aided by the slick cum that coated his cock. Steve moaned loudly, his face flushing lavender as he took the whole of Mr Crepsley into him. He took just a moment to adjust before his hungry eyes fell on me and he grinned, reaching forward to grasp my hips to pull me flush with him. He pulled one of the pillows from beside Larten and shoved it beneath me to elevate my hips a bit. One of his hands settled on the back of my thigh, pushing the limb toward my chest as he used the other to line himself up with my entrance, pushing into me slowly.

I let Steve move me where he needed to be, noting that I was already painfully hard by the time he tucked the pillow beneath me. I arched my back, moaning into the feel of him entering me, my body stretching to accommodate his girth. His movements were slightly uneven, undoubtedly due to Larten taking him simultaneously. When Steve was fully sheathed inside of me, my leg pressed against my chest, I reached between us and grasped my own cock.

The Vampaneze had given me a few moments to adjust before he mirrored the position of his hand with the other, bringing my other leg up as he began to move his hips. The result of which was that every time he pulled nearly out of me he was also impaling himself on Larten's shaft. He began at a slow pace but quickly started working up a faster rhythm, his moans getting more unrestrained by the second. Behind him Mr Crepsley let his head fall back as he matched the Vampaneze's pace, thrusting roughly into Steve whenever he moved his hips back.

I tossed my head back with a loud moan as I began to pant into each movement. It was an exquisitely circular motion as I lifted my hips to meet Steve's thrusts, and by the time he moved away, Larten was fucking him back inside of me. I pumped myself in tune with the motions as I could, but we were all quickly unravelling - myself especially, I suspected. My body had begun to quiver familiarly and I dug the nails of my free hand into Steve's arm and whined their names.

Once we all began to work in perfect sync the pleasure that the act caused was indescribable. Steve shifted my hips slightly, allowing him to hit my prostate with every thrust and it was not long before my orgasm crept up on me once again. The moment that it did, it was like a chain reaction. My body tensed as I came with a shout and the sensation sent Steve over the edge, filling me as he came and causing Larten to climax as well, clinging to the Vampaneze's hips, leaving all of us breathless and clinging to one another.

I slumped into the padded coffin beneath us, all the strength leeched from my body as I panted heavily. Slowly, my grip on Steve loosened and I released myself as well, opening my eyes to look blearily up at my mates, taking in their flushed and satisfied expressions.

Slowly we separated and Steve chuckled and said, "Well that worked!" He looked over his shoulder at Larten, raising one hand expectantly for a high five. The Vampire raised a brow at him before sighing and with a roll of his eyes gave the boy a high five. Steve laughed and grabbed me, pulling me up to his chest as we adjusted to lay properly, side by side in the large coffin, the Vampaneze in the middle of us, both Steve and I tucked into Larten's arm. 

We lay like that for only a few minutes before I felt myself becoming antsy again. I began dragging my nails along Steve's chest and belly, sharing a pointed look with Larten. We both began kissing and nipping our way down Steve's body - leading to the third romp out of many that would last well through the day. 

-0-0-0-

AFTER SEEING WHAT STEVE HAD DONE to my poor redheaded friend, I was unsurprised when, moments later, they took off in a rush. I kept the information to myself though it made me chuckle, and I resumed by nipping and biting at Kurda while he tried desperately to convince me to go up and sing something. 

"I am not singing in front of a room of Vampaneze," I replied with a raised brow, nipping the blond's shoulder and glancing over at Gannen, "This beautiful voice of mine is all for you, bluebird." 

Kurda was quickly flushing at the small bites, even though he was pouting at my reaction. I could see the counter-argument in his crystalline eyes but was spared by it as Gannen flashed a devastatingly charming smile at the blond and mused, "Bluebird? Well, I am certain that with a name such as this that you have a beautiful voice, dear Kurda. Perhaps you would indulge us with a song?" 

The blond Vampire flushed again and looked as if he was about to decline, but in the same breath realized how hypocritical it would be of him to do so and instead nodded at my brother, who lifted the Vampire's lithe hand to help him up from the bench on which we sat. 

He made his way over to where a few of the Vampaneze and Vampets had gathered with their instruments and asked politely if he could borrow one and was handed a guitar by one of them and he slung the strap over his shoulder as he walked back over towards me and Gannen. He looked up at us and smiled brightly and said, "Some of the Vampets taught me some modern music a few years back, so bear with me. I don't know many folks songs." 

With a chuckle he started playing the chords, his claws plucking delicately at the strings as he sang;

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

_ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_ Into the light of a dark black night _

_ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _

_ Into the light of a dark black night _

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_ All your life _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

I swooned as Kurda began singing. The song was unfamiliar to me, but it was sweet and a bit sad, as well as extremely fitting for my little blond mate. I leaned in my palm with my elbow on the table, listening to his lovely voice as he sang; Kurda and I often sang together, and I always preferred his voice to my own. 

Glancing at my brother, I noted he was similarly in awe of Kurda's voice and I couldn't help but to grin, even as I turned my eyes back to the blond to listen to him finish his song, fading out slowly into silence. I leaned over his guitar when he was done and kissed him immediately, deeply, tongue-in-his-mouth-thoroughly, before settling back with a whistle. "You are incredible, Kurda Smahlt. Isn't he incredible, brother?" 

Kurda had melted into my kiss and when I pulled back he chuckled brightly as I fished for more compliments for him. He shook his head with amused exasperation as he stood, making his way over to return the guitar. As he did I noted that Gannen's eyes were on his departing form and he mused over his mug of blood, "He certainly is."

I lifted a brow at Gannen and a slow grin spread across my lips. So it seems our earlier jokes were not so far from the truth. Curiouser and curiouser. Still resting in my hand I followed his eyes to my mate's backside and asked, "He is stunning, isn't he?" 

The redhead let his eyes shift away from the smaller Vampire and instead looked to me and said, "Yes, he is stunning. You know that he is, Vancha."

"Of course I do, it took me over a century to convince him to give in and be mine," I chuckled, looking back to my brother with a raised brow and a smile. "I am not jealous of you looking at him, Gannen."

My brother nearly matched my expression, raising a brow at me- though the smile was missing as he said, "I would hope not. You have no reasons to be jealous. Kurda chose to be your mate. You have not been the only one pursuing him over the last century, Vancha. But he made his choice and I will not fault him for it." He then stood, reaching out to clap me on the shoulder as he said, "Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight," I replied with a knowing smile as I watched him leave, turning as Kurda returned to my side. I stood as well and kissed the blond's cheeks, knowing a discussion would need to be had. I knew without a doubt after the last few days that I was right, but could not yet move forward. "Would you like to return to our room, bluebird?" 

As I pulled back from the kiss Kurda smiled up at me and slipped his hand into mine as he nodded and said, "If you are feeling tuckered out then I suppose we can leave. I'll not make you stay up too long past your bedtime. You are an old man, after all."

With a laugh I looped my arm around Kurda's waist, pulling his body flush against mine and leaned down to whisper in his ear, the canines of my wolf hood brushing across his cheek. "I may be an old man, but if you think this is about sleep, you are sorely mistaken. Besides," I straightened up and smirked, "You're always the one tuckered out first." 

He grinned brightly as he pulled away tugging me along after him, "A boy needs his beauty sleep, Vancha. If you had your way we would shag all day and hunt all night and soon enough I'd look as old as you do."

"Oh bluebird," I swooned as he dragged me out of the dining hall, "You know I want nothing more than that in this world. Fucking, fighting, hunting - a bit of tea if you catch my drift - a  _ dream  _ life, indeed." 

"Oh, I catch your drift. I remember your tea and I remember my desperate attempt to befriend wildflowers that I was certain I had offended," Kurda replied with a laugh. After a moment he mused, "It does sound rather dreamy, though."

I stopped us in the hall, again pulling Kurda to me and lifting him into my arms, walking him back to press him against the wall, looking into his glassy blue eyes. "You could love the wilderness, Kurda. I could show you," I said, kissing him before pulling back to carry him the rest of the way to our room, "But I think I could get used to the ways of the Vampaneze as well. It is actually quite a turn on seeing you get so excited about all of this." 

Kurda yelped as I hoisted him up over my shoulder. As we walked he wiggled playfully in my arms and mused, "I am glad you find it so alluring, Vancha. I just can't help it. The Vampaneze have this way of life that is just… it is like having an actual pack, you know? Vampires act like solitary wolves and the Vampaneze are full of the energy of wolf pups. They are just fascinating."

"Oh aye, they are indeed," I replied, carrying him into our room and kicking the door shut behind us, sitting Kurda down on the coffin's closed lid and kissing his neck. "I should have told you about their lifestyle, but when I ran I swore secrecy on oath. I could not break it, even to my love," I murmured, nipping his skin before pulling back with a wide grin. "But now you have a chance to experience their life in a true reunion of the Vampires and Vampaneze. And… I think my brother may be very smitten by you. I am about ninety-nine per cent certain, actually." 

Kurda had hummed happily at the bite, squirming slightly on the coffin lid. But when I pulled back and mentioned my brother he turned a shade of red fairly reminiscent of said Vampaneze's hair. He worried at his bottom lip for a moment and admitted, "I know that he used to be." He quickly lifted his hands and said, "Nothing ever happened between us… though it nearly did."

I leaned back slightly, my hands on either side of the coffin at Kurda's hips. I lifted a brow at him then broke out into a wide grin and asked as I leaned in to lick the edge of his ear, "Did you want it to? Do you still?" 

The blond lifted a hand to grip the furs on my chest and let out a shuddering breath at the lick. He leaned his head to the side to expose his throat to me and said, "I don't know, Vancha. I did at the time, want it that is. But I mean I got so mixed up and what if it was just because he is so much like you, how would that be fair to him? Or if it was because I liked him, how would that be fair to you? I ended up literally running away from him just as we had started fooling around. And as far as now, I am  _ your  _ mate, Vancha. I am not going to run off with your brother."

I let out a pleasant hum, trailing my lips and tongue along Kurda's exposed neck as he spoke. I nipped him roughly before replying with my lips brushing his skin, "I would not have been angry with you for having sex with him when we were not together. Besides, what if I told you that you could have both, without fear of repercussions and without being unfair to either of us?" 

The blond moaned at the feeling of my bite on his neck but as I spoke he lifted one hand, pressing his palm to my forehead and pushing me to an arm's length away as he looked up at me and asked with a raised brow, "What are you saying, Vancha March?"

I pressed lightly against Kurda's hand, but not enough to even bend his arm. We both knew I could bridge the gap if I wanted to, but I let him hold me there. "He is attracted to you. I am attracted to you. Gannen and I… Things have been tense between us before I left the mountain and was blooded by Paris. They have been tense since, and not all because of anger or grudges. We are of the same mind, Gannen and I." Shrugging, I straightened up and put my hands on Kurda's knees. "I am saying that if you are open to it, I would like to walk with you to Gannen's room and mate with him until sunset. But there is no pressure, and if you do not want to we do not have to." 

I do not think I have ever seen Kurda quite as bright as he was at my suggestion. But even though he was embarrassed by this talk it was easy enough to see the way that he was straining against his breeches and his breath was heavier. He looked up to me and mused with a nervous chuckle, "I always knew that you were a narcissist, but this seems a bit much even for you, wanting to bed a carbon copy of yourself."

I laughed loudly at Kurda's response and stepped between his legs, scooching him to the edge of the coffin so I could grind up against him, feeling his hardness on mine. "You seem to like the sound of that, bluebird. Does the idea of being fucked by us both turn you on?" 

Kurda gasped at the friction between us, bringing his legs up to wrap around my hips as he looked up to me with his eyes heavily lidded and lips parted to nod light and reply in a breathy voice, "Yes."

"Then let's go get him, shall we?" I asked, lifting Kurda into my arms and feeling him against me as I carried him to the door and out into the hallway as I kissed and bit at his neck and shoulder. 

Kurda clung tightly to me as we walked, the smell of his nerves and anticipation almost palpable as we made our way through the twisting corridors or Shangri-La. I loved the smell and taste of Kurda's anticipation and was feeling my own. 

It didn't take long to find Gannen's room, and I continued to hold Kurda in my arms as I lifted my hand to rap my knuckles on the door, knowing he was still awake by the scent of the burning candles and torches in his room. 

When I knocked on the door I could hear the Vampaneze groan before getting up and walking to the door. He tugged it open, his brow automatically raising at the sight that met him, my wide smirk and an incredibly flushed Kurda Smahlt in my arms. He looked between the two of us and asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Vancha?"

"Kurda and I have had a conversation, and we both discovered we want to fuck you. If I have been reading my signals correctly, and considering what I know of you and I, brother, you want that too," I replied evenly, my grin not fading at all and not bothering to quiet my voice. 

The Vampaneze's brows raised high as I spoke, his cheeks momentarily turning a brighter shade of purple. He recovered quickly, however, clearing his throat before placing a hand on his hip and replying, "Seems a touch narcissistic, doesn't it?"

The comment caused the Vampire in my arms to burst with laughter, the sound of it dispelling quite a bit of the tension as he turned to the redhead and quipped, "I said the same thing!"

I laughed as well, taking Gannen's words as an invitation and slipping past him inside and setting Kurda down. I placed my hands on my own hips, facing the pair with a wide grin. "So I may be a bit narcissistic. I know how sexy I am," I rumbled a purr and lifted Kurda's jaw with a finger. "And I know how sexy the two men in attendance with me are. There is a mutual attraction here. Why waste it?" 

Gannen slipped the door shut behind us and mused, "I can see your point." He looked to Kurda then and asked with a smile that clearly said that he was  _ mostly _ joking, "And you want this as well? You are not just going along with what your knave of a husband wants?"

Kurda nodded, still pressed against my side. After a moment he said, "I think he is closer to a rapscallion than a knave, but yes. Yes, I am sound of mind and here by my own volition."

Gannen chuckled at the reply and stepped forward, lifting Kurda's chin and responding, "Then who am I to deny you what you want, Kurda?" He then glanced up at me and replied with a smirk, "And I have always been a bit of a narcissist, myself."

I matched my brother's smirk with one of my own, tugging Gannen closer to us by the robes. "Yes, you have," I agreed, leaning down to again begin marking up my mate's neck, giving the Vampaneze a hungry glance as I did so. 

The Vampaneze returned the look, his red eyes making it seem all the more potent before he ducked down to mirror my actions on the other side of Kurda's neck, the both of us catching hold of the Vampire's sides as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him and he moaned, " _ Oh gods. _ "

I chuckled against Kurda's skin, reaching my hand along his chest to the collar and then dragging my claws down through the fabric, ripping it away from his skin and leaving pink, but not bleeding, lines down his chest. "I think the Gods might shield their eyes from Shangri-La tonight, my love," I chuckled, giving his earlobe a nip before I ordered gently, "Kiss him."

Kurda had gasped loudly as I shredded the material he wore and scraped his skin, though it only seemed to make him breathe harder, his skin becoming covered in gooseflesh as my brother slipped the sleeves off of his shoulders, letting the ruined robes fall to the ground at our feet. At my command the both of them looked up at one another, hesitating for just a beat before Gannen closed the gap, sealing their lips in a deep kiss, full of tongue and teeth and the sound of Kurda's whining moans of desperation.

As they kissed I stepped back, giving a growl of satisfaction as I dropped my furs from my hips, lowering the wolf hood from over my head but letting the main piece remain. The vest came off too, joining the floor with the fur. I glanced down at my hardness but didn't yet touch myself, instead walking around Kurda, grazing my claws across his lower back around to my brother, leaning in to tug his earlobe between my teeth and murmured, "Touch him."

Gannen moaned lightly at the feeling of my teeth on his ear and nodded, letting his hands slip down along the delicate curve of my mate's waist before he unfastened the breeches that Kurda wore while the Vampire kicked off his boots. The Vampaneze slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the article of clothing, easing it off of Kurda's hips and freeing his erection which he took in his hand. Kurda moaned into my brother's mouth and began to fumble with the ties of the robes he wore, pushing the fabric and fur off of his broad shoulders.

The sight brought a possessive growl to my lips. I kept a close watch on them and helped remove the last articles of clothing, tugging Gannen's robes to the floor and moving back to my mate, dropping his breeches fully to the floor before stepping back again. I took in the full sight of the pair kissing passionately and desperately, of Gannen's large and callused hand around Kurda's cock. 

I was practically drooling by the time I finally dropped my hand to take my length in my own hand, keeping my touch gentle, not enough to provide any real stimulation. 

Once the pair were free of their clothes Gannen's free hand moved to grip Kurda's backside firmly, bringing another moan to the blond's lips as he let his own hand glide along my brother's chest and stomach, finally finding his length as well, his lithe and pale hand wrapping around the hardened purple flesh, making the Vampaneze moan in kind against his lips.

I could feel my legs quivering as I became desperate watching Kurda and Gannen pleasure one another, their moans like music to my ears. I couldn't wait to get my hands and teeth and claws on both of the men before me, but I was having far too nice of a time to interrupt now - and so were they. I could hear the huskiness in my voice as I spoke, not knowing which I was referring to, "Make him cum."

At my words Gannen broke from the kiss, turning Kurda around to press the blond's back against his chest, biting at his neck as he continued stroking the Vampire's length, his own hardness now pressing against Kurda's backside. As his hand moved he trailed his lips up Kurda's neck and jaw before commanding huskily in his ear, "Watch him while you cum for me." 

Kurda was flushed brightly but did as he was told, his crystal blue eyes seeking out my emerald green as he hooked his arms above his head, around my brother's neck for support while Gannen hooked one of his legs over his own purple forearm to spread them as he pleasured my moaning mate.

A low growl left my lips. The sight was absolutely delectable, Kurda spread in the Vampaneze's arms, hand around his cock and our eyes locked together. I gripped myself a little more firmly, stroking myself in time with Gannen's motions. 

It took only a minute or two of such treatment for Kurda to be on the tips of his toes moaning deeply and pulling in Gannen's hair. His orgasm washed over him, causing him to spill into Gannen's hand, bringing a chuckle to the Vampaneze's lips as he lifted his hand to Kurda's mouth, teasing his lips with his claws until the blond took the digits into his mouth, sucking them clean as Gannen looked to me and said, "I think he is warmed up."

The sight of Kurda climaxing in Gannen's hand, followed by the Vampaneze sticking his cum-slicked fingers into his mouth, practically made me snarl with want. I released hold of myself and smirked at my brother. "I think you are right. And what an incredible show that was."

Gannen smirked and replied, "I am glad you enjoyed it." He leaned in to trace his tongue along Kurda's jaw before asking, "And now, how would you like to share your husband with me?"

I stepped forward to join the pair, dipping down to kiss Kurda's kiss-swollen lips as he panted softly, breaking from it only to grip Gannen's hair, pulling him into a kiss as well. When I moved back I hummed and looked down at my mate with a mischievous grin and asked sweetly, "Do you think he could handle us both?" 

Gannen smirked up at me when I pulled back from the kiss and looked to Kurda, tracing his cheeks gently with a claw before replying, "He is rather resilient. I think he could handle it. What do you think, Kurda?"

The blond brought his lower lip between his teeth a moment to worry at it. Glancing between the both of us he nodded and replied, "I can handle anything you two give me."

The reply brought a pleased snicker to my brother's lips and he looked at me to say, "Such a good and giving, boy." 

With that he bent slightly to hook Kurda's other leg around his arm, lifting the blond into the air. My arms came forward to support him by his derriere, his calves settling on my biceps as I spread him, and lowered him onto Gannen's cock, alone for now, to give him some time to adjust. 

The redhead had stayed still for a few moments as Kurda gasped at the intrusion but soon began rocking his hips upward as the blond relaxed around him. 

After a few short minutes of my mate moaning for the Vampaneze, Gannen looked to me and said, "He's ready for more."

Grinning, I pressed a kiss to Kurda's lips and murmured a quick, "I love you bluebird. If it is too much, say so."

With that done, I pressed against Kurda's entrance, a low and growling moan leaving my lips. Gannen's cock rubbed against mine as Kurda took us both, stretching him wide to fit our girths. I stilled, again giving my mate a moment to adjust. 

Gannen had similarly stilled his movements, though he growled from deep in his chest, pressing his forehead against Kurda's shoulder as the blond moaned at the sensation and dug the claws of one hand into my shoulder while his other hand came up behind him to tangle in Gannen's hair, tugging it firmly as the normally eloquent vampire said, " _ A-aah. Oh holy sh--- fuck. F-fucking move." _

I didn't need to be asked twice. With a rumbling moan, I began to move my hips, pressing in and out of my mate while Gannen's cock rubbed against my own. We held Kurda airborne between us, moving in sync as we tugged him down against us, penetrating him simultaneously. 

Kurda continued to swear as we took him- his expletives becoming more creative and colourful as we went, drawing a breath of laughter from Gannen who began biting at the Vampire's shoulder and mused, "I'd not have guessed that you even  _ knew _ such language, Kurda Smahlt."

The response the Vampaneze got in kind was a sharp tug to his hair and the lithe Vampire snapping for him to focus on what he was doing 

With a laugh of my own, I ducked forward, biting at Kurda's throat and collar bone on the opposite side to my brother. "I think he likes it, Gannen," I said playfully, increasing the speed and intensity of my thrusts and digging my claws into Kurda's skin where I held him up. 

Kurda shouted loudly as Gannen and I once again paced each other, working in synchrony to give my mate a fucking unlike he had ever had before. Without so much as touching his own length, Kurda came with a moan, his cum coating his chest- at which my brother and I simply sped up.

As he came and tightened around us, his orgasm completely unrestrained in a way I had not seen it before, I soon felt the pressure of my own climax approaching. The sensation of Kurda tight around my cock and Gannen's rutting against mine as we moved was an incredible feeling; though not unfamiliar to me, it was much more pleasurable with my mate. 

My claws tightened their grip and the sweet, coppery scent of blood and cum filled the air of Gannen's room. I adjusted one of my hands to grip my brother and thrust hard and deep inside Kurda as I came next, throwing my head back with a loud, deep howl that ebbed into a rumbling and possessive growl, filling my mate to the brim- particularly as Gannen breached his climax as well, biting roughly down on Kurda's shoulder with a rumbling growl. 

As my brother and I came the little Vampire had essentially lost all of his faculties, shouting an almost unintelligible string of curses and praise and even pleas to several deities that I was fairly certain he didn't even believe in. When Gannen and I stilled the blond was shaking like a leaf from the intensity of what he had just endured, every inch of him quivering as Gannen and I slipped out of him and his head fell back against my brother's shoulder while he tried to catch his breath.

We continued to hold Kurda as he regained his senses, but now I pressed soft and tender kisses across his cheeks and chest, licking my fingers to swipe my healing spit over the puncture marks. I began purring steadily and comfortingly from deep in my chest, giving my mate the sweet and soft aftercare I knew he needed when we finished rougher play. After giving him some time to cool down I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and asked even though I knew the answer, "Are you alright my love? Did we hurt you?" 

Kurda smiled, nuzzling his nose first into me and then along Gannen's jaw as he replied, "No, I'm fine. That was… woof. I don't even have words, but I'd do it again."

Gannen smirked, returning the nuzzle before licking along Kurda's shoulder to head the bite there, though he was careful not to swallow any of the Vampire's blood. He shifted a hand to tuck a few errands of blond hair behind Kurda's ear as he said, "I am glad you enjoyed it, sweetling."

"Are you finished for the day, bluebird?" I asked, pressing more kisses to Kurda's chest as we held him up. He had recovered well but he was still quivering in our arms and I knew whatever we did he would no longer be able to stand for it. I cast a glance at my brother as we waited for the blond's reply. 

Kurda laughed mirthfully and replied back, "Ask me again in ten minutes, Love." The reply brought a chuckle to Gannen's lips and he shifted Kurda in his arms as he replied, "Come on then, make yourselves comfortable. There is still a lot of daylight left." He settled the blond into the like of furs and hay that was his bed before dropping down next to him. Kurda let out a soft sigh and said, "This is soft. Van, you will like this at least a thousand times more than the coffin."

I gave a happy hum, dropping the rest of my furs off my shoulder, careful not to crack the skull in the hood before laying down on the hay and furs with Kurda and Gannen. "Ah yes," I replied, kissing Kurda's forehead. "This is much better." Looking up to my brother, I added, "Would you have any blood in your room? It may be wise to refresh while we rest." 

Gannen nodded, groaning slightly as he sat back up and leaned over to pull a thermos of blood out of his basket of belongings, tossing it over to the Vampire Prince before settling back into the furs and saying, "Drink your fill. It is fresh."

I caught the metal canister, lifting a brow at my brother and turning it over in my hand for a moment before sitting up slightly to open it and take a drink. I then passed it to Kurda and asked, "A thermos, Gannen?" 

The Vampaneze sat up and looked to me and said, "Yes, a thermos, Vancha. While I am still quite traditional in many ways, I see no problem with one or two modern amenities. And a canister which keeps my blood at an optimal temperature prevents coagulation and allows me to waste  _ less _ blood is an exception I am willing to make. Plus, Steve bought it and it would be an awkward situation indeed to toss a gift from the Messiah of your species because you are stuck in the dark ages. Also, fuck you, dearest brother." 

The last statement was said with a wink and a wide grin, which made my mate laugh into the metal canister as he drank. 

I rolled my eyes at my brother, lifting my now free hand to face a rude gesture his way with a grin of my own before flopping back down into the comfortable furs beneath us. "Whatever you say, brother mine," I replied, rolling to face my mate as he drank, beginning to lick and nip at his throat, feeling it move under my mouth as he swallowed. 

Kurda hummed softly at the feeling of my lips on his neck, pulling the thermos away and closing it, handing it over to Gannen before he licked the remnants of blood from his lips and shifted his arms to wrap one around me, the other he began to trace circles along the small of Gannen's back with his claws. 

The motion made my brother him softly with pleasure, his back arching slightly. He set the thermos to the side and turned enough to face the two of us and said, "Thank you both for sharing tonight with me."

I lifted my eyes up to my brother, pausing in my affections for a moment. His words brought a warmth to my chest, the very same that ignited whenever we met, though now with far less confusion and animosity between us. I read the context of his words well, knowing him as I knew myself, and shifted to sit up. I placed my hand on the back of Gannen's neck, pulling him forward into a deep kiss and when I pulled back, kept our foreheads pressed together. With a questioning glance at my mate, I replied, "This does not have to be one night, brother." 

Gannen had relaxed into my kiss, one hand resting on my chest. He let his eyes shift from me to Kurda, who was laying between us, looking up at the display with one of the most enticed looks I had ever seen on him. At our questioning glances he blinked, seeming to realize that he had been staring and in a world of his own for a few moments and instead smiled and brought his hands up in a double thumbs up and said, "If it is not too weird for you two, you will not hear me complain."

Gannen looked back up to me and said, "This is what you truly want from me? You do not need to take me as your mate to justify what happened tonight, or even any of the other times you have sought me out for comfort. We can simply chalk this up to, for lack of a better term, human nature. And appreciate the experience for what it was."

I shook my head, leaning up to press my lips to Gannen's forehead, my claws tangling in his long red hair. "I sought you out for more than comfort, Gannen. Kurda has heard me cry for you more than I care to admit. He committed his first life to bringing us together again, perhaps without clear context for our relationship. We do not need to justify this. Fight me, brother. Let me fight to make you mine, and Kurda's as well."

Gannen looked up to me and said with a sigh, "It sounds wonderful, in theory, Vancha. But, as your friends are about to discover, mating across our species would come with huge difficulties. When even the way that we eat is so fundamentally different from one another, it would be incredibly difficult. Could you hunt at my side knowing that I would have every intention of killing my prey?"

I set my lips in a line, carding my fingers through Gannen's hair. It was true - the smell of blood was thick on his skin and mouth from centuries of draining the blood of Humans. But with our people uniting once more, could I look on as he fed as he should? Or would I turn my back to hear him steal the life of his prey? Could I risk losing my brother for good if I turned my back on him now over this difference? 

"I will not lose you again, Gannen. I am not running any longer. We will find a solution to this difference; it does not need to draw us apart," I said evenly, taking Kurda's hand in my own free one and pressing them both to the Vampaneze's scarred purple chest. "I love you, brother." 

Gannen lifted his hand to cover ours, the array of colours quite interesting- my own was a rich tan, Kurda's the colour of Ivory and Gannen's bright and vividly purple. This demonstrated in a tangible way just how different all of us were. And yet, we all seemed to just fit together. Our banter was cutting, our laughs contagious, and I'd hate to be on the receiving end of a fight with the three of us working together. All of this seemed to be going through my brother's mind as well as he considered my proposal for a few moments. Finally, he glanced up and said, "We will let fate decide. I will fight you. And I will give it my all. Should you win, then I will take it as a sign that this union is meant to be. However, should you fail, whatever this has been between us must come to a close. I couldn't stand another three centuries of this confusion."

I levelled my gaze with my brother's and nodded. "Deal. We will fight with everything we have, and you will not throw it. I will not risk honour in earning the right to ask you to be mine," I replied, breaking eye contact to bite at his collar, "But if you beat me, I do not want today to end on a sour note. Let us enjoy one another. But I assure you, brother…" Leaning up, I bit at his jugular and added, "I am going to kick your ass. Then make it mine."

Gannen laughed at the bite and said, "I've never thrown a fight in all my life and I do not intend to start now. But luck be with you. It would be a shame if you were to lose." 

From his position beneath and between us, still laying comfortably in the furs Kurda pulled his hands away to stretch them over his head before sitting up and saying, "This is certainly not how I expected my day to go. I am far from disappointed. But Shangri-La is an absolutely wild place, that is for certain."

I cast my eyes down to Kurda, grinning widely before turning back to my brother as I stood, holding my hand out for him to take. "I do believe he is ready for more, don't you, Gannen?" 

The Vampaneze took my hand and stood with a wolfish grin as he said, "He does seem to have bounced back rather well." He looked down to Kurda, bringing his hand beneath the blond's chin to lift it with his claw and say, "Plus I would love to see what he can do with that mouth of his."

Kurda flushed at the statement but shifted onto his knees, still looking up at the both of us as he let his jaw drop, his tongue hanging over his teeth in lascivious welcome.

I gave a satisfied purr down at Kurda in praise, reaching down to grip his hair gently as I took my already stiffening cock in my hand. I gave it a few slow and rotating strokes before guiding the Vampire forward, teasing the dripping head along his lips and tongue as I plumped up further. "Suck it slow and wet. Use that lovely tongue."

Kurda let his tongue trace the slit along the head of my cock to gather the moist precum on his tongue before taking me into his mouth and reaching both of his hands up, wrapping one around me and the other around Gannen. He began to slide his hands along the lengths of muscle, pulling away from me to mirror the motions on Gannen's length, drawing a low moan from him as he said, "That  _ is  _ lovely. You are stunning, darling Kurda. Especially on your knees."

The Vampaneze chuckled as Kurda mumbled  _ something  _ around his cock before switching his attention back to mine. My brother looked to me with a smirk and mused, "He has always been quite the multitasker."

With a smirk of my own, I let my hand come to rest on Gannen's shoulder with my other in Kurda's hair, his motions bringing a moan to my lips as well. "That he is. And exquisitely talented with that mouth of his," I crooned. Spreading my legs a touch wider I added, "But I believe you are missing a spot, my sweet."

Kurda responded by taking the whole of my length and swallowing thickly around me, shifting his hand to massage at my sac a bit before pulling away to catch his breath momentarily before similarly attack Gannen who had to catch ahold of me for support as he muttered, " _ Gods _ , Kurda."

I could hear the faint rumble of the blond's muffled laughter but my attention was pulled from it by my brother's hand turning my face to him to catch my lips once again, his tongue flitting inside my mouth as he thrust into Kurda's.

I moaned against Gannen's lips, letting our tongues wrestle for dominance and my claws digging into his shoulder as Kurda serviced us, taking turns fucking my mate's mouth. I gave a growl, biting Gannen's lip as I pulled back from the kiss and as Kurda took me into his mouth again and said words I hadn't uttered in nearly half a century, "Fuck me, Gannen." 

The Vampaneze gave a possessive growl and nipped at my lip before stepping back towards the furs on which Kurda knelt. He looked down at the blond, carding his claws through the delicate curls and said, "Tonight we are going to make your husband squirm, little one." 

He lowered himself to the bedding, pulling me down with him as Kurda laughed brightly, even as he brought a hand up to massage his jaw, watching as Gannen pulled me into his lap. The blond asked with a raised brow, "What do you have in mind?" 

Gannen lined himself up with me, pushing his cock into my entrance with probably less tenderness than he showed to Kurda, chuckling mischievously at the sounds I made before leaning back his hands on my hips and said, "I want you to ride him. Let him take you while he remembers what it is like to get properly fucked."

My breath was coming in shaking growls. It had been so long since I had been filled, by Gannen of course, and it was absolutely delectable. His cock was just slightly thicker than my own and the feeling of him inside me made my eyes and head roll back with a sloppy moan. 

"By the Gods, Harst," I groaned, reaching out for Kurda to get between us so I could fuck him, too, "Do not hold back. Fuck me hard - I can take it."

Gannen remained still, other than a few teasing rolls of his hips, to allow for Kurda to get into position and lower himself into my cock with a moan. The position we had managed to get ourselves into had Gannen laying essentially flat on his back and me straddling his hips and facing him. Kurda was straddling the Vampaneze's waist, his hands on Gannen's chest as he rocked back against me. 

Gannen smiled up at the blond and asked, "You good, little one?" When he received a nod he shifted his feet to dig his heels into the pile of furs, giving him leverage as he began to rock his hips roughly upward, impaling me on his shaft with every thrust.

His thrusts took my breath away. It took a few moments of my brother slamming into me hard before I managed to move, matching his movements. I dropped down onto his cock as he thrusted up and shifted my hips forward to penetrated Kurda as Gannen pulled out. Our motions quickly had us panting and growling. One of my hands found Kurda's length which I grasped and began stroking in time while my other hand came up to his throat, my fingers wrapping easily around. I was careful as I cut off airflow, not using nearly even half my strength and being sure I didn't cut his neck with my claws. Dipping forward to bite at his shoulder as I choked him I rumbled, "Tap my hip if you need me to stop."

Kurda nodded but showed no signs of distress. Vampires could last for long periods of time without breathing and his trust in me was unwavering. He kept one hand on Gannen's chest, his other came up to my forearm as he timed the languid rolling of his hips to match the relentless pace that the Vampaneze beneath us was setting, a pace which showed no sign of slowing any time soon.

I continued moving in time with Gannen, biting at my mate between us and choking him lightly; although he didn't tap me once, every few minutes I would loose my grip for him to breathe before clutching him again. My brother's strong and deep thrusts were almost painful, even to me, but it was exactly what I needed. I felt complete, sheathed inside my tight moaning mate and being filled simultaneously.

As I pumped Kurda's length, I leaned back slightly to angle my hips, able to hold both my weight and the blond's as Gannen drove into my prostate and I hit my mate's in turn. The sensation brought a roar to my lips and my hands tightened their grip on the dainty blond in our laps.

It was unsurprising that after the treatment he had been given throughout the morning and early afternoon that Kurda was the first among us to reach his climax, his body already overly sensitive even before I began fucking him and stroking his cock. His claws bit into both Gannen and I as he came, his cum landing on Gannen's lips and cheek. The Vampaneze did not appear bothered in the slightest as he licked his lips to taste the blond and then grinned wickedly up at us. 

His claws dug into my hips and he doubled his efforts, slamming his hips up into me while forcing my own downward with a great deal of strength, the sound of slapping flesh echoing off the walls as he growled fiercely, his crimson eyes focused unerringly on my face.

Though Kurda had practically collapsed on Gannen's chest, I didn't dare stop as Gannen fucked me with newfound intensity. I was panting heavily, my hands gripping the Vampire's hips tightly as the Vampaneze fucked me ruthlessly, continuing to drive me into my mate. I let my head and eyes roll back, a string of swears leaving my lips - it had indeed become a bit painful now due to the Vampaneze's speed and strength, but it was exactly what I wanted. I climaxed hard and with another roar, filling Kurda once more as I stilled.

As I came, Gannen slowed his movements but did not stop. The relentless pace replaced by instead languid rolls of his hips as he shifted his hands, letting one tangle in Kurda's hair, as the Vampire's face pressed against his chest, while the other came up to cup my jaw, his thumb tracing along my cheek as he said, "You are both so incredible. Truly, I am the luckiest of all Vampaneze." He let his hand slide to the back of my neck, pulling me in to take my lips briefly before moaning softly against them, "I've missed fucking you, Vancha. You feel like Paradise."

I melted into Gannen's touch, letting out a soft hum of pride at the compliment. "As do you, brother," I replied, kissing him once again, just as sweetly and both mine and Kurda's bodies quivering post-climax.

Kurda shifted to begin kissing at Gannen's neck, leaving marks of darker purple where he sucked the skin, his hands tangling in the Vampaneze's red hair as he fucked me tenderly, shifting his hands back to my hips to guide them in languid rolls until he came with a moan, filling me before he finally pulled out, relaxing into the furs. 

I slid out of Kurda as well then, shifting to lay against my brother's side and resting my head on his shoulder. I wrapped one of my arms around both men, a mix of reddish-tan, white, and purple skin. I felt euphoric, almost high, as I nuzzled against Gannen's skin and stroked gentle circles on Kurda's back. "I love you both dearly." 

Gannen shifted his arms to wrap around both myself and Kurda and at my words he gave a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to my forehead, quietly saying, "I love you as well." He then looked to Kurda with a heavier sigh, his lips pursed at the large blue eyes that were looking back at him. Kurda returned the same pensive look before the blond sat up to look down at the Vampaneze and said, "I love you, Gannen. I have for a long time and I am sorry for running away from you. I lead you on and I let you catch feelings for me and then I abandoned you after you went out on a limb for my harebrained schemes about uniting our races. You went out of your way to be there for me and support me and I got cold feet and confused and left."

The blond shifted his glance between both of us and added, "It is a definite pattern of behaviour." He worried his lower lip for a moment before he added, "I do, though. Love you."

The Vampaneze lifted a hand to Kurda's cheek and hushed him softly and said, "You have nothing to apologise for, little one. Changing what has been would change what is, whether for good or bad, I cannot say. But I'd not trade the heartbreak I felt then because this moment is beyond worth it and I'd not risk losing this time with you. Plus it has been fun chasing you and making you blush for the last eighty or so years." He smiled gently and pulled Kurda back to his chest as he said, "I love you, Kurda." 

The blond settled once again, his cheek pressed against Gannen's chest and moved his hand to rest on my neck, musing, "This seems crazy. All of it. But I am really happy with the both of you."

"As am I," I agreed, pressing close to Gannen and Kurda and letting my eyes slip closed. With a bit of a grin, I added, "Crazy is the best kind of love, bluebird. I have been trying to tell you that for about a century now. But I am glad you finally believe me." 

The Vampaneze beside me laughed merrily at my words as we settled in, shifting only to pull more of the pelts into our pile for warmth. We drifted off to sleep like that, heaped together like a proper pack- knowing that now all that stood in our way was me having to defeat Gannen in fair combat. Something that I sincerely _ hoped _ I could do. 


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

THE REMAINDER OF OUR TIME IN SHANGRI-LA was as exciting as the start. The evening after our first Town Hall there was another gathering in which Vancha invoked  _ his rights _ to combat- for the hand of none other than Gannen Harst, his brother. But it appeared that either not many knew their relationship or the Vampaneze simply did not care as long as they got to see a good fight. 

And it was a very good fight. The both of them were out for blood, it seems. The fight lasted for well over thirty minutes and by the time it ended- with Gannen Harst pinned beneath a panting and bleeding Vancha March with his claws formed like a blade and pressing into his jugular, between the two of them there was a black eye, bloody nose, bruised jaw, dislocated shoulder, broken rib, three broken fingers and about thirty gashes from vicious claws. 

Immediately as the fight was called Vancha had pulled the Vampaneze in for an incredibly heated kiss proceeded to throw the man over his shoulder, beckoning Kurda to follow along with him. 

It was another night of revelry and one last day of sleep before we bid Shangri-La goodbye, strangely finding that even the Vampires among us were sad to leave. 

We headed North, our new- and seemingly permanent, companions at our side as we made our way toward Vampire Mountain. 

When we made it to the beginning of the trail to the Mountain we stopped to prepare ourselves for the traditional climb and Steve was grumbling loudly about it as he removed his boots, "Really? How does me getting thorns in my feet prove me worthy of being inside this Mountain? I seriously cannot fathom what this proves."

I chuckled in response, setting my own boots into my bag. Only once have I actually done this wall in this way, but Steve didn't need to know that. "We're also not allowed to flit," I added, tugging my bag back onto my shoulders, unsurprised to see Vancha impatiently tapping his foot and waiting for us as he had nothing to remove. 

"I will resist the urge," Steve replied, knowing full well that he could not flit anyway. Once we had set off again, it was around a two-week hike through unforgiving terrain with only a few scarce way spots throughout where  _ if you were lucky _ there were coffins or blood. We weren't so lucky, but at least dogpiles kept us warm. As the Mountain came into view a full fifteen days after we had set along the path Steve asked, "So what's it like? You know, compared to Shangri-La?"

I looked at Steve as we set to the uphill climb up the mountain, Vancha, Kurda, and Mr Crepsley leading the way. "Honestly? It is very hot. There is no plumbing or electricity. The entire mountain is an intricate labyrinth of connected cave systems that Kurda spent nearly his whole life mapping out. Everything is stone or otherwise naturally occurring material. No paintings, no artwork, no books - a couple statues, that's all. Then there's the Hall of Princes."

Steve shifted his bag more securely on his shoulders and said flatly, "So it… is really just a cave? Vampires have lived here for like… thousands of years and it is just a cave?"

Sensing that this was a dangerous line of conversation Kurda stepped forward and said, "It isn't  _ just _ a cave, Steve. It is a testimony to the fortitude of Vampires. It is natural and strong, the way we wish to exist in the world. It is a place of spirituality and where Vampires come to prove themselves and to earn their place among us. It may not be as luxurious or modern as Shangri-La, but it is a place of natural wonder… I will be missing the heated showers though."

I was thankful for Kurda's interruption as Vancha's hackles had begun to rise, but he seemed more relaxed when I looked to him again and he said over his shoulder, "The Mountain is an artwork of itself. We have hundreds of deep and vast caverns for many different Trials. Everything you find inside is built only what comes of the natural world. It is not so much a place of recuperation, though it can be during times of Council and celebration - of which I've missed the past two. We gather to test our strength and tenacity. Even the journey to the Mountain is to prove you are worthy to walk through its halls."

Steve shrugged lightly at the statement, slinging one arm around my shoulders as we walked and saying, "I mean. Camping is cool. I can get behind this awhile I guess."

From the silver-haired boy's other side his mentor, Gannen slapped the back of his head roughly as he passed and said, "You are one of the first Vampaneze to  _ ever  _ be invited into these halls, Steve Leonard. Do try to not be an insolent little prick, alright? The Vampires treated our home with the utmost respect and you will do the same." 

Steve brought a hand up to the back of his head and said in a whine, "Ow, Gannen. I wasn't being insolent I was being, at most, dismissive. But, yes, yes. I will respect the ancestral home of the Vampires and will attempt to portray myself in a decent light."

I sighed and leaned into Steve's hold and whispered, "If you offend Vancha during our walk up, you won't be invited to the Hall of Princes to speak your peace. And we all need you there." Reaching up I gripped his hand in my own, turning slightly to kiss his knuckles. 

"Hurry up, slowpokes," Vancha called, "We are almost to one of the entrances."

From behind us, Mr Crepsley stepped forward, ruffling each of our hair with his claws and said, "Just try to make friends. You were incredibly charming and charismatic in the Town Hall and I believe you can do the same here. And you will have us to back you. The Princes that are likely to give us the most trouble are Mika and Arrow. I am of the belief that Arrow can be swayed, but it will take… a lot to convince Mika. I believe in both of you."

I looked at Mr Crepsley as Vancha led us into one of the dark cave entrances, tucked discreetly into the side of the mountain and whispered so the prince wouldn't hear us, "Honestly, I'm more concerned about that one!" 

When I looked forward again, we were shrouded in familiar blackness. As a full vampire, I could now see a bit better than I did on my first journey here, but once the last of the light faded behind us, even those fully turned had a difficult time seeing. I waited patiently as we walked, Vancha guiding us by memory. 

Along the paths through the Mountain Kurda had skipped ahead to whisper in the Vampire Prince's ear. He smiled at the blond and we seemed to take a bit of a detour. It did not take a ridiculous amount of time to figure out why. 

A faint glow appeared around a bend ahead of us and we soon rounded a bend that opened up into a large cavern that was teaming with plant life, all of it producing multicoloured lights that gave the entire place the look of something directly out of fantasy. 

Beside me Steve stepped forward, turning on his heel as he took in the sight, mouth slightly agape. From beside Vancha and Kurda Gannen was less obvious but was smiling and said, "This is quite beautiful."

Steve retorted, "This is  _ stunning.  _ It is like art."

Walking past Mr Crepsley bent down to press a kiss to Steve's temple before looking around and shrugging, calling back to the Vampaneze's earlier comments, "Eh. It is just a cave."

I giggled at Mr Crepsley's retort, reaching along the cave wall and gingerly plucking a single illuminated flower, bringing it over to Steve and placing it in his palm with a kiss to his cheek. "It won't stay bright for long, but a memento."

Vancha chuckled ahead of us, waving us along to take us delicately through the plant life, his steps careful so as to not disrupt the floor beneath our feet too much. "I will forgive you that one flower, Shan." 

Kurda placed a gentle hand on Vancha's arm and addressed me with a warm smile, "Entire ecosystems rely on these caves and the plant life. Usually, the best way to appreciate nature is to let it stay exactly where it is. That one will look pretty in your hair though, Steve. It's the same purple as your eyes." 

Steve had been too distracted looking at the flower I had given him to really even realize that I had been scolded for it. As Kurda said his name though he looked up and grinned, immediately tucking the flower behind his ear and chuckling brightly. He looked to be and took my hand to say quietly as we started walking again, "No one has ever given me a flower before."

I blushed a bit and gave Steve's hand a squeeze, a bashful smile on my face as we carefully followed Kurda and Vancha through the incredible illuminated cave. "I'm just gonna have to change that then, aren't I?" I asked sweetly.

At the exchange, Kurda deadpanned at me and said, "What did I just say--- ah whatever I tried." He rolled his eyes and patted me on the head before turning, his demeanour resembling my lost friend Harkat more at that moment than he had for many weeks.

I chuckled and grinned at Kurda's back as we walked. This route was longer than it would have been if we walked directly through, but it was a stunning detour and a great way to convince Steve to enter the Mountain with a more open mind. 

We were finally greeted by the hints of torchlight as the bioluminescence faded behind us. As we neared I pressed another kiss to Steve's cheek, and to Larten's as well, and caught up to Vancha's side as we came to the main tunnels of the Mountain, the floor even and smooth and torches lining the cave walls. The hall veered in two directions, and Vancha and I stepped to the side. 

"This is where we leave you," Vancha replied, his hands on his hips and standing straight. "We will convene with the Princes and bring forward your request for audience. When we have agreed, Seba will come to collect you."

Mr Crepsley nodded at Vancha and kissed me goodbye before gathering up his little group of Vampaneze and a Traitor, all of whom had every right to be intimidated being here, and lead them on to get some food while they awaited word from Larten's old mentor, Seba Nile.

It didn't take us long to reach the Hall of Princes. I was way more nervous than I wanted to be walking in as the guards welcomed us back and stepped aside to allow our entry. Vancha placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and murmured, "They will accept our mates. The rest, I am not so sure." 

There was currently no audience in the stands as there might be commonly, aside from a few generals, and my brow furrowed as we approached the thrones to see Paris Skyle, Mika ver Leth, and Arrow speaking heatedly amongst one another. Vancha flashed them a grin, throwing his arms out and calling, "Boys, what have we to argue about on a fine night such as this?" 

Years ago I may have played his words off as simple humour, but I recognized it now as a desperate attempt to ease the tension. 

At the sound Vancha's voice the Princes looked up, the only genuine smile greeting us was on the lips of Paris Skyle who positively beamed at the sight of us and said, "Brothers, come join us. There is much to discuss about the happenings of the wide world and rumour has it that you bring more."

"Aye, we have much news -" Vancha began but was cut off by the bald tattooed Prince sitting in the middle. 

"We have Vampaneze joining arms with our clan, there is rumour of werewolves walking both the streets and the woods. And now we hear you bring Vampaneze into our halls?" 

"Arrow," I stepped up, standing tall even though the three Vampire Princes intimidated me, "Times are changing. They have to. We've brought only two Vampaneze with us, to seek audience with us and to speak their defence for fighting alongside us."

Mika appeared less than convinced as he replied, "Yes, we have heard of the two Vampaneze you have brought. Not just any Vampaneze, but their Polemarch and Messiah. Surely you will forgive me for not leaping with joy at the prospect."

Paris smiled over at Mika and replied, "Who better among them to speak for their cause and to negotiate among us? I think it was good form to bring them, even if it is unorthodox."

"Unorthodox," Arrow scoffed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms high over his chest. "We have never openly allowed Vampaneze in these halls. Why should we start now?" 

"Because they welcomed us into theirs," I replied simply, earning a startled look from the seated Princes. "We have seen their palace. A beautiful underground city filled with art and literature. They welcomed us into their secret home that Vampires didn't even know existed to take audience with us. We need them to win this war." 

Paris beamed and said, "Intriguing! I have heard the odd  _ rumour  _ here and there about their little hideout. But to actually be welcomed there. That must have been quite an experience."

Mika cleared his throat after Paris finished speaking and said, "Regardless of their welcome to you, we must not let a simple matter of hospitality cloud our judgement. Where is our proof that they intend to change their ways? How can we be expected to work alongside such a barbaric race?"

"We have had council with them," Vancha said with a shrug, walking over to his throne and popping unceremoniously into it, earning him a scowl from Arrow as he threw his legs over the arm and crossed his arms behind his head. "They have agreed to revisit their laws at such a time we are no longer at war - the word of multiple of their high-ranking officials. Vampaneze do not break oaths or shirk honour, just like the Vampires. Besides. Darren and I have taken the Polemarch and Messiah as mates."

I shot my eyes to Vancha, my cheeks likely near-fluorescent. I knew we had to tell them - but not like this. 

The look of surprise on their other three Prince's faces were nearly identical for a moment and almost comical. Eyebrows raised and mouths agape. After a beat, Mika said, "I beg your pardon?" He looked to me and asked, "I thought you had taken Larten as your mate? Did you forget your oath to him so easily?"

"No!" I replied quickly, raising my hands defensively to Mika. "No. Larten - there's a ritual you have to do to ask to be mates - well, it was actually Larten's idea. Steve Leonard, my childhood friend and the Lord of the Vampaneze, and Mr Crepsley and I… We're together. All of us."

"Same with myself, Kurda Smahlt, and Gannen Harst, my brother and the Polemarch," Vancha replied, turning his head to snort and spit onto the floor, glad to be back in a place where he could do such things. 

Mika looked at me with a shocked and unreadable expression and when Vancha spoke he leaned forward, his elbows on the table in front of him as he massaged his temples with the tips of his index and middle fingers. Beside him Paris asked with genuine curiosity, "And have they been good mates to you? How have you been navigating around the differing diets?"

"We've been… Trying to understand, actually," I replied, turning to face Paris. "It's been met with a few disagreements, mostly between Vancha and Gannen. It's hard to change one's beliefs, but I think we can start to meet in the middle. Us with more understanding and them, ah, choosing their meals more carefully."

Paris was still smiling, looking between Vancha and I. The others did not look pleased. The oldest then asked, "That seems a reasonable thing. And the both of you- you are happy?"

While I blushed and looked bashfully down to my feet, giving a little nod, Vancha was up out of his throne and walking around behind them to throw his arms around Paris's shoulders. He gave a delighted swoon and said, "Oh yes, sire, that I am. Finally, Kurda has agreed to ten years with me and Gannen has joined our commitment." 

Paris could not help but to chuckle at Vancha's antics, lifting a hand to pat at the man's cheek and said, "Congratulations, Vancha. You deserve this happiness."

Beside him, Mika asked incredulously, "Smahlt as well?"

"Oh aye, Mika," Vancha chuckled, patting Paris's shoulder as he walked around to join my side, lifting the wolf hood up over his head. "Smahlt as well. Smahlt is  _ more  _ than pleased with our agreement."

"I can't say that it bolsters my confidence, Vancha. The last that I saw of Kurda Smahlt was when he was sentenced to death for betraying our people to the Vampaneze," Mika replied, exasperated. 

Paris challenged, "He was doing what he thought was right and would save our species. It was condemnable, but he was a young man trying to work for the greater good. Plus, he went to his execution willingly. He took the punishment. It is not his fault he was brought back."

"That is true. He took the stakes - to the back, might I add. He was dishonoured in death as he dishonoured us," Vancha spat, rolling his shoulders back. "His betrayal broke me, Mika, and I know how you relate. You have not taken a mate in centuries. And you, Arrow, would you turn your back on your wife were she to do what Kurda did? He received his punishment. More than that, he was punished for decades as one Desmond Tiny's slaves. Harkat Mulds, one Little Person I know all of you grew to admire. They are one and the same."

I stepped in then as Arrow was about to retort. "Just give them their audience as they deserve. The three of you outnumber us - decisions won't be biased. We must come to agreements if we're going to win this war, and to do that, you must hear them. We must put their proposals to a fair vote as they've done for us. We owe them that."

Mika had sighed but gave a nod and Paris gave a gentle smile as he replied, "We will see them. I do want to remind the both of you that our decisions and votes will be based on their merit and their proposals. We will, in no way be influenced by the fact that they are mated to you. I do hope that they are a convincing pair."

"Sire, I would not expect this council to make unfair decisions based on their relationships to us," Vancha replied. "And you should expect no less from myself and Darren. In this Hall, we are the Princes of our clan. Decisions will be made on the basis that they are best for the clan. If I disagree, my vote will reflect as such." After a pause and a subtle glance to me, he added, "Even if the proposal is brought forth by Smahlt."

Paris nodded and said, "I think that we can all agree to at least hear them at this time. We will then deliberate and make our decisions for what the Vampaneze and representatives of our own clan propose. Unless there is an argument as to why we should not give them their chance to speak?"

His glance first went to Mika who offered a subtle shake of his head and then be looked toward Arrow.

Arrow heaved a sigh and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Finally, he lifted his eyes to us and growled, "I have no argument. We will hear them speak."

-0-0-0-

I FELT AS IF I MIGHT PASS OUT as I stood before the Council of Vampire Princes. I found myself incredibly thankful that Darren was occupying one of the thrones in front of me, allowing me to catch his eye and get a reassuring glance any time I needed one. I had packed my fancy black robes with me and I was wearing them now, wanting to look at least almost as distinguished as my mentor beside me did. Though Gannen rarely had to even try, he had a natural charisma and swagger that helped him command a room when he needed to. I, on the other hand, with these Vampires looking down their noses at me felt as if I was about to give an oral book report on a story I did not read in front of a panel of experts. 

I took a breath and began as politely as I could, "Thank you, Council, for agreeing to an audience with us. Your willingness to listen speaks volumes to your character and we appreciate your time as well as the hospitality that has been shown to us."

Arrow was the first to speak, looking down at us seriously. "These are certainly strange times. There has been no day since the Vampaneze have split from us, since that great war, that a Vampaneze has been welcomed - willingly," he added with a pointed glance to Kurda, "into these halls. However, the worst war we have ever faced is upon us. You come to us with proposals, for during and after this war, if I am not mistaken. You have the floor. Speak your piece."

I took another breath as the rather stern-looking Vampire addressed me and gave me my leave to speak. I kept my eyes focused on the five men ahead of me because I knew that were I to turn around and actually see the hundreds at my back I would likely lose my nerve. Nearly every Vampire from within the Mountain, save for those who could not shirk their guard duties, were crowded into the hall. It was not worth it to look, even to try and find a red jacket among the crowd. 

"For ages, our people have been at war with one another and even when there was a strained treaty of peace, none can deny that there were still casualties on both sides, that while not sanctioned by either government and so non-punishable, still occurred and are likely occurring up until this day. The way that we have conducted our peace is not truly peaceful, but rather a mutual agreement to turn a blind eye, unless someone gets sloppy. This is not sustainable and it is not for the benefit of either of our clans. We must work together to build a foundation on which both of our societies can thrive and lead lives of honour and respect. This would require sacrifice and compromise on both ends of the spectrum, but it is the only way for us to be free of this war and hatred. 

"And what is more, beyond the desire for our cultures to thrive and survive in this world, there is the reality that if we as people at all wish to survive, then we must put aside our differences and recognize that in the fight that is on the horizon, we are not enemies. We must work together to stop Desmond Tiny who is already at this moment creating his army of monsters that are bred with the sole purpose of destroying us all. If we do not stand together then we will fall."

"Are you proposing that we, the Vampire's, join forces once again with the Vampaneze?" Arrow asked, his eyes narrowed. "Do you expect us to turn a blind eye to your killing, to let you fight alongside us while you kill those you feed upon? Do you expect us to ignore centuries of senseless violence, of war against our people, of sneaking into these very halls to kill us where we sit? And what do you say after the war, Vampaneze Lord? When Tiny and his beasts are destroyed, if we survive, what then?"

There was a moment where I almost bit back against the tone, but I recalled Larten's words of warning to  _ not be a dick to the Princes _ from right before this Council began and took another breath before I replied, "What I am proposing is not for one side to join the other or vice versa. I am proposing that we come together as the children of the night to fight under a single banner. I would expect for both of our peoples to put aside the tragedies that have befallen all of us so that we might live to build a better world. I would argue that the group of Vampaneze that infiltrated the Halls of the Mountain and were subsequently eliminated did not represent the whole of the Vampaneze, but rather a small radical group within it that was working in conjunction with Kurda Smahlt in an attempt to stop the War of Scars. Those Vampaneze, along with Kurda Smahlt paid their debt for that betrayal in their blood and beyond that, each of the warriors lost to you in that coup have since been returned to your ranks. 

"These things were tragic and horrific, as is the bloody history we have sewn. But, yes, I would ask that Vampires and Vampaneze alike attempt to look past our history and see that we now have a chance to change how we coexist. As far as the feeding of the Vampaneze- at this time it is our proposal to return back to the terms of our previous treaty. That Vampaneze are able to feed as is our custom, respecting the laws put down surrounding our prey. However, this is not sustainable. At this time of war, we simply do not have the exhaustible resources to rewrite the standards of an entire culture. However, when Desmond Tiny and his monsters have been defeated, it is the wish of the Vampaneze to collaborate with Vampires in a restructuring of our laws that are suitable for both our needs and for the morals of our cousins of the night."

"Do the Princes have any further questions before we put the proposal to rejoin the Vampaneze, to both collaborate to change that suits both clans, on a permanent basis?" Vancha asked, not putting forth anything to help me but attempting to bring Arrow's harsh questioning to a close. He cast a subtle wink my way and Darren was clearly attempting to bite back a smile - I think one of pride - as their attention turned to the other princes.

"I have no further questions," Arrow replied flatly. Next to him, however, Mika cleared his throat and said, "I do. Thank you for the floor. Now, in this proposed allegiance to do battle against the cosmic meddler Desmond Tiny- what are your proposals for the infrastructure of our battalion? Surely there is some concern about Vampaneze being willing to follow the command of a Vampire or vice versa?"

I had nothing for this and I was sure that my face betrayed as much for a moment but I was saved by the Vampaneze Polemarch beside me. Gannen cleared his throat and said, "A fair question. At this time there has been no official structure proposed as we are not yet working with the Vampires in order to collaborate and make sure that the needs of all sides are being met. However, what I would propose, with the caveat that it is up for debate and restructuring at such a time as our war experts are able to discuss it, is that we create a system where each battalion is controlled by a single general from our ranks, an even distribution of Vampires and Vampaneze. We are not seeking to tell you how to fight but to fight as your allies and friends. The important part of this is that we will have to be able to communicate our intentions. With respect to ancient traditions I would not propose any kind of technology to accomplish this, but rather the use of your Stone of Blood. To allow the generals of the Vampaneze clans to be able to be blooded by the stone to share this telepathic link with the generals of the Vampires and to allow the Princes in the mountain to be able to watch the progress of battle and to track our troops outright. The stone would stay under Vampire rule, as it is your artefact and we have no claim to it whatsoever, but its powers could be invaluable when it comes to the command of our armies."

"You want to have the Vampaneze blooded by the Stone?!" Arrow shouted, a horrified and angry expression on his face. Behind Gannen and me, there was hushed noise of confusion and anger among the crowd.

Gannen smiled sweetly and replied, "Yes, that is what I just proposed. It is the quickest and most simplistic answer for how to communicate with warriors potentially across the globe without either of our cultures going against their beliefs structures and using human technology for it. With the stone still in the exclusive control of the Vampires, the only benefit that would be gained by Vampaneze is the ability to speak with you. I understand the duress, however, and as I said, there have been no official plans made and we want to collaborate with you on such efforts." His smile widened in an almost innocent way.  _ Almost _ . And he asked, "What would you propose instead, Prince Arrow?"

"If we are fighting alongside the Vampaneze, there will be enough Vampires present to communicate adequately. The Stone of Blood is powerful and sacred," Arrow replied.

"If I may," Vancha interjected, "But they are not proposing that the Stone leave the safety of this Hall. If we are going to be reuniting the clans, they will be connected by the Stone at some point anyhow."

To this point, Paris replied, "The power of the Stone of Blood is meant to strengthen us. To allow us to defend ourselves. To seek out those among us who may be lost, hurt or helpless. It is the lifeblood of our people. The same blood runs through the veins of the Vampaneze. We refer to them as our cousins of the night for a reason. We once were a single clan that was divided by ideals. Prince Vancha is right, that should we seek to break down these barriers and be whole once again, then so too should our protections be extended. The use of the stone for this battle should be deliberated further- but that is not what this council is about. Just as the feeding of the Vampaneze will have to be deliberated further- when they have adequate representation present to speak towards the will of their clan as a whole, so too should these matters. The question we are asking now is can the Vampire clan put aside their grudges as the Vampaneze have sworn to do, to fight side by side against Desmond Tiny?"

Surprisingly - or perhaps unsurprisingly - Darren was the first to speak. He looked to me, holding my gaze for a moment before turning to the other princes and stating, "I will begin the vote. I think this partnership is integral to our survival. We can't risk shutting them out now. Aye."

Vancha gave a nod and agreed much more simply, "Aye."

Paris looked down to us, lifting a chalice up as he agreed, "Aye." Mika was less enthusiastic, heaving a heavy sigh as he said, "The divides between us are vast and it will take the will of many to end them. However, one thing that Vampaneze and Vampires have always had in common is heads hard enough to break stone and a willingness to do so if it means attaining their goals. I vote aye, and I hope that we survive long enough to see our people make good on it."

Arrow threw up his hands and slumped into his chair. "While I vote nay, this motion is passed. I believe this is a risk too great to take… but for the sake of the clan, I hope you prove me wrong. What more do you have to propose?"

I could feel relief flood through my body, relaxing my shoulders as the votes came through, though I knew that we would have to keep an eye on Arrow who seemed determined to hate us-  _ probably _ with good cause. But the motion had passed and I quite nearly had forgotten that there was a whole other matter to contend with until Arrow spoke. 

I took a half step forward and took a breath before saying, "The other matter to which we would like to speak is concerning Humans. The war which Desmond Tiny has started will not just have casualties for our clans. Humans are likely to suffer incredible losses. We believe that it is their right to be made aware of it… and of us." 

A general murmur started around the hall and I could feel hundreds of eyes boring into me. This was far more intimidating than Vampaneze Town Halls which were conducted primarily through shouting and lively debate. It was so sterile and proper and most of all judgemental. Paris raised his hand and the gathering quieted as he asked, "You mean- to expose our existence definitively to the Humans?"

I nodded and said, "The fact of the matter is that they are going to see in very short order that there are werewolves. They will see that there are creatures of the night. If we do not make our presence and our allyship known to them they will try to exterminate us with all the rest. But if we come to them, show them that we can live harmoniously with them and that we mean to fight by their side as well, we could gain an invaluable ally in them. Our enemies are able to walk in the day and hold us at a severe disadvantage in this. With Human Allies, we can eliminate this disadvantage, bolster our numbers and the types of weapons our forces can use considerably as well as, when the war is done, begin to live in the world- be active parts of it. Help to form and shape the trajectory of the planet and the politics of it. We are incredibly long-lived and our wisdom and knowledge can help to guide humans to a better life as well."

"This comes back again to the issue of feeding," Arrow replied flatly. "Humans are fickle. If you believe they will welcome Vampires and Vampaneze with open arms when they discover the werewolves, you are incredibly naive, Steve Leonard. There will be more against us than will join us willingly, even if we show no violence or ill will toward them. It goes against the tradition of both our clans and it threatens our safety and their own. There will only be more infighting if Humans are aware of our existence. Some may follow, some may wish to fight or seek protection in our ranks. But what of the others? Either they will be swayed by Tiny's tongue, turned to werewolves, or hunt us individually."

"I am actually rather familiar with humans, Prince Arrow. I actually was one quite recently," I replied before I could stop myself. I then took another breath and went on, "The fact of the matter is, we are  _ going  _ to be exposed. It is not a possibility. It is an inevitability. We will either step forward proudly and take control of that, to come out on our own terms, so to speak, or we will be exposed by Desmond Tiny and painted as monsters. This conversation is not a matter of if we reveal ourselves, but how, and if we want to hold the reigns for it. The Vampaneze have agreed to this motion. We currently work with Humans, through our Vampets. We have found them to be incredibly loyal and we even have Human Allies among law enforcement, corrections, lawyers and the like who can work to advocate for us to the other Humans. We could build a sovereign nation of which we are the ruling class."

"Bringing us to light, figuratively, also means that they will be irritatingly curious of us. We have gone to great lengths to keep our home secret, safe and protected from the roving eyes and hands of Humans. They could so easily destroy all we have built," Arrow argued, running a hand up over his bald, tattooed head. "How do we protect ourselves if humans are made aware of us?" 

"We seek rights as citizens of our nations. Or seek to form our own nation. Give Humans a say in how we feed from them. Create a proper system for how people are chosen to be blooded. Prove ourselves just as civilized as they are. There will be those who do not appreciate our existence, but racism and dealing with it is nothing new to the world. We will have our struggles, the same as anyone else. But we can prove ourselves. Share with them the laws that govern us and let them see that we hold our people accountable for upholding them." I paused for a moment to consider my words before I added, "It is a risk. It absolutely is. But fortune favours the brave and I believe that this allyship is our best means for survival and long term peace."

Arrow sat back in his seat and shook his head. There was stunned silence through the Hall of Princes that was almost deafening. It seemed to last an eternity, but finally, Darren spoke, giving me a warm smile. "Does anyone have any other questions for Steve, or should we put it to a vote?" 

Paris smiled in Darren's direction and then in mine as he said, "We have seen that time and time again in recent years that the current laws and practices of the Vampire are… a bit outdated. We need to adapt if we are to survive and it has come to a point where our adaptation requires us to work alongside humans for our survival. I vote aye."

Darren nodded his agreement. "It's for the better for all of us, Humans, Vampaneze, and Vampires alike. It's the only way we hope to defeat Tiny. I vote aye."

Arrow gave a growl. I expected him to vote no, and so I wasn't phased by his attitude. He shook his head and replied, "It is  _ too  _ big of a risk. I cannot in good conscience vote aye. I say nay."

All eyes turned to Vancha March. He sat stoically in his seat, expression unreadable, and when he spoke it was with a low, even voice, not the bright, loud and jovial tone I had come to know in the short time I've known him. "We are creatures of the night. We were made to live separately from Humans. I have no desire to put ourselves at risk or open our lives to the public, and I know many of our clan in this Hall that agree with me. This is not our way. Perhaps it is because I never truly knew humanity, perhaps I'm simply stuck in my ways - and frankly, Paris, it shocks me to hear you vote aye on this. Perhaps in your age, you have forgotten who we are, or perhaps in your second life you have gained wisdom, I cannot say. This would be a foolish mistake. I vote nay."

Darren turned his head to the Prince in shock and Vancha's eyes lifted from my face to look over my shoulder. 

I also turned my head to the face of my mentor, who did not seem shocked, rather his face was stoic and unreadable. He offered a polite and curt nod to the Prince, his mate, but said nothing. 

I felt myself deflate, knowing that this motion would not pass. There was simply no way without Vancha on our side for it. The hall seemed to feel it as well, judging by the general buzzing and murmurs. Mika Very Leth raised a hand and the hall fell silent once more as the Prince said, "It goes against our ways. It is a reckless endeavour and the risks are astronomical. We are creatures of the night- made that way by the design of the same man who intends now to destroy us all. Desmond Tiny intends to eradicate the lot of us. Vampires, Vampaneze and yes, Humans. It is time for us to take action against him, to gain our victory by whatever means necessary. This is a fight we cannot win alone, and so we are going to fight alongside the Vampaneze. Together the Vampires and Vampaneze could be enough to defeat any enemy. Could be. But the risks to the livelihood of all intelligent creatures are at stake and perhaps it is fair that Humans, too, have the chance to fight with us to help shape the destiny of their world. I sincerely hope that I do not come to regret this. But I vote aye." 

The hall was nearly silent with shock at the Prince's vote- none among us having anticipated it. To the point that even the other Princes were staring at him in wide-eyed shock.

There was a brief moment of surprise - or perhaps anger - on Vancha’s face as he looked at Mika, but he quickly looked away again and his expression was once again neutral. When Darren’s nerve caught back up with him he looked at me with a wide grin. “For all of the clan, agree or disagree, the proposal has been passed. I think the best way to move forward with this is to utilize the Vampets that the Vampaneze already have at their disposal. Mr Tiny’s monsters are already attacking and spreading. We need to make Humanity aware of this threat, and aware of us, as soon as possible. Is there anything else we need to pass before Council today?”

I had still not recovered and felt that if I were to open my mouth- I might vomit. But I was spared having to do so by Gannen who offered a bow toward the Princes and said, "Those were all of the motions which we came to propose, sire. We, on behalf of all Vampaneze, thank you for your time, your consideration, your open-mindedness and we look forward to working with you once again as brothers as we shape this new world." 

I did my best to mirror the eloquent bow, but I was sure that mine was stiff and awkward in comparison, seeing as all of my limbs had turned to lead.

Vancha stood from his throne, looking over the still shocked and murmuring audience of Vampires in attendance. “That brings this council to a close. I see many faces of anger and confusion in the audience - whether in agreement with myself or with agreement to those standing before us. The motion to reveal us to the Humans has passed - by a hair,” he said with a pointed glance to Mika and continued, “I think we can all agree that as Vampires we find it difficult to trust our brothers of the night, and while I think revealing ourselves is a stupid idea, I do believe that we must at least reunite.

“I have a proposal of my own to put forth, that I think will settle our fears. Steve Leonard, if you and the Vampaneze wish to work with us against Tiny, and if you wish to allow Humans into our packs, then you must prove yourself to us.” Sitting down, he shrugged and flashed his all-too-familiar wolfish grin, bringing the youth back into his face. “I propose that the Vampaneze complete the Trials of Initiation to join us. Alternatively - the Lord of the Vampaneze can take them in their place.”

“The trials are not mandatory anymore,” Darren replied immediately, and the murmurs in the audience kicked up again. “Vancha, I barely survived mine as a half Vampire  _ and _ I had extra time. I only lived because Harkat - Kurda - saved me. And I should have been killed for that.”

“My motion stands, Darren. Every Vampire in this Hall has passed their Trials or, if recently blooded, intend to. They are not mandatory anymore, you’re right. But I think that if the Vampaneze wish to prove themselves to us, then their Lord should have the right to complete the Trials as any Vampire would. On pride and honour.”

To this point, Paris spoke up once again and said, "Let us not make the same mistakes we did with Darren. He was not fully aware of the consequences of these trials when he agreed to them." He looked to me and said, "The Trials of Initiation are a set of three tasks set forth to prove a Vampire or in this case Vampaneze to the whole of the clan. There is a lot of thirty trials which are selected at random and a person would have to complete one after the other with a single day of rest between them. The consequences of failing any trial is to be put to death. There are some trials which we simply do not have the resources for- like braving the pit of snakes. We still do not have snakes. However, there are still many available to us. I imagine we could draw from a lot of about twenty-five." 

At this, there was a shuffle from the crowd behind me and suddenly my mate, Larten Crepsley, was beside me and said, "Princes, I want to remind the council that these tasks are set forth on the basis that they are to be performed by a fully blooded Vampire. Steve Leonard is still  _ half  _ Vampaneze. There are many tasks which he could not hope to perform and would be setting him up for failure. When Darren, the only half-blooded individual I know to have taken on the trials, did his there was a lot of only seventeen trials which were deemed appropriate for his status and he was given ample time to train for them with Seba Nile- and still failed. If we are going to consider having Steve take on the trials it must be done in a way that he stands a chance to pass them."

“I have no qualms removing some of the trials to suit Steve’s half-Vampaneze status,” Vancha replied with a shrug, “However, if you’ll remember, Darren garnered extra time via a  _ loophole _ in the rules. At that time, we were celebrating. Well,  _ you  _ were celebrating as I was not present. Unless you or Seba have suggestions, Steve will perform the trials as-is.”

Larten paused for a moment, his gaze shooting daggers into the traditionalist Prince before he said, "Actually, I do, as a matter of fact. Since the last time that we gathered here not one but two of our Prince's have taken on mates, neither of which have had the appropriate ceremonies to seal their arrangements which also serve as political bonds tying us to the Vampaneze. It is my proposal that these agreements take place first, seeing as we have shirked our duties by not having performed them anyway and is it not tradition to abstain from matters such as Trials during a celebration of union for a Vampire Prince?"

Vancha gave Mr Crepsley a wide grin and nodded. “You’re right. During times of celebration such as this, the mating ceremonies of two princes - myself included - the Trials can be put on hold until the mating agreements have been completed.” Looking over at his other princes, and the relief on Darren’s face more than a little obvious he asked, “Does this suit the rest of you? How many days would you suppose the ceremonies take place?”

Paris smiled as well and said, "The mating ceremonies take place over the course of seven days. And, of course, we would not want one to outshine the other. They must be done separately. Unfortunately, it seems that the soonest that we would be able to get around to beginning the trials would be fourteen days from tomorrow."

“Fourteen days?” Vancha hummed, looking me up and down pointedly. “I think that’s manageable. A shame we have to delay them so long, but tradition is tradition. What do you say, Steve Leonard, Lord of the Vampaneze? Will you take the Trials of Initiation in a fortnight’s time to prove yourself and your people to the clan?”

I was still trying to process all of what had just transpired. I was pulled back to the present when beside me Larten laid a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. Looking back to the Council I nodded my head and said, "I am prepared and honoured to take on these Trials to earn my place among you. And if a fortnight is the soonest that this can happen, I suppose I will simply have to wait."

“We need some time now to deliberate and choose which trials will be removed from your Initiation, as well as to deliberate on the decisions we have made here this night,” Vancha said, settling into his seat comfortably once again.

Arrow spoke next, nodding his head. “I believe the Trials are a good choice. I will, unfortunately, be unable to attend both the celebrations as well as the Trials. With Vancha’s presence in these Halls, one Prince must take his place far from the Mountain to ensure that if all goes to high hell - which it surely will at this rate! - that one of us survives. I will take my leave the next evening.”

Paris Skyle beamed happily at the congregation and said, "There is much planning to do. And while we are doing so, I believe that the young Lord of the Vampaneze should become acquainted with some of our gaming halls and begin his preparations. Vanez Blane, I will leave you and Larten to the task. The Vampaneze may take a seat among us as I bring our final point of discussion before the Council. Kurda Smahlt, please step forward."

I had to be lead away from the spot I stood by the guiding hand of my mate. Myself and Gannen taking a seat amongst the Vampires as Kurda stepped forward to take our place. I caught his and Gannen's fingers brushing as they passed one another, but the blond Vampire was left very much alone before the Council. To his credit, he kept his head high and his features even as they looked down at him. 

Paris began again, "Kurda Smahlt. The last time that you were set before this Council, on the day that you were meant to have been blooded as a prince of our clan, the news of your betrayal was brought to light and you were sentenced to death. A sentence which you accepted and we implemented immediately thereafter. Through cosmic forces far beyond your control, you stand before us once more. The question we must now answer is- what do we do with you? Are we meant to forgive the crimes of the past- crimes for which you paid the ultimate price, and welcome you back to our fold? Or is the risk of it too much to bear? Should you be sent once again to the Hall of Death to resolidify the judgement that was passed for your actions?" 

Kurda gave a nod up at the Council and pulled his mask down from his face to smile as he said, "One of those options is certainly preferable in my opinion, but at the end of it, I will accept the judgement of the Council and whatever it is determined that my fate should be. My actions in my previous life were inexcusable. I did betray you and your trust in me. I intended to kill the lot of you and I did kill Gavner Purl, in order to secure long term peace. Or so I had thought. I, like many, found myself misguided by Desmond Tiny. Though he can only be blamed for his guidance. My actions were my own. After I was put to death I was then put into the body of a Little Person and became known as Harkat Mulds. I did not know then the truth of who I was, but I retain all of my memories of being Harkat. It was my only desire then, as it is now, to do right by the Vampires. If you will allow me a place among you, I will dedicate my life to attempting to make amends for my actions as well as earning my place among you once more."

“When I discovered your plot - when you helped me to escape from my failed trials and killed Gavner Purl, leading to the death of Arra Sails and many more of our comrades, I was… well, I was hurt and I was sad. I thought you had become my friend. What I didn’t know at the time was that you were also the one that saved me from the boar. You saved me, unintentionally, from death to the stakes for failing my trials. It’s really complicated to think about, and it makes my head hurt a bit,” Darren replied, looking down at Kurda with a soft expression. “But you were also one of my closest friends when I knew you as Harkat. You were as committed to the clan as any Vampire could hope to be. You paid the price for your crimes in death and in your life as a Little Person. I don’t believe you deserve to die again. I think you’ve earned the right to a second chance.”

Vancha was the next to speak, looking sadly down at his mate from where he sat. “I agree with Darren. Hearing of your betrayal, I couldn’t imagine that you would have done something so foolish and stupid. Something so backhanded and unintentionally cruel to your own people. And I heard of your death and I mourned you, I mourned the fact that I knew you would never reach Paradise because of your crimes. I was only glad that I didn’t have to watch you die.” Giving his mate a smile, he continued, “It is not a secret that I have loved you for over a century, Kurda Smahlt. I have come to know you as I know myself; so I thought. I was wounded because I did not expect that plot to be something you were capable of. However, not a day has gone by that I have loved you less, even in my anger and sadness at your crimes and your death. You have paid the price in blood. You have been punished to decades of life at Tiny’s side, as well as at ours. Darren is right - you became our friend as Harkat as you were our friend as Kurda. You have made amends. I have faith in your honour as a true Vampire. With the Vampaneze at our side as you wanted, and though I disagree with it, the humans too, I know you will be able to help guide us to glory.

“Not only do I think that you have taken your punishment as it was owed to you, I believe you deserve a chance to regain your honour. I believe that your heart is strong and true, your mind quick and brilliant, and that your values are necessary for the survival of this clan. Without you at our side, we would likely face a devastating loss. I say this not as your mate but as your Prince - we cannot succeed without you. I see the look in your eyes and the anger you hold for me for my vote, and I cannot change that. What I can do is suggest truthfully that I think you are owed this second chance, as well as your position of General, if you would like to reclaim it.”

Mika Ver Leth then spoke, "There is no denying that in your previous life you were an excellent Vampire. You worked your way up through the ranks to earn your title as general and had even secured a place among us as a prince on this very Council. While your intentions were backhanded and you fully intended on killing us, you did, absolutely, earn your spot here. You were an excellent general. A good friend to many. One who was looked upon with huge amounts of respect, even if most of us thought that your preoccupation with the Vampaneze was a bit problematic- which it was. All of these things make your betrayal of us that much harder. We trusted you and you wanted to lead us to ruin. You killed one of your own without hesitation or mercy. You brought enemies into these halls. While we have agreed to work with them now, the Vampaneze were at that time just that. You planned on stealing our Stone of Blood to allow us to be systematically hunted and destroyed. I fear trusting you again due to the uncertainty of what your next  _ for the greater good _ may be."

“This is the second time you have brought Vampaneze into these halls,” Arrow continued where Mika left off, “and I would be lying if I said that I did not agree with Mika. You have broken our trust utterly and completely. We called you friend and brother. We watched you fight and complete the Trials, multiple times, with honour. You held your own and you earned your place as Prince alongside us only with the intention of killing us in cold blood, your own people, those who supported you and honoured you. We were  _ all _ hurt by what happened, all disappointed and saddened by your betrayal. It quite nearly cost us everything. You will have to prove yourself again trustworthy and honourable if you are to continue walking these halls. I do not agree that Kurda Smahlt should yet regain his title as General.”

Paris nodded and said, "I believe he would, should he be allowed to live at all, have to retake his trials and once again earn a place among us. But to begin with, let us start with the vote. Do we believe that Kurda Smahlt should be allowed to live? I will start by giving you your first aye. I believe you have earned the right to live."

“I will give the second aye,” Darren added. “As Harkat, and in these last few months, Kurda has proven himself to be loyal. He should not be put to death.”

Vancha was the next to speak, with a soft smile down to his mate. “I know I will take some words for my earlier decision, but I am not so scared of Kurda as to sentence him again to death to avoid speaking daggers at me. Of course I vote aye. While foolish and misguided, he was acting only as he thought was best for our survival and he has already paid the price with his life. We cannot ask him to pay it again.”

All eyes turned to Arrow, who looked seriously down at Kurda with his lips in a thin line and momentarily silent. After a beat, he sighed and shook his head. “Kurda Smahlt, you have dishonoured yourself and us in the actions of your past life. However… you then  _ paid _ with your life. I worry about placing my trust in you once more, but my colleagues are right. You shan't be punished again. Aye.”

Mika then added, "In our first unanimous vote of this gathering, I also give you an aye. I believe, however, that much like the Vampaneze who must earn his place among us, so too should Kurda Smahlt. He should also be subjected to Trials." Mika looked to the Princes to gather their opinion but Kurda spoke up from where he stood, "There is no need to deliberate that point. I accept your terms, Mika Ver Leth. I thank you all for this second chance at life and I will gladly perform the Trials of Initiation to earn my place amongst you once more and until completing them with honour, I would decline my position as a general among you until having done so even if it were to be offered officially."

Vancha stood then as well and nodded. “Then that brings an end to this Council. Celebrations will begin tomorrow night. The Princes need time to discuss what has occurred here tonight. I would like to thank those of you who spoke today,” he said, looking down at Kurda with a curious expression before sitting down once more.

The hall began to clear and I found myself leaning heavily against Larten, the adrenaline was wearing off and the reality of what we had just accomplished was starting to sink in. The Vampire leaned down and pressed a soft kiss just below my ear and said, "Darren will be occupied here for awhile. Come along and I will introduce you to Vanez." 

We stood from our seats and Larten offered me his arm which I gladly took for support as we followed the procession. I noted that not far ahead of us Kurda had joined Gannen and seemed to be talking very heatedly, though in a hushed voice as they walked. Mr Crepsley lead us along after them until we finally reached a large Hall at which Larten explained, "This is the Hall of Baker Wrent. It is one of three sports halls here. And likely where you are going to spend the next two weeks." He glanced around until he spotted another Vampire, another redhead. As we approached he said, "Greetings Vanez. It is good to  _ see _ you, old friend."

The Vampire flashed a large grin, placing his hands on Larten’s shoulders and patting him warmly. “Ah, Larten. It is good to see you as well! I see that impromptu trip you decided to take with Darren has, once again, brought some excitement into our lives, eh?” he asked, then turned to me. I immediately noticed the patch over one of his eyes and the deep scars over the other, greyed from damage, then extended a large hand out to me. “And who is this fine lad? Vampaneze?”

Larten placed a hand on my lower back and pushed me forward just a bit and said, "Yes. Steve, this is Vanez Bane. He is the Gamemaster here. He  _ oversees _ all training and combat and will be helping you prepare for your Trials. Never fear. He will  _ see to it _ that you are ready. And Vanez, this is Steve Leonard, Lord of the Vampaneze and mate to myself and Darren. It was a  _ very _ interesting trip, yes."

“I can  _ see _ that it was,” Vanez replied with a chuckle, raising a brow in the direction of Larten’s voice as he shook my hand, his grip firm. “So, you are to prepare for your Trials, then,” he continued. “We will not know until the night before each of the three just which you will do, which means you only get one night to prepare for each specific trial. But news carries quickly in these halls - we will have a fortnight to prepare you in a more general sense and, I would recommend to you that Kurda Smahlt perform his Trials first. You will get three extra nights of training that way. Do you have any questions about the Trials?”

As I released the blind Vampire's hand I gave a chuckle and said, "I am not worried all that much. If someone as sloppy as Larten can pass them I reckon I will do just fine."

Vanez laughed, turning and waving for me to follow him into the main of the Hall of Baker Wrent. “Actually, Larten did exquisitely well during his trials. Though I do recall that he was an inch shy of getting split in two by a pendulum…” He chuckled and flashed Mr Crepsley a wide grin as he turned back to me, having stopped before a rack of weapons, many older but some I noted were silver-tipped. “What do you fight with, Leonard?”

Beside me, Larten groaned and muttered, "In my defence, there were about five hundred snakes in the pit with the pendulums. And, now there are five snakes." 

I laughed, shaking my head at Larten and turned my attention back to Vanez to reply, "My main weapons are dual machetes. But I am also rather adept with daggers and hand axes and really good with a chain whip."

“We have all of that here at our disposal,” Vanez replied with a chuckle in response to Mr Crepsley’s words and stepped out of the way of the rack as he stepped back, picking up a bo staff and giving it a spin. “I want to see where you’re at. Pick your weapon and meet me in the ring - we will fight.”

The Gamemaster led me to a large circular ring, flush with the floor and a slightly raised black border. He felt for it with his foot before stepping into the ring and taking position, looking at me with a warm smile. “Perhaps Larten or Kurda could give us a count.”

I grabbed two of the machetes from the rack, having left my own in Larten's room as a show of good faith during the Council and prepared to step up to the ring. I did chance a look at Mr Crepsley and said quietly, "Larten, I can't honestly fight him, can I? He is totally blind?"

With far less discretion my mate asked in a shocked voice, "He is blind!?" He laughed and added, "I had not noticed! Well then, this should be easy for you. Get in there."

I rolled my eyes at his antics and stepped into the ring, noticing that most of the Vampires in the Hall had stopped to watch. I sighed, bringing my weapons up in front of me and said, "Alright… Let's do this then."

From the side of the ring, Kurda brightly called out, "On my mark then, gentlemen. Three, two, one- fight!"

The moment ‘fight’ was called, Vanez came at me at great speed. Despite his blindness he seemed to know exactly where I was, swinging his staff at me in strong and fluid swipes. I managed to block the first few swings with my machetes, but suddenly he was dipping low and swiping his staff at my ankles.

I managed to leap over the swipe, going into a headlong roll to his side and coming back up on my feet to turn to him and call out, "Holy shit, dude!" Before I could even get my weapons back up he was again in hot pursuit, not giving me a chance to get properly on the defensive.

“You trust your eyes before you trust your instincts, boy!” Vanez laughed, swinging his staff up precisely, cracking it against my wrist. It wasn’t a strong enough hit to break bones, but it did make me drop one of my machetes to the floor that he kicked out of the ring with his foot as he swung his staff at me once more.

This time I had to duck to avoid the swing which was aimed directly at my skull. I was able to use crouch, however, to leap forward, into Vampire's defences. I spun the knife in my hand to lead with the pommel instead of the blade and brought it up with full force against the Gamemaster's jaw.

He turned his head to the side in response to the hit, spitting blood onto the floor, but it didn’t seem to phase him too much. “Better!” he said, bringing the staff up quickly between us to knock into my other hand, throwing my machete out of my grip and over our heads, knocking me off balance. He caught it and chucked it out of the ring with a clink before tossing his staff aside as well. Before I knew what was happening, his barefoot connected with my solar plexus with force enough to bruise, knocking me out of the ring.

I landed flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. I brought both of my hands up to my ribs to lay on them delicately. Suddenly the face of my mate appeared above me, wearing the most infuriating and charming smile as he said above the sound of laughing Vampires, "What happened, Leopard?  _ He is blind. _ "

I swiped at him, a blow which he avoided with ease as I said, "He's not fucking natural is what he is."

Vanez walked up to us, having picked up both of my machetes, holding them by the handles in one hand as he held his other out for me to take. “I may be blind, but clearly I can see better than you. Your first lesson, Leonard? Do not underestimate any opponent. Enter into every fight expecting to die but refusing to accept it willingly.”

I took his hand and let him help pull me up as Kurda said, "I mean, you knocked him out of the ring, Vanez, but I would like to point out that had he not flipped his knife he'd have buried the whole blade in your jaw."

At the statement, I laughed and said, "At this point, I'm not convinced that a blade in his brain would have stopped him from kicking my ass."

"Likely not," Vanez replied, and I couldn't tell if he winked at me with his one visible eye or not. "In any case, he made the choice to hit with the hilt. It cost him the fight. Now, for the next fourteen - or seventeen - days and nights, unless you are sleeping, eating, or joining the celebrations, you will be here in the Halls of Sport with me. You have more time than Darren did and I am not allowing another near-death under my tutelage. You will train hard. You will be sore and you will be tired - but you will survive the Trials."

I took back the machetes and said with complete sincerity, "Thank you, Vanez Bane. It means a lot that you are willing to take me on as a pupil, even temporarily." I then looked to Gannen and mused in a stage whisper, "You know, when the Vampires came to Shangri-La we just threw them feasts and slept with them. Vampire hospitality is wild, yo."

“Do not worry, you will enjoy your time here well enough. Come, we will do some more simple training just so I can gauge where we will need to focus our efforts the next two weeks,” Vanez replied brightly, “then you can spend the rest of the night with your mates as we prepare for the mating celebrations.”

I nodded and followed after the blind Vampire with my mate trailing along behind me to watch as I trained while we waited for the princes to be done with their deliberations. As we walked I actually received several claps to the back from Vampires that had seen the one hit I got on Vanez, leading me to believe that most people do not even accomplish that. 

The general consensus was that I could not be in better hands to train me for the trials and I knew that I had to be at top form, lest I be taken to whatever the Hell the Hall of Death was. So I intended on listening very closely to my temporary mentor so that I stood a chance of earning my and my clan's place among them.

-0-0-0- 

As soon as we were done deliberating - an exhausting task in its own right - Darren headed off to find his mates and I went to find mine, knowing the fury I saw in Kurda's eyes at my nay vote would mean an incredibly difficult discussion to be had. I had been unable to read Gannen's expression but was certain he was equally angry.

I found Kurda and Gannen leaving the Halls of Sport. I stood a bit down the tunnel, allowing them the chance to come to me in their own time if they needed more space, but I lifted my hand in an awkward wave anyway, feeling like a young boy.

The both of them did notice me almost immediately, Gannen's face becoming once again incredibly neutral, his expression not betraying his feelings in the slightest. Kurda, however, was a tiny bit easier to read as he approached with pure exasperation on his face and said, "What the Hell, Vancha?"

I sighed, but kept my shoulders back and stood tall. "I could not vote aye on a proposal I don't believe in, Kurda. You know that. I voted the way I believe I needed to vote. I do not agree with the decision to reveal ourselves to Humans. I'm sorry. But I take my responsibility as a Prince very seriously. I voted for the best interests of our clan. I was outvoted."

"No, that is totally understandable," Kurda replied with a sigh. "You have to do what you believe is for the good of the clan. That is your duty and I'd not ever ask you to compromise that." 

He then opened both of his hands gesturing between the three of us and said, "But did you not think that I maybe you could have had that conversation with us? Instead of blindsiding us in front of the whole clan? Maybe just once in the last month been willing to debate it with us and have an intellectual conversation about it?"

"I haven't exactly been quiet about my thoughts on the matter," I began, but nodded and looked to the ground beneath us. "But you are right. I let my duty to the clan overtake the respect I owe both of you." I shuffled my feet before looking up again. I always found it difficult to speak of feelings, particularly when I knew I was in the wrong, of which there have been more occasions than I care to admit. "I should have spoken with you about it privately before bringing it to the Council. I was scared my feelings on this matter might draw you away from me again, not that that's a good excuse, or really an excuse at all."

"You  _ have _ been quiet about your thoughts on the matter, Vancha. If you hadn't, I would not have been shocked by your vote," Kurda replied heatedly, though he managed to keep his volume level quite low, which was good. It would have been harder if he was shouting. "And again, it is not that you let your duty to the clan overtake anything. First and foremost, before you are my mate or even my friend, you are a Prince of the Vampires and your top priority has to be with them, for you to do what you think is right for the clan, whether that is voting nay on our proposals or even letting one of us die- it is your job to do what is right for the clan. I will not begrudge you voting nay, Van. That is your right and I will not tell you how you should perform your duties. But yes, the slightest bit of warning that you did not agree or being willing to talk it through why you do not agree, as your partner, that is something I would have appreciated."

"I'm sorry, Kurda," I replied gently. "I will be more open with you about these things in the future. For now, would you like to talk about what the Princes have discussed? Word has been given to the generals so our conversations are not secret. Though Arrow certainly had a stake up his arse the whole time. I don't think he could have left fast enough."

Kurda sighed and nodded, shoving a hand into his pocket and gesturing with the other for me to lead the way to where we were to have this conversation and said, "Yes, I would like to know what was discussed, thank you."

I glanced at Gannen as we walked, still unable to tell what he was thinking. Where I overcompensated for my emotions in humour and sex jokes and mannerisms, my brother seemed to shut the world out so well there was nothing there. With a small sigh, I looked back forward and told them of our discussion. "We are going to spread the word through our ranks that the Vampaneze are to come to the mountain as they're nearby to be blooded by the Stone to join our network. Vanez is in the process of making silver-edged weapons, but we do not have a mass of resources, so we will utilize the Vampets and the humans as we begin to spread the word to see if we can get more silver for our weapons and allow them to make silver bullets."

Kurda's other hand mirrored his first, settling into his pocket as he replied, "That seems reasonable. They decided on allowing the use of the Stone of Blood then? I am sure that Mika and Arrow were tickled with that." 

The Vampaneze walking beside me said, "That likely means that I will have to leave as soon as our mating ritual is complete, in order to gather the Vampaneze and bring them back. The trip is long, particularly without flitting, so I will need to go as soon as possible."

"Yes, that would be wise. And we did - it makes the most sense that if we are aiming for a more permanent reunion between our clans that we should be able to communicate quickly and easily," I replied, wanting to take their hands as we walked but restraining myself. "Once this war has been won, those of us in high rank that survive on both sides will convene to discuss how this reunion will look and decide on worthwhile compromises from both sides." 

Gannen nodded and replied, "It is the best we could have hoped for. Only time will tell how it will play out." He then looked to me and asked, "What is required of me for this mating arrangement ritual? It is some sort of contest is strength?"

"Some," I replied, taking this chance to loop my arms with Gannen's and Kurda's, giving my blond mate a grin. "They are excellent fun. A night of drinking, two nights of fighting and drinking - the Halls of Sport are full for fights, but as are the corridors - a night of recovery, a night of purification, the ceremony and feast, and finally an evening of reflection. And fucking.  _ Lots  _ of fucking."

Gannen made no move to take his arm away from mine, nor did Kurda, which I took as a very good sign, even if they were both upset at me for the next little while for not talking to them, we would move past it just fine. My brother hummed softly and mused playfully, "Well, I suppose that sounds manageable."

Kurda chuckled, the bright and ringing sound of it defusing quite a bit of the tension as he said, "They are very fun. Mostly they are an excuse for Vampires to drink down our stores of ale rather efficiently. I do hope they will have enough to get through two ceremonies in a row."

"Oh I am sure we do," I replied, my grin widening. I felt much more at ease now as we walked through the halls and added, "We will have to decide who will be mated first. When are your trials, bluebird?"

Kurda looked to me and replied, "I will draw my first task the evening after the second ceremony comes to an end. There are a few things to consider, however. If we go first, the sooner that Gannen can leave to fetch the Vampaneze. However, should we choose to go second then Steve would be able to choose to abstain from fights and drink during our ceremony, which he cannot do during his own. So our ceremony could be a week of recovery and training for him. I think that I may fare a touch better going into my trials hungover than he would to his. And thanks to  _ someone's _ suggestion, the Vampaneze joining us officially are contingent on him passing."

"I am certain he won't disappoint us," I replied, keeping the tone light and giving Kurda a wink. Truthfully, I would not have suggested it if I didn't think he would live. He had plenty of time to prepare, and he was tough as Darren was. More clever, too. "I think it may be wise for us to do the mating arrangements second, then. You have passed them with little issue twice now already, and I know you will do just fine - Even hungover. Gannen, do you think you will be able to wait?"

Kurda nodded lightly at the suggestion and Gannen then replied, "Yes, I will do whatever is necessary to give Steven the best opportunity he has to pass his own trials. I may appeal to the Princes in the meantime to allow myself and the Vampaneze to flit the path from and back to the Mountain afterwards as a one-time exception to their laws. I recall Darren mentioning that they suspended this limitation during war times once. Perhaps they will be willing to do so again."

"Personally, I see no issue in suspending the limitation. You've done the walk now once as it was meant to be done, and you are right, time is of the essence," I replied and shrugged. "I am a traditionalist, but not an asshole."

Gannen looked to me with a half-smile ticking up the corner of his lips as he replied, "I wholeheartedly disagree, Love."

I laughed loudly in response, tugging my mates closer as I led them down the corridors to the Hall of Khledon Lurt to get something to eat before the celebrations began. 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

WE WERE WELL INTO THE FIRST DAY of our mating celebrations, and half of the Mountain was already loaded. Although technically the fights didn't start until tomorrow, Vampires were enjoying getting into playful, drunken scuffles with each other as well as hollering inappropriately to me, Mr Crepsley, and Steve, along with howling and yipping like dogs whenever they saw us kiss or touch. 

It was actually a lot of fun, and I think a bit of a shock to Steve, though he seemed to be enjoying himself. I never had the chance to see a mating ceremony myself; I had only heard rumour of it from Mr Crepsley recalling his ceremony with Arra. 

Steve was obligated to drink with us, as being one of our mates to be joined, but that didn't stop Vanez from bringing up training whenever he could. I was almost thankful I didn't have as much time to prepare for mine. The nerves in the waiting were almost worse. 

What's more, is that none of us could back down from the offer for a fight come the second day. The Vampires seemed to be rather good sports about the fact that Steve had his trials coming up, so Mr Crepsley and I got into at least three times the amount of scuffles that the Vampaneze did- though he did have a rather impressive fight with Arra Sails on the bars, even managing to knock her off. By the time that our day of recovery rolled around all of us were bruised and sore and Mr Crepsley kept groaning and telling us to not talk so loud. Which we weren't - we could hardly handle the sound of our own voices with how hungover we were. 

Thankfully, the rest of the Mountain left us alone for the entire day and night aside from bringing us food and water and blood. Close to dawn, however, after nearly a full day and night passed since our last drink and all of us were cuddled together in our oversized coffin, Vanez again arrived at our door with an apologetic expression and asked Steve to come train for a few hours of the day before our Night of Purification. 

Steve had groaned, extracting himself from the warmth and comfort of the blankets and our arms to spend the rest of the day training. His muscles had already been sore from drinking and fighting as well as managing to find time to train and still be intimate with us whenever he could. But by the time that he returned to be room about an hour before sunset he had simply dropped into the coffin in our exhaustion without bothering to climb into the blankets or even remove his coat.

When we awoke later in the evening, it was finally the Night of Purification. Steve wouldn't be able to train for the next three nights due to the ceremonies, and we all agreed it would be wise for him to have some rest before diving full-on into training for the trials while Vancha, Gannen, and Kurda had their own celebrations.

We were all ushered off to separate caves to spend the night and day apart. In the room, sunken in the floor, was a deep bath carved into the stone and filled with clear and steaming hot water. The scent rolling off it was delectable and there were flowers and petals sprinkled into the water, along with a mineral scent I didn't recognize. The room was warm from the steam and lit with torches and, looking up, I noticed Kurda standing in the room with a wide smile on his face. "Kurda? What are you doing in here?" 

The blond smiled widely before throwing a few more of the flowers in the basket he was holding into the bathwater and saying, "I am here to assist you with your purification. Which sounds way more ominous than it actually is. Mostly I am here to wash your hair and give you a massage. You know, make sure you do not work too hard giving yourself a bath. Each of you gets a helper. It is kind of fun."

"Oh," I replied, blinking at the blond before looking at the bath full of flowers and asked simply, "So, do I just get undressed and get in the bath?" 

The older Vampire nodded lightly and said, "Yeah that about sums it up. I will wash your back and your hair for you. There is also some wine if you want it. Or if you'd prefer to stay away from alcohol I brought some herbal tea. I picked the herbs myself."

"Actually, some tea would be great. I think it'll be a while before I have another drink," I replied with a playful smile, tugging off my clothing and setting them aside. I stepped over to the sunken bath and stuck my toes in, the heat making me shiver; we hadn't had hot water since Shangri-La. "So what's all this in the water, anyway?" I asked as I got in and settled, letting out a happy breath. "Whatever it is, it feels lovely."

Kurda poured a saucer of the tea and brought it over to me, kneeling behind my head on a small cushion as he said, "It is fed through a natural spring that is quite rich in minerals. But this pool also has a healthy growth of a few really wonderful algae and I gathered a bunch of wildflowers that are supposed to be quite relaxing and good for dreams as well. Not Vancha levels of good for dreams plants, but just the regular kind. There are also a fair few oils. The bath was heated with some rocks that I had in a fire for the last day or so."

"Well, it's all amazing," I replied, taking a sip of the tea and humming in satisfaction, leaning back against the wall of the makeshift tub and tilting my head back to look at Kurda. "I have to admit this isn't what I was expecting from the mating ceremonies," I added, looking forward again to take another drink.

The blond chuckled lightly as he dipped a stone basin in the water to fill it, "I have always thought these parts of the ceremonies were lovely. It is a chance to just relax and contemplate the life ahead of you for however long you have chosen to take your mates, which usually ends up stacking up to a lifetime for most." He pressed a hand to my forehead and added sweetly, "Tilt your head back for me, Darren." 

As soon as I had he poured the water through my hair, careful not to splash any in my face. He set the basin down and began to work some lovely smelling oils into my hair and began to massage them into my scalp with fingers and claws. With a bright laugh, he added, "Your bath is probably a touch better than Larten's. Vancha was  _ quite _ insistent on being his helper."

The image brought a laugh to my lips as I let my eyes slip closed relaxing into the warm water, the scents, and the comforting touch and company of my friend. "I'm sure it's a root in there," I replied with a pleasant sigh, "I have to say that I'm really glad you're here with me, Harkat." 

The Vampire's fingers stilled in my hair as I finished talking. It took me a beat to even realize what I had said. Kurda sniffed once and replied in a quiet voice, "I am glad too… I have missed you a lot, Darren. I know that is silly because you've been around. But I miss you."

"Oh Kurda," I murmured, opening my eyes and feeling a bit of a lump in my throat. I sat up and turned, wrapping my arms around the Vampire and hugging him tightly, even though I knew I would get him wet and the oils were still sitting in my hair. "I miss you too. We haven't had a chance to hang out, just the two of us. Or maybe it's felt different. But you're still Harkat. You're still my best friend."

The Vampire hugged me back tightly, not caring a bit that his smock was soaked from where I pressed against him. At my words, he let out a choked so but quickly tried to settle himself as he said, "I know it is different. It is so weird and I know that no one still sees Harkat when they look at me. It doesn't really matter what I did living that life. As far as anyone is really concerned he is just gone. I think even you really feel that way. But I still love you. You will always be my best friend."

"But you are here. You haven't gone anywhere. You'll always be Harkat," I said, pressing into his smock and hugging him tighter. "I've been so selfish and distracted that I didn't even stop to think about us. I'm sorry." 

Kurda shook his head and said, "No, no you are fine, Darren. There's been a lot going on and… and I know it is not the same. I can't blame you for not seeing me the same way. And we've both had our mates and crazy lives and so much happening and I have been just as distracted. And I have been trying to give you space. I know it must feel like you've lost him and… I want to give you time to grieve that."

I shook my head, but I couldn't lie to Kurda. It did feel like losing Harkat and I didn't feel the weight of that loss until sitting here with Kurda, remembering him. Maybe I had been grieving and just didn't realize it. "Don't give me any more space, okay? I mean - I know we have our mates and the war to worry about but I want to hang out more. I miss you so much." I began crying then too, clinging desperately to Kurda's clothing and burying my face in his chest. 

We stayed like that, clinging to one another and crying for longer than I could really say. It wasn't until the both of us had both fallen silent with no more tears to spend that the Vampire finally pulled back from me enough to wipe his eyes with his wrist, seeing as his hands were still covered in oils. With a chuckle, he said, "Goodness. I wasn't supposed to make you cry. Maybe Larten's bath is actually better!" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my brow before adding, "Your bath is going to get cold at this rate."

I gave a light laugh of my own, wiping my eyes dry on Kurda's tunic before settling into the bath with my back to him. "Well," I sniffed, trying to get control of myself again, "We better make the most of the heat that's left, then, and you should finish up your task! What's left for tonight anyway? Where do I sleep if I can't see Mr Crepsley and Steve? And what's the ceremony like? Mr Crepsley hasn't told me anything." 

"That is part of what I'm here for," Kurda mused as he resumed his task, massaging the oils into my scalp and rinsing them out. "Essentially there is not a ton to it, but it is pretty. You will all be lead in by your helpers, so Larten will be with Vancha and Steve will be with Arra Sails, we will lead you into the centre of the Hall of Princes where everyone will be gathered chanting the traditional song and the three of you will prick your finger with a special dagger and use the blood to draw a symbol over each other's hearts. Usually, there are just two symbols, but Paris and Mika designed a new set for triad pairings for us. Then you will drink from special goblets and that's kinda it. Way better in practice, I promise." 

The ex-general dumped a large amount of water over my head with a laugh and said, "We have some soft robes for you to wear for bed. There is a little cave area off of this chamber with a really nice coffin in it for you, but I also have some dinner for you as well. And essentially any time I can get out of your hair. Literally."

"That all sounds really beautiful. A little bit ritualistic. Sort of like a creepy wedding," I replied with a chuckle, sinking into the water a bit to feel the oils and minerals soaking into my skin, making it feel soft and smooth before sitting up again. "I'm in no rush to kick you out or anything. There's still a bit of time until sunrise, and it's nice to spend some time with you." I picked up my forgotten tea, taking a sip and pulling a face. "Ah. Cold." 

Kurda laughed brightly and scolded playfully, "That is what you get for crying for an hour, Darren." He stood and made his way over to a small brazier, wrapping a bit of leather around his hand before grabbing a teakettle that had been keeping warm on the edge. He brought it over and refilled my cup and said, "I can  _ hang out _ . We can practice drawing that sigil. I'm going to have to do it next week anyway."

"What do the sigils mean?" I asked, shifting in the bath to pick up my refilled cup of tea, taking a long and now a bit too hot but mostly relaxing sip and catching sight of my pruned fingers. "Ah. Maybe I should get out of here now after all. Where's that robe?" 

Kurda stood again to fetch the robes as well as a set of fluffy and absorbent furs which he brought over to me as he said, "The symbols represent unity, loyalty, honour and love. Essentially it means 'blood of my blood'. Normally Vampires will fill the chalice you drink from with each of your blood and drink it. With our mates being Vampaneze and well… poisonous... We are going to do wine and just a drop of each of our blood. Shouldn't be too harmful to any of us. Might make you just the tiniest bit lightheaded. But in a fun having a good time kind of way."

I took the furs and dried myself off well, including my hair which took longer to dry than I liked. "That's actually really romantic. Again in a… Kind of creepy way," I replied, pulling on the soft robe. Running my hands up into my hair I looked at Kurda a bit bashfully and sat down on the bench. "Before you show me what those symbols are, do you think you could give me a bit of a haircut? I'm all shaggy again. Usually, Mr Crepsley does it, but we've been distracted. And it'd be nice to look good for him and Steve."

"We are blood-sucking creatures of the night, Darren. Of course it is creepy. We do not know how to not be creepy," Kurda laughed, his back still turned to me for some semblance of privacy as I dressed. At my request, he turned to look at me with a smile and said, "I can definitely cut your hair. Larten is terrible at it, honestly. You are just adorable enough to deal with awful haircuts." 

The blond lifted a foot to pull an incredibly sharp dagger out of his boot and he approached me and asked, "How short do you want it?"

"Not too short," I replied with a grin, "I had it all burned off after my trials, remember that? It did not look good. And… he might not be very good at it, but he likes to cut it for me and at least it's out of my eyes, even if it's a bit uneven… it's cute." 

Kurda laughed as he began running his claws through my hair to remove any little tangles before he began carefully removing length with the dagger and his thumb, "Larten means well, but he lacks finesse in some areas. Perhaps I will have to teach him so that he can keep you and Steve looking nice."

"I think that would be really nice. But if you're around, I don't mind if you do it," I said, sticking out my tongue and sitting still to make sure he didn't accidentally cut me with his very sharp knife. "Kurda… Can I ask you a question?" 

Kurda did not look down as I spoke, keeping his attention focused on my hair but he said, "Of course you can, Darren. Anything you'd like to know. Within reason."

"Actually, I have lots of questions… But of course, you don't gotta answer anything you don't want to. But the first thing is that - well, what is it like? Having two lives. Two memories."

"It is incredibly exhausting most of the time," he replied as he began carefully shaping the hairline at the back of my neck. He then added, "And it is also quite sad. I do not know that many of the others feel the same as I do about it. Because most were fairly drone-like. But I  _ liked _ being Harkat. I feel like I got to know who I really am even better than I did when I was really me. Or this me. You know what I mean. But there is not a night that goes by that I do not, in many ways, miss being Harkat. There are even some nights when I wake up that I forget that I am not him anymore. Easier to remember who I am waking up next to my mates. No one was ever taking Harkat to bed even if I would have had genitals at the time. But I miss the adventures we had. And hiding out in hotel rooms to watch TV quietly with you while Larten slept. And how mad he would be when we'd laugh and wake him up anyway. I can remember all of it with perfect clarity. And I guess I am mourning him too."

"I can see how it would feel that way. It must be really hard sometimes. I know not having Harkat around has felt really sad. But I know you're right here. And maybe things won't be the same again but I know with both sides of you here we can have an even fuller friendship. Because before everything that happened, you were my friend, too," I replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry it's sad sometimes. Have… you talked to Vancha about it?" I added, shifting a bit and hoping it would make for a good segue into the other questions I had. 

"Not really, no." Kurda moved on to adding in some texture to the top of my hair and continued, "Vancha has said that he respected Harkat and saw him as an ally who was loyal and brave. He feels that my actions as Harkat were fundamentally good and are a justification that I learned my lessons from my first life. Beyond that, we do not really speak about Harkat. I had a bit of a breakdown awhile back that I probably shouted a few things about my experience at him, but things are a little bit fuzzy from that conversation. Mostly I was just trying to hit him. Neither of my mates are particularly huge on sitting down to process feelings. They'd rather just fight or fuck until they feel better."

I flushed slightly but gave a nod in response to Kurda's words. "I can see that. They don't seem like the talk it out type. But I think maybe if you're feeling strong things about being Harkat - which is really understandable, you lived two full lives - maybe you should talk to them? I mean… Vancha especially. You know better than I do he'll talk when it's important. He helped you as Harkat through a lot of nightmares. And you guys have been in love for a long time, haven't you? I know I kind of overstepped when I brought it up the first time."

"You did a little. But it is okay. You are my best friend and I know that there is zero filter between your brain and mouth. It is endearing in a way. And it will not be the last time that Darren Shan sticks his foot in his mouth, I assure you." After a moment he gave a sigh and said, "Perhaps I will talk to him. Ironically enough I just fought with him a few days ago about not talking to me about his feelings, so that is a fun little slice of hypocrisy."

I chuckled lightly but looked up to Kurda as he continued speaking. "You said it, not me. I think if you want him to talk about feelings with you, you need to show him that it goes both ways. That you can and should expect that from one another. I mean, maybe it's not a problem I have because I don't know when to shut up, and I've got a pretty bad poker face to boot. But Mr Crepsley and I at least have always been pretty open even when we're mad. And Vancha is totally nuts about you."

"I know he is," Kurda replied with a smile as he came around to the front of me to even things up a bit. "But I will talk to him when I get a chance. Gannen as well. He is likely to be able to empathize with me about it. It is possible that you might want to talk to Steve about similar feelings if he has not opened up about them. After all, he is living with it as well."

"I will," I nodded, sitting up a little bit straighter as Kurda evened up my hair and said, "You know, we're both gonna be married to the people we love soon. I know it isn't, like, a lifetime commitment or anything. But it is really exciting." 

The blond stepped back, ruffling my hair a bit as he said, "It is quite exciting, yes. I never thought I would actually take on a mate. I had a fair amount of fun with Vancha over the years, but I was pretty sure I would always end up, you know, taking off as soon as the sunset and leaving him to an empty nest to wake up to."

"Did you do that often?" I asked quietly, looking up at Kurda as I ran my hands through my hair and gave my head a shake. It felt nice and I could tell it was more even than Mr Crepsley would do. "I don't mean to pry. You can tell me to shush at any time. But I'm really glad you're giving yourself this chance to be happy with the people you love, too. I'm honestly a bit surprised it includes Gannen. I didn't realize he and Vancha were so close, I thought they hated each other."

Kurda slipped his knife back into his boot and laughed brightly, "Oh, they are close alright. Honestly, I had no idea  _ how close  _ until Shangri-La." He then sat on the bench next to me and continued, "And, yes, unfortunately, I did that a lot. I was blooded when I was nineteen and I met Vancha very shortly after that. He was enamoured rather quickly and he would flirt and follow me around whenever he could. We became lovers when I was about twenty-five. But really it would be a couple fun nights, maybe a week if he was lucky, then I would get cold feet and run away, not talk to him for a few months, sometimes a year or more and then we would start the whole cycle over. That's why he calls me Bluebird, honestly. One, because of my eyes and two because I kept flying away.

"When I was about fifty or so that is when he told me about his brother who was a Vampaneze. That is why I started working with the Vampaneze to begin with was to find a way for them to be in each other's lives. And so, I sought out Gannen and made it my business to get to know him. And he is charming and smart and devious. And he is just like Vancha in so many ways that I already felt like I knew him before I knew him, if that makes sense. And I nearly took him as a lover once. The night he marked my face. But, in true form, I got a very strong rush of guilt and feelings and ran away.

"I never knew just what they meant to one another, but I knew that there was love there. And it is amazing to be a part of it. Assuming I do not take off the night before the ceremony. They should probably bar the door of the room I end up in from the outside to make sure I don't have a total meltdown and end up in South America or something."

"Wow," I said at first, a little bit speechless. There was so much more history between the three of them that I had no idea about. All things considered, Mr Crepsley was pretty good at keeping secrets if it took this long for him to tell me even bits and pieces of it. "You're really lucky, you know. And I think you should grab onto this and not let go. There's no reason to fly away when you've found your nest, right?" I flashed Kurda a wide smile before asking a bit hesitantly, "Is it true that Vancha tried to sway you when he became Prince? It seems so unlike him to do something like that. Was he drunk?" 

Kurda groaned, bringing a hand up to run through his blond curls and said, "He did that. And yes, he was  _ quite _ drunk. I do not hold it against him though. He had been strung along for damn near half a century at that point and he was quite depressed about it. And he ran his mouth and said a few things that he very much regrets and ended up calling myself and a few others some very creative names which he also regrets. He took off as soon as he sobered up enough to realize what he had done. Paris had to track him down eventually, but he needed a couple decades of living in the forest to process it."

"Oh jeez," I replied, biting my bottom lip for a moment. "It really sounds like you two have had a bit of a rocky past. But at least now the Vampires and Vampaneze are reuniting and you two can be with Gannen without fear and you can have the chance to be together and be happy. I'm really glad for you, Kurda." 

"It is still so bizarre," he replied with a grin. "I absolutely did not expect this to happen. I did not even know that they slept together until Vancha decided to play matchmaker in Shangri-La." He gave his head a shake and then asked, "What about you? How has it been, being with Larten and Steve? The three of you seem quite happy. I am equally surprised by it happening… and hah. I am reminded of when you and Larten first came back to the Cirque and you told me-- Harkat me that you had gotten together and I thought it was so strange. I've not got any room to judge now, of course. My own relationship is far more peculiar. But now, it doesn't seem strange at all. After seeing the two of you together over the last few seasons… I cannot fathom the two of you not being in love."

The blond shifted on the bench to face me more fully as he continued, having apparently bottled up a lot of things he had wanted to say to me in the time that he had been giving me space, "It is tragic to think how close it came to not happening with the three of you. When Vancha told me how he found Larten devastated that you had fallen in love with Leonard and that he was losing you- my heart broke for him. Thank the gods that Vancha had the presence of mind to tell him there was an alternative because he was preparing himself to let you go if it meant you would be happier. Truthfully, Vancha must have had polyamory on the mind for a while seeing as it was that evening that he called me out on my feelings for Gannen and told me that he felt the same and… well, that whole thing happened."

"It's really been a bit of a whirlwind. I mean - it's definitely strange seeing Vancha in a relationship at all. He didn't seem like the type," I laughed, "but maybe I didn't know him all that well. As for me and Larten… I didn't realize, honestly. That I had fallen for Steve. I mean I always loved him. I think I fell in love with him when we met again in Mr Crepsley's home town. But there was Debbie and we were in the middle of a war, then he betrayed us and died. I didn't have time to think about it. And I am really glad Vancha recommended it too. I was about to leave Steve in the dust to go back to Larten. We had committed after all."

I tugged my robe around me and my smile widened. Sitting here in the warm cave lit by torchlight with Kurda - with Harkat, my old friend - talking about love and life before our mating ceremonies seemed to give me a second wind. We would win this war, I knew it. We had to. 

"It would have been a shame," the blond responded with a smile, "It turns out the three of you are great together. Even Steve and Larten which I was a bit worried about when you all decided this. Larten seems to be very playful. Youthful- around Steve. It is nice to see."

"It really is. I like seeing Mr Crepsley like that. I mean, he and I are playful, but in a different way. There will always be that mentor-assistant connection between us, but with Steve, he doesn't have to feel that. So it's nice," I replied, leaning back against the wall. 

We continued to talk well into the day, talking about anything and everything. There was so much that we had missed out on in the time that we were being awkward about his resurrection and the loss of Harkat. But by the time we had eaten and I prepared myself to sleep, it truly felt as if I hadn't lost my friend at all. He lived there inside Kurda, in little mannerisms that slipped through and in the way he laughed. All of our memories and adventures were still there. 

When I did sleep I dreamed of those times with my friend- but he now wore Kurda's face in my mind.

-0-0-0-

IT WAS THE EVENING OF THE CEREMONY. Steve, Mr Crepsley, and I were to enter the Hall of Princes separately. I stood nervously with a sniffling Kurda at my side, wearing a long and soft cotton robe with a deep V collar - our chests had to be visible for the sigils. Beneath the robe I was naked and barefoot, and I was thankful for the warmth of the Mountain and my buzzing nerves to keep me from getting cold. 

Steve and Mr Crepsley had already gone in before me. I hadn't seen either of them since before the Night of Purification. I couldn't hear the chanting that I knew had begun in the Hall of Princes - the large door of Mr Tiny's design was perfectly soundproof. I looked up to Kurda who nodded, and we made our way forward. 

As soon as the door opened, I was in awe of the state of the Hall. The Princes sat at their thrones, as usual, and everyone who had come to the Mountain were present in the stands. The floor was littered with wildflowers and petals and the light that normally shone from the dome itself - again a design choice by Tiny - was muted and the cavern was lit by candle and torchlight. There was only one bare spot of floor - a circle which Mr Crepsley and Steve were standing in, looking at me expectantly. The chanting met my ears and I looked to the side. The generals were singing a low song I was certain wasn't even English. 

Again casting a nervous glance to Kurda, he gave me a gentle push before going to join the others in the stands and I made my way up to join my mates. 

As I approached and stood next to my mates, taking in the sight of the both of them- similarly washed, shaved and with freshly cut hair, I had never been more attracted to either of them. Both men wore smiles on their faces that made green and lavender eyes sparkle. The chanting around us grew louder as the door to the Hall was sealed, the throaty sounds of some mingling with the melodic tune of others resonating in a way that vibrated deep in my chest and made me feel light and airy. 

Mr Crepsley reached out his hands, taking one of mine and one of Steve's, and silver-haired Vampaneze instantly mimicked the action to grasp mine as we sat on a fur that had been laid in the centre of the room, leaving a wickedly sharp dagger that appeared to be made of bone and a horn-like chalice carved from an antler of some sort between us. Thankfully the older Vampire took the lead and grasped the dagger, slicing open the tip of his index finger to let loose a steady stream of blood. Steve took the dagger next and then it was handed over to me. 

I sliced my finger as well, letting a few drops into the chalice of wine between us which Steve and Mr Crepsley mimicked. I knew that normally the chalice would be filled with blood and shared, but as Steve was a Vampaneze, some adjustments needed to be made. Once done, I turned to Larten, reaching across to draw half of the sigil I had memorized onto his chest which was then completed by the Vampaneze beside me. Steve's was drawn next, and then myself - three sigils drawn in blood, joining us for the next fifteen years. I felt like I could cry. 

I held back, however, watching as Mr Crepsley lifted the chalice to his lips, drinking a third of it before passing it to Steve and then to myself to finish. Kurda was right - it did make me feel a little lightheaded from the small amount of Vampaneze blood, but also sort of made me feel  _ good _ . A mild poison in such a small amount that also gave a surge of energy and I suddenly understood why blood-drunk animals were so wild and vicious. 

The chanting levelled out to a steady hum behind us, and as Mr Crepsley took my hand I knew to take Steve's as well. The three of us sat together, fingers cut, sigils drawn, and chalice empty. Paris, the oldest Prince now reborn, stood over us. He chanted something as well, quietly, before sitting back down and the torches were extinguished, plunging us into darkness. 

The chanting came to an immediate stop, the chamber was still as death and there was no light at all, but after a few moments the room was illuminated by several dozen braziers all lit in unison and a great cheer rose from the Vampires as the ritual came to a close. 

The three of us were led in a procession from the Hall of Princes to Larten's chambers, which the Vampires had redecorated while we were sleeping in the chambers of purification. The room was illuminated by soft candlelight and there were flowers everywhere. Most notably, a new coffin had been constructed for us- a large one which could hold all of us comfortably. 

As soon as the door was shut Mr Crepsley wrapped his arms around both Steve and me and mused, "You both did wonderfully."

I leaned against Mr Crepsley's chest with my own arms around him and Steve. "That was a lot more ceremonial than I expected," I replied with a wide smile, "But it made the whole thing feel kind of exhilarating. I was really nervous that I'd forget something or do something wrong. Or otherwise make an ass of myself, as I tend to do." 

Mr Crepsley laughed and nuzzled into my hair, meanwhile, Steve took a step back and looked at the two of us a moment before saying, "You know… it is pretty amazing what we did tonight. Even beyond my own feelings and how glad I am for it. But this has to be the first relationship that spans both clans, was recognized and honoured by both clans, fit into both of our heritage and traditions. If you think about it… we actually really made history tonight and made the path for more inter-clan relationships. It is kind of inspiring, really."

I looked to Steve and nodded, my grin only widening at the thought. "It really is amazing. And I'm sure my journal won't be the only place this is recorded, what with the Vampaneze keeping such track of their history - and Kurda. He was almost crying when he walked me in, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was during the ceremony! It's sweet." Leaning up, I pressed a kiss to Mr Crepsley's lips and then to Steve's. "But, I'm mostly feeling selfish about it," I added playfully.

Steve laughed, pressing forward to catch my lips again before replying, "Well, yeah, I am mostly being selfish about it too. I just got me a couple fine husbands who have to give me attention and validation for the next decade and a half. I'm rather stoked. But also, ya know. Yay for culture and destroying social norms."

"Yes, yay for all that," I replied, looping my arms around Steve's shoulders to lean heavily against him. "Sure is a good thing I climbed into Mr Crepsley's coffin before we left the mountain - and good that the both of you seem to be able to read me better than I can." 

"What you lack in self-awareness you make up in endearing personality traits and dumb luck," Larten replied amusedly as he approached the coffin to feel the bottom of it. He looked over to us with a sigh and said, "This is so much harder than the last one. We will have to find some furs to pad it. At least we will all be able to fit, though."

With my arms still around Steve's shoulders, I looked over to the coffin and pouted. "That's a shame it isn't very soft. But at least we don't have to squeeze," I said. "I have to say, I do miss my hammock. But they aren't very conducive to sleeping with people." 

With a grin, Steve replied mischievously, "A hammock could be very conducive to sleeping with people. I would set the bar high on getting much actual sleep, but I imagine that Larten and I could show you a very good time."

I felt my cheeks warm at the thought and nuzzled into the crook of Steve's neck to hide my face as I mumbled, "How would that even work? Someone would just end up falling on the floor or getting tangled." 

Steve let out a bark of laughter and replied, "Well, we wouldn't all be in the hammock, Darren. Just you. At some point, we will demonstrate."

I scrunched up my face in confusion as I tried to imagine exactly  _ what  _ it was Steve was imagining. Instead, I chuckled and stepped away from him, turning to go right to the coffin as I replied, "I don't want to know what goes on inside that head of yours, Steve Leopard."

Mr Crepsley laughed at our banter and replied, "It worries me how curious I actually am about what goes on inside that head." 

Steve flashed us a grin and hopped into the coffin, replying with amusement, "You both are just incredibly sheltered boys. I grew up as a teenager in the human world with an internet connection and a hefty antivirus. It is not my fault that neither of you have explored the sketchy corners of the world wide web."

I scoffed; I honestly, truly did not want to know what kind of things Steve was finding on the internet. Knowing him as I did, his curiosity really could have taken him anywhere. Instead, I made my way into the centre of the coffin between my mates and flashed them both as charming of a smile as I could muster. "You know, this coffin could be much more comfortable once we've broken it in a bit," I said, mimicking Steve's words from Shangri-La. 

As soon as the words left my lips Steve let out a laugh and dipped his head down to start biting and kissing at my neck, his hands wandering. It took only a moment for Larten to join in. There was a silent agreement between all of us to make this night and the day that was to follow count, knowing that Steve would soon be too exhausted for much of this until he  _ hopefully _ passed his trials. 

The assumption was a good one. The following week was intense. While the Mountain was celebrating the union of Vancha, Kurda and Gannen- Steve trained every waking moment, often returning to the coffin battered, bruised, and so exhausted that he would fall directly to sleep. The only break in his training was on the Night of Purification where the three of us served as helpers for our friends, washing them and preparing them for their own ceremony. It was also decided to let Steve watch the whole of Kurda's trials after Gannen had left the Mountain, flitting with the approval of the Princes to gather the Vampaneze. 

The Ex-general had gone through them several times before and managed to pass them again, though he had a slew of new scars to show for it- as well as a broken ankle and gnarly burn along his back, though he did much better with the fire than I did. 

It finally came time for Steve to draw the first of his trials. The whole of the Mountain was gathered in the Hall of Princes for it, even Kurda in his leg splint, leaning heavily against Vancha for support. 

Paris Skyle approached the young half-Vampaneze with a cup full of identical sticks and said, "Steve Leonard, the time has come for you to earn your place and the place of your clan among us. These trials are meant to test you in every way. They are almost cruel in a way. But you are here to show us that you have what it takes to live among us. Once you draw a trial there is no escaping it. You will either pass it or you will die. Is this understood?"

Steve nodded, looking as if he may be sick as he reached into the cup, plucking one of the sticks from within it. With a deep breath, he held it up to Paris who called out, "The first Trail of the Lord of the Vampaneze will be the Caverns of Acid!"

The old Vampire looked down at my mate, splaying his fingers to touch the middle one to the centre of his forehead, the next two touching his eyelids and the thumb and middle finger resting on his cheeks as he said, "Even in death, may you be triumphant."

A great call rang out from all of the gathered Vampires around us, "Even in death!"


End file.
